


Barista Confessions

by ShallICompareThee, supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Kurt, Barista Sebastian, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Post-Graduation, The Lima Bean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incerto su cosa gli riservi il futuro dopo il diploma, Kurt trova la situazione attuale impossibile da sostenere. E quando Sebastian torna a collidere con la sua vita, le cose si complicano ulteriormente. (Attenzione, questa storia non è pro Klaine/Blaine.)<br/>[Traduzione della fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barista Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441749) by [TheFirstMrsHummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel). 



> Saluti! Sono tornata a scrivere, e sotto l’ala della prima storia non-Kurtofsky. Faccio un tentativo con il Kurtbastian perché hey, amo Kurt e amo Sebastian, e penso che sarebbero davvero molto hot insieme. Se mi avete seguito dalla parte Kurtofsky del fandom, grazie e benvenuti a bordo. Spero vi piaccia. :)  
> Per quelli di voi che non hanno mai letto le mie storie prima, o non mi seguono su Tumblr, non shippo Klaine né supporto questa relazione. Non ci sarà ‘Blaine-bashing’ di per sé, in questa storia, ma analizzerò alcune delle mille ragioni per cui penso che Kurt e Blaine siano terribili l’uno per l’altro, e molte di queste mettono un po’ più Blaine in dubbio (nonostante Kurt non sia di certo senza colpe). Se la cosa non fa per voi, allontanatevi da questa storia, senza offesa. Se pensate che il Klaine sia una relazione salutare, non vi piacerà questa storia, quindi, davvero, non sprecate il vostro tempo.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=188598) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. I primi due capitoli della fic sono stati tradotti da hummelssmythe, mentre i restanti sette sono opera mia.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia e quello di hummelssmythe di continuare la sua traduzione.

Erano appena le undici e mezza di sera, quando Kurt raggiunse il vialetto buio che conduceva verso la sua casa ancora più scura. Suo padre e Carole erano via, a Washington, per una settimana e Finn era o già addormentato (improbabile) o, forse, fuori casa per un’altra attività con i suoi ‘compari’ (molto più probabile). I suoi avrebbero lasciato almeno la luce sulla soglia accesa, ma Finn era molto meno attento a questi dettagli. Dopo non esser riuscito ad aprire la porta per due volte ed aver fatto cadere le chiavi una, Kurt riuscì finalmente ad aprirla ed entrare.

Indugiò all’ingresso, pensando all’ipotesi di andare in cucina per prendersi qualcosa da mangiare. Dalla cena a lavoro – un sandwich al tacchino e un moka grande – erano ormai passate ora. Carole era sempre così brava a cucinare in anticipo e congelare i pasti prima del tempo quando sapeva che sarebbe stata fuori città, per paura che i ragazzi sprecassero cibo cercando di prepararsi qualcosa in sua assenza. Ma, nonostante sapesse che ci sarebbe stata sicuramente della lasagna in frigo, o magari del polpettone con patate alla scaloppina, Kurt decise di farne a meno. La sua stanchezza in quel momento gravava di gran lunga più del vuoto allo stomaco. Piuttosto, si voltò dando le spalle alla cucina, e salì le scale che portavano in camera da letto.

Kurt accese le luci, e cominciò immediatamente a spogliarsi. Prima la polo bianca, con stampato il logo dorato e verde oliva; poi i soliti pantaloni lisci kaki. Aveva lasciato il grembiule del _Lima Bean_ nel sedile del passeggero in macchina, visto che ne avrebbe comunque avuto di nuovo bisogno il giorno dopo. Considerò di mettersi il pigiama, ma anche quello sembrò uno sforzo esagerato. Gli facevano male i piedi, gli faceva male la schiena, e quella vaga tristezza che riusciva ad allontanare mentre lavorava, si stava facendo nuovamente spazio. Kurt afferrò il cellulare, tirandolo fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni che usava in servizio, così da poter mettere la sveglia, e, indossando soltanto i boxer, gattonò tra le lenzuola pulite e fresche del letto.

Non appena ebbe sbloccato il telefono, vide che aveva diversi messaggi non letti. Kurt si lamentò. Cody, il suo collega tossico, non si era presentato per il proprio turno, di nuovo, e Kurt aveva dovuto fare un altro turno doppio. Essendo venerdì sera, quando c’era la musica live, il _Lima Bean_ si era riempito fin dalle cinque. Kurt aveva a stento avuto l’occasione di controllare il telefono e, anche in quel caso, non aveva comunque il tempo per controllare bene chiamate e messaggi. Aveva perfino saltato la sua pausa di dieci minuti, nonostante il suo capo avesse promesso di farsi perdonare il giorno dopo. Il primo messaggio era di Finn.

_17:34 Vado da Puck per una maratona di Call of Duty. Probabilmente resterò a dormire lì._

Kurt sospirò. _Come se non ne avessi abbastanza a giocare a fare il soldatino durante gli addestramenti? Spero che tu sappia che non c’è una seconda vita nella realtà, fratellone,_ pensò cupamente. Allontanando quel pensiero cattivo il più possibile, controllò gli altri messaggi. Come aveva pensato, erano tutti di Blaine, e la progressione era chiaramente prevedibile.

_18:13 Posso portare il mio barista preferito a cena fuori? Ho sentito dire che casa tua è libera dopo. ;)_

_19:00 Sei a casa? O ancora a lavoro? Chiamami, possiamo cenare più tardi se ti va._

_20:16 Suppongo tu sia ancora a lavoro. Fammi sapere quando torni a casa, possiamo sempre vederci lì._

_21:32 Puoi almeno rispondermi ai messaggi quando torni? Sarebbe carino sapere che il mio ragazzo è ancora vivo._

Kurt prese un altro respiro profondo. L’irritazione di Blaine nell’ultimo messaggio era evidente, ed era più di un’ora e mezza fa. Per quanto volesse seppellire la testa nel cuscino morbido, tirarsi le coperte sulla testa e cadere in un sonno profondo, sapeva di dover chiamare Blaine. Le opzioni erano quella o affrontare un terribile senso di colpa il giorno successivo, mentre parlavano. Forse non ci sarebbe voluto troppo per sistemare le cose e avrebbe potuto addormentarsi. Pigiò sul tasto per le chiamate, tentando disperatamente di non appisolarsi mentre ascoltava gli squilli. Proprio quando si era convinto del fatto che Blaine avesse messo il silenzioso e fosse andato a dormire, sentì la voce del suo ragazzo.

_“Kurt?”_ fece Blaine, con un tono un po’ freddo.

“Blaine,” rispose Kurt, costringendosi a sedere contro la testiera, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Hey. Scusa se non ti ho chiamato prima, sono appena tornato a casa e ho visto soltanto ora i tuoi messaggi.”

_“Pensavo che saresti tornato alle tre,”_ rispose Blaine.

“Ho dovuto fare il doppio turno,” spiegò Kurt. “Cody mi ha fregato di nuovo, e c’era un caos pazzesco. Non ho avuto neanche un momento per controllare il cellulare. Mi dispiace.”

_“È la terza volta che devi fare il doppio turno da quando hai il lavoro,”_ rispose Blaine. _“Per non parlare di tutte le volte che hai dovuto fare gli straordinari. Sei l’unico capace di farli?”_

“Certo che no, ma-”

_“Ma se non ti conoscessi bene, penserei che stai tentando di ignorarmi,”_ fece Blaine. Non c’era nulla di scherzoso nelle sue parole, soltanto un’accusa che Kurt non poté fare a meno di notare.

_Sì, Blaine, è a causa tua_ , si lamentò mentalmente Kurt, ma trattenne le parole. “Non lo farei,” disse stringendo la presa sul telefono. “Ascolta, possiamo evitare di parlarne ora? Sono stato in piedi per più di sedici ore. Sono stanco, stremato, e riesco appena a pensare in maniera razionale. Lasciami soltanto riposare un po’ e ne parliamo domattina, okay?”

_“Bene. Facciamo colazione insieme,”_ disse Blaine.

“Non posso,” gli rispose Kurt. “Ho l’apertura la mattina.”

_“Ma certo,”_ replicò Blaine risoluto.

“Ti prego, non fare così,” rispose Kurt. I suoi occhi cominciarono a pizzicare un po’ lacrime dovute allo sfinimento che erano ormai pronte a sgorgare. “Finisco alle tre, e questa volta non ho doppi turni. Promesso. Magari possiamo goderci un matinée al cinema? Non abbiamo ancora visto _The Avengers_.”

_“In realtà,”_ rispose Blaine, _“l’ho visto con Tina, Mike, Mercedes e Sam due settimane fa. La sera in cui dovevamo uscire tutti insieme, ma tu non sei potuto venire.”_

“Un altro film allora?” Chiese Kurt a bassa voce, quasi in un sussurro.

Ci fu una lunga pausa poi, quando Blaine risposte stavolta, era meno freddo e più gentile.  
_“Sì, possiamo vedere qualcos’altro.”_

Kurt sorrise, sentendosi un po’ meglio. “Mi piacerebbe,” disse. “Scegli tu. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia vedere andrà bene. E pago io; ho fatto un bel bottino con la mancia stasera.”

_“Mi dispiace essere così duro con te, Kurt,”_ rispose Blaine. _“È che… mi sembra che non passiamo più molto tempo insieme. Sei più al_ Lima Bean _che a casa, o con me. Era diverso quando sapevo che dovevi andare alla_ NYADA _, sapevo che eri impegnato per l’estate per prepararti a partire per New York. Ma ora che resti qui in Ohio, pensavo che avremmo passato molto più tempo insieme.”_

Il buonumore di Kurt sparì immediatamente, sia per il lamento evidente nella voce di Blaine, sia per l’inaspettata citazione dei suoi sogni infranti. Fu travolto da una distruttiva onda di tristezza, in qualche modo familiare ultimamente. Una cosa che aveva tentato di convincersi non fosse tecnicamente nota come depressione. Doveva staccare prima di crollare definitivamente. “Devo andare,” mormorò. “Scusa, tesoro, ma mi sto addormentando ad occhi aperti. Parleremo domani, okay?” Kurt staccò senza attendere una risposta.

Fissò il telefono per un lungo minuto. Poi, in un’improvvisa raffica di rabbia, apparentemente senza causa, lanciò l’ _iPhone_ per la stanza. Colpì il lato inferiore di una mensola con un impatto violento, e, in quel momento, la rabbia improvvisa svanì proprio come era sopraggiunta. “Merda!” strillò Kurt, passandosi le mani sul volto e convincendosi a non piangere. Prese un respiro profondo, e tentò di calmarsi. Andava tutto bene, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Era solo stanco, e stava ingigantendo le cose. Tutto sarebbe sembrato andar meglio al mattino. Kurt si alzò dal letto e raggiunse il punto in cui si trovava il cellulare, assicurandosi di non aver rotto lo schermo. Ma quando si abbassò per prenderlo, catturò con l’occhio un lampo di blu. Guardando oltre, vide che era un piccolo post-it e rimase immobile.

Quel piccolo pezzo di carta era prima incollato a qualcosa che Kurt aveva pensato di portare con sé a New York. Si ricordò dell’entusiasmo di girare per la stanza, applicando spensierato quel codice di colori per le cose che sarebbero rimaste lì, quelle che sarebbero state inscatolate, e quelle che non poteva sopportare di lasciarsi alle spalle. Ma ricordò ancora meglio come si era sentito nel tornare a casa dopo aver aperto le lettere di ‘accettazione’ con Rachel e Finn, e il dover staccare nuovamente ogni singolo post-it. Li aveva buttati tutti nella spazzatura, ma quello doveva essere caduto da quell’ammasso appiccicoso. Si domandò distaccato a cosa fosse attaccato. La sua amata copia di _In Vogue: la Storia Illustrata della Rivista di Moda più Famosa al Mondo_? O forse il piccolo gattino di porcellana che era appartenuto a sua madre? C’erano così tante cose che voleva portarsi, il suo dormitorio sarebbe stato pieno zeppo. Ma aveva già avvertito che avrebbe sentito la mancanza di casa, che gli sarebbero mancati la sua famiglia, i suoi amici e ovviamente Blaine; quindi aveva pensato che avere molti oggetti familiari intorno a lui avrebbe reso tutto più semplice.

Ma a quanto sembrava, non ci sarebbero stati più trasferimenti nella Grande Mela. Non per Kurt Hummel almeno. Si allungò e prese quel pezzettino blu, guardandolo sfocarsi quando le lacrime cominciarono finalmente a scorrere. Tutte le sue cose sarebbero rimaste lì, a Lima, e così anche lui. Non solo non era bravo abbastanza, speciale o talentuoso abbastanza da entrare alla _NYADA_ , ma non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stato stupido a non avere un piano di riserva fino al momento in cui non aveva scoperto di non essere stato accettato. Suo padre gli aveva detto di fare domanda per altri college, per ogni evenienza, ma Kurt era titubante. Si era convinto del fatto che fare domanda ad altri college significava che non credeva davvero che sarebbe entrato nel college di prima scelta. Quando aveva affrontato l’argomento con Rachel ai tempi della domanda, lei aveva audacemente dichiarato che una persona che non era pronta a mettere in gioco tutto, non meritava di avere successo. _‘Devi essere coraggioso,’_ gli disse, senza paura di mettersi in gioco in un realtà in cui la parola ‘no’ era sempre all’angolo. _‘Se non credi in te stesso, Kurt,’_ gli disse, mentre le sue guance si coloravano e una lucina maniacale riempiva i suoi occhi castani, _‘come puoi aspettarti che lo faccia qualcun altro?’_

In quel momento, salire sull’Espresso della Pazzia di Rachel Berry era sembrata una splendida idea. Soprattutto quando Blaine aveva convenuto. Ma mentre Rachel continuava a viaggiare sulle rotaie verso le luci luminose della città, Kurt era sfortunatamente cascato ed era stato spiaccicato dalle ruote. Avrebbe voluto accusare Rachel, Blaine o Carmen Tibideaux, ma sapeva che la colpa alla fine era sua. Per non avere quello che era necessario affinché il suo sogno diventasse realtà, e per essersi limitato ad un solo sogno prima di tutto. Era stato stupido e poco previdente, e ora ne stava pagando il prezzo. Invece di libri nuovi di zecca e un dormitorio che attendeva di essere reso favoloso, aveva un ragazzo che diventava sempre più irritabile e un grembiule del _Lima Bean_. Si chiuse la mano sulla bocca per soffocare i singhiozzi che cominciarono a sfuggirgli, finché non ricordò che era solo a casa. Quindi lasciò cadere la mano e  si arrese ad un pianto terribile e rumoroso, dondolando avanti e indietro, incapace di evitarlo.

Kurt piangeva perché aveva perso New York. Perché suo padre sarebbe rimasto sempre di più a Washington visto che le elezioni di novembre si avvicinavano. Perché Finn sarebbe entrato nell’esercito, e Kurt aveva paura da morire che si facesse male o che lo uccidessero già nei primi giorni di reclutamento. E piangeva perché Blaine aveva ragione. Kurt _lo stava_ evitando, stava evitando chiunque ultimamente. Tutti i suoi amici stavano andando avanti verso nuove situazioni e luoghi, oppure restavano per impegnarsi in campi più familiari. Si sentiva un alienato, intrappolato, e disperatamente infelice. Il lavoro era la sua unica fuga, dove il trambusto della caffetteria era un rumore candido, capace di sbiadire la delusione che gridava all’interno della sua anima fino a ridurla ad un mormorio sopportabile. Ma, da solo, in casa sua, un luogo così silenzioso che si poteva distinguere perfettamente anche il rumore di un chiodo che cadeva sul pavimento? Lì, non c’era nient’altro che la cacofonia delle voci interiori, che gli gridavano soltanto quanto avesse fallito, e quanto meritasse di restare bloccato in quel limbo che si era creato da solo.

 

Se qualcuno gliel’avesse chiesto, Kurt avrebbe detto che dubitava che chiunque altro a Lima potesse star passando una nottata peggiore della sua. Ma quello stesso venerdì sera, qualche miglio più in là, Sebastian Smythe stava competendo seriamente per vincere il titolo di Serata di Merda Peggiore.

Si sedette sul divano in pelle del salotto elegante, solita ambientazione delle ramanzine di  entrambi i suoi genitori. Sua madre aveva deciso di passare per questa volta, affermando che era troppo ferita ed arrabbiata, aveva paura che avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa di imperdonabile durante la sgridata. Il che significava che Sebastian era solo con suo padre, che – suppose – era ugualmente arrabbiato, ma in quanto procuratore, era più abituato di sua moglie a tenere sotto controllo le emozioni. Fino a quel momento, suo padre non aveva detto nulla mentre andava senza sosta avanti e indietro, stringendo le mani in pugni e guardando di tanto in tanto il suo figlio unico.

Stephen Smythe (i nomi con le allitterazioni erano una tradizione per i maschi della famiglia Smythe) era un misto di sentimenti in quel momento; la rabbia che Sebastian aveva dedotto, ma anche preoccupazione, e un po’ di sconcerto davanti alla situazione nella quale aveva scoperto si trovava suo figlio, quella notte. Di certo, Sebastian era sempre stato manesco, dalla personalità forte, e monello, fin da bambino. Ma, nonostante tutti quegli spiacevoli episodi – incluso qualche straordinario racconto dalla sua abitazione a Parigi, dove Sebastian aveva vissuto nell’estate tra il secondo ed il terzo anno – Stephen aveva sempre creduto che in fondo fosse un bravo ragazzo. Suo figlio era un po’ fuori dalle regole, spingeva per superare i limiti, rincorreva l’eccitazione ed era consumato dal disperato bisogno di avere sempre l’ultima parola. Ma non sembrava un ragazzo _cattivo_. Guardare la maglia strappata di Sebastian, i suoi pantaloni sporchi, e il ghiaccio che si teneva sulla mascella ferita, comunque, faceva chiedere a Stephen se lui e Julia non si fossero forse sbagliati. Scuotendo la testa, si decise a parlare.

“Dio, Sebastian,” fece con veemenza. “Cosa hai da dire a tua discolpa?”

Dal suo canto, Sebastian sembrava allo stesso tempo prudente e sulla difensiva. “So che sembra una cosa davvero pessima, papà,” disse. “Ma posso spiegar-”

“Certo che devi!” gridò Stephen ad alta voce, interrompendolo. “Sono a casa, che esamino dei file di lavoro perché ho promesso a tua madre che sarei rimasto qui per cena, e ricevo una telefonata dal dipartimento di polizia che mi dice che mio figlio è in custodia!”

“Mi dispiace,” rispose Sebastian supplicante. “Mi dispiace davvero tanto. Le cose mi sono sfuggite un po’ di mano, lo so.” In realtà, non erano sfuggite di mano più di ogni altro venerdì sera, ma era molto peggio di quanto non avesse mai lasciato sapere ai suoi genitori.

Stephen fissò Sebastian incredulo. “Sfuggite di mano?” ripeté. “Sebastian, eri in un bar, e sei minorenne1. Avevi una carta d’identità falsa. Sei stato coinvolto in una rissa al suddetto bar, come evidenzia lo stato del tuo volto. Eri decisamente ubriaco, visto che l’etilometro e i prelievi hanno rivelato che la corrispondenza tra sangue ed alcol all’interno del tuo corpo era tra lo zero e l’uno per cento. E, in fine, come se non bastasse, figliolo, ti hanno trovato una borsa di marijuana addosso. Questo sintetizza quando ti siano sfuggite le cose di mano?”

Sebastian si contorse sotto lo sguardo senza pietà di suo padre. Odiava quando lo trattava come un testimone sotto esame, nonostante dovesse ammettere di essersi meritato il ruolo quella sera.  
“Sì signore,” disse a bassa voce, tentando di non far innervosire ulteriormente suo padre difendendosi.

“Sei davvero fortunato, Sebastian,” disse Stephen. “Tutte queste trasgressioni – perfino l’erba perché erano appena 28 grammi – prevedono soltanto delle ammende piuttosto che la prigione. Specialmente per chi commette crimini per la prima volta e, soprattutto, se il padre del criminale è un procuratore statale. Si tratta di un totale di ottocento dollari in multe.”

Sebastian non era sorpreso. Era cresciuto ascoltando suo padre che parlava delle leggi in Ohio per anni, e sapeva esattamente fino a che punto poteva spingersi. Si sforzò di non sembrare compiaciuto perché suo padre non l’avrebbe decisamente gradito. “Capisco,” disse, vago.

“Siccome hai buttato via il tuo sussidio appena te lo abbiamo dato, so che non hai nulla da parte per pagare queste multe,” replicò Stephen. “Quindi io e tua madre le pagheremmo per te, perché sarebbe imbarazzante per me avere un figlio in prigione per trenta giorni.”

_Bene_ , pensò Sebastian, indossando gli occhi da cucciolo grato più teneri che riuscisse a produrre. “Grazie, papà,” disse, con gli occhi verdi che brillavano d’astuzia, e le ciglia che sbattevano. “Vi ripagherò in qualche modo.” Si sarebbe aspettato che suo padre rispondesse: _So che lo farai, figliolo_ ; magari che gli scombinasse i capelli e gli dicesse di riposare un po’, siccome era stata una notte lunga per loro. Era solitamente parte del processo in quelle rare occasioni in cui Sebastian veniva scoperto per la sua pessima attitudine. Ma si sbagliava decisamente questa volta.

“Puoi scommetterci che lo farai,” rispose freddo Stephen. “Ci restituirai ogni dannato centesimo, Sebastian.”

“Oh,” commentò Sebastian, per una momentanea mancanza di parole. Il pensiero _Sei riuscito ad andare oltre il limite_ attraversò il suo cervello, ma lo allontanò. Conosceva i suoi genitori, ci viveva insieme e ci parlava, e li amava sinceramente ogni giorno. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, avevano soltanto bisogno di calmarsi e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

“E lascia che io ti dica qualcosa, farai meglio a trovare presto un modo di farlo. Perché i tuoi fondi sono tagliati, da questo momento.”

“Cosa?” Strillò Sebastian, lasciando cadere il ghiaccio sul divano, con le palpebre spalancate per la sorpresa.

“Non avrai più una moneta, Sebastian,” intonò suo padre. “Neanche più un _penny_ finché non ci ripaghi. E dovrai pagarci il venti per cento di interessi, prima di tutto.” Si concesse un ghigno all’espressione atterrita sul volto di suo figlio. “Rallegrati, è meglio di qualsiasi prezzo ti toccherebbe per una cauzione in zona,” disse.

“E come dovrei ripagarvi senza avere i miei fondi?” chiese Sebastian, legittimamente sconvolto da come potesse accadere sul serio una cosa del genere. Non aveva i propri risparmi, come aveva precisato suo padre. I soldi non piovevano dal cielo o crescevano sugli alberi, espressioni che realizzava essere adatte ora.

Stephen sollevò un sopracciglio. Sapeva che lui e Julia avevano protetto loro figlio, ma non aveva realizzato quanto avessero esagerato fino a quel momento. Nonostante fossero entrambi parte della vecchia nobiltà, erano stati abituati a crescere con la capacità di apprezzare le origini della loro ricchezza, e il desiderio di farsi strada nel mondo, trovando il loro posto. In qualche modo, avevano fallito nel trasmettere quel rispetto anche a Sebastian. “Dovrai trovarti un lavoro, suppongo,” disse.

Le sopracciglia di Sebastian si sollevarono, così come il suo sedere dal divano. “Un lavoro?” chiese, tendendo le braccia verso suo padre in una supplica. “Un lavoro come?” Più che ballare e cantare, che non pagava molto di quei tempi, le uniche abilità di Sebastian consistevano nel sesso. E dubitava che suo padre si aspettasse che diventasse una prostituta. Fissò Stephen, completamente sconvolto e a bocca aperta per lo stupore.

“Qualsiasi cosa tu sappia fare,” rispose Stephen, sbuffando. “Avevi un cervello, e un uso funzionale dei tuoi arti l’ultima volta che ho controllato. Spero ci sia abbastanza benzina nella tua auto, così potrai andare avanti e indietro per qualche colloquio di lavoro finché non otterrai qualcosa.”

La confusione di Sebastian si trasformò in ira. Non era così che dovevano andare le cose. I suoi genitori avrebbero dovuto dargli una punizione minore. Avrebbero dovuto perdonarlo quasi subito. Era così che erano sempre andate le cose quando si era cacciato nei guai, e non sapeva come affrontare il fatto che questa volta le cose fossero apparentemente diverse per qualche ragione. “Come puoi farmi questo?” rimbrottò.

“Fare cosa?” Domandò Stephen. “Chiederti di fare quello che fa il novanta per cento della popolazione degli Stati Uniti?” Allo sguardo ferito di Sebastian, scosse la testa. “Sei viziato, Sebastian,” fece notare a suo figlio. “Viziato, irrispettoso, e ingrato per tutto quello che hai. Io e tua madre, non volevamo che accadesse. Abbiamo fatto un errore orribile ed è giunto il momento di riparare al danno. Ti vogliamo bene, e questo non cambierà mai. Ma pensi di poter ricevere per sempre senza dare nulla in cambio? Di non contribuire alla società o perfino alla tua famiglia? Tutto questo finisce stasera.” Gli sorrise gelido. “Benvenuto nel mondo reale, Sebastian. Quello in omaggio è ufficialmente finito.”

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Minorenne dal punto di vista dell’alcol, visto che in America sono necessari i 21 anni.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mille grazie a rinzijade su _Tumblr_ , una vera barista che mi aiuterà a capire meglio come funziona lavorare in una caffetteria. Mi piacerebbe darle il benvenuto nell’allegra famiglia di coloro che mi hanno salvata dal rendermi ridicola quando scrivo di argomenti che non conosco bene.  
> Come sempre, i commenti sono graditi. Rendono la mia giornata migliore e rendono tutti il tempo che impiego a scrivere non vano. :)

Martedì mattina presto, Kurt era all’ingresso del _Lima Bean_ , immerso nella timida luce del sole nascente. Stava già cominciando a diventare caldo ed umido, ed il meteo aveva annunciato una temperatura superiore ai trenta gradi. Era improbabile che dovesse fare molti caffè caldi o tè oggi, ma entrambi i frullatori non si sarebbero fermati per tutto il giorno, per fornire ai drogati di caffè di Lima una varietà di bevande schiumose e ghiacciate. Digitò il codice dell’allarme, entrando rapidamente, non appena vide la luce verde e sentì il breve beep.

“Giorno, Kurt,” lo salutò la voce gioiosa del suo capo. Kurt aveva spesso pensato a se stesso come una persona mattutina, visto che non lo aveva mai seccato svegliarsi ore prima della scuola per prendersi cura della propria pelle, o indossare e togliersi diversi completi prima di trovare quello giusto. Ma gli ci era voluto un po’ per abituarsi al livello di entusiasmo con il quale Greg lo salutava ogni mattina.

Parte di ciò era semplicemente dovuto al numero di caffè espresso che consumava sia a casa, sia al locale. Ma la maggior parte era dovuto al fatto che l’uomo era un esemplare raro – almeno per le esperienze di Kurt – un essere umano felice, ottimista e soddisfatto, che viveva il sogno che aveva da tanti anni, e se ne godeva ogni singolo istante. Durante l’ultimo mese e mezzo, Kurt aveva imparato molte cose su Greg, del quale aveva avuto semplicemente coscienza come cliente del _Lima Bean_. Da adolescente al McKinley, Greg doveva agognare per trovare un luogo per uscire un po’ a Lima. Quando visitava i suoi nonni a Minneapolis, restava incantato dal grande numero di caffetterie; luoghi in cui, per il prezzo di un caffè latte e un dolce con la cannella, si poteva piazzare il portatile o leggere un libro, e far passare il pomeriggio. Perfino l’onnipresente _Starbucks_ sembrava non suscitare alcun interesse in Lima (e fino a quel giorno ce n’era stato solo uno: un chiosco nell’atrio dell’ospedale). Greg sapeva che l’unico modo per avere un posto del genere nella sua città era crearlo, quindi si era armato di null’altro che una laurea biennale in affari del college locale, un piccolo prestito da parte dei suoi genitori, un prestito più consistente da parte della banca e un po’ di coraggio giovanile, e aveva aperto il suo _Lima Bean_ alla fine del 2001. Undici anni dopo, era cresciuto e fiorito oltre la sua immaginazione, offrendo non solo wi-fi, caffè e dolci; ma frappè freschi alla frutta, un piccolo menù per il pranzo, musica dal vivo, lettura di poesia, serate casual, e perfino firme di libri occasionalmente. Il sogno di Greg non era stato ambizioso come quello di Kurt, ma soltanto disperatamente desiderato, e Kurt era fiero di farne parte.

“Buongiorno, Greg,” rispose, sorridendo. “Sarà una giornata calda. Sono felice di stare all’aria condizionata, poco ma sicuro.” Si mosse dietro il bancone ed afferrò una delle borse di chicchi di caffè allineate sulla superficie. Rovesciò i chicchi grande macinatore d’acciaio inossidabile, girò la manopola per selezionare l’espresso, e premette il pulsate per mettere in moto il macchinario. Quando si voltò, vide che Greg stava tendendo verso di lui una tazza con il suo solito caffè mattutino, triplo americano medio, nero con due bustine di dolcificante. “Grazie,” disse grato, sorseggiando il liquido caldo. Bibite gratis prima di un cambio di turno e durante le pause era gratificante, e visto che Kurt aveva bisogno di molta caffeina ultimamente, le apprezzava parecchio.

“Prima che apriamo,” disse Greg, “Volevo dirti una cosa. Beh, un paio di cose. Vuoi prima le buone notizie o le cattive?”

Kurt sentì la pelle sul retro del suo collo pizzicare, e il sangue fluirgli al viso. L’ultima cosa della quale aveva bisogno nella propria vita erano altre pessime notizie. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Greg voleva licenziarlo? Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non venne fuori nulla.

“Hey, va tutto bene,” disse Greg. “Non sei nei guai o qualcosa del genere. Mi dispiace se l’ho fatta sembrare così.” Si allungò per poggiare una mano sulla spalla di Kurt, stringendo un po’.

Kurt non aveva parlato molto con Greg del caso che lo circondava, ma il suo capo sapeva l’essenziale sul suo fallito tentativo di essere ammesso alla _NYADA_. Ed era pronto del fatto che, per essere diventato un tale uomo di successo, Greg non doveva essere uno stupido. Sicuramente aveva capito che una persona che accettava di lavorare per così tante ore lo faceva per un disperato bisogno di denaro oppure per cercare di non tornare a casa. Kurt tentava di rimediare ai propri occhi gonfi, la mattina, con delle compresse dopo notti insonni e interminabili pianti, ma sembrava che Greg sospettasse che non fosse tutto rose e fiori sul fronte Kurt Hummel. “Giusto,” disse Kurt, forzando un sorriso, “Scusa, a volte esagero un po’. Drama queen, e cose così.” Prese un altro sorso dalla tazza.

Greg si prese un secondo più lungo del necessario, strizzando un po’ gli occhi, come se stesse tirando di scoprire quanto imbullonato fosse il suo primo impiegato. Ma poi lasciò andare la spalla di Kurt, indossando nuovamente la sua espressione accomodante mentre prendeva la propria tazza e ne beveva. “Okay, le cose stanno così,” disse, dopo aver ingoiato. “Ho licenziato Cody domenica.”

Per qualche secondo, Kurt non seppe cosa dire. “Questa è la bella notizia?” chiese alla fine.

Greg rise a bassa voce. “Beh, no, non era poi così brutta, ma ho pensato che tu potessi vederla diversamente. So che lo hai coperto qualche volta, lavorando anche per lui, Kurt. Mi dispiace licenziare chiunque, e odio vedere un ragazzo che ci resta così male. Ma l’ho beccato a rubare dal cassetto durante la chiusura, quindi non avevo scelta.”

Kurt non era sorpreso; aveva osservato attentamente Cody quando erano vicini, e aveva fatto caso al modo in cui i suoi occhi si fissavano a lungo sulle banconote, e da allora aveva cominciato a contare centinaia di dollari. “Quindi _qual è_ la buona notizia?” chiese Kurt.

“L’ho già rimpiazzato,” rispose Greg. “È stato un po’ come se fosse destino. Ieri mattina, uno dei nostri clienti più affezionati viene qui. Ma questa volta, invece di chiedere un caffè latte, chiede un modulo di domanda. Ha passato così tanto tempo qui che probabilmente conosce già tutto il menù a memoria. E poi mi sembra una persona per bene, gentile e responsabile. Pensò che lavorerà bene. Inoltre,” disse, spintonando un po’ Kurt con il gomito, “l’ultima volta che ho assunto un fedele cliente, è stato un grande successo per me.”

Sorridendo, Kurt stava proprio per chiedere di quale cliente solito si trattasse, quando Greg notò l’orologio sulla parete. “Merda,” disse. “Ci abbiamo messo un po’ più del previso. Abbiamo soltanto dieci minuti prima dell’apertura, e la prima caffettiera non è pronta. Occupiamoci dell’apertura, poi ti informo su tutto il resto. Libby arriverà alle sette. E anche se non abbiamo tempo, arriverà alle due dopo il pranzo, per sistemare delle scartoffie e fare un mezzo turno per abituarsi. Puoi conoscerlo allora. So che riconoscerai il suo viso, ma non so se vi conoscete davvero.”

La mattina passò nella solita fretta di clienti che afferravano caffè prima di andare a lavoro, e man mano che il tempo passava, i tavoli cominciavano a riempirsi di adolescenti e studenti universitari che si godevano la pausa estiva, con laptop e tablet, e un paio di mamme con bambini piccoli. Kurt preparò bevande per la prima parte della mattinata, poi si diede il cambio con Greg per occuparsi del registro di cassa. Libby dava aiuto come poteva, e cominciò a preparare il pranzo. Kurt salutava i clienti che conosceva per nome, nomignoli e abbreviazioni scritti sui bicchieri di carta, e riferiva le ordinazioni a Greg man mano che i clienti arrivavano. Augurò al cliente che aveva davanti una buona giornata, consegnandogli l’ordine, e poi si voltò verso la prossima persona in fila, automaticamente. “Buongiorno, che cosa possiamo fare per-” s’interruppe, riconoscendo la persona di fronte a lui.

“Ciao Kurt,” disse Rachel vivace. Stava sorridendo, indossava un abito giallo brillante con scarpe Mary Jane bianche col tacco, e portava una borsetta verde. Un berretto bianco, completamente sbagliato per la stagione, raccoglieva i suoi capelli castani.

“Hey, Rachel,” rispose cordialmente. “Cosa posso fare per te?”

Il sorriso di Rachel si spense. “Tutto qui?” disse, con un filo di voce. “Cosa voglio da bere? Non ci vediamo da un paio di settimane, Kurt, e questo è tutto quello che hai da dirmi?”

Kurt combatté l’istinto di far ruotare gli occhi. “Rachel, nel caso non l'avessi notato, sto lavorando,”  disse. “Non posso tenere fila in sospeso per chiacchierare con te, finirò nei guai.” Quando Rachel rimase lì, guardandolo male, Kurt sospirò. “Ascolta, posso prendere dieci minuti di pausa non appena la fila sarà finita. Ordina qualcosa, prendi un tavolo, e sarò lì il prima possibile.”

“Okay,” rispose Rachel, con un sorriso un po’ stretto stavolta. “Prendo un tè verde, per favore. Niente dolcificante.”

Kurt le presentò il conto, sorridendo in modo incoraggiante, il più possibile. Alla fine gli ci vollero altri quindici minuti per terminare la fila, ma almeno ci fu un po’ di pausa. Si preparò un latte con nocciole rapidamente, segnò il proprio nome sul blocchetto delle pause, e poi trovò Rachel seduta a un tavolo verso il retro. Era un po’ accasciata sulla sedia, ma appena vide Kurt, si raddrizzò e tirò la schiena indietro, sorridendo con quella che Kurt identificò come falsa sicurezza. “Cominciavo a pensare che mi avresti dato buca,” disse, tentando chiaramente di fare una battuta. Non fu divertente però, e Kurt prese la sedia di fronte alla sua, sorridendo a disagio.

Era inevitabile che incontrasse i suoi amici ed ex compagni di liceo al _Lima Bean_ , e sperava che ad un certo punto sarebbe stato più semplice. Bruciava d’imbarazzo durante questi incontri; si era vantato così tanto durante gli scorsi anni che sarebbe riuscito ad andare via da Lima, che aveva grandi sogni da realizzare, e che tutti quelli che lo avevano vittimizzato o che avevano dubitato di lui avrebbero implorato per avere il suo autografo. Che cosa avrebbero pensato di lui, sapendo che ora era soltanto un altro sfigato di Lima che passava la giornata dietro una cassa? Non sapeva per certo se qualcuno lo stesse giudicando, ma si sentiva come se fosse così. E la fredda distanza che sentiva quando era con loro, odiava doverla affrontare, e s’incollava un sorriso in viso soltanto perché era parte del suo lavoro essere gentile con i clienti. “Allora,” cominciò, “come te la passi?”

Lieta di dover parlare del suo argomento preferito – ossia se stessa – il sorriso di Rachel divenne meno rigido. Cominciò a parlare senza sosta, ovviamente, sui preparativi per New York e la _NYADA_ , quanto fosse nervosa, anche se sapeva che alla fine che l’avrebbe fatta. Ogni tanto, Kurt lanciava uno sguardo all’orologio, controllando quanti minuti mancassero alla fine della sua pausa. Sfortunatamente, a un certo punto, Rachel lo beccò a guardare, e cominciò a fare il musetto. “Scusa, Kurt, ti sto annoiando?” chiese. “Sei stato tu a chiedere.” Sembrava onestamente confusa, e anche nel suo stato emotivo attuale, Kurt si sentì un po’ in colpa per aver ferito i suoi sentimenti. Erano stati vicini, lui e Rachel, e era come se lei non avesse davvero notato che il fatto che lei fosse entrata nella _NYADA_ , e Kurt no, avesse cambiato le cose tra loro. Sapeva fin troppo bene che per Rachel era difficile accorgersene oggettivamente. Lei era sempre dispiaciuta per i suoi amici quando gli accadeva qualcosa, ma la sua preoccupazione era sempre collegata agli effetti che gli eventi avrebbero avuto direttamente su di lei. Kurt sapeva di questo suo vizio, ma era comunque diventata la sua migliore amica, ed erano stati, l’uno per l’altra, confidenti fidati. Forse non era giusto da parte sua allontanarla così tanto, quando stava facendo soltanto quello che aveva sempre fatto.

“Devo solo assicurarmi di non superare i dieci minuti, tutto qui,” disse. “Devo segnare l’orario ogni volta, non ha niente a che vedere con la tua compagnia. Prometto.” Da quando Rachel era entrata, per la prima volta un accenno di sorriso spontaneo comparve sulle sue labbra.

“Oh sì, certo,” disse Rachel, di nuovo allegra. “Sai, tu, io e Mercedes, dovremmo fare un altro pigiama party. Non ne facciamo uno da mesi!”

“Sarebbe un problema per i miei orari,” disse Kurt, onestamente. “Solitamente chiudo o apro, alle volte anche entrambe le cose.”

“Stai lavorando troppo, Kurt,” rimproverò Rachel. “Devi curarti di te stesso, e prendere un paio di giorni di ferie ogni tanto. Sembri così stanco.”

“Non è nulla, è che non riesco a dormire sempre bene in questi giorni,” disse.

“Perché stai lavorando fino alla morte,” intonò drammaticamente lei. “Non hai neanche tempo per Blaine, ed è il tuo ragazzo!”

“Te lo ha detto lui?” chiese Kurt, cominciando ad accigliarsi.

“Non ce n’è stato bisogno, Kurt. Gli manchi, si vedeva. Manchi a tutti.” Rachel si allungò e prese la sua mano. “Dovresti passare più tempo con lui, ma devi anche liberarti una sera per me e Mercedes.”

“Lo farò,” disse Kurt. Magari stava _davvero_ lavorando un po’ troppo. Con tutti gli straordinari, poteva godersi un paio di giorni senza paga. E se il ragazzo nuovo era in gamba, Greg non sarebbe neanche stato così a corto di personale. Forse isolarsi dai suoi amici gli stava facendo più male che bene.

“Fantastico!” disse Rachel, stringendogli la mano. “E non metterci troppo. Prima che tu te ne accorga, non ci saremo più per queste frivolezze infantili. Beh, _tu_ sì, certo, ma noi ragazze…”

Kurt non sapeva in cosa fosse cambiata la sua espressione, ma doveva almeno aver mostrato un po’ della pugnalata dolorosa che le parole insensibili di Rachel avevano causato, perché lei si tirò indietro immediatamente. Il suo infallibile talento per il dire la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato, e non realizzarlo finché non era troppo tardi. Kurt tentò di tirare via la mano. “Devo andare, la pausa è finita,” disse freddamente. Il dolore si stava diffondendo, poteva sentire il mento che cominciava a tremargli un po’.

“Oddio, Kurt,” disse Rachel, con il rimorso che scorreva lungo il suo viso e le lacrime che si raggruppavano nei suoi occhi. “Io… io… mi dispiace così tanto, non era quello che intendevo, è venuto fuori nel modo sbagliato. Non arrabbiarti con me, mi dispiace.”

Kurt tirò via la propria mano. “Devo andare,” ripeté, “devo lavarmi le mani prima di tornare a lavoro.” Il suo respiro era difficile, mentre si alzava e cominciava a camminare verso il bagno.

“Kurt!” Rachel disse, sul punto di piangere.

Kurt si voltò per guardarla, anche se sapeva che stava diventando una scenata. Per una volta, lasciò cadere la propria maschera, e lasciò che la ragazza che dovrebbe essere la sua migliore amica vedesse il suo dolore e la sua tristezza nei suoi occhi, vedendo quello che lui vedeva ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio. Lei inspirò, una lacrima che rigava la sua guancia.

“Ciao, Rachel,” disse Kurt a bassa voce, poi si voltò e si fece strada verso il bagno il più in fretta possibile con le gambe lunghe che lo sostenevano.

Una volta arrivato lì, s’infilò nel primo bagno vuoto, chiudendo la porta e sedendosi sul water. Seppellendo il viso tra le mani, lottò per soffocare i singhiozzi che volevano sfuggire alla sua gola. _Non lasciarti andare, sei a lavoro. Non puoi crollare qui, hai un altro mezzo turno da fare. Non piangere, Kurt. Non_ osare _piangere nell’unico luogo in cui non hai ancora versato lacrime_. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo rimase seduto ad ansimare, ma dopo quelli che sembravano pochi minuti, riuscì a calmarsi abbastanza da regolarizzare la respirazione. Uscì dal bagno per lanciarsi dell’acqua fredda in viso, e lavarsi le mani con il sapone, poi le asciugò con una tovaglia di carta ispida, presa dal distributore. Premette la carta dietro il collo brevemente, poi la accartocciò e la lanciò nel cestino. Si diede uno sguardo complessivo nello specchio; il suo naso e le sue guance erano ancora arrossati, ma i suoi occhi erano asciutti e pensò di poter fare un tentativo. Sperò soltanto che Rachel fossa andata via, perché se stesse ancora aspettando per scusarsi, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto.

Fortunatamente, non era in vista, e i clienti stavano di nuovo chiacchierando e lavorando sui loro portatili. Kurt controllò l’orologio e bestemmiò a bassa voce. Erano passati più di venticinque minuti da quando aveva firmato. Tornò alla cassa, dove Greg sta passando a Libby un cornetto da riscaldare nel tostapane. “Mi dispiace tanto,” disse Kurt, scarabocchiando l’orario sul pezzo di carta. “Recupererò il tempo alla fine del turno, ho perso la cognizione del tempo.”

Greg si voltò verso di lui, con gli occhi gentili e preoccupati. “No, non lo farai,” disse, prendendo la matita dalle mani di Kurt. Cancellò l’orario che aveva scritto Kurt, e ne scrisse uno con quindici minuti d’anticipo, mettendo le sue iniziali accanto. “Va bene, Kurt. Con tutte le ore di straordinario che fai, non devi preoccupartene. Andrai a casa come d’orario oggi, vai e fatti un maledetto pisolino. È un ordine della persona che firma l’assegno del tuo stipendio.”

La bocca di Kurt si mosse. “Grazie,” disse, incapace di permettere a qualsiasi altra cosa di lasciare la sua stretta gola.

“Prego,” rispose Greg. “Ti voglio di nuovo alle bibite e mi occuperò io della cassa. La folla per il pranzo ci colpirà come una tonnellata di mattoni nella prossima mezz’ora. Facciamo qualche magia.”

Non si sbagliava, e prima che Kurt se ne accorgesse, si era già formata un’altra lunga fila. Il pranzo speciale di oggi era un panino con pollo al curry e insalata su pane ai semi di girasole, e stavano andando a ruba. La fila cominciò finalmente a sparire verso l’una e trenta, e per le due meno un quarto, era sparita se non per un paio di tavoli ancora occupati. Si voltò verso Libby. “È rimasto qualche speciale?” chiese. “Credo che pranzerò finalmente.” Prendendo un piatto dalle sue mani, e poi afferrando una bottiglia d’acqua, si andò a sedere ad un tavolo verso il fondo del locale, spalle verso la cassa. Cominciò a divorare il suo sandwich, tirando fuori il cellulare per controllare i messaggi e vedere se ne aveva qualcuno in segreteria. Il suo appetito svanì un po’ quando vide che aveva tre messaggi non letti e un messaggio vocale dal numero di Rachel. Affondò il dolore verso il basso prima che potesse emergere, e cancellò tutto. Fece scorrere la sua bacheca di _Facebook_ , poi mandò un SMS veloce a Finn per fargli sapere che tornava a casa in orario e voleva rilassarsi un po’, quindi se poteva evitare sessioni rumorose di videogiochi o esercizi di batteria alle quattro di pomeriggio. Leccando un globo di maionese dal mignolo, notò che era il momento di tornare a firmare, quindi si alzò e tornò verso il bancone.

Sembrava che il nuovo dipendente si fosse presentato in tempo, visto che Greg era seduto al tavolo di fronte, parlando animatamente ad una figura maschile seduta di fronte a lui. C’erano documenti sparsi tra loro, e un’uniforme del _Lima Bean_ e un grembiule imbustato sul tavolo. L’uomo era di spalle rispetto a Kurt, quindi tutto quello che vedeva di lui erano i suoi capelli castano chiaro, tagliati verso il basso ma lunghi e sistemati perfettamente sul resto, simili al modo in cui Kurt se li sistemava. Era tutto molto lento, e Libby sembrava avere le pulizie sotto controllo, quindi Kurt afferrò un contenitore di spray anti-batterico e uno straccio, e cominciò a pulire i tavoli non occupati. Cominciò dal retro e si fece strada più avanti, raccogliendo e buttando la spazzatura che i clienti avevano lasciato lì. Trovò un paio di chiavi, un ciucciotto rosa, e un cellulare, tutte cose che finirono nello scatolone delle cose Perse e Trovate sotto la cassa.

“Hey, Kurt,” Greg lo chiamò, “vieni qui, ti faccio conoscere il nuovo membro del team _Lima Bean_.”

Kurt sia avvicinò al tavolo, portandosi accanto a Greg, così da poter vedere il suo nuovo collega per la prima volta. Il ragazzo, indossando una camicia aderente blu e rosso, un po’ sbottonata, stava guardando verso il basso e firmando dei documenti, quindi Kurt non poteva vederlo in volto all’inizio. “Ciao,” disse allegro, porgendogli la mano. “Sono Kurt Hummel. È un piacere conoscerti.”

Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo, con un ghigno fin troppo familiare sul suo volto. “È così che stanno le cose ora?” chiese Sebastian, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Kurt era sbalordito. Sebastian Smythe era il ragazzo nuovo? Non poteva essere. Kurt aprì la bocca: _È uno scherzo?_ sulla punta della sua lingua, quando il ghigno dell’altro ragazzo sfumò, e una lucina di panico si accese nei suoi occhi. Era la seconda volta appena che Kurt vedeva Sebastian vulnerabile; la prima era quando aveva espresso il suo rimorso quell’anno per aver detto cose orribili a David Karofsky. Lo fece indietreggiare un po’, e poteva leggergli in viso che Sebastian aveva paura che Kurt avrebbe detto qualcosa che lo avrebbe fottuto; non aveva senso; perché Sebastian avrebbe avuto bisogno di un lavoro? La sua famiglia era perfino più ricca e raccomandabile di quella di Blaine. Ma qualsiasi fosse la ragione, sembrava essere onestamente preoccupato, quindi Kurt evitò di chiedere Greg se aveva perso completamente la ragione. Non significava certo che avesse dimenticato o perdonato tutto quello che Sebastian aveva fatto, comunque. “Sebastian,” disse, tenendo ancora la propria mano allungata. “Curioso di scoprire come vive il resto dell’umanità?”

“Beh, come ho detto a Greg, non è mai troppo tardi per scoprire come farti strada nel mondo,” Sebastian disse abilmente, alzandosi dalla sedia per stringere la mano a Kurt. Era quasi più morbida e meno incallita di quella di Kurt, visto che il danno dei detergenti e le eventuali bruciature delle ultime settimane avevano lasciato il segno. Ma c’era una forza sotto la superficie lì, mentre afferrava le lunghe dita di Kurt con le proprie. Occhi blu si scontrarono con quelli verdi e rimasero connessi, nessuno dei due voleva essere il primo a guardare altrove.

“Non vedo l’ora di imparare un bel po’ di cose.” Sebastian tirò via la mano, lasciando che quella di Kurt scivolasse nel sua prima di interrompere la presa, in un modo troppo personale per i gusti di Kurt. Kurt si pulì la mano sul grembiule discretamente, così che Greg non lo notasse e si facesse domande. Sebastian notò il movimento e sorrise abbagliante, apparentemente piuttosto divertito.

“Greg?” lo chiamò Libby dal bancone. Era a telefono. “C’è il fornitore a telefono. Dice che ha bisogno che qualcuno confermi le dosi per la consegna di domani.”

“Certo, Lib,” disse Greg. “Arrivo subito.” Si voltò verso Kurt. “Sembra che vi conosciate dopotutto, ragazzi.”

Kurt tentò di pensare a qualcosa da dire che non fosse: _Certo, ha quasi distrutto l’occhio del mio ragazzo dopo aver tentato di infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni per mesi._ Oppure, _Ha modificato una foto del mio fratellastro per incollargli un pene amorfo tra le gambe e tentato di minacciare me e la sua ragazza per vincere una competizione di canto._

Ancora una volta però, Sebastian rispose con semplicità. “Kurt andava alla Dalton, era nel mio gruppo di canto, gli Usignoli.” Per convenienza, evitò di citare che lui non era neanche a Westerville durante i mesi in cui Kurt aveva indossato il blazer blu e rosso.

“Fantastico,” disse Greg, “Sebastian ha già compilato tutti i documenti. Stavo soltanto dando un altro sguardo prima che possa cominciare ad assistere Marc quando arriverà, alle tre. Puoi aiutarlo con le basi mentre mi occupo di questo?”

C’erano un paio di cose che Kurt poteva _non_ preferire rispetto all’idea di sedersi allo stesso tavolo di Sebastian, ma se dovevano lavorare insieme, magari sarebbe stato meglio chiarire subito. “Certo, Greg,” disse Kurt. Incrociò lo sguardo di Sebastian con il proprio, sorridendo tranquillo. “Prenditi il tuo tempo.” Greg si allontanò, e Kurt prese il suo posto a sedere.

“Allora,” disse Sebastian, accomodandosi di nuovo sulla sedia. “Vedo che sei davvero finito con un grembiule del _Lima Bean_ addosso. Ho sempre saputo di essere un sensitivo.”

Kurt attese quel familiare dolore invaderlo, ma sorprendentemente non accadde. La verità era che non gli interessava cosa Sebastian pensasse di lui, non gli era mai importato. Si sentiva così fragile ultimamente, ma in quel momento realizzò che era perché il dolore che aveva provato era ultimamente più legato a coloro ai quali era vicino. Era una sensazione del tutto nuova, avere qualcuno che schioccasse frecce verso i suoi punti deboli; ma, invece di essere ferito mortalmente, lasciar rimbalzare il colpo e guardarlo cadere sul pavimento. Le sue labbra si curvarono restituiva il piacere.

“Oh sì,” disse Kurt altezzosamente. “Sei una vera e propria Sylvia Browne1. Divertente, però, che tu non abbia mai previsto che quel grembiule su te stesso.” Alla smorfia di Sebastian, continuò beatamente. “Ooh, sai cos’altro non hai indovinato con quella predizione? Che ne dici del trofeo delle Nazionali e il mio ragazzo sotto il tuo braccio?” Si guardò intorno, come se lo stesse cercando. “Non sei poi così superiore come vuoi dare a vedere, Sebastian.”

“Parlando di Blaine, come sta il tuo ragazzo tascabile e sexy?” chiese Sebastian.

“Come sempre,” disse Kurt, “non sono affari tuoi.” Sebastian non disse nulla, sorrise soltanto. _Dio, come riesce a far entrare tutti quei denti in bocca? È un miracolo che la sua mascella regga._ “È per questo che sei qui? Trovarti lavoro in questo posto così da poter spiare meglio Blaine? Odio deluderti – no, anzi, non lo odio affatto – ma da quando ho cominciato a lavorare qui, non passa quasi mai.”

“Forse è a causa del tuo aspetto incredibilmente resistibile in questi pantaloni kaki?” suggerì Sebastian. Nonostante detestasse Kurt dal momento in cui lo aveva visto, e odiasse i suoi modi troppo femminili, era onesto a sufficienza da ammettere a se stesso che aveva un sedere fantastico. Sembrava che fosse fatto per essere scopato, magari anche sculacciato finché – almeno immaginava – quella pelle candida come la porcellana non diventasse rosa. Peccato che una cosa così interessante fosse incollata a un biondino così fastidioso, pignolo e femminile. Ma ad ogni modo, il tessuto del completo dei dipendenti del _Lima Bean_ non rendeva affatto giustizia al sedere di Kurt, facendo sembrare piatto come un pancake ciò che Sebastian sapeva essere deliziosamente curvo. Sebastian stava cominciando già a soffrire dell’impossibilità di poter mostrare i propri splendidi attributi. Sembrava quasi ingiusto privare i clienti di una tale bellezza; magari avrebbe potuto parlarne con Greg dopo essersi ambientato meglio sul posto di lavoro.

Magari fosse solo quello. Quando Kurt aveva avuto il lavoro, all’inizio, Blaine veniva quasi tutti i giorni lì, come aveva sempre fatto. Poi le visite cominciarono a diminuire quando divenne chiaro che quasi sempre, Kurt era troppo occupato per fare altro che non fosse far bere a Blaine ciò che voleva, e qualche volta sedersi con lui durante la pausa se il tempo bastava. E ora che ci pensava, erano passate due settimane intere dall’ultima volta che Blaine era venuto al _Lima Bean_. Blaine detestava il locale perché portava via troppo tempo a Kurt, era evidente. Quindi forse non era così incredibile che passare il proprio tempo lì non fosse il suo ideale di divertimento. A Sebastian però, disse semplicemente, “È stato impegnato quest’estate.” Una bugia, infatti, perché Blaine aveva rifiutato l’offerta di cantare al _Six Flags_ di nuovo, dopo che era stato scavalcato da qualcun altro per un ruolo più di spicco in _Bugs Bunny and Looney Tunes Extravaganza_.

“Beh, è un peccato,” disse Sebastian, “Non posso dire che non fossi ansiosi di riavvicinarmi a lui, diciamo come gratifica per essere diventato un impiegato americano. Ma siccome non è la ragione per la quale sono qui, temo che non ti libererai di me così facilmente.”

“Quindi perché mai vorresti un lavoro?” chiese Kurt. Non che gli interessasse, ma lo metteva più a disagio essere intorno a un Sebastian che aveva delle intenzioni a lui poco chiare. Per quando la personalità e i comportamenti di Sebastian nei confronti di Kurt fossero orribili, sapeva anche che rendeva sempre chiare le sue intenzioni. Era uno stronzo, ma non era di certo evasivo.

Rassicuratosi del fatto che Greg fosse ancora impegnato con la conversazione a telefono, Sebastian si allungò in avanti e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. “Non voglio un lavoro,” disse, con una voce leggermente più bassa. “Mi serve un lavoro. I miei mi hanno tagliato i fondi.”

Gli occhi di Kurt si spalancarono per la sorpresa, mentre provava una strana nota di compassione. Almeno era strana perché rivolta a Sebastian. “Davvero?” chiese. “Perché? Perché sei gay?”

Sebastian guardò Kurt incredulo, poi scoppiò a ridere. Quando ebbe finito, si asciugò gli occhi. “Credo di doverti ringraziare. È la migliore risata da quando è accaduta tutta questa merda,” disse. “No, Kurt, non perché sono _gay_. Potrà piacerti andare in giro ad appendere i tuoi orribili cappelli sul peggior vittimismo di tutta Lima, ma a me non piace per niente. Sei consapevole del fatto che se una persona gay ha un problema, non riguarda necessariamente il suo ‘lato gay’?” disse ironico, mimando le virgolette con le dita.

Kurt arrossì. “Okay,” disse irritato. “Perché allora? Sto tremando d’anticipazione.”

“Non che io dubiti di poterti fare questo effetto,” Sebastian ammiccò, “ma come avrai notato, non sei il mio tipo, Trilly.”

“Il mio rimorso eterno,” rispose Kurt, completamente indifferente.

“Mi hanno tagliato i fondi perché ho combinato dei casini,” disse Sebastian, decidendo di proseguire, in caso Greg finisse presto di parlare a telefono. Non era una conversazione che voleva far origliare al suo nuovo capo. “Con la polizia.”

“Cos’hai combinato?” chiese Kurt. Dio sapeva che le possibilità erano infinite quando si parlava di Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian si allungò e abbassò ancora la voce. “Diciamo che ho conosciuto un altro uomo dei miei sogni dai minuti contati allo _Scandals_ , la settimana scorsa. E se aveva una bocca abile quando mi ha succhiato nel bagno, non ha saputo usarla per dirmi che il suo ragazzo era seduto al bancone, proprio fuori la porta.”

La bocca di Kurt si arricciò in una smorfia di disgusto. “Tu… in un bagno pubblico… hai fatto una cosa del genere?” Al ghigno di risposta di Sebastian, sussultò. “È _rivoltante_. Cosa diavolo c’è che non va in te?”

“Considerato il numero di ragazzi che mi hanno seguito allegramente per fare sesso nel bagno in giro per la nostra Nazione, direi che sei tu quello ad avere dei problemi,” disse Sebastian. “Non sono sorpreso però.” Si accigliò. “Dimmi, Kurt, quante volte Blaine ha dovuto subire un trattamento per lo scongelamento del pene da quando state insieme?”

“Non tante volte quante tu hai fatto lo stesso per la sifilide scommetto,” Kurt rispose pungente. “Se vuoi davvero guadagnare dei soldi, dovresti investire in una compagnia farmaceutica specializzata in penicilline. Soltanto le tue prescrizioni farebbero triplicare le entrate.”

“Per dirla breve,” disse Sebastian, tornando all’argomento. “Il tizio non l’ha presa bene quando ci ha visti uscire insieme dal bagno. Mi ha colpito, alla mascella. Io gli ho tirato un pugno, e allora il suo ragazzo, che mi aveva fatto un pompino appena cinque minuti prima, mi ha attaccato alle spalle. Qualcuno si è mezzo in mezzo, ed è diventato tutto uno scontro aperto a tutti, quindi i proprietari hanno chiamato la polizia per calmare la situazione. Mi hanno fermato per aver consumato alcol da minorenne e per possesso.”

“Possesso?” chiese Kurt. “Ti droghi?” Un pensiero orribile attraverso la sua mente. “Se pensi che saremo d’accordo con lo spacciare roba qui, non è finita. Lo dirò a Greg in un istante.”

Sebastian fece ruotare gli occhi. “Non sclerare,” disse. “Solo consumo personale. Se spacciassi, genio, perché avrei bisogno di lavorare qui?” Capì fino in fondo il movimento delle spalle di Kurt, e l’espressione condiscendente sul suo volto. “Sai, non criticare se non hai provato. Se ti facessi un tiro ogni tanto, potresti quasi essere sopportabile. Potrebbe sciogliere l’enorme bastone che hai nel sedere, forse.”

Kurt aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma sentì il beep di Greg che staccava la telefonata. “Farai meglio a non fare passi falsi qui, Sebastian. Questo posto è calmo, è un luogo piacevole. Troppo per bene per te. Ti osserverò molto attentamente.”

“Almeno ti godrai la visuale,” Sebastian rispose beffardo. Si rilassò di nuovo sulla sedia mentre Greg tornava.

“Scusatemi,” disse. “Kurt ti ha aiutato un po’ a inserirti?”

“Sissignore,” rispose Sebastian. “È stato davvero utile.” Lanciò un sorriso vittorioso a Greg, notando lo sguardo di Kurt e le braccia incrociate con la coda dell’occhio, e godendosi quella reazione immediatamente. Avere un lavoro per l’estate avrebbe fatto schifo, ma se in cambio poteva far innervosire Kurt quotidianamente, quasi ne valeva la pena. Prese la propria un’uniforme dal tavolo e si alzò. “Allora,” disse a Greg, “cominciamo?”

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Sylvie Browne è una medium e saggista statunitense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a rinzijade per tutto il suo aiuto con le macchinazioni di una caffetteria! Cosa farei senza di te?

Il mattino seguente, Kurt si avvicinò alla porta del _Lima Bean_ con un certo disagio. Greg l’aveva informato che sarebbe stato suo compito istruire Sebastian sulla routine di apertura, come anche su ciò che sarebbe stato richiesto durante il turno mattutino e il pranzo in generale. Dato che aveva iniziato a lavorare alla caffetteria solo da poco tempo e che gli impiegati non cambiavano poi tanto spesso, sarebbe stata la prima volta che era responsabile della formazione di qualcuno. Quel fatto di per sé non lo rendeva nervoso, in quanto aveva un’adeguata fiducia nelle sue competenze di barista e nella sua abilità di comandare la gente a bacchetta. Ma seguire Sebastian… avrebbe potuto essere complicato. Dubitava che l’altro avrebbe gradito seguire le sue direttive e sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile evitare che il suo disprezzo per lui influenzasse il suo insegnamento. Ma Greg sarebbe stato presente e li avrebbe osservati, quindi Kurt si ripromise di essere professionale. Se fosse stato Sebastian a farsi beccare a fare il sarcastico e rispondergli male, il problema si sarebbe risolto da solo: Greg l’avrebbe cacciato dal locale a calci nel sedere.

Rallegrato da quell’immagine, inserì il codice di sicurezza ed entrò nell’edificio. Sorrise tra sé e sé, pensando che magari Sebastian sarebbe pure arrivato in ritardo, iniziando subito con il piede sbagliato: non era certo il tipo da rispettare le regole, dopotutto, e avrebbe potuto essere rimasto fuori casa fino alle prime ore del mattino, partecipando a chissà quali altre oscenità. Ma, quando varcò la soglia, vide che era già lì, intento a sollevare pacchi di caffè sotto la supervisione di Greg.

“Giorno, Kurt!” lo salutò il titolare, sorridendogli beatamente come al solito. “Sebastian è arrivato quindici minuti prima dell’inizio del suo turno, allora gli ho fatto timbrare il cartellino così ha potuto iniziare.” Abbassò lo sguardo sul capo chinato dell’altro con aria di approvazione.

Sebastian si alzò, tenendo tra le braccia un pacco da quasi sette chili di caffè a tostatura scura _Stauf's Columbia Vienna_. Non l’aveva mai visto in maniche corte e fu momentaneamente distratto da quanto fossero toniche e muscolose le sue braccia. Distolse velocemente lo sguardo, finendo per incontrare quello sagace di Sebastian, accompagnato da un ghigno odioso. Imbarazzato per essersi fatto beccare a osservare una qualsiasi parte del suo corpo, sentì che le guance cominciavano ad arrossirgli.

_Hai visto qualcosa di tuo gradimento, principessa?_ pensò Sebastian. _Te l’avevo detto che avresti apprezzato il panorama. E insomma, a chi non piacerebbe?_ Si dovette praticamente mordere la lingua per evitare che quelle parole gli uscissero di bocca. Non aveva la reputazione di saper filtrare bene i propri pensieri, quindi stare attorno a Kurt mentre il loro capo era nelle vicinanze sarebbe stato una sfida.

“Che cosa coscienziosa,” disse Kurt, facendo altrettanta fatica a non dire quello che pensava davvero. _Potrà anche avere delle belle braccia_ , ammise. _Ma sono attaccate alle sue mani e_ chissà _in quali orribili posti disgustosi sono state. Bleah!_ Si promise di seguirlo senza sosta con un sapone disinfettante tutte le volte che avessero avuto un turno insieme.

“Okay,” iniziò Greg. “Ora ti affido a Kurt. Io vado fuori a scrivere gli speciali di oggi sulla lavagnetta del menù all’entrata.” Loro rimasero impalati mentre il titolare usciva.

Non appena sentì lo scatto della porta che si chiudeva, Kurt si voltò verso di lui: “Puoi metterlo sul bancone,” disse.

“Con piacere, sua altezza,” rispose Sebastian, posando il pacco di chicchi di caffè. “Cos’altro posso fare per compiacere sua signoria questa mattina?”

Espirò con forza dal naso. “Potresti tenere la bocca chiusa mentre ti faccio vedere cosa c’è da fare,” affermò con tono stringato.

“Di solito mi si chiede di aprirla…” rispose quello con voce allusiva. “Ma d’altro canto qua si tratta di te.”

“Ovviamente,” ribatté Kurt, infondendo puro disprezzo in ogni sillaba. “Senti, vuoi imparare cosa fare durante questo turno o sei davvero incapace di fare qualcosa che non preveda l’uso di uno dei tuoi orifizi?”

“Beh, posso sempre tirar fuori l’uc-” s’interruppe quando Kurt si girò, marciando verso l’entrata. “Dove stai andando?”

“Esco a dire a Greg che ha assunto un completo pezzo di merda,” affermò, avendo esaurito la pazienza. “Una persona che ha recentemente avuto problemi con la legge per via di alcol e droga. Oh, e che forse sarebbe meglio farti fare un test per l’epatite prima di lasciarti toccare qualcosa che verrà servito a un cliente.”

_Stronzo_ , pensò lui, ma si trattenne. “Va bene, va bene…” disse con tono conciliante. “Non c’è bisogno di farlo. Possiamo stabilire una tregua quando lavoriamo insieme.” Non aveva idea di come ci sarebbe riuscito, ma doveva pur iniziare da qualche parte, no?

“D’accordo,” rispose l’altro con voce tersa, tornando indietro. “Dico seriamente, però: puoi fare domande se hai bisogno di chiarimenti, ma in ogni altro caso tieni chiuso il becco.” Prese un respiro profondo e andò dietro al bancone. “Questa è una macchina per espresso professionale. La prima cosa da fare è riempire i contenitori lì sopra con i chicchi di caffè: normale a sinistra, decaffeinato a destra. Non confonderli per _nessun_ motivo. Una volta che abbiamo inserito il caffè, fare l’espresso è una procedura automatizzata: la macchina macinerà i chicchi e pomperà l’acqua da sola. Tu devi solo premere il pulsante giusto a seconda di quello che vuole il cliente: una, due o tre tazzine a bevanda.” Indicò il lato del macchinario. “Questo è l’erogatore dell’acqua calda: serve a fare tè e caffè americano. L’acqua esce a una temperatura di circa 82 gradi, quindi dovrai fare attenzione a non schizzarti.” Indicò l’altro lato: “Questo è il beccuccio del vapore e serve a scaldare il latte e fare la schiuma: ti farà ancora più male dell’acqua, quindi stai attento quando lo usi. Domande?”

Sebastian si limitò a scuotere la testa, per poi inclinarla di lato, come a dire: _Vedi? Anch’io so fare il bravo_.

Kurt indicò il fondo del bancone, dove c’era la postazione del caffè a infusione. “A prescindere da quante bevande specializzate vendiamo, c’è sempre un numero decente di persone che vuole solo una semplice tazza di caffè o decaffeinato. Serviamo quattro miscele diverse al giorno, tutte prodotte dalla _Stauf's Coffee Roasters_ di Columbus. La tostatura media e il decaffeinato sono sempre gli stessi, ma cambiamo settimanalmente le miscele a tostatura chiara e scura. Anche queste macchine sono automatizzate, come avrai notato: riempile con i chicchi, premi il bottone in modo da riempire una caraffa o mezza e il resto lo fa tutto lei. Ogni ora controlliamo quanto caffè è rimasto in ogni caraffa e lo buttiamo, preparandone di fresco; Greg non vuole vendere caffè che sia rimasto lì fermo per più tempo, quindi quando le cose vanno piano, devi dare una controllata regolarmente. Quando il locale è pieno, però, il caffè va via molto prima.”

Indicò con un gesto una rastrelliera con delle bottiglie a pompa. “Questi sono gli sciroppi aromatizzati, inclusi i concentrati di caffè che usiamo per fare i frappè. Spesso i clienti li chiamano ‘frappuccini’ e noi non li correggiamo, ma dobbiamo sempre definirli frappè, tipo ‘frappè lungo scremato al caffè e cioccolato’. Non siamo _Starbucks_ , quindi per legge non possiamo riferirci alle nostre bevande fredde aromatizzate con il termine ‘frappuccino’. Ogni volta che apriamo una bottiglia, ci scriviamo sopra la data e se ne vedi una che è aperta da più di un mese, scrivilo sul registro dei rifiuti e buttala via. Di solito ci mettiamo molto meno per svuotarle, ma a volte succede con i gusti meno popolari.”

Guardò l’orologio, accorgendosi che il tempo stava esaurendo. “I prodotti da forno vengono tutti da _Pat's Donuts and Kreme_ ,” spiegò. “Li consegnano qui ogni mattina alle cinque, direttamente a Greg. Riempiamo la vetrinetta con quello che ci portano e se qualcuno vuole far riscaldare un panino o un dolce, abbiamo una piastra apposita. Ci assicuriamo anche che la teca delle bevande fresche sia rifornita di succhi e bottigliette d’acqua, che prendiamo dal magazzino. Infine facciamo scorta di tutte le cose tipo tazze, coperchi, cannucce, dolcificanti, tovaglioli e protezioni di cartone, almeno per durarci durante la ressa mattutina.1 Ma a dirla tutta non si finisce mai di rifornire quegli articoli, né di pulire e sparecchiare.”

Sebastian lo osservò. C’era qualcosa di lievemente diverso in Kurt in questa situazione, qualcosa che non riusciva a identificare; gli era certo capitato di vederlo fare il prepotente e il permaloso in numerose occasioni, ma qualcosa in lui era cambiato dall’ultima volta che si erano visti, era evidente. Non aveva mai preso Kurt sul serio, prima, con le sue sciocche _mise_ e i vezzi da stereotipo personificato. Ma sembrava che gran parte di quegli elementi fossero stati eliminati, almeno quando era in modalità lavorativa. A prescindere dai pantaloni larghi, Kurt aveva un aspetto molto più mascolino in uniforme, con i muscoli di braccia e petto che riempivano la polo bianca bene quanto i suoi. La sua voce, benché ancora molto acuta, era più decisa e meno sospirosa di quanto non si ricordasse.

Fu a quel punto che si rese conto di cosa fosse cambiato, cosa mancava dal ragazzo che gli stava di fronte adesso: quell’aria d’incertezza, il sentore di disperazione che aveva notato e preso di mira fin dagli inizi dei loro scontri verbali. Kurt aveva sempre avuto un’aria sicura di sé, ricambiando ogni sua frecciatina e guardandolo dall’alto in basso. Ma, come ogni predatore che si rispettasse, Sebastian riusciva a fiutare la paura e aveva individuato senza ombra di dubbio anche quella di Kurt: paura che il suo ragazzo gli venisse soffiato da sotto il naso, che non potesse competere con una persona attraente e ricca di esperienza come Sebastian; che il trofeo delle Regionali venisse esposto in una teca che non si trovasse all’interno del McKinley e il suo Glee Club non avesse un’altra opportunità di provare a vincere le Nazionali; e che, per quanto spesso parlasse di avere successo, c’era una possibilità che rimanesse a vivere per sempre a Lima.

Sebastian era sempre riuscito a vederla chiaramente, prima, ma ora gli era impossibile. Kurt non era insicuro qui, al _Lima Bean_. Sembrava avere il controllo di ciò che lo circondava e sembrava conoscere come il palmo della propria mano qualunque cosa su cui posasse lo sguardo. La spavalderia stridente che gli aveva fatto digrignare i denti era stata in qualche modo sostituita da una sicurezza meno sgargiante ma più sincera. Lo faceva apparire più grande, più determinato, e se si fosse trattato di un’altra persona, probabilmente Sebastian l’avrebbe trovato sexy. _Peccato che abbia quella faccia gay e le gambe sigillate ermeticamente_ , pensò.

_Ora chi è che sta fissando?_ pensò Kurt. Stava per chiedergli se volesse fare una foto, così gli sarebbe durata di più, quando Greg tornò dentro.

“Le sei, ragazzi!” annunciò. “Il nostro primo cliente è proprio dietro di me. Kurt, tu occupati delle bevande. Io starò alla cassa. Sebastian, tu mettiti di fianco a me e ascolta cosa ordinano gli avventori; scrivi il loro nome sui bicchieri e passali a Kurt. Cerca di capire quali sono le ordinazioni che vanno per la maggiore, soprattutto in questo orario. Quando il ritmo rallenterà ti faremo provare a fare dei caffè da solo, come ti ha mostrato Marc ieri sera, e vedremo come va. Kurt inizierà a mostrarti come usare la cassa dopo il momento di crisi di mezzogiorno.”

Prima ancora che finisse la frase si era già formata una fila di cinque persone. Sebastian capì subito che il turno mattutino sarebbe stato diverso da quello serale del giorno prima, durante il quale l’afflusso era stato costante ma lento. Dapprima lavorare fianco a fianco con Kurt fu complicato. Continuavano a urtarsi a vicenda, con lui che si muoveva piano per via dell’inesperienza e Kurt che andava più in fretta del solito per evitare che gli ordini si accavallassero. Era difficile ricordarsi tutte le abbreviazioni che gli aveva mostrato Marc e ovviamente dei clienti ordinavano bevande che non erano state richieste la sera prima.

“Sebastian,” disse Kurt a un certo punto (sorridendogli in modo piuttosto feroce e con un buon umore così falso che sembrava quasi maniacale), “se vogliono un tè, devi specificare il tipo sulla tazza: verde, nero, _rooibos_ , eccetera. Potresti farlo, per cortesia?”

_E se invece t’infilassi questo pennarello nel culo?_ ribatté lui tra sé e sé, stressato e stanco dopo solo un’ora di questa gabbia di matti che era la ressa mattutina. Ma mandò giù quelle parole e gli rivolse un sorriso altrettanto ampio e falso. “Certamente, Kurt!” esclamò con entusiasmo e con voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da Greg. Sapeva che non lo volesse al _Lima Bean_ , ma aveva dovuto sopportare fin troppo spesso di farsi battere da Kurt Hummel. Piuttosto avrebbe fatto finta di starsi divertendo fino alla morte.

Man mano che il mattino passava, però, trovarono un ritmo da seguire insieme. Più Kurt guardava gli scarabocchi sulle tazze, più li capiva, il che significava che doveva interrompersi meno di frequente a chiedergli cosa avesse scritto. E Sebastian cominciò ad accorgersi che il titolare aveva l’abitudine di sbattere brevemente le palpebre ed esitare quando salutava un avventore particolarmente esigente; così, quando glielo vedeva fare, faceva attenzione a scrivere il nome e l’ordinazione con la maggior precisione possibile in modo da evitare ogni confusione. L’afflusso costante di clienti, ordinazioni e voci permise loro di concentrarsi solo sul presente e la loro avversione reciproca passò in secondo piano nel bel mezzo di quel caos organizzato.

Quando la fila finalmente si esaurì e iniziò quella pausa paradisiaca tra la ressa mattutina e la crisi di mezzogiorno, Kurt si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso sincero a incurvargli le labbra. “Non male, pivello,” gli disse con tono scherzoso. “Avrebbe potuto andare molto peggio.”

“Mi è difficile crederlo,” rispose lui, ancora in quello strano stato zen in cui la sua ostilità verso Kurt era inspiegabilmente irraggiungibile. “È sempre così?”

“Più o meno, sì,” affermò. “Nei giorni lavorativi, comunque. Le mattine del fine settimana la ressa dura un po’ di più ma c’è più pausa tra un cliente e l’altro.”

“Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi!” si congratulò Greg, finendo di dare il resto all’ultimo avventore. “Perché non battezziamo Sebastian facendogli fare un paio di caffè per voi, così potete andare in pausa insieme?”

Tornò subito l’imbarazzo. “Ehm… certo,” rispose Sebastian. Gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo e impacciato. “Cosa posso farti?”

Kurt era tentato di chiedere una bevanda incredibilmente complicata, solo per guardarlo agitarsi, ma non voleva che Greg si chiedesse perché stesse facendo così il difficile. “Un latte macchiato piccolo alla vaniglia, grazie,” rispose. Lo osservò fare in modo corretto la sua ordinazione, benché qui e là esitasse brevemente. Poi Sebastian si fece un cappuccino, invertendo esattamente la quantità di latte e schiuma rispetto al caffè di Kurt. Applicò a entrambe le tazze una protezione di cartone e un coperchio di plastica. Gli passò il latte macchiato e Kurt lo accettò con un cenno grato del capo.

“Ben fatto!” affermò Greg con tono di approvazione, sorridendogli a trentadue denti. “A quanto pare abbiamo un altro campione, eh Kurt?”

Per Sebastian fu difficile evitare di scoppiare a ridere vedendo la sua espressione: sembrava che avesse inaspettatamente morso un limone. “Grazie, Greg,” intervenne, infondendo giusto quel velo di umile onestà nella voce.

“No, sul serio,” continuò quello. “Stai tenendo bene il passo; vero, Kurt?”

Kurt contò fino a cinque prima di rispondere, in modo da essere sicuro di avere il controllo delle proprie parole. “È proprio un diamante grezzo,” gli assicurò, riuscendo a evitare di esprimere tutto il suo sarcasmo.

Greg gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, sorridendogli. “Ci vediamo tra dieci minuti,” disse.

Kurt e Sebastian si diressero in silenzio verso un tavolo e si sedettero. Per il primo paio di minuti non dissero nulla, guardando in ogni direzione che non comprendesse l’altro. Nessuno dei due sapeva come iniziare una conversazione, né ne aveva particolarmente voglia. Infine, Sebastian fece spallucce: odiava annoiarsi più di qualsiasi altra cosa e starsene lì seduto in silenzio era una palla mortale. “Allora,” iniziò, sorridendo lievemente quando gli occhi dell’altro scattarono su di lui per la sorpresa. “Sai perché sono qui. Che mi dici di te? Stai mettendo via qualche soldo per fare qualche atroce aggiunta al tuo guardaroba prima di iniziare il college?”

“Fottiti,” ribatté Kurt, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia. Incrociò le braccia, mettendosi sulla difensiva.

“Oh, ti prego,” sbuffò lui. “Non dirmi che hai intenzione di farti passare per un uomo quando inizierai a frequentare le lezioni in autunno! A meno che tu non sia stato ammesso a un’università per ciechi, ovviamente.”

“Come se non lo sapessi…” rispose Kurt, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. “Bel tentativo di farmi irritare, però.”

Sebastian non aveva minimamente idea di cosa stesse parlando. “Sapere cosa?” chiese, esasperato.

“Che non andrò al college,” rispose. Fu spiazzato dall’espressione ammutolita dell’altro. “Aspetta, non lo sapevi davvero?”

“Come avrei potuto?” domandò Sebastian.

Kurt corrugò la fronte. Perché aveva presupposto che lo sapesse? Era così paranoico da pensare che tutte le persone che lo guardassero sapessero che fosse un fallito? Ma quello che si rifiutava di ammettere, anche a se stesso, era il sospetto che Blaine potesse aver contattato ulteriormente Sebastian dopo averli visti riconciliarsi alle Regionali. “Ho solo pensato che l’avessi sentito dire in qualche pettegolezzo,” spiegò, rimanendo sul vago.

“Non mi è arrivato neanche un sussurro,” rispose quello. “Cos’è successo? Pensavo che tu e la Straisand Junior ve ne sareste andati a New York dopo il diploma…”

Kurt sorseggiò il caffè macchiato. “Non mi hanno accettato alla NYADA,” ammise con tono piatto. “Rachel sì.”

Sebastian annuì con compassione evidentemente falsa. “Hai fatto fiasco all’audizione, eh?”

“A dire la verità, no,” sbottò. “Sono stato fantastico.” Quando vide il suo sguardo accondiscendente, continuò: “Non solo nella mia testa, grazie. Ho cantato _Not The Boy Next Door_ e la preside disse che lo stesso Hugh Jackman sarebbe stato colpito dalla mia esibizione.”

“Allora la tua amichetta del cuore ti ha stracciato,” tirò a indovinare Sebastian. “Non hai imparato niente dagli Usignoli? Devi circondarti di persone mediocri se vuoi farti notare! Rachel Berry sarà anche una nanetta insopportabile, ma quando canta si fermano tutti ad ascoltare. Se tu sei piaciuto alla preside, Rachel l’avrà fatta innamorare.”

“Non proprio,” rispose lui. “O perlomeno non all’audizione. È andata nel pallone.”

Sebastian si era sorpreso quando aveva scoperto che non sarebbe andato al college, ma sentendo quell’informazione apparve del tutto sconvolto. “Che cosa?” chiese. “Miss Rachel Inserisci-un-quarto-di-dollaro-e-partirà-il-disco Berry ha mandato all’aria un’audizione?”

“Già,” raccontò. “Si è dimenticata le parole. Due volte.”

“E allora come ha fatto a essere accettata?” domandò, accigliandosi. “È riuscita a farsi dare un’altra chance?”

“Più o meno. Ha cominciato a telefonare alla preside Tibideaux senza sosta, fino a rintracciarla a Chicago. Lei e Tina l’hanno convinta a venire a guardarci alle Regionali e a quel punto ce l’aveva nel sacco.” Sebastian lo stava fissando con gli occhi assottigliati, come se Kurt stesse spiegando un concetto di fisica nucleare usando solo parole di una sillaba. “Che c’è?”

“Fammi capire bene,” iniziò quello, certo di essersi perso qualche dettaglio. “Tu hai fatto centro all’audizione come un arciere alla finale delle Olimpiadi; Rachel si è dimenticata le parole della canzone due volte durante i cinque minuti più importanti della sua vita, poi ha perseguitato la preside di una delle scuole di arti dello spettacolo più importanti della Nazione finché non si è arresa e l’ha ascoltata. E alla fine, _lei_ viene accettata alla NYADA e tu no.”

“È un riassunto accurato, sì,” rispose Kurt.

L’altro annuì e prese un lungo sorso di cappuccino. Posò la tazza e disse con un tono completamente serio: “Che gran stronza.”

“Scusa, come hai detto?” domandò lui.

“Se mi stai dicendo la verità… è una mossa da stronza bella e buona. E non ha _senso_. La vorrai soffocare con un cuscino per averti fregato il posto in quel modo,” spiegò, per poi dare un’occhiata all’orologio. “E su questa nota, penso che la nostra pausa sia finita.” Fece scivolare le gambe lunghe da sotto il tavolo e si alzò, tornando al bancone, mentre Kurt rimaneva lì a fissarlo a bocca aperta.

Si alzò lentamente dalla sedia. La reazione di Sebastian non era stata quella che si era aspettato. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto direttamente una cosa simile, che meritava di andare alla NYADA più di Rachel. Certo, i suoi amici e famigliari pensavano che i selezionatori fossero matti per non aver accettato _anche_ lui, ma questa era la prima volta che qualcuno suggeriva che lei avesse ottenuto ingiustamente l’opportunità che era appartenuta con ogni diritto a Kurt. Aveva sentito infinite volte _‘Hai così tanto talento, Kurt, come hanno potuto non accettarvi entrambi?’_ ma non gli era mai stato detto: _‘Come hanno potuto prendere Rachel e non te?’_ – neppure dal professor Shuester, Finn o perfino Blaine. Kurt era umano e quel pensiero gli era passato per la testa, ma si sentiva sempre egoista e in colpa, dato che nessuno sembrava essere della stessa opinione, neanche per un attimo. Finora.

Scrisse l’orario sulla tabella delle pause, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Sebastian non era uno di loro, quindi forse non era così sorprendente che non capisse. Certo, anche altri membri delle Nuove Direzioni ogni tanto si lamentavano che Rachel (e Blaine, per quel che valeva) cantasse troppi assoli, che si prendesse troppa attenzione e che non fosse giusto. Ma quando si arrivava alla resa dei conti e c’era bisogno di scegliere il cantante solista per un’esibizione importante, alla fine tutti sembravano concordare che fosse lei la scelta migliore. Kurt era speciale, lo erano tutti, ma solo uno di loro poteva essere il _più_ speciale; e la maggior parte delle volte tutti sembravano pensare che quella persona fosse Rachel Berry. Dato che Sebastian non _sapeva_ tutto quello che lei avesse detto, fatto e cantato, né le voleva bene quanto loro, era semplicemente… Interruppe quel pensiero, rivolgendo lo sguardo sul ragazzo, che al momento stava facendo attenzione a quello che Greg gli stava mostrando sulla macchina per espresso.

_Imparziale_ , intervenne improvvisamente una vocina nella sua testa. Sussultò, facendo cadere la matita. Si voltò, afferrando forte il bordo del bancone. Forse stava diventando pazzo e stava iniziando a sentire le voci! Con suo grande dispiacere, la vocina continuò: _Sebastian è imparziale. Non ha un passato comune con Rachel, non ha dovuto sorbirsi le sue paternali, non l’ha mai fatto sentire in colpa e non è stato influenzato dalla sua presenza per tre anni di fila. Non è uscito con lei, non è stato suo amico, non le ha spezzato il cuore, non ha riso o pianto con lei, né è rimasto affascinato dal suo talento. Forse il problema non è che non vede quello che è così evidente per gli altri, ma che riesce a scorgere cose che il resto di voi si rifiuta di riconoscere._

“Tutto bene, Kurt?” chiese Greg, dietro di lui.

Kurt prese un respiro profondo e s’impose di sorridere, voltandosi. “Assolutamente sì!” affermò. “Il mio caffè macchiato era molto buono, Sebastian. Penso che forse tu sia pronto a preparare qualche caffè anche per i clienti.” Come faceva così di frequente, mise da parte ogni pensiero su questioni personali e si preparò a concentrarsi sul lavoro. Se stava per avere un crollo mentale, l’avrebbe fatto nel modo più discreto possibile: a casa e in camera sua.

 

Si assicurò di tornare a casa in orario, quel giorno. I pianeti dovevano essersi allineati, perché tutti i membri della famiglia Hummel-Hudson riuscirono a essere liberi e cenare insieme. Tra i turni di Kurt, Finn che faceva scorta d’interazioni sociali prima di dover partire per Fort Benning in Georgia per iniziare l’addestramento di base e i viaggi frequenti a Washington D.C. di Carole e Burt, riuscirsi a sedere tutti per un pasto insieme era diventato sempre più raro. Carole aveva messo su un tegame con brasato e verdure, che stava sobbollendo da ore, e Kurt iniziò a sentire il profumino delle piccole pagnotte in forno mentre si toglieva l’uniforme e si dava una lavata.

La cena fu deliziosa e la conversazione fluì senza intoppi, soprattutto dato che avevano tutti un sacco di notizie in arretrato da dare agli altri. Fu grato a Finn quando passò la maggior parte del tempo a parlare di quanto si stesse divertendo a uscire con i suoi amici, invece di descrivere quanto non vedesse l’ora d’iniziare il servizio militare. Quell’argomento lo turbava sempre, benché tentasse di nasconderlo. Sapeva che suo padre e Carole fossero fieri di lui per essersi arruolato e che, a rigor di logica, l’esercito avrebbe offerto molte opportunità imperdibili a una persona come suo fratello. Ma, per quanto ci provasse, ogni volta che se ne parlava non poteva fare a meno d’immaginarsi una bara coperta dalla bandiera americana, i singhiozzi della sua matrigna e una camera in fondo al corridoio che sarebbe sempre rimasta vuota. Erano dei pensieri macabri e melodrammatici, ma sapendo cosa fosse successo al padre di Finn e non potendo ignorare il dolore che ancora lo affliggeva da quando era morta sua madre, non riusciva a essere molto ottimista a riguardo.2

“Allora, ragazzo, come va a lavoro?” gli chiese Burt. “Mi pare che tu stia ancora facendo un sacco di ore.”

“Sta andando molto bene,” rispose lui. “Greg si è liberato di Cody, finalmente.”

“Ma così non dovrai lavorare ancora di più?” chiese Carole con preoccupazione materna a colorarle la voce. “Lavori già così tanto, tesoro… So che sei giovane e pieno di energia, ma devi anche prenderti cura di te stesso. Ti ammalerai.”

“Non c’è problema,” spiegò, non volendo farla preoccupare ma godendosi comunque un po’ le sue attenzioni. “Il mio capo ha già assunto un’altra persona e ha iniziato ieri sera.”

“E ti sembra che se la caverà bene?” chiese suo papà.

“Quando Greg me l’ha presentato, ieri, avrei detto di no,” disse, “ma ora credo che sia possibile. La sua formazione sta andando sorprendentemente bene.”

“Perché dici ‘sorprendentemente’?” domandò Carole.

Kurt scoccò un’occhiata verso Finn e sospirò. “Perché lo conosco già un po’,” rispose. “Come anche Finn; e voi ne avete sentito parlare. È Sebastian Smythe, fa parte degli Usignoli.”

“Amico!” esclamò suo fratello. “Mi stai prendendo per il-” ricordandosi dove fosse, Finn riformulò la frase, ma tenne tutta la veemenza originale. “Mi stai prendendo in giro?!”

“Il ragazzo che per poco non ha accecato Blaine?” chiese Burt.

“E che ti ha tormentato così tanto?” fece eco Carole, con un’espressione turbata di nuovo in viso.

“Già,” rispose con tono ironico. “ _Quel_ Sebastian.”

“Non è giusto, Kurt!” affermò Finn con tono infuriato. “Non dovresti dover lavorare fianco a fianco con quel pezzo di merda! Scusa, mamma…” disse, facendo una smorfia contrita all’occhiataccia di biasimo che gli rivolse quella.

“Sentite, va tutto bene,” assicurò lui. “È un cretino, ma so gestire la situazione. Siamo riusciti a lavorare insieme per un turno intero senza ucciderci.” Erano perfino riusciti a passare la pausa pranzo in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, benché Sebastian non avesse mostrato alcuna intenzione di smettere di stuzzicarlo.

 

_“Cos’hanno detto gli altri college a cui hai fatto domanda?” chiese, masticando il sandwich all’insalata di uova. “Non sei stato accettato neanche lì, immagino?”_

_“Non ho fatto domanda ad altri college,” rispose lui._

_“Wow, hai puntato tutto su una carta sola, eh?” lo prese in giro Sebastian. “Sapevo che non fossi la mente più brillante della scuola, ma non pensavo che fossi_ così _stupido.”_

_“Come sempre, scoppio dalla gioia per averti deluso,” ribatté. Kurt non poteva davvero arrabbiarsi con lui per un errore che ormai gli era penosamente evidente. “Comunque, quel che è fatto è fatto,” affermò, muovendo la mano in un gesto altezzoso._

_“Allora stai inviando le domande per il semestre di gennaio, no?” chiese. “In qualche università lontana da me, magari?”_

_“No,” rispose. “Sto solo, sai, lavorando qui. Rimango a Lima. Forse non per sempre, ma per il momento, sì.”_

_L’altro lo guardò come se gli avesse appena rivelato che il suo hobby preferito fosse sbudellare gattini. “Perché?” domandò con voce orripilata._

_Kurt cominciò a sentirsi a disagio. Lavorare con Sebastian era sopportabile, come anche passare insieme le pause pranzo; perfino i battibecchi continui non gli davano troppo fastidio: a volte era perfino divertente mandare delle frecciatine a segno. Passava così tanto tempo a essere educato con i clienti e a cercare di nascondere i suoi sentimenti reali che era quasi un sollievo poter essere apertamente sarcastico e insultare l’altro ragazzo. Ma se anche avesse avuto una spiegazione per la resa temporanea – e non era il suo caso – non doveva neanche un briciolo d’informazione a Sebastian Smythe. Non gli doveva nulla, in assoluto. Fece finta di aver sentito il cellulare vibrare e lo estrasse dalla tasca, ignorandolo palesemente._

_“Arrangiati,” disse quello, spaparanzandosi sulla sedia e addentando il sandwich che aveva in mano. “Se non si considera la meravigliosa speranza di non doverti più rivolgere la parola, non me ne può fregar di meno se passerai il resto della tua vita in questo buco. Magari riuscirai perfino a sistemarti con il tuo ragazzo tascabile in una casetta con figli a carico entro il 2014.”_

 

“Perché ha bisogno di un lavoro, comunque?” chiese Finn, gesticolando in modo frustrato. “La sua famiglia non è straricca?”

Kurt esitò. Per quanto lo tentasse condividere quella storia con persone che l’avrebbero trovata raccapricciante quanto lui, qualcosa gli diceva di pensarci bene prima di farlo. Il padre di Sebastian lavorava per il governo e ora Burt era un rappresentante in Congresso. La situazione politica che ciò comportava era molto più complicata di quanto non si fossero aspettati e Kurt procedeva con cautela quando si trattava di divulgare informazioni che avrebbero potuto infiltrarsi in quell’arena di gioco. Soprattutto quando avrebbero fatto danni, considerando in che guai si era cacciato Sebastian. Doveva farsi venire in mente qualcosa che avrebbe mantenuto il suo segreto ma che fosse plausibile. Non pensava che nessuno dei presenti, soprattutto Finn, abboccasse alla balla che aveva detto a Greg sul voler diventare un membro attivo della società.

“È stata un’idea di suo padre,” spiegò, adottando la strategia secondo la quale le bugie migliori avessero un fondo di verità. “A quanto pare si è messo in testa che Sebastian abbia bisogno di venire a patti con la realtà o qualcosa di simile. Lui, ehm… vuole che impari il valore di una dura giornata di lavoro, credo.” Trattenne il respiro, aspettando di vedere se avessero accettato questa spiegazione.

Finalmente, Burt annuì. “Ammirevole,” affermò. “Ho incontrato Stephen Smythe un paio di volte. Per un tizio che è _sia_ un avvocato che un politico, sembra un tipo schietto. Sono contento che stia tentando di tenere il figlio sotto controllo.” Kurt espirò l’aria che aveva in petto, grato quando il padre cambiò argomento e cominciò a parlare di una _task force_ super-partes a cui gli era stato chiesto di partecipare.

Quando i piatti furono tutti vuoti e la conversazione cominciò a smorzarsi, Kurt e Finn si alzarono senza che nessuno glielo chiedesse e iniziarono a sparecchiare. Suo fratello riempì la lavastoviglie, mentre lui si mise a lavare a mano quello che non ci stava. Quando ebbero finito, Finn sollevò la mano per farsi dare il cinque e Kurt lo accontentò. Poi l’altro gli afferrò la spalla e lo attirò a sé, stringendolo con un braccio solo da bravo fratello maggiore. “Stai attento, amico,” gli disse. Aveva un tono quasi noncurante, ma Kurt riusciva facilmente a vedere la preoccupazione nel suo sguardo, così simile a quello di sua madre. “Non dare le spalle a quel tizio, okay? Porta guai e mi da una brutta sensazione.”

Lui sorrise, commosso dalla sua apprensione e lievemente esasperato dal fatto che sentisse il bisogno di avvertirlo a proposito di _Sebastian_. “Non gli toglierò gli occhi di dosso,” concordò. “Promesso.”

Dando la buona notte a lui e ai loro genitori, Kurt salì in camera. Benché il giorno dopo potesse poltrire, adesso era stanco e voleva solo navigare oziosamente su internet per un’oretta per poi andare a letto. Avrebbe potuto chiamare Blaine, ma non aveva ricevuto messaggi da parte sua da quando gli aveva detto che avrebbe passato la serata in famiglia. Se gli avesse telefonato o mandato un messaggio, il suo ragazzo avrebbe voluto passare del tempo insieme e Kurt proprio non se la sentiva. Aprì il portatile, poi si mise i morbidi pantaloni del pigiama e una canottiera bianca.

Controllò le novità su _Facebook_ e _Twitter_ , poi aprì una nuova scheda. Stava considerando l’idea di guardarsi qualcosa in streaming su _Netflix_ (Megan, una delle sue colleghe, continuava a supplicarlo di guardare una serie di MTV intitolata _Teen Wolf_ , nella quale apparentemente c’era una coppia chiamata ‘Sterek’ che era la fine del mondo), ma guardando la pagina bianca del browser, la sua mente tornò alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Sebastian. Perché si era lasciato prendere dall’idea che non ci fossero altre opzioni oltre alla NYADA? Era perché, siccome non aveva ottenuto quello che desiderava di più al mondo, allora non voleva nient’altro? Perché non essere accettato l’aveva distrutto a tal punto da non poter sopportare un altro rifiuto? O perché si stava punendo per il suo fallimento? Forse era una combinazione di tutti quei motivi o di altre cose a cui non aveva ancora pensato. Ma voleva _davvero_ rimanere a Lima, lavorando alla caffetteria e vivendo a casa dei suoi, mentre il suo ragazzo finiva il liceo? E se così fosse, cosa sarebbe successo dopo che Blaine si fosse diplomato? Sarebbe stato il suo turno di abbandonare _Kurt_ , troppo occupato a fare caffè e pulire tavoli sporchi, mentre lui inseguiva il suo sogno?

Aveva sempre voluto di più dalla vita. Un tempo aveva creduto – era assolutamente convinto – di meritarsi di più. Come aveva fatto a separarsi così tanto dal ragazzo che avrebbe camminato a piedi scalzi fino a New York, se necessario, pur di arrivarci? Che era pronto a scalare montagne e costruire ponti con le proprie mani, se ciò significava lasciarsi alle spalle Lima? Aveva lasciato quella parte di sé così indietro da averla persa del tutto di vista?

Gli venne in mente di digitare ‘scuole di arti dello spettacolo di New York’ nella casella di ricerca. O forse ‘università dello Stato dell’Ohio’. Ma il solo pensiero gli fece battere forte il cuore e sudare le mani. Forse aveva bisogno di iniziare con un passo ancora più piccolo… A Lima c’era un piccolo centro di formazione professionale che offriva corsi biennali: il _Rhodes State College_ , dove Greg aveva preso il suo diploma di gestione aziendale.3 Ne aprì velocemente il sito, prima di poter cambiare idea. Cliccò sul link per scaricare il catalogo in PDF dei corsi, trovandone alcuni di studi umanistici che sembravano piuttosto interessanti. Sapeva che i turni al _Lima Bean_ fossero flessibili e avrebbe potuto modificarli abbastanza da poter frequentare un corso o due in autunno, giusto per vedere come fossero.

Il cellulare vibrò sul comodino di fianco a sé. Lo afferrò, sorpreso di vedere che il mittente del messaggio fosse _SS cell_. Greg incoraggiava tutti i dipendenti a scambiarsi i numeri, nel caso ci fosse un bisogno urgente di contattare qualcuno durante una delle rare sere o giornate in cui lui non lavorava. Selezionò l’icona sullo schermo, leggendo rapidamente l’SMS.

_Come diavolo si tolgono le macchie di caffè da una polo bianca?_

Kurt emise uno sbuffo divertito.

_Detersivo in polvere, acqua fredda e aceto. Mischiali, metti la crema sulla macchia e lascia agire per 5 min. Poi lava la maglietta in acqua fredda._

_Perché le polo bianche, poi? E non qualcosa di più scuro? Su cui si vedono meno le macchie._

_Le polo bianche sono per primavera/estate. In autunno/inverno sono verdi._

_Buono a sapersi. Sogni d’oro, insetto stecco._

Mostrò il medio allo schermo, come se l’altro potesse vederlo. Spense il cellulare e lo rimise sul comodino, accorgendosi di stare ridacchiando piano, per poi chiudere il computer e prepararsi per andare a letto. Ma mentre si lavava i denti, si pettinava i capelli e si toglieva le lenti a contatto, continuava ad avere l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di familiare riguardo al messaggio. Spense la luce e stava giusto per addormentarsi quando gli venne in mente; era così esausto, però, che se ne scordò prima di potersi aggrappare a quel ricordo: _Quando Sebastian stava cercando di mettersi con Blaine, era quella la scusa che aveva usato: chiedere consigli per il bucato, per rimuovere le macchie dall’uniforme. Che strana coincidenza…_

Quando si svegliò la mattina dopo, poco dopo le dieci, sentendosi stranamente ben riposato, si era completamente dimenticato di aver collegato quei due avvenimenti.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Okay, qua ci vuole una nota iniziale in modo da chiarire questi dettagli subito. Quando parlo di tazze o bicchieri nel contesto del _Lima Bean_ , intendo quei bicchieroni usa e getta che si possono vedere [qui](http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lima_Bean); di solito è compreso un coperchio di plastica con delle fessure lungo la circonferenza per bere (e una X tagliata nel centro per le cannucce, eventualmente) e una protezione di cartone che serve a non fare ustionare le mani ai clienti (in inglese si chiamano _hot-sleeve_ ).

2 – Questa fic è stata pubblicata tra giugno e ottobre del 2012, quindi l’autrice non poteva essere a conoscenza della morte di Cory Monteith (luglio 2013). Le paure di Kurt in questo capitolo non devono quindi essere interpretate come un accenno a quel fatto.

3 – Il centro di formazione professionale ( _community college_ ) è un’invenzione di TFMH; la _University of Lima_ è stata introdotta nella serie solo nella quarta stagione e fino a quel punto sembrava che a Lima non ci fossero college che offrissero corsi di studi di livello universitario.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tre settimane_ , pensò Sebastian, guardando l’assegno dello stipendio. Tre fottute settimane e non si era minimamente avvicinato alla somma che gli serviva per risarcire i suoi genitori. Avrebbe potuto raggiungere il totale di 816 dollari di multe in due mesi al massimo, se non fosse stato per il tasso d’interessi, che gli dava continuamente l’impressione di fare un passo indietro ogni volta che ne faceva due in avanti. Greg gli aveva assegnato orari quasi pieni, ma non guadagnava la quantità di soldi che aveva calcolato a mente quando aveva accettato il lavoro da salario minimo. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto venisse detratto dalla paga dei lavoratori, di quante cose si dovessero pagare quando si veniva assunti: la previdenza sociale? Aveva diciassette anni, di che cazzo si doveva preoccupare? L’assistenza sanitaria? Suo padre aveva già provveduto a dargli la migliore assicurazione sanitaria possibile! Quando finivano di detrarre tutta quella roba, per non parlare delle tasse statali e federali (solo ora capiva perché gli adulti se ne lamentassero a non finire, ooh, quanto capiva!), il salario era notevolmente inferiore alle sue aspettative.

Inoltre, dato che gli erano stati tagliati i fondi, doveva comprare tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno con i soldi che guadagnava. Suo padre aveva disattivato la carta che usava per l’account di _iTunes_ , costringendolo a comprarsi carte regalo in contanti per mantenere la sua collezione musicale. Gli aveva anche fatto restituire quella che usava per fare benzina; Sebastian non aveva mai fatto molta attenzione a quanto costasse al litro prima d’ora, ma adesso si ritrovava nella situazione umiliante di andare in tre distributori diversi per scoprire quale vendesse la benzina meno cara. Almeno a lavoro il cibo e da bere erano gratis, ma se Jeff e Nick lo chiamavano per andare a prendersi una pizza, doveva pagarsi la sua. Perché costava tutto così tanto e perché non se n’era mai accorto, prima?

L’unica cosa su cui stava risparmiando erano le uscite fuori, nei bar e club della zona. La sua carta d’identità falsificata era stata confiscata e non aveva abbastanza denaro da procurarsene un’altra di qualità decente – e poi, se si faceva beccare di nuovo a bere alcol dai suoi genitori, probabilmente gli avrebbero impedito l’accesso ai conti di famiglia per il resto della vita. Ma se anche avesse voluto correre il rischio, la sera era troppo stanco per aver molta voglia di uscire. Era in forma e abituato a fare attività fisica, ma per qualche motivo portare avanti e indietro pacchi di caffè, stare in piedi alla cassa per ore e avere a che fare con clienti rompiballe era molto più faticoso rispetto a giocare a lacrosse o provare le coreografie per il coro. Era logorante e la maggior parte delle sere andava a letto così presto che era quasi imbarazzante. L’unica cosa che davvero gli mancava, però, era il sesso. Non aveva mai tenuto i numeri di telefono o altri contatti delle persone con cui era andato a letto, quindi senza i bar a fornirgli l’habitat ideale da cui selezionare ragazzi per una botta e via, era nel bel mezzo di un periodo di carestia come non gli capitava da quando aveva perso la verginità, due anni prima. Non faceva sesso con i ragazzi con cui andava a scuola (ci teneva a non creare situazioni imbarazzanti con persone che doveva vedere ogni giorno) e, a quanto pareva, cercare di portarsi a casa un cliente non era visto di buon occhio. Il che era un peccato, perché da quando aveva iniziato gli era capitato che qualche avventore gli passasse un bigliettino con il numero di telefono o uno da visita insieme al denaro; si era trattato più che altro di donne e ragazze, ma c’erano stati un paio di ragazzi che da lui avrebbero gradito qualcosa di più di un semplice caffelatte con cacao in tazza grande. E, tristemente, sembrava che ci fosse solo un altro impiegato al _Lima Bean_ che bazzicasse sulla sua stessa sponda e si trattava proprio dell’ultima persona sulla Terra che lui volesse fottere.

A proposito, doveva tornare al banco per finire il turno con Kurt. Durante le ultime tre settimane avevano lavorato spesso insieme e avevano imparato a tollerare la presenza reciproca piuttosto bene. Da un punto di vista pratico, non gli dispiaceva lavorare con lui, perché era un gran lavoratore e si dava sempre da fare, anche quando non toccava a lui. Gli altri impiegati, Sebastian compreso, tendevano a prendersela comoda ogni volta che fosse possibile, ma Kurt stava sempre facendo qualcosa: anche quando l’afflusso di clienti era scarso, puliva la teca dei prodotti da forno o spazzava il pavimento. Una parte di lui pensava che si trattasse delle sue radici comuni che rivelavano la sua natura da tuta blu. Ma sembrava anche che Kurt avesse bisogno di essere costantemente in movimento, per tenere a bada dei pensieri che lo tormentavano. Le poche volte in cui l’aveva visto perso nei suoi pensieri, l’espressione che aveva avuto in viso era stata raramente felice.

Sostituì Greg alla cassa; ora che aveva completato la sua formazione, lavorava a turni fissi con un’altra persona, con Greg che dava loro una mano quando l’attività era troppo frenetica. Kurt, intento a formare la schiuma in una brocca con latte e panna per un caffelatte, gli rivolse un breve cenno della testa per comunicare che aveva visto il cambio. Sebastian si occupò del prossimo cliente, una ragazza con una ciocca di capelli viola che a malapena sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo del cellulare per borbottare la sua ordinazione: un caffelatte ghiacciato al cioccolato bianco con sciroppo di lampone in tazza media. Quando passò a Kurt il bicchiere, le loro dita si sfiorarono accidentalmente, il che a volte capitava. Avevano imparato a non ritrarsi l’uno dall’altro con una smorfia di ribrezzo, dato che ciò avrebbe attirato delle occhiate confuse da parte di Greg e dei colleghi. Il calore delle dita dell’altro sembrò indugiare sulla sua pelle e Sebastian per poco non emise un gemito frustrato: era così disperato di avere un contatto fisico che perfino una carezza involontaria riusciva ad avere un effetto su di lui, benché minimo.

Dopo aver passato così tanto tempo a stretta vicinanza con Kurt, però, doveva ammettere che il marmocchio non fosse così repellente come aveva creduto. I suoi lineamenti inusuali sembravano avere un equilibrio sul suo viso – quando ci si abituava, perlomeno. E mentre in passato aveva pensato che la sua pelle fosse sgradevolmente glabra e liscia come quella di un bebè, lavorare insieme gli aveva permesso di notare il velo di peluria sulle sue braccia e l’accenno di barba che gli spuntava sul mento quando non si era rasato di recente. Combinando questi dettagli alla sua muscolatura snella, era un po’ più difficile classificarlo come una ragazza o un bambino come aveva fatto finora. La frequente vicinanza e la frustrante astinenza stavano cominciando a fargli pensare che se Kurt non fosse stato _Kurt_ , l’idea di spingerlo contro la superficie piana più vicina per una sana scopata non sarebbe stata totalmente da escludere. Ma niente al mondo l’avrebbe reso abbastanza disperato da provare ad aprire la cintura di castità in acciaio inossidabile che di certo aveva sotto ai vestiti.

“Merda,” lo sentì borbottare di fianco a sé, facendolo sussultare e tornare al mondo reale. Kurt sospirò. “Potresti fare a cambio con me e preparare i caffè dei prossimi clienti?”

“Perché?” chiese lui. Era la prima volta che gli veniva chiesto di cambiare mansione così improvvisamente.

Quello abbassò la voce, facendo un piccolo cenno del capo per indicare la fila di persone e sussurrando: “Vedi quella donna di mezz’età con la gonna rossa a fiori?”

“Sì…” rispose Sebastian. La donna in questione aveva i capelli grigi e stava fissando la schiena del cliente che la precedeva, senza sollevare lo sguardo sul menù o verso il bancone.

“Non le piace quando le preparo io il caffè,” spiegò, passandogli dietro e posizionandosi alla cassa. Prese l’ordinazione dell’avventore di turno e si scusò per il ritardo.

“Che cos’hai combinato?” domandò Sebastian a voce bassa, quando l’altro gli passò il bicchiere. Osservò la corporatura pesante della donna. “Hai usato per sbaglio il latte scremato invece della panna? Imperdonabile…”

“Ehm, no,” rispose quello, arrossendo lievemente.

Sebastian era confuso. Non era da Kurt essere a disagio con i clienti, anzi: la maggior parte delle volte sembrava che gli piacesse sinceramente salutare gli habitué per nome e chiedere come stessero i loro figli o gli animali domestici o suggerire loro una nuova bevanda o un dolcetto che avevano aggiunto al menù. Lo guardò con espressione interrogativa. Era così strano vederlo turbato per qualcosa che aveva a che fare con il lavoro che per qualche motivo Sebastian cominciò a preoccuparsi. Diede un’occhiata alla fila, nella quale ora c’erano solo tre persone e la donna con la gonna a fiori era l’ultima. Si avvicinò alla cassa. “Mi scusi,” disse al cliente di turno, “ci vorrà solo un attimo. Ho bisogno dell’aiuto del mio collega, tornerà subito.” Ignorò i borbottii di protesta di Kurt e lo trascinò verso il tavolo su cui preparavano il pranzo, al momento vuoto. “Che problema ha con te?”

“Sebastian, non puoi ignorare i clienti così!” esclamò quello con fervore. Quando lui si limitò a incrociare le braccia e rifiutarsi di smuoversi, Kurt si arrese: voleva risolvere la situazione al più presto, prima che i clienti cominciassero a lamentarsi. “Non vuole che le prepari io il caffè perché sono gay,” ammise.

“Cosa?!” domandò lui, a voce un po’ troppo alta. L’altro lo zittì, quindi continuò più piano: “Te l’ha detto in faccia? E poi come fa a saperlo?”

“No, non apertamente,” rispose. “Ma mi guarda come se fossi una cosa disgustosa. E una volta è venuta qui con un’amica e l’ho sentita che diceva che fosse disdicevole che una persona con un figlio come me rappresentasse la gente rispettabile in Congresso.” Ci fu un lampo di rabbia nei suoi occhi, come se gli facesse più male sentire le persone parlare male di suo padre che di se stesso. “E poi,” aggiunse, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di ghiaccio, “ho quella _faccia gay_ , ricordi?”

Sentì una strana fitta di rimorso sentendogli ripetere quelle parole. “Che diavolo c’entra la tua sessualità con il caffè, comunque?” domandò, dirottando la conversazione.

“Probabilmente crede che le passerò l’AIDS o roba simile,” disse con tono sprezzante, come se non gliene importasse nulla. “Non fa i salti di gioia neanche quando le prendo l’ordinazione e le faccio lo scontrino, ma usa sempre una carta di credito e non deve usare nulla che abbia toccato io, a parte i lati del bicchiere.”

“Dovresti dirlo a Greg,” affermò lui, sapendo istintivamente che non l’aveva mai fatto. “Non permetterebbe mai a qualcuno di trattarti così. Varrebbe anche per noi, ma soprattutto per te.”

“Non voglio che Greg se ne debba occupare,” disse Kurt. “E non voglio che perda clienti, anche se si tratta di omofobi.” Gli guardò sopra la spalla, accorgendosi che un’altra persona si fosse messa in coda. “Abbiamo finito qui? Fai tu i caffè finché non se ne sarà andata e basta, Sebastian.” Iniziò a camminare verso la cassa, ma lui gli afferrò un braccio. “Che c’è adesso?” domandò con voce stizzosa.

“Ma, Kurt,” iniziò, “anch’io sono gay!”

Kurt non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere; l’aveva detto come se si fosse appena accorto della sua sessualità. “Beh, lei non lo sa e dubito che lo sospetterebbe. Sei come Blaine,” disse, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Puoi farti passare per etero, senza neanche troppo sforzo.”

Sentì il rimorso montargli di nuovo nel petto, questa volta con un po’ più di forza. “Kurt…” iniziò, non sapendo cosa poter dire in seguito.

“Possiamo tornare a lavorare e basta?” chiese l’altro. Girando i tacchi, tornò alla cassa, scusandosi di nuovo per il ritardo e annunciando che ci sarebbe stato uno sconto del dieci percento per tutti quelli che erano già in fila. Sebastian lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio quando arrivò il turno della cliente omofoba. Come aveva detto Kurt, la donna lo stava guardando dall’alto in basso, come se fosse una cicca masticata che aveva pestato con la scarpa; gli comunicò la sua ordinazione in modo brusco e poi distolse lo sguardo, come se la sola vista del ragazzo che scriveva i dettagli del suo caffè ghiacciato sulla tazza fosse insopportabile. Kurt si comportò come se nulla fosse, sorridendo e ringraziandola, chiedendole di tornare al _Lima Bean_.

Sebastian s’incazzò. Era stato in gran parte protetto da atteggiamenti omofobi, perché se anche ci fossero persone nella cerchia delle conoscenze dei suoi genitori che avevano problemi con la sua sessualità (e scommetteva che ce ne fossero), in società c’era un tacito accordo che di certe cose non si parlava in pubblico. La sua famiglia l’aveva sempre sostenuto, non aveva neanche mai dovuto fare un _coming-out_ vero e proprio: aveva sempre saputo che gli piacevano i ragazzi, fin dalla tenera età, e in casa la questione non era mai stata trattata come se fosse un problema. Tutte le scuole che aveva frequentato erano state come la Dalton, altolocate e con una struttura rigida, in cui si applicavano severe norme contro il bullismo e che accoglievano un numero piuttosto ampio di studenti apertamente gay. Poi, ovviamente, c’era il fattore a cui aveva accennato Kurt: la maggior parte della gente non avrebbe mai sospettato che un ragazzo alto e atletico come lui, senza neanche un vezzo femmineo in vista, fosse gay. Per lui era perfino raro menzionarlo, a meno che l’argomento della conversazione non fosse il sesso o gli appuntamenti. Chi credeva di essere quella vecchia ciabatta per trattare di merda un’altra persona sulla base della loro preferenza sessuale? Sebastian le era superiore in ogni ambito, grazie tante, non il contrario.

Con lo scontrino in mano, la donna andò a posizionarsi davanti alla porzione del bancone su cui lui posava le bevande appena fatte. Diversamente da come aveva fatto con l’altro ragazzo, incontrò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise. Sebastian non lo ricambiò e lei distolse lo sguardo, chiedendosi chiaramente cosa ci fosse che non andava. Lui sistemò il coperchio di plastica trasparente sulla tazza e allungò la mano per prendere una cannuccia avvolta nella confezione di carta. Lo trovò ironico che fosse più a suo agio con lui che con Kurt a prepararle il caffè, se davvero era così ignorante da avere paura che una persona gay le potesse trasmettere qualcosa; benché fossero entrambi omosessuali e sessualmente attivi, Sebastian sapeva per certo di aver fatto molto più sesso dell’altro e non sempre aveva preso tutte le precauzioni necessarie. Nonostante le insinuazioni di Kurt, però, non aveva mai avuto una malattia venerea e il test per l’HIV che aveva fatto dopo un fine settimana particolarmente spericolato (con più di un partner e fin troppi _popper_ 1 per poter essere sicuro di aver usato sempre una protezione) era risultato negativo. _Quasi vorrei avere qualche orribile morbo da poterti trasmettere, stronza_ , pensò. E poi gli venne in mente qualcosa e trovò finalmente un motivo per cui sorridere.

Fece cadere la cannuccia per terra. “Ops!” disse, rivolgendole un sorriso imbarazzato e un occhiolino, questa volta. L’imbecille si mise pure ad arrossire, compiacendosi che stesse flirtando con lei. Inginocchiandosi per recuperare la cannuccia, aprì velocemente il bicchiere, radunò un po’ di saliva in bocca con la lingua e le sputò nel caffè. Rimise a posto il coperchio e si alzò. “Lasci che sostituisca la cannuccia,” disse, rivolgendole un sorriso abbagliante e mostrando tutti i denti perfettamente bianchi e dritti. “Butterò via quella che è caduta. Ecco a lei il suo caffè,” concluse, allungando la tazza verso di lei. “Spero che le piaccia.”

Con la coda dell’occhio vide dei movimenti affrettati e sentì qualcuno gridare il suo nome. Un attimo dopo, qualcuno colpì la tazza che aveva ancora in mano, facendogli versare addosso tutto il caffè gelido. Si voltò sconvolto, riuscendo a malapena a trattenere l’imprecazione che stava per uscirgli di bocca: Kurt era lì in piedi, con la polo bianca fradicia quanto la sua e gli occhi azzurri spalancati. Sebastian riusciva a sentire la donna sbraitare, dato che aveva appena visto il suo caffè finire per terra, e per miracolo riuscì a non girarsi per urlarle di chiudere il becco. Kurt e lui si fissarono, mentre la bevanda fredda gocciolava sui loro pantaloni e sulle scarpe. _Doveva per forza ordinare il bicchiere da mezzo litro_ , pensò. _Quello_ _più grande che abbiamo in menù, ovviamente_.

“Che cosa sta succedendo qui?” domandò Greg, affrettandosi a raggiungere il bancone. “Guardate come vi siete ridotti! Cos’è successo?”

“Quell’idiota del suo barista ha appena versato tutto il mio caffè su questo bravo giovanotto,” sbraitò la donna.

“Signora, la pregherei di non dare dell’idiota ai miei impiegati,” rispose Greg. “Kurt? Sebastian? Qualcuno mi vuole dire cos’è capitato?”

La mente di Kurt andava a mille all’ora. Aveva appena finito di fare lo scontrino all’ultimo cliente in fila, voltandosi per passare la tazza a Sebastian… trovandolo inspiegabilmente in ginocchio e intento a sputare nel bicchiere di qualcuno! Gli ci volle un attimo per credere a quello che stava vedendo, ma poi notò che il ragazzo si stava alzando e stava passando il caffè a una cliente, la donna con quelle ‘convinzioni’, passandole il bicchiere con un sorriso stampato in faccia, come se non le avesse appena _sputato nel caffè_. Seguendo l’istinto, aveva colpito con la mano la tazza per allontanarla dalla donna, facendo la doccia a entrambi. Non sapeva cosa dire al suo titolare, sapeva solo che se gli avesse confessato cos’aveva fatto l’altro, l’avrebbe licenziato all’istante. Sebastian lo stava guardando e praticamente ogni occupante della caffetteria stava osservando a bocca aperta cosa stesse succedendo al bancone.

“È colpa mia,” affermò Kurt, pensando in fretta a come cavarsela. “Ho, ehm… ho pensato di aver sbagliato a scrivere l’ordinazione e stavo solo cercando di fermare Sebastian prima che le desse il bicchiere. Mi sono fatto prendere dalla foga e l’ho colpito con più forza del necessario. Mi dispiace, Greg.”

“Va tutto bene, Kurt,” rispose quello con aria sollevata. “Andate a darvi una pulita e prendete un paio di magliette pulite dall’ufficio.” Si rivolse alla donna, che stava ancora guardando Kurt in cagnesco. “Mi dispiace molto, signora,” disse. “La risarcirò subito e le farò un altro caffè. Le darò anche un paio di coupon regalo per l’inconvenienza. Sono davvero spiacente.”

Mentre la donna sbuffava, assumendo un’espressione seccata, come se il caffè fosse finito addosso a _lei_ , Sebastian si limitò a rimanere lì imbambolato a fissare Kurt: lui roteò gli occhi. “Forza, andiamo a prendere delle magliette pulite,” suggerì, afferrandogli il polso e portandolo con sé nel retro. Raggiunto il minuscolo ufficio di Greg, lo lasciò andare e si voltò si scatto. “Che diavolo di problema hai?!” chiese. “Cosa ti ha fatto credere che sputare nel caffè di un cliente fosse una buona idea?”

“È una stronza,” affermò Sebastian, come se la risposta dovesse essere ovvia.

Lui lo fissò con occhi sgranati. “Beh, che gran scoperta!” esclamò. “Non ha importanza quanto sia insopportabile, non puoi sputare nel bicchiere di nessuno, Sebastian! In nessun caso.” Non riusciva assolutamente a credere che fosse necessario _spiegargli_ che non fosse un comportamento accettabile.

“Perché no?” domandò quello. “Se lo meritava. Non dovrebbe trattarti così e farla franca, solo perché a te piace l’uccello.”

Kurt non sapeva quale delle due cose fosse più difficile da accettare: che Sebastian ancora non pensasse di aver fatto nulla di sbagliato o che l’avesse fatto perché qualcuno l’aveva trattato male. Erano entrambi concetti impossibili da elaborare per lui, ma solo uno costituiva un problema pratico, quindi si concentrò su quello. “Non sto dicendo che quello che ha fatto fosse giustificabile,” spiegò, “o che non mi piacerebbe vederla inciampare e cadere sul suo culone mentre esce dalla caffetteria o roba simile. Ma non puoi nuocere intenzionalmente ai clienti, a prescindere da quello che dicono o fanno.”

“In che modo le avrei nuociuto?” chiese quello, facendo spallucce. “Non lo sarebbe mai venuta a sapere e non è che possa davvero farla ammalare.”

“Oh mio Dio, davvero non hai idea di cosa sia la comune decenza?” chiese Kurt, esterrefatto. “Non puoi mettere i tuoi fluidi corporei nel corpo di un’altra persona senza il loro permesso! Signore…” Sollevò le braccia in un gesto di frustrazione, dirigendosi verso l’armadietto in cui Greg teneva le uniformi di scorta. Prese due polo, lanciandone una all’altro. “E poi è una cosa disgustosa da fare. E se qualcuno ti avesse beccato? Sai cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse sparsa la voce che i baristi qui sputano nel caffè della gente? So che t’importa solo di te stesso, ma questo locale rappresenta tutta la vita di Greg e alcuni di noi hanno davvero bisogno di lavorare. Quello che hai fatto avrebbe potuto provocare un’inchiesta da parte del dipartimento della sanità e immagina quanto ciò avrebbe fatto _bene_ agli affari!” Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui aveva sfogato la rabbia così liberamente ed era leggermente sorpreso da quanto fosse piacevole andare su tutte le furie con qualcuno, tanto per cambiare.

“Va bene, va bene,” mugugnò l’altro. Si sfilò di scatto la maglietta fradicia. “Calmati, prima di farti venire il ciclo.”

“Taci,” borbottò Kurt, cercando con tutto se stesso di non soffermarsi sul torace niente male di Sebastian. Una distesa infinita di pelle dorata copriva dei muscoli ben definiti che si muovevano a onde e c’erano anche delle lentiggini più scure sparse qua e là che sembravano fatte per essere leccate.

“Senti, ormai è fatta,” disse quello, non accennando neanche a mettersi l’altra maglietta. “Mi ha solo fatto incazzare, okay? Ho capito, non lo farò più.”

“Farai bene a ricordartelo!” disse lui. “L’unico motivo per cui hai ancora il posto è che ho coperto per te. Non lo farò di nuovo.” Si tolse la polo, non riuscendo più a sopportare il modo in cui la stoffa bagnata si attaccava alla sua pelle. Probabilmente l’altro avrebbe fatto un commento maleducato su quanto fosse pallido e femmineo, ma al momento non gl’interessava minimamente: voleva solo finire il turno e andare a casa. Lui e Blaine avevano in programma d’incontrarsi là per una maratona di film di Gene Kelly e, con un po’ di fortuna, si sarebbero masturbati a vicenda. Era passato quasi un mese dall’ultima volta che avevano avuto un momento d’intimità, tra gli orari di lavoro e il cattivo umore di entrambi che mettevano sempre i bastoni tra le loro ruote. Né lui né Blaine avevano un grande appetito sessuale, cosa per cui era grato, la maggior parte del tempo; sapeva dalle relazioni dei suoi amici che una grande differenza tra le libido dei partner poteva causare enormi problemi. Ma, anche senza il desiderio di sesso costante tipico di un adolescente, Kurt si sentiva frustrato e bisognoso di contatto dopo più di trenta giorni di fila con solo la sua mano a portarlo all’orgasmo.

Quando Sebastian non disse niente di offensivo, sollevò lo sguardo, continuando a infilare il braccio nella manica della polo pulita. Invece di sogghignare alla vista del suo petto pallido, l’altro aveva un’espressione… beh, molto sorpresa. E c’era una scintilla nei suoi occhi che Kurt riconobbe, per quanto ne fosse sconvolto: era desiderio. Era fievole, ma l’aveva vista. Arrossì, sentendo i battiti del cuore accelerare. Nessuno l’aveva mai mangiato con gli occhi in quel modo, a parte Blaine all’inizio del loro rapporto e anche in quel caso il suo sguardo era stato più adorante che eccitato. C’era anche stato Chandler, ovviamente, che non aveva mai nascosto il suo interesse, ma quando flirtava con Kurt lo faceva in modo giocoso, ricordandogli quasi un cucciolo. Sebastian aveva un’aria… seria. _Affamata_.

Dire che Kurt a petto nudo non avesse affatto l’aspetto che Sebastian si era aspettato era un eufemismo. Dal modo in cui la maglietta dell’uniforme gli stava, sapeva che non potesse essere troppo morbido o cicciottello, ma non avrebbe mai sospettato i muscoli sodi e ben delineati che aveva in realtà. I suoi capezzoli non erano rosei e femminili, ma di dimensione media e ambrati. E c’era della peluria: non aveva molti peli sul petto, solo qualche ciuffo fine al centro, ma quando aveva sollevato le braccia per togliersi la polo, Sebastian aveva scorto la peluria setosa delle ascelle e la linea color ebano che gli partiva da sotto l’ombelico poco profondo e scompariva dritta sotto l’orlo dei pantaloni. Assetato com’era di essere di nuovo a distanza ravvicinata con della magnifica carne calda di ragazzo, si scordò per un attimo chi stesse fissando e si limitò ad ammirare il panorama. Non c’era davvero nulla che non gli piacesse e le dita cominciarono a prudergli da quanto voleva toccare.

Sembrò passare una scarica elettrica tra loro e Kurt avvertì una strana sensazione magnetica, come se fosse un meteorite che si era avvicinato troppo all’orbita di Sebastian. Si rese conto di avere voglia di allungare una mano per verificare da sé se i muscoli addominali dell’altro fossero davvero sodi e inflessibili quanto sembravano. Il pensiero di sfiorare della pelle e dei muscoli che non appartenevano al suo ragazzo fu così sconvolgente, così proibito, da farlo ansimare. E con il suono di quell’inalazione improvvisa l’incantesimo tra loro sembrò spezzarsi.

Si voltarono entrambi, dandosi velocemente le spalle e mettendosi le magliette. Riuscirono a sentire il suono delle reciproche zip quando s’infilarono le polo nei pantaloni e sembrò solo aumentare l’atmosfera d’imbarazzo. Rischiando un’occhiata in direzione di Kurt, Sebastian vide che benché ora fosse completamente vestito, c’era un lieve rossore sui suoi zigomi e i suoi capelli, solitamente perfetti, erano un po’ scompigliati. Anche lui si sentiva accaldato e destabilizzato. Venire eccitato da un ragazzo che mesi prima aveva ritenuto grottesco era un’esperienza del tutto nuova. Kurt lo guardò brevemente per poi abbassare lo sguardo. Sebastian aveva la sensazione di dover dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva _cosa_. Inspirò, tentando di raccogliere i pensieri caotici. “Non farò mai più niente di simile,” ripeté, con molta più sincerità, questa volta. “In quel momento sembrava una buona idea e continuo a pensare che se lo meritasse. Ma capisco quello che vuoi dire. Non succederà più.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio. “Non m’imbatto spesso in quel tipo di reazione, quindi credo di non sapere come affrontarla. A volte mi dimentico quanto le persone possano essere stronze a proposito dell’omosessualità… Immagino di aver dovuto aspettarmi che capitasse, però, dopo quello che è successo a Dave Karofsky.”

Kurt sollevò la testa di scatto, spalancando gli occhi, nei quali per qualche strano motivo si poteva chiaramente vedere senso di colpa. Sembrava che stesse per rispondere, ma alla fine strinse le labbra e annuì, concordando silenziosamente.

“Come sta, a proposito?” chiese Sebastian, rendendosi conto di essere sinceramente curioso. Dave non si era più fatto vedere a _Scandals_ e ciò l’aveva rimosso completamente dal suo radar.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io ne sappia qualcosa?” ribatté l’altro, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo.

“Andai a trovarlo, quando era in ospedale,” spiegò. “Non lo conosco affatto bene, ma sembrava la cosa giusta da fare. Non ho un gran talento quando si tratta di rassicurare e tenere la gente per mano, fu parecchio strano. Mi disse di non preoccuparmi e di non sentirmi in dovere di farlo. Mi disse che le mie parole erano solo state una goccia nel mare e che comunque non importava più, perché tu l’avresti aiutato. Che si sarebbe ripreso, quindi potevo andarmene con la coscienza pulita, se era quello il mio obiettivo. E, alla fine dei conti, immagino che lo fosse, quindi me ne andai. Non l’ho più visto da allora, né ho avuto sue notizie, quindi mi stavo solo chiedendo come fosse messo.”

Kurt chiuse gli occhi, sentendo una bolla di vergogna iniziare a espandersi nel petto. “Non so come sta,” ammise. “Non parlo con lui da molto tempo.”

“È successo qualcosa?” chiese lui. “Ha, che so, dato di matto di fronte a te o roba simile?”

“No,” rispose. “Io non… non l’ho mai aiutato come avevo promesso. Non ho portato le cose a termine.” Non aveva mai seriamente parlato con qualcuno di come non avesse mantenuto la parola data a David. E in pochi sapevano che si fosse offerto di aiutarlo. Quando cercava di discuterne con Blaine o con suo padre, liquidavano l’argomento, assicurandogli che non avesse neanche dovuto sentirsi in obbligo di proporlo. “Poco dopo Quinn ebbe un brutto incidente e rimase paralizzata. Era una cosa temporanea, ma all’epoca non potevamo saperlo. E _dopo_ , la situazione divenne impossibile.” Sapeva che fossero tutte scuse e anche piuttosto fiacche. Ma sputare il rospo lo aiutò a far diminuire la pressione nel suo petto: stava finalmente confessando a cosa avesse dato la priorità al posto di David. “Finn e Rachel posticiparono le nozze, il che causò altre scenate. Ci stavamo preparando per la NYADA in ogni attimo libero, provando e riprovando finché non ci andava via la voce. E poi ci furono dei problemi anche per Blaine: suo fratello spuntò fuori dal nulla per fargli visita e si venne a scoprire che non andavano d’accordo. Poi si avvicinò la data del ballo scolastico, con le mie preoccupazioni di essere di nuovo umiliato e altri che volevano boicottarlo del tutto; la presidente del comitato decise di bandire il gel, il che fece andare Blaine fuori di testa…” Si arrischiò a dare un’occhiata a Sebastian, che aveva un’espressione piuttosto neutrale mentre ascoltava i suoi vaneggiamenti.

“Ci pensavo di tanto in tanto, ma sembrava sempre che ci fosse qualcos’altro da fare. E poi, dopo il diploma, quando la situazione si era calmata e io non ero stato accettato alla NYADA, mi resi conto che erano passate settimane e non gli avevo mandato neanche un misero messaggio. Allora lo chiamai, lasciandogli un messaggio vocale e chiedendogli se ci potessimo vedere per un caffè e parlare.”

“E quindi? Non ti rispose?” chiese Sebastian.

“Non mi richiamò,” rispose, “ma mi mandò un’e-mail. Mi disse che non pensava che fosse una buona idea incontrarci, almeno non in quel momento. Disse che ne aveva discusso con la sua terapista e lei si era detta preoccupata: non sarebbe stato un problema se l’avessi contattato prima, ma aveva già fatto molti progressi e lei temeva che se avessi fatto la mia rientrata dopo tutto quel tempo, ciò avrebbe potuto causare una battuta d’arresto nel suo miglioramento o una regressione.” Deglutì, sentendo ancora la fitta di dolore che leggere quelle frasi gli aveva provocato. “David disse di non essere certo di essere d’accordo con lei, ma che avrebbe seguito il suo consiglio. Non voleva che mi sentissi in colpa o offeso… Ma disse che lei l’aveva aiutato a rendersi conto di doversi prendere cura prima di tutto di se stesso, perché non c’era nessun altro che l’avrebbe fatto.”

“Beh, non ha torto,” affermò l’altro con tono tranquillo. “Insomma, è stata una mossa stronza fare una promessa del genere e poi scomparire, ma il mondo è pieno di stronzi a cui non importa ferire il prossimo. Se davvero vuole stare bene, deve imparare come affrontare quel tipo di situazioni senza, sai, fare nulla di drastico.”

“Non è quello il punto,” affermò, sentendo le lacrime inondargli gli occhi. “Non avrei dovuto essere così egoista, così egocentrico. Mi sento in colpa per averlo piantato in asso, circondato da persone che credeva essergli amiche che lo tormentavano e una madre che credeva – e che forse crede ancora – che abbia bisogno di essere curato invece di amato e sostenuto. Ho accumulato un sacco di rimpianti quest’anno,” aggiunse, con la gola che gli si chiudeva, “ma questo è uno dei più grandi.”

“Il tuo rimpianto non ha nulla a che fare con lui, però,” gli fece notare l’altro. Personalmente, non gli era mai piaciuto rimproverarsi le azioni passate. “Sta mettendo a posto la sua vita. Mi sembra che sia quella la cosa importante. Forse uno di questi giorni avrà voglia di parlare con te e tu potrai dirgli quanto ti dispiace tutte le volte che vorrai. Ma finché non arriverà quel momento, autoflagellarti per la promessa infranta non sembra far nulla di utile, tranne aiutarti ad autocommiserarti in un modo che è sia patetico sia più incentrato su di te che su di lui. A me sembra uno spreco di energie puro e semplice.” Fece spallucce, felice che quella conversazione lo avesse distolto dall’interesse che aveva provato verso lo stato fisico ed emotivo dell’altro. “Dovremmo tornare di là,” aggiunse.

Kurt lo fissò uscire tranquillo e beato dalla porta. Le sue emozioni non erano affatto meno confuse, anzi: dopo quel momento in cui erano rimasti a petto nudo, era possibile che fossero ancora più ingarbugliate. Sapeva però che Sebastian avesse ragione su una cosa: era ora di uscire dall’ufficio e tornare a lavoro. Avrebbe potuto sbrogliare i nodi in seguito e magari cercare di parlarne di nuovo con Blaine. Avrebbe potuto spiegargli di non avere bisogno che qualcuno gli assicurasse che non avesse nulla da incolparsi, aveva solo bisogno che qualcuno lo _ascoltasse_. Raddrizzando le spalle, uscì, non volendo che Sebastian lo lasciasse indietro e che Greg lo notasse.

 

Tre ore dopo, Kurt aveva finito il turno ed era pronto a tornare a casa. Il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca e, quando si fermò a un semaforo rosso, lo estrasse e controllò lo schermo. C’era un messaggio di Blaine: _Sono a casa tua. Finn mi ha fatto entrare ma è andato via. Dimmi quando sei per strada!_ Mise giù il telefono non appena si accese la luce verde, continuando a dirigersi verso casa. I suoi genitori erano a D.C. e Finn era fuori… La masturbazione reciproca sembrava diventare sempre più probabile e dato che suo fratello sarebbe rimasto con gli amici per la maggior parte della serata, avrebbero potuto spingersi oltre! Il cuore cominciò a pompare con più forza e Kurt s’immaginò la scena, pensando di potersi prendere il tempo di togliersi tutti i vestiti, di toccare e assaporare la pelle nuda l’uno dell’altro, di poter fare tutto il rumore che volevano. Non riusciva neanche a ricordarsi l’ultima volta che l’avevano fatto e si ritrovò improvvisamente e inesorabilmente eccitato. Aveva creduto che la fiammata di desiderio che aveva avvertito nell’ufficio di Greg con Sebastian si fosse spenta, ma apparentemente si era solo affievolita, per tornare ad avvampare più forte e più lucente man mano che si avvicinava a casa sua.

Parcheggiò nel vialetto, volendo che questa volta tra loro fosse diversa, forse un po’ più emozionante e inaspettata. Magari avrebbe potuto evitare di rispondergli, intrufolarsi in casa e spalancare la porta della camera, gettando il suo ragazzo sulle coperte e portarlo all’estasi. _Sii spontaneo_ , pensò. _Proprio come voleva Blaine quella notte a_ Scandals. Volendo assicurarsi di sorprenderlo completamente, prese il cellulare e gli mandò velocemente un SMS: _Sto uscendo adesso da lavoro. Scusa per il ritardo. Per favore, rimani dove sei, mi manchi!_ Se lo rimise in tasca e sorrise, tirando giù lo specchietto e scarmigliando ad arte i capelli. In questo modo, se anche l’altro l’avesse sentito salire le scale, avrebbe pensato che fossero i rumori di assestamento della casa.

_Ti farò vedere quanto so essere spontaneo_ , pensò con ardore. _Ti farò la sorpresa più bella della tua vita, tesoro_.

Entrò in casa facendo meno rumore possibile, trattenendo il respiro mentre saliva le scale. Percorse in punta di piedi il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla porta di camera sua, afferrando la maniglia e ruotandola lentamente. Quando non fu più possibile abbassarla ulteriormente, schiuse la porta, mentre il cuore gli batteva forte e il sangue scorreva rapido verso il basso a gonfiargli il pene. Si sentiva sexy, gli sembrava di essere un predatore a caccia, ed era assolutamente convinto che lui e Blaine stessero per fare il miglior sesso della loro relazione.

Ma quando finì di aprire la porta e vide cosa stava facendo l’altro, fu come ricevere una secchiata di acqua fredda. L’accenno di erezione svanì all’istante e il desiderio venne rimpiazzato dal senso di tradimento così velocemente che fu quasi un dolore fisico. Invece del saluto sensuale che aveva pensato di usare, l’unica cosa che gli sfuggì dalle labbra fu la voce rotta che chiedeva: “Cosa stai facendo, Blaine?” Gli tremava la voce e per la seconda volta quel giorno non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi.

Quello sussultò violentemente e chiuse di scatto lo schermo del portatile di Kurt, ma era troppo tardi. Lui aveva già visto chiaramente la prova delle sue azioni, poiché Blaine si era seduto sul letto dando le spalle all’entrata e lo schermo del computer gli aveva rivelato tutto. Mentre lui stava salendo le scale in silenzio e aprendo la porta di camera sua con tutta l’attenzione del mondo, sembrava che Blaine fosse stato tutto preso a controllare la cronologia del suo motore di ricerca.

Rimase seduto immobile, con il torso rivolto verso Kurt. “Che cosa ci fai qui?” chiese, preso evidentemente dal panico. “Hai detto che stavi uscendo da lavoro solo due minuti fa!”

Lui ignorò la domanda. Gli sembrava di star vivendo un orribile _déjà-vu_ , ricordandosi di quella volta che era entrato in camera solo per trovarlo intento a ficcanasare tra i messaggi del suo telefono. “Prima tu,” propose con tono infuriato. “Cosa stavi facendo con il mio computer?” Quando l’altro aprì la bocca per rispondere, lo interruppe: “Anzi, sai che c’è? Non disturbarti. Ho visto quello che stavi facendo, gli occhi mi funzionano e non sono stupido. Stavi leggendo la cronologia!” Strinse gli occhi e aggiunse: “Perché?”

Per un attimo, Blaine sembrò vergognarsi delle sue azioni, ma poi sembrò scrollarsi di dosso il senso di colpa e si alzò, gettando il portatile sul letto. Fissò lo sguardo sul viso di Kurt, assumendo una postura rigida e difensiva. “Forse perché ho la sensazione che tu non mi stia dicendo qualcosa!” esclamò. “Qualcosa che magari si dovrebbe far sapere alla persona con cui si sta uscendo da un anno e mezzo! Sai, quella che si dice di amare?” Indicò il computer. “Hai di nuovo guardato siti di college, Kurt. Scuole di altri Stati. Avevi detto di voler provare a frequentare il centro di formazione professionale qui a Lima e invece hai cercato scuole che offrissero corsi quadriennali in tutto il Paese!”

Kurt era sconvolto. Che Blaine potesse essere turbato dai messaggi che gli aveva mandato un altro ragazzo era comprensibile; dopotutto, lui non aveva esattamente cercato di nascondere le proprie reazioni deliziate agli SMS di Chandler in sua presenza. Non era stato uno dei suoi momenti migliori: aveva voluto che Blaine s’ingelosisse e sospettasse che ci fosse qualcun altro che voleva stare con Kurt. Ma il livello d’invadenza che aveva raggiunto oggi non era giustificabile. Gli tornò in mente ogni film drammatico che aveva visto in vita sua. _Possessivo_ , gli suggerì la vocina, ma questa volta invece di esserne spaventato, Kurt fu confortato dal suo ritorno. Forse era solo frutto della sua immaginazione oppure stava diventando pazzo, ma la sua presenza lo fece sentire meno solo in questa situazione orribile. _È un atteggiamento possessivo e non va bene_. “Stai dicendo che devo venirti a raccontare tutti i siti che visito su internet?” chiese.

“Certo che no!” ribatté quello, come se fosse un’idea ridicola. “Sto parlando di quello che hai nella testa, Kurt. Dovrei saperlo se stai pensando di nuovo di trasferirti per frequentare un college, sai?”

Ascoltò quelle parole e gli venne la nausea. Non solo per via di quello che stava dicendo Blaine, ma perché una parte di sé voleva andare da lui e scusarsi, chiedere perdono per averlo tenuto all’oscuro. Ma un’altra parte di sé, quella che si stava rafforzando di giorno in giorno, bloccò la vulnerabilità con sforzo minimo. Kurt era stanco di dover sempre cedere terreno e prendersi la colpa. Non l’aveva portato da nessuna parte e a lungo termine aveva reso sia lui che Blaine infelici. Le cose dovevano cambiare e sembrava che fosse finalmente giunto il momento di farlo, per quanto fosse terrificante.

“Solo perché sei il mio ragazzo non significa che ti debba dire tutto quello a cui sto pensando,” rispose, sorpreso dal tono di voce calmo che stava usando. Era come se qualcun altro stesse parlando in suo favore e lui lo stesse guardando da un angolo della stanza, ammirando la sua fiducia in sé. “Le persone si meritano un po’ di privacy anche quando sono in una relazione. Tu hai violato la mia, stasera. E non è la prima volta.”

L’altro inspirò con espressione oltraggiata. “E mi biasimi?” domandò, alzando la voce fin quasi a urlare. “Non si tratta di un dettaglio insignificante, come non lo era il tuo tradimento! Non dovresti volermelo dire, se stai pensando di nuovo di lasciarmi?”

“Hai ragione, avrei dovuto _volertelo_ dire,” concordò. La tensione nei muscoli dell’altro diminuì visibilmente. _Si aspetta che gli dica che avevo torto_ , pensò. _Sta aspettando che mi scusi. Nonostante i nostri problemi, ti conosco troppo bene, Blaine_. “Ma penso che sia quello il problema, in effetti. Avrei dovuto voler dire alla persona che amo e che mi ama che sto iniziando a concedermi di sognare di nuovo. Ma non volevo che tu lo sapessi.”

Gli occhi dell’altro si spalancarono per la sorpresa e il dolore. “Ma perché?” chiese, a voce molto più bassa di prima. Sembrava sinceramente confuso e ciò gli fece stringere il cuore.

“Perché non volevo che ricominciasse tutto da capo,” rispose con onestà. “Che tu ti arrabbiassi perché c’è qualcosa che mi rende felice ma che mi avrebbe allontanato da te e che io m’infastidissi sapendo che tu non riesci a essere felice per me incondizionatamente. Quest’estate non è stata un granché per noi e sapevo che aggiungere quella tensione avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Ecco perché non te l’ho detto.”

Quello rimase lì impalato ed era evidente che non sapesse cosa dire o fare. Conversazioni come questa non accadevano spesso nel loro rapporto. Kurt non disse nulla, lasciando che le parole facessero il loro effetto e contando gli attimi che li separavano dall’inevitabile dietrofront di Blaine. “Okay,” iniziò quietamente, avvicinandoglisi per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a litigare. “Va bene, capisco. È solo che ti amo così tanto, Kurt, che il pensiero di essere separato da te mi uccide. Metteremo le cose a posto, però.” Sorrise dolcemente. “Lo facciamo sempre.”

Kurt gli prese una mano mentre le lacrime cominciavano ad appannargli gli occhi. “No, Blaine,” affermò. “Non è vero. Non metteremo nulla a posto se continui a glissare sui nostri problemi e far finta che vada tutto bene. Non è vero e non lo è da molto tempo.” Prese un respiro profondo, stringendo la presa sulla sua mano. “L’ultima volta che abbiamo cercato di parlare apertamente dei nostri problemi, siamo riusciti a farlo, ma non li abbiamo mai davvero risolti. E di conseguenza non se ne sono andati da nessuna parte. Continuo a odiare la sensazione di essere in secondo piano rispetto a te tutto il tempo. Mi da fastidio che ti siano stati assegnati più assoli di me, quando tu hai ancora un anno nel Glee Club mentre per me era l’ultima possibilità. Mi ha fatto arrabbiare che tu abbia parlato di me a Sebastian dietro le mie spalle e che non gli abbia mai detto di andare a quel paese quando m’insultava proprio di fronte a te.”

Blaine allontanò la mano. “Te l’ho già detto, quelle conversazioni-”

“Erano innocenti, mi ricordo,” intervenne lui. “Blaine, lavoro con Sebastian da quasi un mese: se è capace di fare conversazioni innocenti in privato, per me è una novità assoluta.”

“Allora è tutta colpa mia?” chiese quello, con gli occhi che iniziavano a diventare lucidi. “Sono stato un ragazzo orribile per te, è questa la verità?”

“No,” rispose, “siamo entrambi in questa situazione e l’abbiamo incasinata equamente. Non avrei dovuto farti pressione di cambiare scuola e avrei dovuto rendermi conto che lo stessi facendo solo per me, a prescindere da quello che dicevi. Volevo solo passare il mio ultimo anno di superiori insieme così tanto che non mi sono fermato a pensare a cosa fosse meglio per te. Ma soprattutto non avrei dovuto permettere che prendessimo l’abitudine di evitare di affrontare i problemi in cui c’imbattevamo. Ho avuto ogni opportunità di dirtelo quando ero turbato o infelice, ma non l’ho fatto. Ho parlato con Finn, Rachel, Mercedes… con tutti tranne la persona con cui avrei dovuto. Ti meritavi una chance di spiegarti e invece quasi ogni volta mi tenevo tutto dentro, aggiungendo sempre più roba. Non avrei dovuto avere così tanta paura che parlare di queste cose ci avrebbe fatto rompere. Avrei dovuto avere più fiducia in te. In noi.”

Vide che Blaine aveva capito dove stesse andando a parare e le lacrime di entrambi cominciarono a sgorgare sui loro visi. “Ti prego, Kurt,” disse, “non farlo. Possiamo mettere tutto a posto.”

“Se avessimo fatto questa conversazione molto tempo fa, forse avremmo potuto riuscirci,” iniziò lui. “Ma per tutto l’anno scolastico abbiamo dato più importanza a _stare_ insieme che a prenderci cura della nostra relazione. E benché io ti ami, Blaine – davvero molto – quando penso a non stare più insieme a te quello che m’intimorisce di più è essere da solo: non essere senza di _te_ , ma essere di nuovo single. E penso che se tu fossi onesto con te stesso, ammetteresti di provare la stessa cosa.”

“No,” affermò quello, indietreggiando e scuotendo la testa. “Stai facendo tutto da solo.” Il suo cuore si spezzò: aveva sperato che Blaine fosse abbastanza consapevole da capire cosa stesse succedendo tra di loro, ma evidentemente si stava ancora aggrappando al rifiuto di vedere le cose come stavano. “Sei tu che mi stai lasciando. Non osare provare a dare a me la colpa! Io non voglio rompere con te, non voglio!” esclamò, lasciandosi andare apertamente al pianto e singhiozzando.

“Lo so,” rispose lui, tentando di trattenere il proprio pianto e cercando di farsi forza di fronte alla devastazione dell’altro. “Ma continuiamo a ferirci l’un l’altro e continueremo a farlo. Non fa bene né a me né a te.”

“Non m’interessa!” sbottò Blaine.

_Dovrebbe_ , pensò lui, evitando di dirlo perché sapeva che l’altro non fosse in condizione di ascoltare quelle parole. _Dovrebbe prendersi cura di sé meglio di così e dovrei farlo anch’io. Il fatto che non gliene importi… beh, è un’ulteriore prova che sto facendo la cosa giusta mettendo fine al nostro rapporto. Anche se mi sembra che sia la cosa più terribile che abbia fatto a un’altra persona_. “Mi dispiace, Blaine,” disse, sapendo che le scuse fossero inadeguate. Non aveva mai voluto causare così tanto dolore a un’altra persona e farlo a qualcuno che amava così profondamente, a cui aveva donato il cuore e il corpo e che gli aveva dato il suo di rimando… era devastante.

“Me ne _sbatto_ che ti dispiaccia!” urlò quello. Lo gridò a tutto volume e Kurt si riempì d’angoscia vedendolo perdere il controllo in un modo così insolito. “Me ne sbatto delle tue scuse e me ne sbatto di te!” Lo spinse violentemente di lato e uscì dalla stanza a passo deciso. Lui non accennò a fermarlo e, un attimo dopo, sentì la porta d’ingresso sbattere.

Gattonò sul letto, completamente vestito. Si concesse un bel pianto di dieci minuti, sperando che ora che era riuscito a rompere con Blaine queste crisi di pianto diventassero meno frequenti. Suppose di poter chiamare Mercedes o Tina per invitarle a casa sua a mangiare gelato e commiserarsi, ma preferiva passare la serata da solo, dedicandosi a piangere la fine della sua prima relazione romantica. Il cellulare vibrò nella sua tasca e fece una smorfia quando lo estrasse, sperando con tutto se stesso che non fosse Blaine. Non lo era.

_Ti va di scambiare i nostri turni sabato?_ recitava l’SMS di Sebastian. _Uscirò venerdì sera dopo il lavoro e non voglio fare il turno di mattina il giorno dopo_.

_Okay_ , scrisse lui. Avrebbe finito per dover lavorare il turno serale di venerdì e quello mattutino di sabato per due settimane di fila, cosa che Greg cercava di evitare facendo ruotare i turni dei baristi, ma sapendo di non doversi preoccupare di un eventuale appuntamento dopo il lavoro, sarebbe riuscito a riposarsi in abbondanza tra un turno e l’altro. Stava per inviare il messaggio, quando le sue dita si mossero di nuovo, come se avessero una volontà propria. _Tra l’altro, io e Blaine ci siamo lasciati. Se sei interessato, ora non c’è niente a ostacolarti_. Inviò l’SMS, chiedendosi cosa gli fosse venuto in mente. Forse gli sarebbe semplicemente sembrato più reale se almeno un’altra persona avesse saputo cos’era successo. O forse il pensiero della corte selvaggia che Sebastian avrebbe fatto a Blaine gli avrebbe reso più facile andare avanti.

Il cellulare vibrò di nuovo dopo qualche minuto, un tempo d’attesa più lungo di quanto si fosse aspettato. _Quante volte devo dirtelo, principessa? Davvero non sei il mio tipo. Mi lusinga che continui a provarci, però…_

Arrossì. Oddio, aveva pensato che si stesse riferendo a se stesso? Era mortificato e piuttosto sorpreso che Sebastian avesse tratto quella conclusione. _Oddio, continua a sognare!_ rispose. _Intendevo Blaine, scemo!_

Anche questa volta impiegò più tempo del necessario a rispondere. Ma, dopo quasi cinque minuti, sullo schermo vide l’avviso di un nuovo messaggio. _Apprezzo l’avvertimento. Ma credo che passerò. Notte, single lady_.

Rimase a fissare quelle parole a lungo, incerto su come interpretarle. Sentì un lieve sollievo all’idea che non volesse fare il filo a Blaine. L’unico problema era che all’improvviso sospettava che ciò avesse più a che fare con Sebastian che con il suo ex. E non sapeva cosa fare con quella rivelazione. Non ne aveva proprio idea.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – I _popper_ sono una serie di sostanze stupefacenti, con proprietà tossiche, assumibili per inalazione, appartenenti alla classe dei nitriti alchilici, usate in passato per diversi scopi farmacologici. [Fonte](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poppers).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo ringraziare Spookibibi per avermi aiutato con una certa espressione in francese in questo capitolo. :)

Quando finalmente arrivò venerdì pomeriggio, Sebastian non vedeva l’ora che arrivassero le dieci di sera, quando avrebbe potuto chiudersi la porta del _Lima Bean_ alle spalle e passare all’evento principale della serata. Dopo quasi quattro settimane senza neanche una scopata, finalmente l’astinenza sarebbe finita. Di solito preferiva incontrare di persona i ragazzi che avrebbe portato a letto: benché ci fossero molti modi di entrare in contatto con loro online, l’aveva sempre evitato, non aveva voluto perdere tempo con qualcuno che avesse esagerato i propri attributi e che avrebbe finito per deluderlo faccia a faccia. Ma a mali estremi, estremi rimedi, e poi era stanco di stare a sopportare quando la soluzione si poteva trovare nell’app di _Grindr_ per il cellulare. 1 Se anche avesse scoperto che il ragazzo che aveva selezionato aveva usato una foto finta o roba simile, fintanto che avesse avuto i genitali giusti e respirasse, era piuttosto certo di potersi accontentare. Non era di umore schizzinoso.

Anzi, i suoi standard si erano abbassati a tal punto che dopo aver visto Kurt a petto nudo nell’ufficio di Greg, un paio di volte se l’era immaginato mentre si masturbava. Il suo corpo non era poi _così fantastico_ , ma era la prima pelle nuda che aveva visto da vicino da un bel po’. Non aveva una grande immaginazione e quando si faceva una sega preferiva usare immagini reali – dato che quella era così recente, gli era venuta in mente senza sforzo. Dopo questa sera avrebbe potuto usare i ricordi del suo incontro con Rob, uno studente universitario di Wapakoneta a cui piacevano i film sui _Transformers_ , ordinare cibo cinese e fare pompini. Sebastian, ovviamente, aveva tutte le intenzioni di aiutarlo con quell’ultima attività.

Aveva già messo in macchina un cambio di vestiti qualche ora prima, così, con addosso l’uniforme della caffetteria, scese da basso per guardarsi qualche minuto della partita tra Reds e Yankees prima di dover andare a lavoro. Quando superò l’uscio della cucina, però, venne distratto da un profumino delizioso e dai mormorii di sua madre che parlava tra sé e sé. Dando un’occhiata da dietro lo stipite, la vide davanti ai fornelli, come si era aspettato, intenta a infilare un cucchiaio di legno in una padella di acciaio inox per poi assaggiarne il contenuto.

“Hmm… Forse ci vuole una nota un po’ più acida,” borbottò. “Succo di limone? Non voglio che diventi aspro, però.” Sorseggiò di nuovo quello che aveva nel cucchiaio. “Forse il vino è abbastanza, ma me ne serve uno con un sapore più asciutto di questo _Borgogna_ bianco… Un _Pinot Grigio_ , magari?” Prese una penna e prese qualche appunto sul raccoglitore che aveva appoggiato sul banco.

“Un vino italiano, madre?” chiese lui. “Sono sconvolto!”

“Oh, piantala, tu,” rispose Julia, sorridendo. “Vieni qui e assaggia, ho bisogno di un’altra opinione.”

“Quelle non mi mancano mai,” scherzò, avvicinandosi e accettando il cucchiaio che gli stava porgendo. Al centro della bassa padella c’era un trancio di pesce senza pelle e bianco come il latte, espertamente saltato e circondato da un brodo chiaro che stava sobbollendo. “Di certo ha un bell’aspetto,” notò. Assaggiò il brodo, chiudendo gli occhi mentre i sapori decisi esplodevano sulla sua lingua. “Oh, wow, il sapore è anche meglio. Che cosa ci hai messo?”

“È halibut brasato in vino bianco con un brodo di finocchio e zafferano,” spiegò lei. “Non pensi che sia sbilanciato? Il finocchio e lo zafferano sono così forti… non voglio esagerare con l’uno o con l’altro.”

“Non mi sembra di essere stato bombardato da nessuno dei due,” rispose lui. “Io non cambierei una virgola, ma sei tu l’esperta.”

Julia Mason-Smythe lo era davvero quando si trattava di cucina, in particolare quella francese. Il suo patrimonio genetico era anglosassone da cima a fondo, ma i suoi genitori erano avidi francofili: si erano innamorati di tutto ciò che avesse a che fare con quel Paese durante la loro luna di miele in Europa. Lei era cresciuta con viaggi regolari nelle sue varie regioni ed era sempre stata circondata da cibi, vini, opere d’arte e mobili francesi. A casa loro si parlava il francese tanto quanto l’inglese e le avevano perfino dato il nome di una donna statunitense che si era innamorata della Francia quanto i suoi genitori: la famosa chef Julia Child. Dopo la pensione, i nonni di Sebastian si erano trasferiti a Parigi, vivendo in un magnifico appartamento con una vista spettacolare della Senna. Lo divertiva a non finire che quando raccontava di aver vissuto con loro, i suoi interlocutori s’immaginassero una coppia di francesi con la pelle olivastra e i capelli scuri, proprio come le popolazioni del Mediterraneo, mentre in realtà si capiva al primo sguardo che fossero americani.

Era molto orgoglioso della carriera di sua madre: era un’autrice di libri di cucina e, più di recente, una food blogger. Era iniziato tutto dieci anni prima, quando Julia aveva fatto parte di un comitato di raccolta fondi per un ospedale in Virginia. Mentre stavano raccogliendo idee, un altro membro suggerì che lei scrivesse un piccolo libro di ricette classiche francesi e tecniche di cucina che potesse essere messo in vendita nel negozio di articoli regalo annesso all’ospedale. La proposta venne accolta con molto entusiasmo, dato che tutti i membri del comitato avevano partecipato a una cena o l’altra data dagli Smythe e avevano scoperto di persona il talento culinario di Julia. Il libro era stato comprato per caso da un editore di New York che si era trovato in quell’ospedale per far visita a una nipote che aveva appena subito un’operazione. L’aveva portato a casa con sé e l’aveva mostrato ai suoi superiori alla casa editrice, i quali, come lui, ne videro immediatamente l’enorme potenziale. Dopo la pubblicazione di sette libri e dopo due anni dal lancio del suo blog, _Une gourmande frivole_ , Julia era ben nota e rispettata tra gli appassionati di cucina. Il suo nome non era famoso quanto quello di Paula Deen o Bobby Flay, ma d’altro canto non aveva né un ristorante né un programma televisivo. Le era stata offerta la possibilità di percorrere quel cammino più di una volta, ma lei aveva preferito tenere un basso profilo per mantenere un migliore equilibrio tra il lavoro e i suoi doveri di moglie e madre. Sebastian però non dubitava che avrebbe avuto un grande successo sul piccolo schermo, se avesse deciso di provare. Aveva una personalità affabile e accattivante ed era senz’alcun dubbio una donna molto bella (sperava che Thad avesse ancora il livido che si era guadagnato quando l’aveva sentito usare la parola ‘gnocca’ per parlare di sua madre).

Julia stava sorridendo per il complimento, così lui pensò che fosse un buon momento per parlare di cos’avesse in programma per la sera. “Senti, mamma,” iniziò, ricambiando il sorriso, “vorrei uscire dopo il turno in caffetteria, se per te va bene.”

La sua espressione sembrò adombrarsi considerevolmente. “Uscire?” chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio.

“Non succederà niente d’illegale, prometto,” le assicurò. “Ho imparato la mia lezione, credimi.”

Julia aveva i suoi dubbi a riguardo e non si fece incantare dall’espressione eccessivamente innocente sul viso del figlio. “Ma davvero…” disse, sistemandosi una ciocca castana dietro all’orecchio.

“Guarda, non sarà niente di che,” spiegò lui. “Mi vedrò solo con i miei amici a casa di Nick. Non li vedo da settimane per via degli orari dei miei turni; ci metteremo solo a guardare film e giocare a qualche video game, qualcuno probabilmente si metterà a cantare senza alcun avvertimento, perché a volte succede con loro, ma roba più emozionante di così non succederà. Giuro. Puoi anche chiamare i suoi, se vuoi, sanno già tutto.” In effetti quella rimpatriata era stata un’idea sua e aveva ogni intenzione di farsi vedere a casa di Nick, a un certo punto. Di certo non gl’interessava passare più tempo del necessario con Rob: voleva solo togliersi lo sfizio senza troppe storie e andare a passare del tempo con i suoi amici. Gli erano davvero mancati – gli mancava avere una vita sociale in generale.

Julia ragionò un attimo, osservandolo nell’uniforme della caffetteria farle gli occhioni dolci con quelle iridi verdi identiche alle sue. Le sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di sospetto, ma d’altro canto dovevano davvero iniziare a fidarsi di nuovo di loro figlio, prima o poi. Sospirò. “Stai lavorando tanto,” ammise, “e a essere onesta ti sta riuscendo meglio di quanto non avessi creduto. Pensavo che avresti cercato di tirartene fuori a un certo punto, invece hai davvero fatto tutto quello che ti abbiamo chiesto.”

“Non è male quanto pensassi,” rispose Sebastian con onestà inaspettata. “Lavoriamo tutti insieme piuttosto bene e a volte è perfino interessante. Di solito l’estate passa in un groviglio indefinito di giorni passati a poltrire o prendere il sole in piscina. Non che non mi manchi, ma mi piace che ogni giorno sia diverso dall’altro, adesso. E a volte alla fine di un turno, anche se sono esausto, mi sento anche bene: quasi come quando supero un test a scuola per cui ho studiato tanto. Non è strano?”

“No,” rispose lei, ridacchiando. “Non è affatto strano sentirsi soddisfatti dopo una giornata di duro lavoro. È un peccato che ti ci sia voluto così tanto tempo per imparare come ci si sentisse, ma la colpa è mia e di tuo padre, non tua. Sarai anche stato pigro, Sebastian, ma noi te l’abbiamo permesso.”

“Beh, di certo non potete accusarmi di essere pigro _adesso_ ,” disse lui con tono scherzoso. “Ho perfino fatto cinque ore di straordinario questa settimana! E sai qual è la parte migliore?” chiese con un tono di voce leggermente più alto per l’entusiasmo. “Quando faccio gli straordinari vengo pagato il 50% in più! È davvero un bel gesto da parte di Greg.”

Julia lo guardò stranita e poi scoppiò a ridere. “Tesoro, sono felice che il tuo capo ti piaccia,” disse quando vide la sua espressione confusa, “ma pagare premi quando vengono superate le quaranta ore lavorative è obbligatorio per legge! _Deve_ farlo o finirebbe nei guai con il Ministero del lavoro e delle politiche sociali.” Scosse la testa, continuando a stupirsi di quanto poco Sebastian sapesse del modo in cui funzionava il mondo. Ma anche quello in fondo era colpa sua e di Stephen, no? “Comunque,” riprese, “no, non possiamo più dire che tu sia pigro. Anzi, sono molto fiera di te e non ero sicura di quanto mi ci sarebbe voluto a sentirmi di nuovo così, dopo quello che è successo il mese scorso.”

“Mamma, lo sai che mi dispiace.”

“So che ti dispiace di essere stato beccato!” affermò lei. Quando suo figlio fece una smorfia, addolcì il tono di voce. “Sebastian, non sto dicendo che io e tuo padre fossimo dei santarellini da adolescenti. Abbiamo fatto qualche cretinata e ci siamo messi nei guai con i nostri genitori.”

“Tipo?” chiese lui.

“Oh, ti prego,” ribatté lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Pensi davvero che ti darei informazioni del genere di mia volontà? Potrai chiedere i dettagli succosi ai tuoi nonni la prossima volta che li vedrai; sono certa che coglieranno al volo l’occasione di cantare odi sulle mie disavventure giovanili.” Punzecchiò allegramente Sebastian tra le costole. “Proprio come farò io con i tuoi figli, se mai ne avrai.”

“Che matura…” scherzò lui.

“Ehi, è uno dei vantaggi di essere genitori! Ma seriamente,” continuò, tornando all’argomento originale, “quello che voglio dire è che, benché abbiamo fatto alcune stupidaggini, non abbiamo mai raggiunto il livello di quello che hai fatto tu. Almeno non tutto in una volta! Sei riuscito a concentrare un sacco di stupidità in una sola serata.”

“Lo so,” rispose lui. Sebbene non rimpiangesse la maggior parte delle cose che aveva fatto, gli dispiaceva davvero aver deluso i suoi. Se solo fosse riuscito a non far loro scoprire il suo lato più selvaggio… C’erano certe cose che non si voleva far sapere ai propri genitori.

Julia guardò suo figlio, non riuscendo a impedire all’affetto di salire in superficie. Amava Sebastian così tanto… L’aveva sempre riempita d’orgoglio il fatto di aver tirato su un ragazzo così intelligente, sagace, bello e talentuoso. A prescindere dal numero di libri di cucina che vendeva o dal numero di persone che visitavano il suo blog, suo figlio sarebbe sempre stato il suo successo più grande. Ma Sebastian non le rendeva certo le cose facili, fin da quando era bambino. “Quando cerchiamo di avvertirti sull’alcol e le droghe, non è perché ci divertiamo ad assillarti,” spiegò, “vogliamo solo evitare che t’infili in brutte situazioni.” Quello abbassò lo sguardo e lei aspettò che lo rialzasse prima di continuare. “Ma, sai, sei sempre stato il tipo di persona che deve scoprire le cose a proprie spese. Forse lo sarai sempre. Vorrei poterti proteggere dal dolore che deriva da quell’approccio alla vita, perché sono tua madre e ti voglio bene; farti andare a lavorare e ripagarci è stata una punizione, è vero, ma era più che altro per mostrarti che le tue azioni hanno delle conseguenze. Perché a prescindere da quello che farai della tua vita, Sebastian, questa è una verità universale a cui non si può sfuggire.”

Lui la guardò con aria solenne. “Non so cosa dire,” ammise. “Mi spiace di avervi turbato. Odio farlo.”

“Non devi dire nulla,” rispose. “Pensaci su però, okay? Sei la parte più importante della nostra vita e vogliamo solo che tu sia felice e al sicuro.” Allargò le braccia e Sebastian fece senza esitazioni un passo in avanti; Julia ricambiò il suo abbraccio stretto e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia quando si separarono. “Allora, tieni a mente quello che ti ho detto e divertiti, stasera. Starai a dormire da Nick?”

“Lo deciderò là,” disse suo figlio. “Grazie, mamma. Davvero, grazie mille. Ho proprio bisogno di uscire, stasera.” Quanto era vero! Se non fosse riuscito a far calare i pantaloni in compagnia di un altro ragazzo, sarebbe impazzito. Si scrollò il pensiero dalla mente, però, perché pensare al sesso mentre sua madre lo guardava con occhi adoranti era sgradevole perfino per lui.

 

Quando arrivò al _Lima Bean_ , non fu sorpreso di vedere che si stesse già riempiendo. C’era la serata con microfono aperto, che attraeva sempre molta gente, ma oltre a quello c’era stato un aumento della frequenza serale per via di un’ondata di caldo che sembrava non volersene andare dallo Stato. A differenza di aree che erano abituate a calure simili, però, a Lima non c’era l’aria condizionata in ogni casa; così gli abitanti sfuggivano non appena potevano al cinema, nei ristoranti o, appunto, al _Lima Bean_ , per cercare sollievo dalle temperature soffocanti. Non pensava di aver mai visto il termometro del cruscotto dell’auto segnare trentotto gradi prima di oggi.

Si legò velocemente il grembiule e scrisse il nome sul foglio firme. Vide che Kurt stava preparando le bevande e che alla cassa c’era Angela. All’inizio non era certo di come comportarsi con lei: aveva più o meno la sua età ma, benché fosse educata e piacevole, sembrava sempre distante e c’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che la faceva sembrare più grande. Quando ne aveva parlato con Kurt, aveva scoperto che avevano entrambi frequentato il McKinley e che erano dello stesso anno, sebbene non fossero mai stati amici. Angela però non aveva preso il diploma come lui: l’estate precedente era rimasta incinta e aveva lasciato la scuola a marzo, poco prima che nascesse suo figlio. Tutto quello che Kurt sapeva era che avesse un bimbo di nome Marshall, che vivesse con i genitori e che il padre di suo figlio non facesse più parte della loro vita. A parte quello, lei non parlava mai di faccende personali, limitandosi ad argomenti generici come il lavoro o il clima quando il ritmo rallentava e i baristi potevano scambiarsi qualche parola. Quel giorno non sembrava che ci fosse tempo neanche per quel tipo di chiacchiere superficiali, a giudicare da quanto velocemente si stesse riempiendo il locale.

“Greg è nel retro?” chiese, avvicinandosi a Kurt.

Quello sussultò lievemente, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui con aria un po’ imbarazzata. Non avevano lavorato insieme dall’incidente dello sputo ed era ovvio che Kurt si sentisse fuori asse. “No, si è preso la serata libera, per quanto sia incredibile.”

“Di venerdì sera?” chiese lui, molto sorpreso. Greg era sempre presente negli orari di afflusso maggiore. “È morto qualcuno?”

Kurt si era chiesto se sarebbe stato strano rivedersi per la prima volta dopo il… dopo quello che era successo nell’ufficio del capo. Sebastian sembrava comportarsi in modo del tutto normale, ma lui stava avendo qualche difficoltà a non sbirciargli il torace ogni due secondi. Lo imbarazzava ammettere, anche solo a se stesso, che quella settimana Sebastian fosse comparso più di una volta nei suoi sogni. Aveva cercato di dirsi di non dover essere troppo severo con se stesso: si era detto che era il risultato di un periodo esteso di frustrazione sessuale, peggiorata da quanto si fosse eccitato prima di trovare Blaine intento a ficcanasare tra le sue ricerche su internet. Ed era impossibile negare che Sebastian a torso nudo fosse alquanto piacevole da guardare… Perfino lui doveva ammettere che il suo petto fosse molto attraente, benché appartenesse a una delle persone più odiose che avesse la sfortuna di conoscere.

Quando però gli chiese se l’assenza di Greg fosse dovuta a una morte in famiglia, non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, sorprendendosi. Aveva detto esattamente la stessa cosa quando qualche ora prima il titolare l’aveva informato che non ci sarebbe stato per il turno serale. “A dire la verità, no,” spiegò. “Ha un appuntamento.”

“Un appuntamento? _Greg_?” ripeté lui, stupefatto, accettando il bicchiere che gli stava porgendo Angela e spostandosi per andare a fare un frappè. Vi mise dentro una palettata di ghiaccio, aggiungendo gli sciroppi necessari e, per finire, del latte scremato. “So che non lavoro qui da tanto, ma tutti mi hanno dato l’impressione che Greg fosse sposato con il _Lima Bean_.”

“Non hai tutti i torti,” rispose Kurt, continuando a occuparsi delle bevande calde. Non gli dispiaceva raccontargli la storia che c’era dietro, perfino ad Angela era sfuggito un sorriso quando gliel’aveva detta. “Hai presente Pam? Capelli rossi, viene quasi ogni giorno dopo il lavoro, di solito con ancora la divisa dell’ospedale addosso.”

Sebastian frugò nella sua memoria, finché non gli venne in mente un viso allegro. “Caffelatte alla nocciola e mou con latte magro in tazza media?”

“Proprio lei,” confermò lui, riluttantemente colpito dal fatto che si fosse ricordato la sua ordinazione abituale. “Lei e Greg si guardano di continuo e quando chiacchierano alla cassa arrossiscono ogni volta.”

“Me ne sono accorto,” disse quello. Avrebbe dovuto essere cieco per non notarlo. L’aveva perfino fatto notare al titolare una volta, ma l’altro aveva obiettato, dicendo che fosse solo una cliente gentile che ci teneva alle buone maniere. _Beh, se mai ti verrà voglia di fartela, lei sarà lì a incoraggiarti con tanto di bandierina di arrivo_ , aveva pensato lui, ma saggiamente aveva tenuto per sé l’osservazione.

“Megan era qui quando è successo e mi ha detto tutto,” continuò Kurt. “Sembra che Pam sia tornata alla cassa con espressione confusa dopo aver ricevuto il suo caffelatte. Greg le ha chiesto se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e lei ha detto che nel suo bicchiere c’era qualcosa che lui avrebbe fatto meglio a vedere. Lui le ha chiesto se ci fosse qualche problema e Pam ha risposto: _‘Diciamo solo che spero che tu abbia una risposta da darmi.’_ Così Greg ha sollevato il coperchio, pensando che avesse trovato un insetto o roba simile, ma il bicchiere era vuoto e in fondo c’era un bigliettino piegato a metà. Greg lo ha tirato fuori, l’ha letto ed è diventato rosso come un peperone; Megan ha detto che non riusciva ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto! A quel punto Pam stava sorridendo, come anche Greg, che alla fine ha detto: _‘Sì.’_ Poi Pam se n’è andata.”

“Ha mostrato il bigliettino a Megan?” chiese Sebastian.

“Sì,” rispose Kurt. “C’era scritto: _Vuoi uscire con me venerdì?_ e sotto c’era il suo numero di telefono.” Sorrise ampiamente. “Penso che si sia stufata di aspettare che glielo chiedesse lui. Ma ha trovato un modo davvero carino di invitarlo.”

Sebastian non commentò, non essendo il tipo da fare o ricevere grandi gesti romantici, ma Greg era un buon uomo e un bravo titolare, così si ritrovò a essere sinceramente felice che fosse uscito con una donna per la prima volta da anni, probabilmente. _Sembra che ci sia sesso nell’aria, stanotte_ , pensò. _Forse non sarà una cosa certa con quella tipa quanto lo sarà Rob per me, ma magari Greg riuscirà almeno a palpeggiare qua e là_. Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere in modo simile a Kurt e, quando lo guardò, si rese conto che si stessero sorridendo l’un l’altro come ebeti. Si voltò immediatamente e si tenne occupato con il miscelatore dei frappè.

 _Ed ecco che torna l’imbarazzo_ , pensò Kurt. Accettò un altro bicchiere da Angela e si rimise a completare le ordinazioni il più velocemente possibile. Lavorarono tutti e tre insieme mantenendo gli intoppi al minimo per far contenti i clienti. Iniziò la serata con microfono aperto e la caffetteria si riempì dei suoni di persone che suonavano e cantavano, con anche qualche monologo qui e là. Alcuni dei partecipanti erano estremamente bravi e a volte capitava che qualche membro delle Nuove Direzioni si facesse vedere per cantare un brano o due. Ma se uno di loro si fosse anche presentato, quella sera, Kurt non se ne accorse neanche: le ore passarono in un turbinio di tazze, caffè, il ronzio del miscelatore di frappè e il trillo del registratore di cassa.

Verso le otto e mezza, però, iniziò ad avere molto caldo e si accorse di star iniziando a sudare. Guardò la massa di clienti e notò che in molti si stavano sventolando con delle riviste. Si avvicinò alla parete su cui era montato il termostato, ma sullo schermo LCD invece dei soliti venti gradi ce n’erano indicati ventiquattro e mezzo. _Oh merda_. Tornò al bancone, strattonando gentilmente le magliette degli altri per attirare la loro attenzione. “Penso che ci sia un problema con l’aria condizionata,” spiegò a bassa voce. “Ci sono quasi cinque gradi in più del solito.”

“Dovremmo chiamare Greg?” chiese Angela.

“Neanche per sogno!” rispose lui con veemenza. “Non si prende mai una serata libera: non gliela rovineremo, a meno che non sia l’ultima opzione disponibile.” Guardò Sebastian, il quale gli rivolse un breve cenno di accordo. “Esco sul retro e vado a dare un’occhiata al condizionatore, magari riesco a capire qual è il problema. Voi tenete duro. Se qualcuno fa domande sul condizionamento, voi rispondete che stiamo controllando.”

Passando dall’ufficio di Greg per prendere una torcia elettrica, Kurt uscì dalla porta sul retro, di fianco alla quale c’era il grosso condizionatore industriale. Tutte le volte che ci era passato di fianco per andare a buttare la spazzatura, le sue orecchie erano state assalite dal suo forte ronzio costante; ma questa volta era minacciosamente silenzioso. Lo esaminò da cima a fondo, ma non vide problemi evidenti come cavi rotti o ventole bloccate. Aveva semplicemente smesso di funzionare per nessun motivo evidente. Era certo che solo un tecnico potesse fare la diagnosi corretta di cosa non andasse. Tornò nella caffetteria, dove faceva molto più fresco rispetto a fuori, ma non c’era la ventata di aria fredda a cui era abituato.

“Qual è il problema?” gli chiese Sebastian quando tornò al bancone.

“Il condizionatore è morto,” disse. “Non fa neanche un suono.”

“ _Adesso_ possiamo chiamare Greg?” chiese Angela.

“A che scopo?” domandò Kurt. “Quel coso deve essere riparato da un professionista che sappia cosa fare e Greg non riuscirà a farne venire qua uno fino a domani mattina a prescindere da quando lo viene a sapere. Il solo risultato che otterremmo sarebbe rovinare il suo appuntamento con Pam e, per quel che vale, io non ho intenzione che accada.” Incrociò le braccia con fare testardo.

“Comincerà a fare parecchio caldo, qui, soprattutto con tutta questa gente,” intervenne Sebastian. “Inizieranno a rompere le balle a un certo punto.”

“Allora li avvertiremo e potranno decidere da soli se restare o andare via,” affermò lui. “Mancano meno di due ore alla chiusura, comunque.” Scuotendo la testa con determinazione, si voltò e marciò dritto verso il microfono, che al momento non stava usando nessuno. “Scusatemi,” disse, “potreste darmi la vostra attenzione, prego?”

“Ehi, il barista vuole cantare!” esclamò qualcuno.

“Vai, Kurt!” gridò qualcun altro.

“No, no,” rispose, arrossendo. “Non tocca a me cantare, stasera.” Un paio di avventori emisero suoni delusi, che gli fecero diventare le guance ancora più rosse. “Ascoltate, probabilmente vi siete già accorti che fa un po’ più caldo di prima. Mi dispiace dovervelo dire, ma l’aria condizionata del locale ci ha abbandonato per stasera.” Ci furono altre esclamazioni e fischi, e Kurt sperò che nessuno gli tirasse addosso un bicchiere o un muffin mangiucchiato. “Rimarremo aperti fino alle dieci come al solito, ma capisco se preferite andare via. Ma se rimarrete,” aggiunse, con un’ispirazione che sperava non dispiacesse a Greg quando l’avrebbe scoperto, “tutte le bevande fresche saranno scontate del venti percento!” Questa volta ci furono esclamazioni entusiaste invece di protesta, così si allontanò dal microfono. Benché sembrasse che in molti stessero raggruppando la propria roba per prepararsi ad andarsene, un gruppetto abbastanza sostanzioso di clienti si stavano mettendo più comodi o si stavano dirigendo verso il bancone. Una ragazza sulla ventina con i capelli castani in treccine e con in mano una chitarra acustica si stava dirigendo verso il punto da cui si era appena allontanato Kurt, iniziando a cantare una versione molto intensa di _Price Tag_ di Jessie J.

Durante l’ora successiva, si sviluppò una relazione inversa tra la temperatura crescente nel _Lima Bean_ e il numero di persone disposte a rimanere per lo sconto sulle bevande fredde. Nonostante fossero quasi le nove e mezza di sera, fuori la temperatura era scesa solo fino ai trentacinque gradi; dato che la porta veniva costantemente aperta dalle persone che uscivano e da quelle che entravano per poi tornare subito sui propri passi non appena si accorgevano che non ci fosse l’aria condizionata, nella caffetteria c’erano circa 28 gradi. A quel punto erano rimasti solo cinque o sei clienti, ma non sembrava che avessero intenzione di andarsene finché non li avessero cacciati a calci. Loro tre cercarono di iniziare a pulire lo stesso, ma c’era un limite a quello che potevano fare con ancora degli avventori presenti; Kurt però non vedeva alcun motivo per rimanere tutti e Angela sembrava sul punto di crollare.

“Ehi, Angela,” disse.

Lei si voltò con movimenti fiacchi e sospirando. Come lui e Sebastian, l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli era fradicia di sudore e c’erano delle macchie umide in vari punti della sua polo. A quel punto erano tutti in uno stato pietoso, ma lei sembrava aver perso tutte le energie. “Sì, Kurt?”

“Perché non vai a casa?” propose, perdendosi completamente il modo in cui la testa dell’altro ragazzo scattò verso di lui. “Qui possiamo cavarcela io e Sebastian. Tu vai pure a casa a metterti dei vestiti più leggeri, okay? I tuoi hanno l’aria condizionata?”

Il suo viso sembrò illuminarsi un po’. “Sì, hanno solo un paio di condizionatori da finestra, ma…”

“Ma sarà meglio di qui, scommetto,” rispose lui. “Forza, vai pure, noi abbiamo tutto sotto controllo. Vero, Sebastian?” Ci fu solo silenzio, quindi si voltò e fu sconvolto di vedersi rivolgere un’occhiataccia piena d’ira. Corrugò la fronte e ripeté: “Vero?”

“Oh, assolutamente!” affermò quello. L’espressione che aveva in volto però non aveva niente a che fare con la risposta allegra; lo stava guardando come se lo volesse strangolare.

“Beh, se siete sicuri…” disse Angela.

“Molto sicuri,” la rassicurò Kurt, girandosi di nuovo verso di lei. “Ne parlerò con Greg domattina. Se non vorrà pagarti tutto il turno potrà togliere quello che manca dal mio stipendio. Ma sai com’è fatto, non fa menate su questioni simili.”

“Grazie,” disse lei, slacciandosi il grembiule e portandoselo alla fronte per asciugarla. “Grazie davvero, Kurt. E anche a te, Sebastian!”

“Non c’è di che,” ribatté quello con tono acido.

Kurt aveva qualcosa da dirgli sulla sua maleducazione, ma si trattenne. Erano entrambi accaldati e irritabili, il che non avrebbe migliorato il loro rapporto teso. E poi con così pochi clienti, il locale era molto tranquillo e lui non voleva che li sentissero battibeccare. Guardarono Angela uscire dalla porta e rimasero in silenzio dietro al bancone con aria scontrosa finché non arrivarono finalmente le dieci. Fece uscire con gentilezza gli avventori rimasti, rifiutandosi con fermezza di far loro un ultimo frappè; in circostanze normali non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, ma quella sera non aveva problemi a far rispettare severamente le regole della caffetteria. Non appena uscirono dalla porta e lui ebbe installato l’allarme, sentì un forte clangore dietro di sé. Si voltò e vide Sebastian intento a gettare le brocche di acciaio inox sporche di latte nel lavandino con molta più forza del necessario.

 _Dio, che problema ha?!_ pensò. “C’è un motivo per ci stai facendo tutto questo casino?”

“Oh, mi dispiace!” disse l’altro con un tono che suggeriva l’esatto contrario. “Ti sta dando fastidio?” Afferrò dei cucchiai e li lanciò nel lavello. “Va meglio così, oh benevolo dittatore?”

Man mano che la serata proseguiva, Sebastian era diventato sempre più teso. Non aveva messo in programma di doversi fare una doccia tra il lavoro e il suo _rendez-vous_ , ma ora doveva trovare il tempo di andare a casa e farla, finendo per arrivare in ritardo. Avrebbe anche potuto far insospettire i suoi genitori, che si sarebbero chiesti perché ci tenesse tanto all’igiene se davvero doveva passare solo la serata con i suoi amici. La frustrazione sessuale nutriva la sua rabbia: era come aggiungere fogli di giornale al falò. Se quel Kurt Hummel del cazzo gli aveva rovinato la chance di fare sesso quella sera, avrebbe dato fuoco alla sua macchina!

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” rispose quello, infuriandosi a sua volta.

“Ma davvero?” disse, indicandolo. “Chi ti ha messo al comando? Ci hai impedito di chiamare il nostro vero capo, hai tenuto il locale aperto senza aria condizionata, hai perfino incoraggiato le persone a rimanere con un fottutissimo sconto! Hai detto ad Angela che poteva andare a casa! Cosa ti fa pensare di potermi dire cosa fare?” Con ogni frase il volume della voce aumentava, finendo per urlare l’ultima domanda.

Kurt lo fissò, sconvolto dalla scarica di accuse. “Stai davvero facendo i capricci su questa faccenda?” chiese. “Cos’hai, cinque anni?”

“Fottiti!” urlò. “A differenza di te e Angela, che non dovete andare da nessuna parte oltre alle vostre misere casette, io ho da fare, stasera! Mi sarebbe piaciuto poter uscire prima. Perché hai scelto _lei_?”

“Perché era esausta, deficiente!” gridò Kurt. “Mi stai davvero chiedendo perché ho mandato a casa una madre single che quando arriverà a casa avrà tutto un altro lavoro di cui occuparsi? Che arriva sempre in orario e sgobba come un mulo anche se probabilmente passa metà notte sveglia con un bebè che non dorme ancora fino a mattina?”

“Per quello ha solo lei da incolpare,” ribatté con freddezza. “È lei che si è fatta mettere incinta. Perché un _suo_ sbaglio dovrebbe essere un _mio_ problema?”

Kurt era inorridito dalla sua insensibilità. “Bastardo egoista!” disse, iniettando ogni sillaba di veleno. “Come osi giudicarla? Né tu né io abbiamo alcuna idea di cosa sia successo tra lei e il suo ragazzo. Chi ti credi di essere per metterti a giudicare la sua vita, ragazzino viziato?”

L’uso di quell’ultima parola lo fece incazzare ancora di più. Da quando era stato arrestato, i suoi genitori l’avevano usata fin troppo spesso e lo infastidiva molto più di qualsiasi altro termine avesse potuto usare. “Beh, scusami se non mi piange il cuore tutte le volte che ascolto una storiella strappalacrime come capita a te. Non ho intenzione di scusarmi per tenere a mente i miei interessi! Forse se tu lo facessi più spesso, non saresti così patetico!”

Normalmente i suoi insulti rimbalzavano su di Kurt come se fossero dei palloncini, ma l’ultimo si avvicinò troppo al bersaglio e lo ferì. “Forse non senti il bisogno di scusarti per essere uno stronzo senza cuore, ma di certo io non mi vergogno di avere sentimenti ed empatia dentro di me, invece di un enorme buco nero come qualcuno che conosco… Mio Dio, Sebastian, cosa potrai avere in programma stanotte che avrei dovuto mandare te a casa invece di Angela?!”

“Ho un appuntamento,” rispose con tono piatto.

“Un appuntamento?” ripeté lui, incerto di aver sentito bene.

“Esatto,” rispose quello. “E per ‘appuntamento’ intendo che mi farò succhiare l’uccello.” Kurt lo fissò a bocca aperta e lui continuò, sentendo il bisogno improvviso di scoprire fino a che punto lo potesse spingere. “Poi, quando mi sarò ripreso, aprirò quel suo culetto un dito alla volta, con tutta calma, finché non mi pregherà urlando di ficcarglielo dentro. Lo fotterò con tutta la forza di cui sarò capace finché non verrò di nuovo e a quel punto, forse… _forse_ , bada bene, farò venire anche lui.” Con sua sorpresa, solo descrivere a parole quello di cui aveva così tanto bisogno iniziò a farlo eccitare. Era già accaldato e sentì un calore del tutto diverso radunarsi nel suo addome, il che non lo aiutò affatto.

Kurt era senza parole, sia per il ragionamento dell’altro che per la descrizione oscena. Sentiva un brusio nelle orecchie e il corpo era attraversato da ondate di calore. Gli era già capitato di arrabbiarsi con qualcuno, in passato aveva pensato di potersi definire assolutamente furioso. Ma la sensazione che lo riempiva adesso era del tutto diversa da qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai provato: era come se ci fosse qualcosa in lui che stesse cercando di farsi strada verso l’esterno con le unghie e con i denti, come se stesse bruciando dall’interno. “Sei un porco disgustoso,” sibilò. “È tutto quello a cui pensi? È tutto quello che t’importa? Il sesso?” Scosse la testa. “Dio, dov’è che hai trovato qualcuno che voglia andare a letto con te? Pensavo che non potessi uscire più.”

“Ti ricordi quando mi dicesti che puzzo di _Craiglist_?” 2 chiese l’altro, ghignando. “Beh, non è andata proprio così, perché quello sarebbe un po’ al di sotto dei miei standard, ma ho creato un contatto, per così dire, con un altro ragazzo online. Qualcuno a cui interessa divertirsi stasera proprio quanto a me.”

“Farai sesso con una persona che non hai neanche mai incontrato?” chiese Kurt.

“Senza alcuna esitazione,” rispose lui con un tono falsamente allegro.

Tra gli amici di Kurt c’era di certo stato qualcuno che non condivideva i suoi stessi ideali quando si trattava di sesso; di certo ascoltare Puck vantarsi di tutte le sue conquiste era stata un’esperienza alquanto interessante per lui. Ma Sebastian non sembrava nemmeno vivere sul suo stesso pianeta: il suo livello di promiscuità gli era assolutamente incomprensibile. “Sai, per qualcuno che da così tanta importanza al sesso, si potrebbe pensare che tu gli dia un qualche valore o significato.” Non cercò neanche di nascondere il disprezzo nella voce. “Invece lo dai via come se non valesse niente. Come se _tu_ non valessi niente.”

Frustrandolo enormemente, Sebastian rise. “E ora chi è che sta giudicando?” chiese. “Sei un fottutissimo ipocrita, lo sai, Kurt? Pensi di essere meglio di me solo perché vai a letto con un ragazzo solo se prima ti ha detto quello che vuoi sentirti dire. Che ti _ama tanto_. Beh, non sei meglio di me e non lo sarai mai, a prescindere dal numero di estranei con cui scopo. Non sei altro che un moralista accondiscendente che non sa far altro che additare le persone a cui piace fare sesso e non me ne frega _un cazzo_ di quello che pensi di me.”

“Non c’è niente di male in credere che il sesso debba significare qualcosa!” ribatté lui con tono cocciuto, rifiutandosi di cedere terreno.

“Solo perché _può_ significare qualcosa, non significa che _debba_ ,” affermò l’altro.

Kurt era di nuovo senza parole. Non si era mai aspettato che l’altro ammettesse o perfino pensasse che fare sesso potesse significare qualcosa di più profondo di togliersi uno sfizio. Stava cercando di formulare una risposta, quando Sebastian continuò a parlare.

“Non mi vergogno del fatto che mi piaccia andare a letto con molta gente e non permetto a nessuno di farmi sentire così,” affermò. “Chi ha creato la regola che scopare senza amore o affetto renda una persona terribile? La società? Beh, _fanculo_ la società, perché la metà dei suoi membri sembra comunque pensare che io sia un essere inferiore solo perché faccio sesso con altri uomini. Farò quello che mi pare e _chi_ mi pare e tu e tutti gli altri potete andare a farvi fottere.” Gli rivolse un’occhiata raggelante. “Ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei finire di ripulire questo posto così da potermene andare e mettere in pratica quello che ho detto.”

Inizialmente, Kurt rimase lì impalato a cercare di elaborare tutte le emozioni che lo stavano attraversando. Si sentiva ancora arrabbiato e frustrato, ma ora era anche confuso. Non voleva che le giustificazioni di Sebastian per la sua promiscuità avessero senso, eppure era così. Non voleva pensare al motivo, non voleva pensare che forse quello che gli era stato insegnato e che aveva creduto sul sesso potesse essere sbagliato o diverso e che, tra tutte le persone che conosceva, fosse _Sebastian Smythe_ ad avere l’opinione corretta. Adottò una vecchia tattica comprovata e negò tutto, riempiendosi di arroganza. _Può usare tutte le scuse che vuole_ , si disse. _Se vuole difendere il fatto di non essere diverso da un animale quando si tratta di controllare i suoi genitali, che si diverta! Potrà anche esserne convinto, ma io non abbocco_. Andò a prendere lo spazzolone e iniziò a pulire il pavimento. Non pensava che fosse possibile avere ancora più caldo, sentirsi più a disagio e sudare ulteriormente, ma a quanto pareva pulire il pavimento nel bel mezzo della calura e senza aria condizionata era proprio il metodo giusto per ottenere quei risultati. Più la sua situazione peggiorava, più aumentava la sua indignazione e non riuscì a togliersi dalla testa quello che Sebastian avrebbe fatto alla fine del turno. Nella sua mente continuavano a sfrecciare immagini di pelle umida e pupille dilatate, accompagnate da gemiti e suoni di corpi maschili che si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro a non finire. _Che schifo_ , cercò di dirsi, rifiutandosi di ammettere che in tutto quell’oltraggio fosse nascosta un bel po’ di eccitazione.

Finendo di pulire, diede un’occhiata verso il bancone per vedere cosa stesse facendo Sebastian. Notò che aveva in mano il cellulare e che stava messaggiando freneticamente con qualcuno. Stava contattando il ragazzo con cui sarebbe andato a letto quella sera? Forse si stavano perfino mandando messaggi sconci. Davvero non sapeva darsi una controllata almeno fino alla fine del turno? _So io come raffreddare i tuoi bollori, pervertito…_ pensò. Facendo meno rumore possibile, s’infilò dietro al bancone e immerse la mano nel contenitore del ghiaccio per i frappè, afferrandone una manciata.

Sebastian aveva appena finito di svuotare la lavastoviglie, quando gli venne in mente un’idea; estrasse il cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Nick, chiedendogli se potesse fare una doccia da lui per poi uscire per un po’. Promise di tornare il prima possibile con delle pizze d’asporto e pollo fritto per farsi perdonare. Aveva appena finito d’inviarlo quando sentì uno strattone al colletto della polo. Prima che potesse reagire, un rivolo gelato gli scivolò lungo la pelle bollente della schiena, fermandosi in corrispondenza delle reni. Sconvolto, emise uno squittio e si voltò di scatto, solo per vedere Kurt lì in piedi, con le dita gocciolanti e un sorriso maniacale sulle labbra. “Che cazzo ti è preso?” gridò lui, affrettandosi a sfilare l’orlo della maglietta dai pantaloni, facendo cadere per terra dei cubetti di ghiaccio. Guardò l’altro, il cui sorriso non si era affievolito minimamente. “Mi hai davvero messo il ghiaccio nella maglietta?!”

“Stavo solo cercando di rinfrescarti un po’,” disse quello con falsa innocenza.

“Che pezzo di merda,” borbottò lui, assottigliando gli occhi. Lo spinse da parte, avvicinandosi al contenitore e prendendo dei cubetti con entrambe le mani. “Se pensi di potertela cavare così, sei pazzo!” Balzò verso di lui, ma con una dimostrazione inaspettata di prestanza fisica, Kurt scavalcò con un salto il bancone. Il ghiaccio si stava sciogliendo e gli facevano male le mani da quanto era freddo, ma Sebastian non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi. Gliel’avrebbe infilato tutto nei pantaloni, dove la sua frigidità l’avrebbe certamente mantenuto congelato per ore. Girò attorno al banco senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lui. “Sei in guai seri…” lo minacciò.

“Solo se riesci a prendermi,” rispose quello, correndo verso il fondo del locale e posizionandosi dietro a un tavolo. Gli fece perfino la linguaccia!

“Oh, te ne pentirai,” mormorò Sebastian, per poi scattare verso di lui.

Cominciarono a correre per tutta la caffetteria, con Sebastian che si avvicinava ma che non riusciva mai ad acciuffarlo. Kurt, che aveva un’esperienza approfondita nella fuga dai bulli, sembrava essere in grado di predire ogni sua finta. Nessuno dei due si fermò a pensare a quanto fosse irrazionale da parte loro rincorrersi sul posto di lavoro, accaldandosi sempre di più finché non furono entrambi fradici di sudore; Sebastian sapeva di doverlo catturare prima che il ghiaccio si fosse sciolto del tutto e, quando lo vide inciampare contro la gamba di una sedia, gli saltò addosso.

Kurt si ritrovò steso supino sul pavimento, bloccato dal peso di un ragazzo atletico e appiccicaticcio. Cominciò a cercare di spingerlo via, ma venne distratto dalla sensazione di dita che gli stavano afferrando l’orlo dei pantaloni per cercarvi accesso. Cominciò a spingere verso l’alto con dei colpi di reni oltre a fare leva sul suo petto con le mani, ma Sebastian era sia leggermente più massiccio di lui sia estremamente determinato.

I cubetti erano quasi del tutto scomparsi, ma erano rimaste delle schegge e lui si era impegnato troppo per gettare la spugna adesso. Mettendole tutte in una mano, sfilò la maglietta dai suoi calzoni con l’altra: le nocche vennero a contatto con la pelle umida del suo addome, così calda da ustionarlo. Cercò l’orlo dei pantaloni, tentando d’infilarvi dentro la mano con il ghiaccio e allo stesso tempo di tenere l’altro abbastanza fermo da riuscirci. Era perso nella sua missione, immerso in una nebbia rossa di concentrazione, mentre l’odore di sudore mascolino gli stuzzicava le narici. Ecco perché gli ci volle un po’ per rendersi conto che la voce dell’altro fosse passata da un tono acuto di oltraggio a uno seriamente spaventato.

“Sebastian, _fermati_!”

La chiara agitazione nella sua voce lo fece tornare subito al mondo reale e s’immobilizzò all’istante. Guardando verso il suo viso, notò che gli occhi azzurri fossero spalancati e pieni d’ansia. In quello stesso momento si rese conto di qualcosa che, per quanto incredibile, non aveva notato: contro la sua coscia era premuta la sagoma familiare e inconfondibile di una spessa erezione. Kurt era eccitato e non gli ci volle molto per rendersi conto che non fosse l’unico: anche il suo pene era duro e pulsante e, ora che l’aveva notato, gli era impossibile concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa. Fissò il ragazzo sotto di sé, cercando di capire come si fossero trovati in questa situazione assurda.

Per una volta, i pensieri di Kurt stavano seguendo lo stesso filo. Aveva avvertito il suo pene irrigidirsi poco dopo essere finito a terra, ma quando si era accorto che avevano entrambi un’erezione e che in qualche modo la loro lotta aveva assunto un carattere sessuale, aveva cercato di attirare l’attenzione di Sebastian immediatamente. Benché stesse cercando di infilargli le mani nei pantaloni, sapeva che in mente non avesse altro che la vendetta ghiacciata; che lo scherzo si fosse tramutato in una specie di preliminari era sia inaspettato sia incomprensibile.

Rimasero lì stesi, mentre i minuti passavano, ansimando con i visi così vicini l’uno all’altro da poter sentire il respiro reciproco sulla pelle. Una goccia di sudore si staccò dalla fronte di Sebastian e cadde sulla guancia di Kurt. Lui ne fu come ipnotizzato: era circondato dal calore e dall’odore dei loro corpi e, incapace di resistere, abbassò la testa e la leccò.

Kurt gemette, sentendo l’erezione gonfiarsi ulteriormente. Non aveva mai immaginato di poter essere eccitato da qualcuno che gli leccasse la faccia, ma d’altro canto quella sera era piena di soprese. Cercò di ricordarsi dove fosse e con chi, ma il desiderio stava ribollendo dentro di lui e annebbiando ogni suo pensiero lucido. Aprì gli occhi, sperando che ciò lo aiutasse, ma non fece altro che peggiorare le cose.

Sebastian lo stava guardando intensamente, notando gli occhi languidi e in qualche modo confusi, le labbra schiuse per la meraviglia… L’altro ragazzo si stava sgretolando sotto di lui e non avrebbe mai potuto predire quanto sarebbe stato eccitante guardare la regina dei ghiacci sciogliersi come neve al sole per lui. “Kurt,” disse, volendogli far sentire la sua voce, fargli sapere chi fosse a premerlo sul pavimento e far riaffiorare il desiderio che aveva tenuto nascosto finora. Non appena la parola finì di uscirgli dalle labbra, riabbassò la testa e lo baciò ardentemente. Utilizzò ogni tecnica che aveva a disposizione, leccando, mordicchiando e succhiandogli le labbra finché non iniziarono entrambi a rabbrividire dal piacere. Cominciò a far ondeggiare lentamente i fianchi, applicando una lieve pressione avanti e indietro, creando un piacevole attrito. Separò la bocca dalla sua, percorrendogli la guancia con le labbra fino a raggiungere il lobo dell’orecchio, mordendolo delicatamente. Quando l’altro gemette, allontanò i denti e sussurrò direttamente sulla pelle delicata del padiglione auricolare: “Di’ il mio nome.” Poi cominciò a mordicchiargli il lobo con tutto se stesso, tirandolo gentilmente finché Kurt non si arrese.

“Sebastian!” esclamò, perso nelle sensazioni. Le sue orecchie erano molto sensibili, una zona erogena garantita. Come ricompensa per l’obbedienza ricevette una leccata decisa lungo il canale uditivo che lo fece spingere verso l’alto con abbandono. “Ah!”

Compiaciuto, l’altro continuò a esplorare, passando la lingua e le labbra sul lato del suo collo, assaporandone la traspirazione salata. Quello che voleva, quello di cui aveva così tanto bisogno, era proprio sotto di sé; aumentò il ritmo delle spinte, usando più forza e gemendo. Cominciò anche a succhiare più forte la pelle del suo collo quando si rese conto che gli faceva premere il bacino contro il suo con eguale fervore. Gli era mancato così tanto: l’attrito disperato dei bacini, la sensazione del suo pene che sfregava sulla stoffa degli slip…

Kurt aveva sentito dire che si potesse avere l’impressione di venire consumati da un fuoco interno, quando ci si abbandonava alla passione, ma aveva sempre pensato che si trattasse di un’esagerazione. Per quanto l’altro si divertisse a dargli del frigido, la verità era che il sesso gli era piaciuto parecchio quando Blaine e lui ci si erano cimentati. Particolarmente all’inizio, dopo aver superato il nervosismo; aveva gioito nella sensazione della sua pelle che scivolava contro quella di Blaine, dei sapori, odori e del calore dei loro corpi che si univano in modi diversi. Ma ora che si stava strusciando contro Sebastian, con l’erezione più dura che avesse avuto da secoli, riuscì finalmente a capire che cosa s’intendesse. Era come se ci fossero delle fiamme che lo divoravano da dentro, che si alzavano a sfiorare ogni punto di contatto tra lui e l’altro ragazzo. Sapeva come ci si sentisse a perdersi in se stessi, soprattutto durante l’orgasmo, ma per la prima volta si sentiva del tutto senza controllo durante il sesso, come se il suo corpo avesse il comando e il cervello fosse in stand-by. Le uniche cose che percepiva erano il piacere e il desiderio e, Dio, era _fantastico_. Le sue mani s’infilarono di loro volontà sotto la polo dell’altro, scivolando sulla pelle bagnata e affondando le unghie nei muscoli gonfi della parte bassa della schiena.

“Cazzo,” gemette Sebastian, con le labbra premute contro la sua gola. Amava quando i ragazzi usavano le unghie, quando lo graffiavano e lasciavano segni rossi che sarebbero svaniti solo dopo _ore_. “Più forte, fallo più _forte_!” lo incoraggiò. Non aveva mai paura di dire quello che voleva durante il sesso o di esprimere quanto il piacere aumentasse quando il suo partner lo accontentava. Le unghie di Kurt affondarono ulteriormente e lui emise un forte gemito pieno di gratitudine. “Oh cazzo, sì! Così!” Sollevò la testa, abbandonando il succhiotto che gli aveva lasciato sul collo e puntando la sua bocca, infilandovi la lingua e intrecciandola con la sua. Riusciva a sentire i muscoli delle cosce avere degli spasmi, segno sicuro che il proprio orgasmo fosse imminente.

Baciare Sebastian era molto diverso da baciare Blaine. Lo era così tanto, in effetti, che si chiese se non avessero fatto qualcosa di sbagliato fin dall’inizio; oltre a lasciare brevemente il tracciato e provare come fosse baciare una ragazza, avevano entrambi pomiciato solo l’un con l’altro, almeno fino a quella sera. E il fatto non era che baciare il suo ex fosse stato _spiacevole_ , era solo molto diverso da baciare Sebastian. Era aggressivo, coinvolgente… e a quanto pareva quei suoi grandi denti bianchi erano utili a qualcosa che non fosse rivolgergli ghignetti irritanti. Il modo in cui gli mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, usando la quantità di forza perfetta, a un soffio dal dolore vero e proprio, fu una rivelazione per lui. Sentì i testicoli contrarsi: tra poco sarebbe venuto. “Sebastian,” chiamò con voce rotta, voltando la testa di lato. “Sto per-” iniziò, ma non riuscì a completare la frase.

L’altro non sapeva decidere se le sue parole dovessero farlo desistere, ma se così fosse stato, ebbero il risultato opposto. “Fallo,” sussurrò direttamente nel suo orecchio, avvolgendolo con il respiro caldo. “Macchiati. Diventa sporco e appiccicoso e bagnato tutto per me.” Infilò le mani sotto le sue scapole, avvolgendo le dita alle sue spalle e facendovi leva: spinse con forza i fianchi in avanti, inseguendo l’orgasmo di Kurt e il proprio. “Vieni, Kurt!”

Di tutte le cose che l’avevano sorpreso quella notte, la più grande fu che l’ordine di Sebastian fu ciò che lo fece finalmente venire. Prima ancora che avesse finito di dire il suo nome, Kurt raggiunse l’apice. “Ahn!” gemette, eiaculando nel proprio intimo. Continuò a spingere in alto mentre assaporava ogni ondata di piacere, esteso più di quanto non si ricordasse dal modo in cui l’erezione scivolava in mezzo al seme caldo. Proprio mentre cominciava a ricordarsi dove si trovasse, udì l’altro gridare qualcosa d’intellegibile, per poi spingergli improvvisamente il bacino contro il pavimento. _Menomale che non è di legno_ , pensò, frastornato, _o avrei finito per sfondarlo e finire in cantina, come in quell’episodio di_ Buffy _…_

Sebastian sentì l’afflusso caldo percorrergli l’erezione: adorava molte cose del sesso, ma quel momento in cui _sapeva_ di stare per aver un orgasmo particolarmente eccezionale si guadagnava un posto sul podio. Il suo corpo impiegò solo qualche secondo a mantenere la promessa, emettendo sperma direttamente negli slip e facendo contrarre ogni muscolo in modo quasi doloroso. Venire mentre premeva contro un corpo caldo e solido era molto meglio che farlo con la propria mano in qualsiasi condizione, ma dopo un mese di astinenza fu la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato. Spinse contro il bacino di Kurt con tanta forza che non si sarebbe sorpreso se le piastrelle sotto di lui si fossero rotte. Il piacere lo attraversò come una marea e, una volta che fu passato, si ritrovò ansimante e completamente esausto. Non riusciva neanche a muoversi, si limitò a rimanere steso su Kurt, il quale sorresse il suo peso senza alcuna lamentela, sorprendentemente.

Per molti minuti, Kurt fu incapace quanto l’altro di riattivare le funzioni cerebrali. Come quando lui e Blaine arrivavano al termine di un lungo periodo di lontananza, il suo corpo era gentilmente attraversato da una profonda soddisfazione. Ma la realtà della situazione iniziò a dissiparla fin troppo in fretta, per i suoi gusti. La stoffa dell’intimo gli si attaccava alla pelle in modo spiacevolmente umidiccio, ora, e le reni gli facevano male per essere state spinte con tale forza contro il pavimento; a dirla tutta, si sentiva attaccaticcio e dolorante un po’ dappertutto e il peso di Sebastian, prima confortante, stava iniziando a soffocarlo. E poi come funzionava in questi casi? Le sue solite attività a quel punto includevano coccole, baci e dichiarazioni d’amore. Non sentiva il minimo bisogno di fare nessuna delle tre e, se anche l’avesse sentito, dubitava che Sebastian avrebbe smesso di ridere abbastanza a lungo da lasciargli fare il tentativo. E perché avrebbe dovuto capirlo lui, comunque? Non era certo l’esperto, tra loro. Di certo Sebastian aveva elevato a un’arte il complesso rituale di scostarsi dal ragazzo su cui era appena venuto. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, quello cominciò a muoversi e finalmente si sollevò da lui.

Si alzò in piedi, benché avesse ancora un po’ di vertigini. Si passò le mani sulla polo e sui pantaloni per darsi una sistemata, evitando la macchia bagnata all’altezza dell’inguine che stava iniziando a filtrare nella stoffa color kaki. Il cambio di vestiti che si era portato sembrò provvidenziale. Abbassò lo sguardo su Kurt, aspettandosi di vederlo raggomitolarsi su se stesso e piangere per la violazione della sua virtù, ma scoprì invece che sul suo viso c’era una combinazione d’irritazione, perplessità e gratificazione. Fu sorprendente e quasi… carino. Scosse la testa. Quell’orgasmo doveva avergli scombussolato il cervello: definiva i ragazzi sexy, fighi, scopabili, non… _carini_. E se anche fosse stato così, di certo non avrebbe inserito Kurt in quella categoria. Benché dovesse ammettere che avesse tenuto il passo con lui in un modo che non avrebbe mai anticipato. Ed era anche molto ben dotato. L’aveva preso in giro a non finire sul fatto che in realtà fosse una femmina, ma almeno da un certo punto di vista era uomo al cento percento. Chi l’avrebbe mai pensato? Gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, quello l’accettò e lui lo tirò verso l’alto finché non si alzò. “Dovremmo finire di pulire e chiudere,” disse.

Tutto qui? Pensava solo a chiudere il locale? Non un: _come abbiamo fatto a passare da colleghi che a malapena si sopportano a dover portarsi appresso uno un succhiotto gigante sul collo e l’altro una macchia gocciolante sui pantaloni?_ Niente: _ehi, Kurt, come ci si sente a fare sesso con un ragazzo che non solo non ami, ma che non sai nemmeno se ti piace granché? Ti va bene?_ No, a quanto pareva la preoccupazione principale di Sebastian era portare fuori la spazzatura o chiudere a chiave il registratore di cassa. _Buono a sapersi_. Improvvisamente, non voleva più averlo attorno a sé. “Perché non vai e basta?” suggerì con tono noncurante. “Come volevi fare prima. Finisco io qui e chiamerò Greg per dirgli del condizionatore quando andrò a casa. Almeno non avrà la tentazione di venire lo stesso in caffetteria, sapendo che abbiamo chiuso.”

“Oh,” disse l’altro. “Okay, vado allora. Apprezzo il gesto.” Come aveva detto Kurt, era quello che voleva; allora perché stava facendo così tanta fatica a dirigersi verso la porta? Rendersi conto di voler rimanere fu sconcertante per lui, così s’impose di ricordarsi il motivo per cui aveva voluto andarsene. “Non vorrei arrivare in ritardo al mio appuntamento,” affermò.

Kurt cercò di non reagire. Sapeva che a Sebastian non interessasse di lui, né lo rispettasse. Ma a prescindere da quello che gli aveva spiegato prima su quanto fosse libero con la sua sessualità, Kurt non poté fare a meno di avvertire una fitta di delusione. _Immagino di essere stato solo l’antipasto_ , si disse. _È ora del piatto principale, no?_ Sebbene quello che era successo sul pavimento non fosse in linea con il consiglio di suo padre di non darsi via, non si era sentito sporco o usato. Finora. “Certo che no,” concordò con tono distaccato. “Buona notte, Sebastian.” Si voltò e si posizionò dietro al bancone, aprendo il registratore di cassa e tenendosi occupato a contare le banconote. Tenne lo sguardo abbassato, ignorando completamente l’altro ragazzo.

Lui si avvicinò alla porta, deciso a disattivare l’allarme e uscire dal _Lima Bean_ senza indugio. Ma, quando il palmo toccò la maniglia di ottone, si ritrovò a tentennare. “Buona notte, Kurt,” disse, continuando a guardare davanti a sé. Quando non arrivò alcuna risposta, uscì, e il clic che segnalava la chiusura della porta gli sembrò molto forte nel silenzio della strada calda e umida. Sopprimendo l’impulso di voltarsi e dare un’ultima occhiata a Kurt attraverso la vetrina, s’infilò con aria decisa le mani in tasca e s’incamminò verso l’auto. Una doccia sembrava perfetta, in quel momento.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 - _Grindr_ è un social network basato sulla geolocalizzazione; lo scopo dell'applicazione, rivolta a un target maschile gay e bisessuale, è quello di mettere in contatto immediato l'utente con persone che si trovano nelle vicinanze. [Fonte](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grindr).

2 – _Craiglist_ è un portale web che pubblica annunci di lavoro, eventi e acquisti. È anche usato per incontrare estranei per incontri platonici, appuntamenti o sesso, a seconda di cosa viene specificato nei vari annunci. [Fonte](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Craigslist). TFMH qui sta facendo riferimento a una battuta che Kurt aveva fatto nella serie.


	6. Chapter 6

Il mercoledì pomeriggio successivo, Sebastian si ritrovò seduto in auto nel parcheggio del _Lima Bean_. Non era strano trovarsi lì, ma poiché non doveva lavorare quel giorno, si poteva dire che non fosse da lui. Ora che lavorava alla caffetteria, era raro che la frequentasse nel tempo libero, ma d’altro canto non era venuto per prendersi un caffè. Tamburellò le dita sul volante, seguendo il ritmo della canzone alla radio mentre teneva d’occhio con aria impaziente l’ingresso del locale.

> _I had a way then_   
>  _Losing it all on my own_   
>  _I had a heart then_   
>  _But the queen has been overthrown_

Si accorse della porta che si apriva e vide finalmente quello che stava aspettando. Kurt stava uscendo, intento a guardare lo schermo del cellulare mentre con l’altra mano teneva il grembiule appallottolato. Greg appendeva gli orari di tutti nell’ufficio, quindi era stato facile per lui scoprire che turni dovesse coprire il collega quella settimana. Sapeva di dover pianificare tutto alla perfezione se voleva ottenere i risultati sperati; doveva vedere Kurt prima che avessero un turno insieme, ma allo stesso tempo lasciare che passasse abbastanza tempo da fargli rendere conto che cosa fosse davvero successo venerdì sera. Quel giorno era l’ideale, quindi si era vestito con cura ed era andato in centro: era ora che lui e Kurt Hummel facessero quattro chiacchiere. Uscì dall’auto, posizionandosi direttamente davanti al cammino dell’altro.

Kurt era così preso a controllare i messaggi che si accorse di Sebastian solo quando per poco non gli andò addosso. Sollevò lo sguardo con un sorriso, credendo di aver incontrato un cliente che stava entrando in caffetteria, ma l’espressione gli scivolò giù dal viso all’istante e si bloccò sul posto non appena riconobbe chi gli stava di fronte. Sapeva che prima o poi lui e Sebastian si sarebbero rivisti – lavoravano insieme, dopotutto. Ma si era aspettato che accadesse la sera successiva, quando avrebbero condiviso un turno e si sarebbero trovati alla pari. E invece si ritrovò costretto a confrontare lui e il suo fisico alto e snello, avvolto da una camicia grigia a maniche corte piuttosto attillata e dei jeans skinny rosso scuro. Deglutì, non riuscendo a dire una parola o a impedire allo sguardo di passare in rassegna ogni centimetro del corpo con cui aveva preso confidenza così di recente e con tale intimità.

“Ehi, Kurt,” iniziò Sebastian, rivolgendogli il sorriso smagliante che di solito equivaleva a una conquista assicurata. “Com’è andato il turno?”

Kurt fu sia sconvolto sia orripilato di scoprirsi l’obiettivo della sua untuosa routine di rimorchio. Si era aspettato che Sebastian o ignorasse del tutto quello che era successo tra loro o che lo prendesse in giro ancora più selvaggiamente per quanto in fretta si fosse abbandonato alle sue carezze e ai baci. Ma quel comportamento suadente che era abituato a veder rivolto a Blaine era sia sorprendente che sgradito, ora che era riservato a lui. “Che cosa vuoi?” chiese con tono piatto, mentre le sue labbra prendevano un’incurvatura verso il basso.

L’altro fu altrettanto sorpreso dal suo passaggio istantaneo dall’incertezza impacciata al gelo completo. Continuò a procedere con il falso fascino che di solito non lo deludeva mai: “Calma, tigre,” disse, non accorgendosi di quanto il nomignolo gli desse sui nervi, “ho solo pensato che potessimo parlare.” Sollevò una mano e gli sfiorò una spalla, per poi far scorrere le dita lungo il suo braccio.

Kurt lo scostò di scatto, come se invece di dita l’avesse toccato con delle lamette. “Non toccarmi,” ordinò, guardandolo in cagnesco. Il tono oleoso della sua voce gli diede l’impressione di essere sporco – e non per ragioni piacevoli.

Confuso, Sebastian iniziò a perdere fiducia in sé. “Mi sembra che ti sia piaciuto quando ti ho toccato venerdì sera,” affermò, ma le sue parole non erano affatto combattive.

“Venerdì era venerdì,” rispose quello, ripetendosi ciò che si era detto e ridetto più volte negli ultimi giorni. “Non ha alcuna influenza su oggi, quindi tieni le mani a posto.”

_Diamine_ , pensò lui. _Qui ci vuole una strategia diversa_. Non si era certo aspettato che Kurt gli cadesse ai piedi sopraffatto dal desiderio non appena l’avesse visto, ma il muro di ghiaccio che aveva frapposto tra loro era di certo sorprendente. Soprattutto ora che sapeva quanto potesse scaldarsi, con le condizioni giuste. Aveva pensato che la sua natura romantica avrebbe meglio accolto le adulazioni che non l’onestà, ma non sarebbe stata la prima volta che l’aveva sottovalutato. A questo punto stava diventando un’abitudine fastidiosa. Sollevò le mani a mo’ di resa. “Va bene,” disse, completamente serio. “Ora possiamo parlare?”

Kurt sospirò. “Non penso che ci sia qualcosa di cui valga la pena parlare,” disse.

“Non sono d’accordo,” rispose lui. “Almeno, non per quanto mi riguarda. Vorrei farti una domanda. Ti va di sederti in macchina con me per qualche minuto?” Una parte di lui voleva abbandonare il piano e basta, ma non era mai stato un codardo e non aveva mai preso un rifiuto troppo a cuore. Sapeva dall’inizio che l’altro potesse non essere ben disposto verso la sua idea, ma che senso aveva vivere se ogni tanto non si correva qualche rischio? Inspirò a fondo, attingendo a un pozzo di pazienza scarsamente usato. “Per favore.”

Sbalordito che Sebastian conoscesse quell’espressione, si ritrovò ad acconsentire. “Va bene,” rispose, “ma fai in fretta.”

Sebastian fece strada verso la sua macchina, un’ _Infiniti Q45_ del 2005 color argento che suo padre gli aveva passato per il sedicesimo compleanno. Originariamente aveva pensato di aprirgli la portiera, immaginando quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto il gesto, ma non appena vide il modo seccato in cui lo stava seguendo, cambiò idea e si limitò a dirigersi verso il lato del guidatore, sedendosi al suo posto. Accese l’auto in modo da far andare l’aria condizionata e abbassò il volume della radio in modo che fosse solo un mormorio di sottofondo. “A proposito di venerdì sera-” iniziò.

“Cos’è che devi dire?” lo interruppe Kurt. Non capiva quale fosse il suo obiettivo. Dubitava che provasse qualcosa riguardo al loro rapporto improvvisato di venerdì o che sentisse il bisogno di parlare con il cuore in mano dei suoi sentimenti.

Sentendo la sua voce impassibile, Sebastian abbandonò ogni messinscena e decise di mettere le carte in tavola. “Ti sta bene? Quello che abbiamo fatto, intendo.”

“Perché te ne importa?” chiese lui. Se gli avesse fatto quella stessa domanda dopo che si erano venuti addosso, Kurt avrebbe avuto una reazione molto diversa. Ma dopo aver visto la fretta con cui era uscito per andare al suo _appuntamento_ , la dimostrazione attuale di preoccupazione era arrivata troppo tardi. Inoltre non era abituato ad avere rapporti intimi con qualcuno che poi lo ignorava per giorni.

“Perché ho una proposta da farti,” ammise onestamente.

“E sarebbe?” Ora che Sebastian aveva abbandonato il suo atteggiamento da re dei gay bar, per Kurt era più facile parlare con lui; cominciò ad abbassare lievemente la guardia, ragion per cui quello che disse dopo lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

“Voglio fare sesso con te.”

Il corpo di Kurt venne immediatamente attraversato da un’ondata di calore, sentendo un miscuglio di imbarazzo, oltraggio e, innegabilmente, eccitazione. “Che cosa?” chiese, pensando di aver sentito o capito male.

“Penso che dovremmo fare sesso,” ripeté quello. “Insieme.”

Gli venne in mente un’unica parola e gli sfuggì dalle labbra quasi senza il suo consenso: “Perché?”

Sebastian si era aspettato una domanda simile; si era chiesto la stessa cosa più volte da quando aveva avuto quell’idea. Per fortuna, il tempo che avevano passato lontani l’uno dall’altro gli permise di rispondergli facilmente, dato che prima di quel momento aveva esaminato i fatti da ogni angolo possibile. Doveva farlo sentire a suo agio prima di potergli far schiudere le gambe, quello era certo, e aveva bisogno di rispondergli in modo sicuro: “Penso solo che potremmo aiutarci a vicenda, tutto qua,” disse con aria disinvolta. “Ho bisogno di fare sesso regolarmente e tu non lo stai più facendo con Blaine. Siamo venuti facilmente venerdì sera, quindi perché non continuare?”

Il modo franco in cui snocciolò la sua opinione non lo stava aiutando granché. C’erano così tante cose sbagliate in quell’idea che non sapeva da dove iniziare! Ma, dato che Sebastian aveva menzionato venerdì, decise di cominciare da quel punto. “Non hai certo dato quell’impressione,” affermò. “Se è stato così facile, dubito che tu avresti avuto tutta quella fretta di andare al tuo _appuntamento_. Perché non lo proponi a lui, invece?”

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo sul cruscotto. Aveva sperato di non doverlo ammettere, ma se dirlo gli avrebbe fatto fare progressi più in fretta, non importava poi molto. “Non ci sono andato,” disse, tornando a guardare Kurt.

“Balle,” rispose.

“No, davvero,” continuò lui. Non stava mentendo. Era arrivato a casa di Nick con addosso ancora il grembiule per nascondere la macchia umida sui pantaloni dell’uniforme, era andato al piano superiore per fare una doccia e cambiarsi, ancora intento a uscire per vedersi con Rob. Ma una volta che ebbe finito di prepararsi, scoprì che la doccia calda combinata all’aver passato un turno insolitamente stressante e al magnifico orgasmo che aveva appena avuto, l’avevano lasciato piuttosto stanco e rilassato. Improvvisamente farsi mezz’ora di strada in auto per andare a incontrare un tizio che magari si sarebbe rivelato una delusione non gli sembrò valerne la pena. Dopotutto, quello di cui aveva avuto bisogno era venire senza il solo ausilio della propria mano e, grazie a Kurt, quella missione era stata compiuta. Così aveva deciso di scendere in salotto, dove erano riuniti Nick e i suoi altri amici, e chiese se non potessero ordinare le pizze e il pollo fritto invece di doverle andare a prendere lui; all’inizio assunsero un’espressione delusa, pensando che avesse deciso di passare la notte con Rob, ma quando lo videro spaparanzarsi sul divano e richiedere una sfida a _Mario Kart_ tra Usignoli, lo accolsero con esclamazioni di gioia e pugni scherzosi sulle spalle. “Avevo intenzione di andare, ma alla fine non ne avevo più motivo. Volevo avere un orgasmo e l’ho avuto. Con te. Perché sprecare benzina quando avevo già ottenuto il mio obiettivo?”

Sapere che non fosse passato da fare sesso con lui a farlo con un tizio pescato a caso da internet lo fece sentire un po’ meno maltrattato. Ciò non significava, però, che stesse anche lontanamente prendendo in considerazione l’accordo che gli era stato proposto. Doveva forse sentirsi lusingato di essere la sua prima scelta solo perché Sebastian non aveva ritenuto conveniente andare al suo appuntamento da una botta e via? “Non sono minimamente propenso a fare altro con te, grazie,” insisté. “Non riesco a credere che pensi che possa prendere in considerazione la possibilità di essere il tuo…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, incapace di pensare a un termine che potesse descrivere accuratamente quel ruolo.

_Si dice scopamico, Kurt_ , pensò lui, impaziente. Ma non voleva intimorirlo, quindi usò un termine un po’ meno volgare: “Compagno di sesso?” suggerì.

L’altro fece una smorfia. “Quello che è,” disse. “Che cosa otterrei _io_ a essere il tuo ‘compagno’?”

Sebastian lo guardò, incredulo. “Sesso, ovviamente,” affermò. “Pensavo che fosse chiaro quando ti avevo detto di volerne fare con te.”

“Per favore…” sbuffò. “Tu potrai anche esserne ossessionato, ma non è così per tutti. Non è così importante per me.”

“Ma mi pare che ti sia piaciuto, venerdì sera,” gli fece notare Sebastian.

“C’erano delle circostanze attenuanti…” rispose, arrossendo.

“Tipo?”

“Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta, okay?” sbottò Kurt, chiudendo gli occhi e ripetendo ciò che si era detto negli ultimi giorni per tentare di trovare un senso in quello che era successo. “Faceva caldo e noi eravamo arrabbiati. Stavamo correndo in giro, procurandoci un afflusso di endorfine fuori dal normale, il che ha fatto pensare al mio corpo di starsi eccitando per motivi completamente diversi. Ma ora è tutto finito e io non ne ho più bisogno.” Aprì gli occhi, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Non ho bisogno di sesso e di certo non ho bisogno di _te_.”

“È stato piacevole, però, vero?” insisté Sebastian, che non era stato affatto dissuaso dal suo ragionamento. Di certo Kurt non poteva negare e aspettarsi che lui gli credesse.

“Certo che è stato piacevole,” rispose, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “È quello che succede quando si ha un orgasmo. Non è certo la scoperta del secolo.”

“E non vuoi provare piacere regolarmente?” gli chiese. “Preferiresti non averne anche se ci fosse un’opportunità proprio lì di fronte a te?”

“Se è con te ne farei a meno,” affermò Kurt. “A differenza di te, non mi faccio guidare da quello che ho tra le gambe. So che per te è quasi impossibile immaginare una cosa simile, ma il sesso non è una mia priorità.”

“Ti avrei creduto facilmente, una settimana fa,” ribatté, abbassando lievemente la voce. “Ma a quei tempi non ti avevo ancora premuto sotto di me, facendoti gemere e ansimare mentre ti sgretolavi sotto al mio tocco. È stata una piacevole sorpresa scoprire quanto tu sia sensibile.”

Benché Kurt trovasse rivoltante la sua routine da galletto arrogante, il modo sincero in cui la sua voce assunse un tono roco mentre descriveva quello che era accaduto sul pavimento della caffetteria stava avendo l’effetto opposto. “Non importa. Non sono come te. Non faccio sesso con partner casuali.”

“Ma l’hai fatto, venerdì.”

“La vuoi smettere di menzionarlo come se avesse una qualche importanza?” sbottò lui, odiando il modo in cui la sua voce assunse una sfumatura supplicante invece di arrabbiata. “Ti ho _detto_ perché è successo.”

“Oh, ti ho sentito,” rispose Sebastian. “È stato perché era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che avevi avuto un rapporto intimo; perché eravamo incazzati l’un con l’altro, c’erano più di trenta gradi nel locale e il tuo sangue stava pompando endorfine nel corpo dopo che ti ho inseguito per quasi dieci minuti tra tavoli e sedie.” Contò sulle dita ogni ragione che gli aveva elencato. “Ho dimenticato qualcosa?”

“No,” rispose, sentendosi rafforzato udendo ripetere le proprie scuse. _No, non scuse_ , si affrettò a correggersi. _Motivazioni. Motivazioni assolutamente legittime che spiegano quel comportamento insolito_.

“Bene,” disse quello. “Sai cosa ti dico? Ti propongo un patto.”

E tutto d’un tratto Kurt fu di nuovo spiazzato. “Di che stai parlando?”

“Non ti credo,” affermò, sollevando un palmo per bloccare la sua protesta automatica. “Ma ti darò la possibilità di provare che mi sbaglio.”

“Perché dovrebbe importarmi se mi credi o no?”

“Perché adori avere ragione e ti piace ancora di più quando sono io ad avere torto,” spiegò l’altro. “E perché se non accetterai quello che sto per proporre, dovrò concludere che hai paura della verità.”

“Che verità?” chiese Kurt.

Le pupille di Sebastian sembrarono dilatarsi. “L’unico motivo per cui hai gemuto, ansimato e ti sei venuto nelle mutande mentre ti strusciavi contro il mio uccello è perché insieme siamo sexy da morire.”

Lui cercò di scuotere la testa, ma ebbe l’impressione di aver perso l’abilità di muoversi, al momento. Sentì l’addome riempirsi di calore e le mani cominciarono a sudare. “Che cos’hai in mente di preciso?” chiese con voce fievole. Non era certo di quando avesse perso il vantaggio nella conversazione, ma di certo era accaduto a un certo punto.

“Voglio averti di nuovo,” disse con voce bassa e seducente. “Ma questa volta senza le cose che hai menzionato. Della prima non dobbiamo preoccuparci: sono passati solo pochi giorni dal tuo ultimo rapporto sessuale.” Allungò una mano e gli passò un dito lungo il padiglione auricolare; questa volta non si scostò, limitandosi a esalare un respiro tremolante al suo tocco. Le labbra di Kurt erano schiuse e le pupille dilatate all’inverosimile. _Preso_ , pensò lui. “Mi assicurerò che tu sia al fresco e rilassato prima di iniziare,” continuò, “e non litigheremo. Sai perché?”

Kurt cercò di scuotere la testa, ma riuscì solo a muoverla lievemente. Aveva la bocca così asciutta che non sarebbe riuscito a spiccicare parola neanche se ne fosse dipeso un ruolo da protagonista a Broadway. Sebastian l’aveva intrappolato in una specie d’incantesimo e gli sembrava che tutto fosse sfocato e ovattato attorno a sé.

“Non litigheremo perché sarò gentile con te,” affermò, preparandosi a dare il colpo di grazia. Non aveva mai utilizzato questo approccio con un ragazzo, prima d’ora, usando sensualità e tenerezza invece della solita sfacciataggine e volgarità. Funzionava a meraviglia con Kurt, però, e guardarlo cedere terreno un centimetro alla volta fino a diventare docile e favorevole alle sue _avance_ stava contribuendo considerevolmente alla sua eccitazione. “Sarò così buono con te, Kurt…” Gli passò le dita sulla guancia fino ad arrivare alla bocca, premendo il pollice sul labbro inferiore per un istante per poi allontanare la mano. Sorrise e si riappoggiò allo schienale. “Allora, che ne dici? Acconsenti al patto?”

Con la mente ancora un po’ annebbiata, Kurt si riposizionò più comodamente sul sedile e si leccò le labbra. Vi trovò un piccolo residuo salato lasciato dalle dita dell’altro e si sentì avvolto in una stretta di desiderio. Ciò spazzò via i dubbi e la confusione, lasciandogli solo un modo in cui rispondere alla domanda.

“Sì.”

 

E fu così che, tre ore dopo, Kurt si ritrovò a parcheggiare nel vialetto della villa di Sebastian. Per lui era completamente surreale; seduto in macchina, si rese conto che una volta che fosse entrato avrebbe fatto sesso con Sebastian Smythe, del tutto consapevole delle proprie azioni. Com’era successo?

 

_“Quando?” chiese Sebastian. “Stasera? Io sono libero, tu sei libero…”_

_“Va bene,” rispose lui con fare assente, avendo ancora l’impressione di essere in un sogno bizzarro._

_“Da me o da te?”_

_Il pensiero di rotolarsi con lui sullo stesso letto su cui aveva fatto l’amore con Blaine quella manciata di volte lo fece tornare alla realtà in un batter d’occhio. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di portarselo a casa._

_“Da te,” affermò velocemente. “Se va bene.”_

_“Sì, i miei saranno a Columbus per una cena con degli amici,” rispose l’altro. “Non torneranno prima di mezzanotte, o anche più tardi. Passami il tuo cellulare che ti do il mio indirizzo.”_

 

Kurt era andato a casa, si era fatto la doccia e si era cambiato. Benché facesse ancora piuttosto caldo, il peggio della calura era passato e lui scelse gli abiti di conseguenza: jeans neri attillati e stivali al ginocchio, abbinati a una camicia rossa di cotone con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, un gilè gessato nero e una cravatta continental nera.1 Aveva lasciato un biglietto per Finn e i suoi genitori, che erano andati a giocare a bowling, per far loro sapere che sarebbe uscito quella sera. Aveva trovato facilmente l’indirizzo con il GPS, ma ora che era arrivato non era più sicuro di quello che stesse per fare. Era lì solo per provare all’altro che avesse torto o parte di lui _voleva_ davvero entrare nell’accordo che era stato proposto? Aveva sempre creduto che prima venissero l’amore e l’attrazione e che il sesso fosse un risultato successivo. Che fosse un modo di esprimere i propri sentimenti, non un atto fine a se stesso. Ma di recente aveva dovuto rendersi conto che un sacco delle cose in cui aveva creduto non erano poi così infallibili. Aveva creduto che impegnandosi e lavorando duro e mantenendo gli occhi puntati su un obiettivo, il successo sarebbe stato l’unico risultato possibile; che l’amore e la fiducia fossero inseparabili e che non si potesse provare uno senza l’altra; e un tempo aveva creduto di non potersi mai sentire attratto da Sebastian in qualsiasi circostanza. Aveva cominciato ad avere dubbi su tutto ciò in cui credeva ed era arrivato alla conclusione che l’unico modo per scoprire se fare sesso senza amore fosse davvero così insignificante come aveva sempre pensato fosse di provare a farlo. Tenendo quel pensiero a mente, scese dalla macchina e s’incamminò verso l’ingresso.

La porta si aprì un attimo dopo che ebbe suonato il campanello. Si ritrovò di fronte Sebastian, ancora vestito come l’aveva visto quel pomeriggio, con la testa inclinata lievemente di lato mentre lo osservava da cima a fondo. “Ehi,” gli disse, usando un tono insolitamente dolce. “Ce l’hai fatta. Entra pure.” Spalancò un po’ di più la porta e si fece da parte in modo da farlo entrare.

Kurt si guardò attorno; come la struttura in sé, anche l’ingresso era molto ampio, ma in qualche modo riusciva a non essere imponente. Lo stesso effetto si ripeteva in tutte le stanze che attraversò, seguendo l’altro ragazzo. Tutto aveva un aspetto costoso, ma in un modo caldo ed eclettico che lo faceva sentire più a suo agio di quanto non fosse successo a casa di Blaine, arredata in modo molto più formale. Tutto il mobilio aveva un’aria decisamente europea e sofisticata, ma allo stesso tempo vissuta. Sebastian si fermò in una vasta area a pianta aperta direttamente davanti alle scale; Kurt passò lo sguardo dalla scalinata a lui, per tornare alla prima. Pensò che dovessero cominciare a salire fino a dove presumibilmente si trovasse la sua camera da letto, ma l’altro lo sorprese.

“Hai cenato?” gli chiese.

Kurt si era sentito così travolto dalle emozioni e nervoso mentre si stava preparando che non gli era neanche venuto in mente di mangiare. “Ehm, no,” rispose, chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare. “Tu, invece?”

“Io sì,” disse, “ma è rimasta un sacco di roba. Vieni in cucina e ti scalderò qualcosa: mia mamma mi ha lasciato parecchio cibo.”

“Oh, no, non devi distur-” iniziò, ma l’altro si era già voltato e stava varcando un’arcata sulla sinistra che conduceva, come scoprì, in una cucina enorme e spaziosa. Facendo spallucce, lo seguì. Spalancò gli occhi quando vide l’ambiente nella sua completezza: benché avesse la stessa aria accogliente del resto della casa, qui era tutto molto più sfarzoso. Chiunque avesse arredato questa stanza non aveva badato a spese, dagli elettrodomestici di acciaio inossidabile di prima qualità al lucido granito nero dei banchi da lavoro, fino al mosaico di piastrelline di vetro iridescenti che copriva le pareti come un’opera d’arte. Fissò il fornello gigantesco, che era probabilmente stato ideato per una cucina professionale o un ristorante: aveva due forni, otto fuochi e una piastra. Da appassionato di cucina, Kurt ne era innamorato.

Sebastian si avvicinò a uno dei forni, girando una manopola per farlo scaldare. Poi si spostò accanto al bancone, dove prese un cucchiaio e iniziò a riempire una teglia di ceramica di medie dimensioni e di un colore blu intenso con qualcosa. “Non si è raffreddata molto, quindi non c’impiegherà tanto a scaldarsi,” gli assicurò.

Sebbene Sebastian di tanto in tanto gli avesse preparato un panino o una bevanda per la loro pausa al _Lima Bean_ , vederlo riscaldargli degli avanzi nella cucina di casa sua era un’esperienza alquanto bizzarra. “Che cos’è?” chiese, più che altro per riempire il silenzio.

L’altro infilò la teglia nel forno immenso e chiuse lo sportello. “È una _ratatouille_ di verdure primaverili con un sugo di pomodori ciliegina e formaggio di capra affumicato,” disse, descrivendo il piatto con la fluidità di un maître di sala di un ristorante stellato.

Lui spalancò la bocca. “L’ha fatta tua _mamma_?” chiese, dimenticandosi all’istante dell’imbarazzo per la sorpresa.

“Sì,” rispose quello. “Ha provato a farla perché la vuole inserire nel blog settimana prossima. È la prima volta che la fa, ma le è venuta benissimo.”

“Tua madre ha un blog?” chiese lui con lo stesso tono stupefatto.

“Sì, di cucina,” spiegò. “Ha anche scritto qualche libro di ricette. Prende i piatti della tradizione francese e li aggiorna, ci aggiunge una marcia in più.” Dopo qualche secondo tornò davanti al forno e tirò fuori la teglia usando una presina, posandola poi su un piatto in modo da poterla portare a lui.

Kurt osservò la piccola casseruola di fronte a sé, scorgendo melanzane, zucca, zucchine, pomodori datterini, peperoni rossi e punte di asparago. Non aveva mai sentito un profumino migliore di quello che stava emettendo e decise di accettare la forchetta che gli stava porgendo l’altro per assaggiare. Carole era un’ottima cuoca e anche Kurt non se la cavava male, ma questo era cibo come non ne aveva mai assaporato prima! Improvvisamente capì a cosa si riferissero tutti gli chef e i concorrenti dei programmi televisivi quando parlavano delle intensità dei sapori e di come sovrapporli. _Porca vacca!_ In un istante capì chi fosse la madre di Sebastian. “Oh mio Dio,” disse, poggiando la forchetta. “Tua madre è Julia Mason-Smythe?”

“L’unica e inimitabile,” affermò l’altro. A lavoro aveva sentito Kurt parlare di cibo e sapeva che un paio delle opzioni disponibili nel menù della caffetteria fossero sue creazioni, come la mini baguette farcita al tonno e insalata nizzarda. Aveva avuto il sospetto che le ricette di sua madre potessero essergli familiari, ma si era tenuto l’informazione per sé; qualcosa gli aveva detto che prima o poi gli sarebbe tornata utile, benché non avesse mai immaginato che sarebbe stato per far colpo e fargli calare i pantaloni più in fretta.

“Non avevo idea che vivesse vicino a Lima,” disse Kurt. “Non sapevo nemmeno che abitasse in Ohio!”

“Preferisce non dare nell’occhio,” affermò Sebastian. “Prima che mio papà entrasse in politica cambiavamo casa spesso, quindi lei non ha mai voluto associarsi a un’area particolare, dal punto di vista professionale.” Era evidente che l’altro fosse molto colpito da quelle informazioni e sorrise ampiamente. “Vuoi un po’ di vino con la _ratatouille_?” chiese. “Stavo giusto per versarmene un bicchiere.”

“Non ti metterai nei guai?”

“No, a loro non da fastidio, fintanto che bevo solo a casa e che non lo faccio per ubriacarmi,” spiegò, sincero. Si avvicinò alla cantinetta frigo e scelse un _Merlot_. Prese due calici senza stelo _Riedel_ dalla credenza e li riempì entrambi oltre la metà. “È per via della loro ossessione francofila. I miei genitori hanno iniziato a farmi assaggiare vino annacquato da quando avevo dieci anni, così che sviluppassi il palato adatto. Mia mamma è stata abituata nello stesso modo e non si è certo trasformata in un’alcolista; così hanno fatto lo stesso con me.”

Kurt prese un sorso. Oltre allo champagne al matrimonio di suo padre e Carole, non aveva avuto molte occasioni di assaggiare vini, a meno che non si trattasse di usarne per cucinare di tanto in tanto. Per le sue papille gustative inesperte, il _Merlot_ aveva un gusto amarognolo, che però accompagnava un sentore fruttato ed erbaceo a cui pensava di potersi abituare. “È buono,” disse, tornando a tuffarsi nella cena. Ora che era più rilassato, si rese conto di quanta fame avesse: ripulì il piatto e svuotò il bicchiere in pochi minuti.

Sebastian lo guardò sorseggiare il vino. Tutto stava andando esattamente secondo i piani. Benché non avesse mai avuto nulla che somigliasse anche lontanamente a una relazione stabile, aveva davvero iniziato a puntare seriamente ad avere un partner a sua completa disposizione; senza i bar e i club, faceva una gran fatica a rimorchiare. Kurt abitava nelle vicinanze, lavorava con lui ed era a portata di mano, bastava solo telefonargli o mandargli un breve messaggio ed era fatta. Doveva fargli capire che fosse una situazione conveniente per entrambi: sesso su ordinazione, ogni volta che ne avessero avuto voglia o bisogno. Era lo scenario perfetto. “Ancora?” chiese, facendo un cenno verso il piatto vuoto.

“No, sono pieno, grazie,” rispose quello. Aveva l’impressione che il _Merlot_ gli stesse avvolgendo la mente in ovatta morbida e leggera e lo trovò piuttosto piacevole. “Magari ancora un po’ di vino, però.”

“Okay, ma solo mezzo bicchiere,” disse Sebastian, versando la bevanda color rubino.

“Perché?”

L’altro si alzò e girò attorno all’isola, avvicinandosi allo sgabello su cui era seduto Kurt. Abbassò la testa in modo che le labbra gli sfiorassero l’orecchio e il petto gli toccasse la schiena. “Perché non voglio darti la possibilità di dire che l’unico motivo per cui ti è piaciuto quello che stiamo per fare è che ti ho fatto ubriacare,” mormorò. “Non c’è niente di male nel rilassarsi un po’, ma voglio che tu senta e ti ricordi tutto.” Sorrise quando avvertì il brivido che lo percorse da capo a piedi. “Una volta che ti avrò dimostrato quanto saremo fantastici a letto insieme, senza distrazioni, sarò ben felice di mostrarti quanto possa essere fenomenale scopare da ubriachi, senza più inibizioni. Mi piacerebbe mostrarti un sacco di cose, Kurt… devi solo permettermelo.”

Tra quelle parole seducenti e il suo corpo circondato dal calore di Sebastian, Kurt non riuscì più a ricordare i motivi per cui avesse pensato che questa sera avesse potuto essere una cattiva idea. Prese un grande sorso e deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, gli ultimi rimasugli di dubbio erano scomparsi. “D’accordo,” disse, ansimando leggermente. “Sono pronto. Portami di sopra, Sebastian.”

“Credevo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto,” ribatté quello, avvolgendogli gentilmente il polso con le dita. Lo fece scendere dallo sgabello, uscire dalla cucina e salire le scale, fino a fermarsi davanti a una porta nel corridoio del primo piano. Senza una parola, l’aprì ed entrò, lasciandogli il polso.

Kurt rimase sulla soglia per un attimo, immobile. Sapeva che le cose sarebbero cambiate una volta che avesse oltrepassato la porta. Aveva avuto la stessa sensazione quando era tornato a casa di Blaine dopo il debutto di _West Side Story_ : sentiva che sarebbe stato diverso, dopo essere uscito dalla stanza. Quella notte, era entrato in camera del suo ragazzo da vergine e ne era uscito… beh, non più vergine. Questa volta sarebbe entrato in camera di Sebastian da persona che era solo stata a letto con un ragazzo che amava e con il quale era stato in un rapporto serio. Ne sarebbe uscita una che faceva sesso per il puro piacere fisico. Non aveva mai pensato che ciò facesse parte della sua identità, ma d’altro canto il suo modo di essere di recente non l’aveva reso molto felice. Oltrepassò l’uscio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Non appena l’ebbe fatto, Sebastian gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e l’altra sulle reni. “Ti farò godere così tanto,” gli assicurò. “Sono felice che tua sia qui, Kurt.” Lo guidò verso il letto e lo fece sedere, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. Emise una risatina quando si accorse degli occhi spalancati di Kurt, avvicinando le dita ai lacci dei suoi stivali. “Va tutto bene,” disse, separando i lembi delle calzature. “Ti sto solo aiutando a metterti più comodo.” Gli sfilò gli stivali, per poi togliersi le scarpe facendo leva con i talloni e mettersi sul materasso di fianco a lui.

Kurt si mise a gambe incrociate sul letto, non sapendo cosa fare o dire. L’altro passò una mano dal primo bottone della sua camicia fino all’orlo dei jeans. Ansimò alla sensazione.

“Quanti strati…” disse Sebastian.

“Scusa,” mormorò lui.

“Mi piace,” continuò. “Significa che avrò il piacere di scartarti come un regalo.” Slacciò l’unico bottone della cravatta di Kurt e gliela sfilò, per poi aprire i primi due della camicia rossa. L’altro stava iniziando ad ansimare, il che era davvero un buon segno. “Prima d’iniziare, però… dovremmo discutere delle regole base, se ne hai.”

Kurt assunse un’espressione confusa. “Vuoi dire, tipo, niente baci?”

“Non vuoi che ti baci?” chiese lui.

“No, è solo che non so se baciarsi sia appropriato,” spiegò, “per questo tipo di situazione.”

“Perché baciarsi non dovrebbe essere compreso?” chiese Sebastian, perplesso. “È sexy.”

“Non lo so… Probabilmente ho visto _Pretty Woman_ troppe volte. Baciarsi va bene, mi piace baciare.” Chiuse il becco prima d’imbarazzarsi ulteriormente.

“Cos’altro ti piace?”

La mente di Kurt si svuotò all’istante. Non aveva mai fatto una conversazione simile, prima d’ora. “Non lo so,” rispose. Tra tutte le cose che lui e Blaine avevano fatto non c’era nulla che gli fosse dispiaciuto. “Mi piace tutto, credo.”

Sebastian passò in rassegna la moltitudine di atti sessuali a cui aveva partecipato, alcuni dei quali Kurt probabilmente non sapeva neanche che esistessero, e per quanto avrebbe voluto credergli sulla parola, non era così sprovveduto. “Ne dubito,” disse con tono mite.

“No, davvero,” rispose l’altro, completamente stranito dal fatto di star facendo una conversazione così dettagliata sul sesso. Lui e Blaine erano andati più o meno a orecchio. “Come ti pare, per me va bene tutto.”

“Allora ti posso pisciare addosso?” chiese Sebastian, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di prenderlo in giro.

“Che cosa?!” esclamò lui. “Bleah, no! Certo che no! Pensavo che stessimo parlando di sesso.” Quando l’altro si limitò a osservarlo, lui capì cose stesse cercando di dirgli. “Oh. Che schifo!” disse. “C’è davvero gente che fa roba simile? Tu compreso?”

“Alcuni lo trovano eccitante, sì,” spiegò con calma. “Ma no, non è una cosa che m’interessi particolarmente. Sono abbastanza avventuroso, però. Non dico mai ‘mai’.” Ridacchiò quando vide la sua espressione sconvolta. “Senti, so che tu non lo sei, motivo per cui te l’ho chiesto. Per farti provare piacere devo sapere cosa ti piace e cosa no.”

Kurt non sapeva che pesci pigliare. “Beh, non la pipì,” mormorò.

Sebastian trovò la sua innocenza più seducente di quanto non avesse pensato, per non dire adorabile, benché di solito nessuna delle due cose accadesse. “Iniziamo con una domanda un po’ meno aperta,” propose. “Attivo, passivo o indifferente?”

“Come, scusa?”

Sebastian si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere; era piuttosto certo che l’altro non l’avrebbe apprezzato. Quando fu sicuro di riuscire a mantenere un’espressione seria, parlò. “Ti piace essere penetrato o preferisci fare tu gli onori?” chiarì. “O ti vanno bene entrambe le opzioni?” Quando non ci fu risposta, gli venne in mente qualcosa: “Tu e Blaine non avete fatto sesso anale?”

“Certo che sì!” esclamò lui, offeso. “Magari non abbiamo esplorato ogni posizione possibile, ma _abbiamo_ fatto sesso, grazie tante!”

“Non ti sto giudicando,” si affrettò a dire quello, alzando le mani a segno di resa. “Non tutti lo fanno, okay?”

“Beh, noi sì,” ribatté Kurt con tono un po’ scontroso.

“E quando l’avete fatto…” lo incoraggiò, cercando ancora di ottenere una risposta.

L’irritazione dell’altro tornò a mutarsi in imbarazzo. “Ehm, di solito ero io a… prenderlo,” disse, sentendo le guance accaldarsi.

“Di solito?”

“Okay, va bene,” sbottò. “Sempre. Ero sempre io quello passivo. Abbiamo provato a scambiarci il posto, ma Blaine disse che gli faceva male e io non volevo farlo soffrire.”

“E ti è piaciuto?” domandò. “Averlo dentro di te, intendo.”

“Sì,” affermò. “Mi è piaciuto parecchio, in effetti. Ora possiamo smettere di parlarne, per favore?”

“Assolutamente sì,” rispose Sebastian. Si sporse velocemente in avanti, attaccando le sue labbra con le proprie e facendolo stendere sotto di sé. Riusciva a sentire il retrogusto del vino nella sua bocca e lo rincorse con la lingua, leccandogli l’interno delle guance e il palato. Trovò la lingua dell’altro e cominciò a toccarla, incoraggiandolo a rispondere al bacio. Con un’inalazione improvvisa, la bocca di Kurt prese vita e iniziò a baciarlo energicamente. Senza interrompere il contatto, Sebastian riuscì a sbottonare del tutto il suo gilè e la camicia. Separò finalmente le loro labbra, mordicchiandogli quello inferiore e tenendolo tra i denti delicatamente: Kurt emise il primo gemito udibile, compiacendolo immensamente. Cominciò a baciare, succhiare e mordicchiare la pelle pallida che trovò sul suo mento, sulle guance e sul collo: quando finalmente arrivò a quel punto, trovò il lieve alone del succhiotto che gli aveva fatto venerdì sera. Lo leccò gentilmente due volte, facendolo ansimare, per poi affondare il viso nella sua pelle e iniziare a succhiare con tutta la forza di cui era capace: voleva farlo tornare e voleva che fosse altrettanto scuro, se non di più. Sapeva che ogni volta che l’altro l’avrebbe visto allo specchio, si sarebbe ricordato di quanto l’aveva fatto godere. Morse vigorosamente la pelle già sensibile e il corpo di Kurt venne attraversato da uno spasmo incontrollabile.

Il piacere gli scorreva nelle vene come fuoco liquido. Non sapeva come Sebastian potesse ridurlo a un ammasso di desiderio irrazionale e tremolante solo usando la bocca, ma tutto quello che poté fare fu inarcare la gola, implorandolo silenziosamente di succhiare più forte, di usare di più i denti… di dargli più di tutto quello che stava ricevendo. Sentì le dita dell’altro carezzargli una guancia verso il basso, continuando lungo il lato del collo e fermandosi prima di arrivare a un capezzolo; ipersensibile a ogni tocco, lo avvertì contrarsi e tendersi verso l’alto, come se stesse chiedendo ulteriori attenzioni. Continuando a succhiargli la pelle del collo, Sebastian portò le dita a sfiorarlo. Quando lui gemette disperatamente, tornò su quel punto e questa volta usò indice e pollice per afferrargli il capezzolo e stringerlo ritmicamente con decisione: la doppia sensazione del succhiotto che stava creando e delle cure esperte che stava dedicando al suo petto gli fecero perdere ogni resistenza, facendogli spingere i fianchi verso l’alto con un grido.

Ora che aveva scoperto quanto fossero sensibili i suoi capezzoli, Sebastian si scostò dal suo collo con un ultimo sguardo e una leccata di addio al livido violaceo che vi aveva lasciato. Disseminò una scia di baci lungo il suo petto, arrivando al punto in cui stava stimolando il capezzolo con le dita, aggiungendovi la lingua e passandola sul bottoncino rialzato. Percorse allo stesso modo la distanza che lo separava dal suo gemello, leccandovi attorno finché non fu teso come l’altro: vi posò sopra la bocca e iniziò a succhiarlo con forza, tanto da far incavare le guance, per poi passarvi sopra i denti. Kurt stava gemendo e urlando con abbandono e le sue reazioni lo stavano rendendo più duro che mai. Scostò la bocca così da poterlo guardare bene, trovandolo sudato e sconvolto quanto avesse sperato. Portò le mani ai lembi della sua camicia aperta, facendolo inclinare prima da un lato e poi dall’altro per sfilargliela assieme al gilè. Dopo che ci fu riuscito ed ebbe gettato i vestiti giù dal letto, si sollevò, sedendosi cavalcioni sul bacino di Kurt e avvicinando le rispettive erezioni, ancora coperte dai jeans. Gli carezzò il viso, il collo e il torace, osservando la pelle arrossata, il succhiotto dal colore intenso e i capezzoli rosei e abusati; la pelle candida era come una mappa su cui era possibile leggere chiaramente ogni tappa del suo percorso, cosa che trovò estremamente eccitante. “Cazzo, Kurt,” disse con tono appassionato. “Il tuo corpo sembra fatto apposta per i preliminari. Potrei continuare a stimolarti per tutta la notte e non stancarmi mai.”

Lui non riusciva a decidere se l’idea di Sebastian che faceva del suo corpo quello che voleva per ore e ore fosse la migliore o la peggiore che avesse mai sentito. Cercò di dire qualcosa, ma tutto quello che gli uscì di bocca quando l’aprì fu: “Dio.”

Sebastian iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia, sorridendo quando notò gli occhi dell’altro spalancarsi e ammirare il panorama mentre lui rivelava gradualmente il petto. “Non riuscirei ad aspettare tanto, però,” ammise, gettandola sul pavimento in cima agli altri indumenti. “Voglio arrivare troppo al tuo uccello.” Passò il palmo sul rigonfiamento nei jeans di Kurt, portando le dita al bottone. Si fermò, guardandolo in viso. “Posso toglierti i pantaloni?” chiese, volendosi assicurare che l’altro non potesse mai negare la sua partecipazione volontaria. Kurt annuì in modo quasi disperato, così lui lo sfilò dall’asola e gli aprì la zip, sfilandogli i jeans attillati dai fianchi e dalle gambe fino a liberarsene del tutto. Ciò lasciò Kurt steso sulle lenzuola bianche e fresche di bucato, con addosso solo un paio di boxer attillati color turchese griffati _Andrew Christian_ a separare Sebastian dal suo obiettivo. C’era una macchia umida dove i liquidi pre-orgasmici erano stati assorbiti dal cotone; vi poggiò sopra le dita e cominciò a strofinarle sul tessuto, facendo gemere Kurt al contatto. Continuò, apprezzando quanto facilmente potesse sentire il bordo del glande attraverso la stoffa, che si stava inumidendo sempre di più mentre lui continuava a dedicarvi le sue attenzioni. Quando finalmente il cotone fu abbastanza zuppo per i suoi gusti, rimosse le dita, adorando il dolce gemito che provocò con l’allontanamento. Aspettò finché lo sguardo dell’altro non ebbe incontrato il suo e a quel punto si portò i polpastrelli coperti da uno strato di liquido lucido alle labbra, succhiandoli.

“Oh, cazzo!” esclamò l’altro, mentre veniva attraversato da una scarica di desiderio. Sebastian stava mormorando mentre si puliva le dita e gli angoli della sua bocca si stavano incurvando all’insù per l’evidente divertimento.

Quando finì di rimuovere tutto il sapore di Kurt dalla pelle, conscio di quanto lo stesse facendo eccitare, Sebastian se le sfilò dalla bocca con uno schiocco. “Sei delizioso,” gli disse. “Posso averne ancora un po’? È così buono…” Non appena quello annuì di nuovo, afferrò l’orlo del suo intimo e glielo sfilò, prendendosi qualche secondo per succhiare ciò che era stato assorbito dalla stoffa per poi gettarlo a terra. “Non vorrei sprecarne neanche una goccia,” mormorò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

_Sono finito in un porno?_ si chiese Kurt, stordito. Sebastian era certamente molto più creativo di lui o Blaine in camera da letto. Stava facendo cose dalle quali non si sarebbe mai aspettato di venire eccitato. Ma quel pensiero si volatilizzò quando si rese conto che l’altro gli stesse osservando l’erezione e lui non riusciva assolutamente a decifrare la sua espressione.

Probabilmente era ovvio, ma a Sebastian piacevano i peni. Onestamente! Alcune persone pensavano che avessero un aspetto spiacevole o strano, ma lui aveva da sempre apprezzato quella parte dell’anatomia maschile da un punto di vista estetico fin da quando aveva scoperto il porno, all’età di tredici anni. Uno dei motivi per i quali gli piaceva avere molti partner era quanto lo affascinasse scoprire quanto fossero diversi i genitali di uno da quelli di un altro. Erano come fiocchi di neve! Era stato con uomini che avevano peni grandi, piccoli, spessi, sottili, circoncisi e non, con pelle chiara e scura e ogni possibile combinazione di tutti quegli elementi. Gli piaceva scoprire il sapore unico di ognuno, che sensazione gli dessero nella mano, in bocca o dentro di lui. Tutte le volte che andava a letto con qualcuno, c’era sempre un fremito di eccitazione al momento della rivelazione: avrebbe trovato folti peli pubici o un inguine depilato? Ci sarebbero state vene prominenti che percorrevano l’erezione o sarebbe stata perfettamente liscia? Perfino quando si concedeva incontri da una botta e via nei bagni dei club trovava solitamente qualcosa di particolare nel pene dell’altro, anche se ogni altro tratto distintivo dell’uomo diventava assolutamente irrilevante dopo qualche ora. Fin dal primo momento in cui aveva sentito l’erezione di Kurt contro di sé, non ci era voluto molto per iniziare a chiedersi che aspetto avesse.

Non fu affatto deluso. Il pene di Kurt era longilineo, pallido ed elegante, proprio come il resto del suo corpo. Era di uno spessore medio, con una lieve curvatura verso l’alto che avrebbe fatto meraviglie per la sua prostata, se gliene avesse dato l’opportunità. Se Blaine non aveva voluto farsi penetrare da questo esemplare non aveva idea di cosa si era perso. I peli pubici erano leggermente più scuri dei suoi capelli, setosi e folti ma tenuti in ordine, formando un triangolo. Il glande gonfio aveva una bellissima tinta purpurea che gli ricordava il fiore di un’orchidea e i suoi testicoli erano piccoli e adesi al suo corpo. Sapeva che alla fine gli sarebbe mancata la varietà, ma se nel frattempo si doveva accontentare di un solo partner, era felice di essere capitato con un individuo così ben dotato. Si leccò le labbra e incontrò lo sguardo di Kurt, sorpreso di vedere la sua espressione preoccupata. “Hai un bellissimo uccello,” gli disse con tono sincero.

Kurt non sapeva che reazione si fosse aspettato, ma di certo non era stata quella. Non gli piaceva pensare alla moltitudine di uomini e ragazzi con cui era stato l’altro, ma doveva ammettere che fosse particolarmente lusinghiero che a una persona che aveva visto così tanti peni il suo piacesse. Gli era sempre sembrato che Blaine fosse soddisfatto di come fosse messo sotto la cintura, ma non aveva un’ampia gamma di esempi con cui fare un paragone. “Davvero?” chiese.

“Certo,” confermò lui. Voleva allungare una mano e afferrarlo, pomparlo e metterselo in bocca più a fondo che poteva. Era certo che l’altro non avrebbe dubitato della sua sincerità una volta che l’avesse ingoiato fino alla base… Ma si trattenne di nuovo, volendo ricevere il suo consenso prima di procedere. “Voglio toccarlo,” disse, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi. “Voglio farti una sega, metterti nella mia bocca e succhiare finché non mi verrai sulla lingua, caldo e salato. Posso?”

Kurt, eccitato ancora di più dalle sue parole, non dovette pensarci due volte: “Sì,” ansimò. “Sì, Dio, sì – fallo, Sebastian!”

Lui afferrò l’erezione, stringendola brevemente per poi allentare la presa e iniziare a muovere la mano in su e in giù. Provò cose diverse per vedere cosa gli piacesse: notò che il suo respiro accelerava quando si avvicinava di più alla cima piuttosto che alla base e che spingeva i fianchi verso l’alto quando passava il pollice sull’apertura proprio prima di far scivolare il palmo in basso. Tutte le volte che appariva una goccia di liquidi pre-orgasmici, Sebastian la leccava gentilmente via, il che provocava sempre un piccolo urlo. Non ci volle molto, però, che i movimenti della mano e le leccate sporadiche non fossero più abbastanza. Aveva bisogno di metterselo tutto in bocca, così si sporse verso il basso e lo avvolse completamente, usando la mano per coprire i centimetri finali che le sue labbra non riuscivano a raggiungere. Iniziò a succhiare con forza, continuando a stringere la base con la mano. Fece salire e scendere ritmicamente la testa, respirando con il naso, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per leccare la lunghezza o stuzzicare il punto in cui s’incontravano asta e glande con la punta della lingua. Sapeva di essere molto bravo a fare pompini e i gemiti e le esclamazioni con le quali stava rispondendo Kurt non facevano altro che assicurargli che fosse vero.

Blaine e Kurt si erano fatti pompini a vicenda, ma evidentemente le loro tecniche erano state carenti, perché lui era certo che non avesse mai provato tanto piacere prima d’ora. Ed era sicuro di non aver fatto godere così il suo ex, o avrebbe finito per doverlo raccogliere con il cucchiaino, dopo! Il metodo che Kurt aveva usato era stato succhiare più a fondo che poteva e muovere la bocca verso l’alto e il basso regolarmente come un metronomo, fino al momento in cui Blaine diceva di stare per venire. A quel punto si scostava velocemente e l’altro veniva nei fazzolettini che preparavano sempre in anticipo. Dato che era stato lui il primo a provare a dare sesso orale nel loro rapporto, Blaine si era limitato a copiare quello che aveva fatto lui; dato che il risultato finale era sempre un orgasmo, avevano concluso di aver fatto le cose nel modo giusto. Ma quello che stava facendo Sebastian era molto diverso e meraviglioso. Non faceva mai la stessa cosa a lungo, così, non appena lui iniziava a rilassarsi con il movimento delle labbra sulla sua erezione, quello passava a qualcos’altro, riattizzando completamente la sua eccitazione; allo stesso modo, quando sentiva di essere vicino all’orgasmo, Sebastian rallentava, leccandolo delicatamente. Il suo desiderio durava più a lungo e con più intensità di quanto non gli fosse mai capitato e stava iniziando a mandare in frantumi la sua mente. Aveva l’impressione che il pompino durasse da _ore_ , se non da giorni.

Dopo aver portato Kurt quasi fino all’orgasmo una mezza dozzina di volte per poi portare al minimo le attenzioni che gli stava dedicando, Sebastian decise che fosse il momento di farlo venire. Voleva vederlo di nuovo perdere il controllo sotto di sé e aveva anche bisogno di soddisfarlo in fretta, in modo da poter passare a scoparlo davvero e venire a sua volta. Allontanando le labbra dalla superficie dell’erezione, posò delicatamente i denti verso la base del pene e li trascinò piano e con attenzione verso l’alto. Sentì un grido strozzato provenire da sopra di lui e iniziò a occuparsi aggressivamente dell’asta di Kurt con lingua e labbra, non fermandosi per un secondo.

“Ah, ah, ah!” ansimò Kurt. Riuscì a sentire l’afflusso di seme qualche secondo prima che erompesse e cercò di avvertire l’altro. “Cazzo!” riuscì a dire. “Sto- Sto per…” Venne, vedendo solo un lampo bianco e urlando dal piacere.

Sebastian sentì i primi schizzi caldi di sperma colpirgli la lingua e li mandò giù. Continuò a deglutire, gustando ogni goccia del liquido latteo finché non ne rimase neanche una. Si allontanò, leccandosi le labbra per assicurarsi che non gliene fosse sfuggita qualcuna, e vide Kurt completamente rilassato sul letto, come se le sue ossa si fossero trasformate in gelatina, con un’espressione estasiata in viso. Sorridendo, immaginò che ci sarebbe voluto qualche minuto prima che il suo cervello si riattivasse, così si alzò per sfilarsi i jeans e l’intimo, andando poi a prendere gli articoli necessari dal cassetto del comodino.

Quando l’altro riprese i sensi, si ritrovò Sebastian seduto accanto a lui e intento a massaggiarsi pigramente l’erezione. “Quando…” balbettò, “quand’è che ti sei spogliato?”

“Bentornato,” rispose quello, continuando a toccarsi senza la minima vergogna. “Piaciuto il viaggio?”

Lui stava facendo molta fatica a distogliere lo sguardo dal pene di Sebastian, che era lungo, dritto e spesso, avvolto nella sua mano. “È stato… bello,” disse. Era l’eufemismo del secolo. Se fosse stato meglio anche solo di una virgola, probabilmente non si sarebbe ancora ripreso.

L’altro ridacchiò piano. “Ne sono felice. Però, vedi, pare che abbia questo problemino,” affermò, indicandosi l’inguine. “Ti va di aiutarmi?”

“Ehm, certo,” disse. “Devo…?” iniziò a girarsi prono, come al solito.

“Ehi…” esclamò Sebastian, afferrandolo per fermarlo. “Non c’è fretta, rilassati un po’.” Lasciò andare il proprio pene e si fece scivolare sul materasso fino a stendersi di fianco a lui. Gli posò una mano sulla nuca, incoraggiandolo a sporgere in avanti la testa così da potersi baciare. Pomiciarono lentamente e profondamente, mentre la mano di Sebastian cominciò a passare sulla sua schiena nuda fino ad arrivare alle natiche. Massaggiò i muscoli sodi e lisci, infilando le dita nella fessura tra i due e sfiorando con i polpastrelli asciutti l’entrata stretta che nascondevano. Dopo qualche secondo, smise di baciarlo e lo spinse gentilmente a stendersi supino. Afferrò la bottiglietta del lubrificante, mostrandogliela. “Voglio scoparti,” affermò. “Posso farlo? Posso aprirti per poi far scivolare il mio uccello nel tuo buchino stretto?”

Quelle domande resero Kurt sia eccitato che nervoso. Ovviamente l’altro aveva dimostrato di aver ragione: poteva dargli piacere, farlo venire facilmente senza alcuna promessa di amore o devozione. Ma farlo entrare dentro di sé, come aveva fatto fare solo al suo primo amore e amante… era diverso. Solo poco prima era stato pronto a girarsi passivamente e farsi penetrare, ma ora che gli stava chiedendo il permesso, ora che voleva sentirsi dire di potergli venire dentro, era differente. Si morse il labbro, indeciso.

Sebastian si accorse della sua insicurezza, ma sapeva che l’unico modo di convincerlo a ripetere l’esperienza di questa sera fosse fargli scegliere di aderire all’accordo di sua spontanea volontà. Comunque non c’era niente di male a offrire un po’ d’incoraggiamento amichevole. “Non mi devi niente,” disse, benché gli costasse un piccolo sforzo. Non era abituato a rimanere insoddisfatto. “Puoi vestirti e uscire dalla porta in questo preciso istante, se vuoi. Io mi farò una sega e non menzionerò mai né stasera né venerdì.” Riportò una mano a carezzargli il sedere. “Ma se resterai non te ne farò pentire. Ti porterò più in alto di quanto tu non sia mai stato, lo prometto.”

Kurt ripensò a quanto fosse stato magnifico abbandonarsi al desiderio, smettere brevemente di preoccuparsi di tutto ciò che non stesse accadendo qui e ora. _Perché no?_ si chiese. _Chi ferisce? Nessuno_. “Okay,” disse. “Rimarrò.”

“E cosa vuoi che ti faccia,” riprese Sebastian, “se rimani?”

Chiuse gli occhi, raccogliendo il proprio coraggio. Li aprì e incontrò direttamente lo sguardo dell’altro. “Voglio che tu mi fotta, Sebastian.”

Sebastian lo attirò di nuovo a sé e lo baciò appassionatamente. Scostò la bocca di scatto dopo qualche secondo, spingendogli la spalla finché non si ristese. S’inginocchiò, afferrando la bottiglietta che aveva abbandonato sulle lenzuola e aprendo il tappo. “Solleva le ginocchia,” gli suggerì, e l’altro obbedì. Non soddisfatto, prese uno dei cuscini e lo sistemò sotto il bacino di Kurt, finché non fu sollevato e inclinato all’angolazione perfetta. Si sporse in avanti e separò le sue natiche, versando un po’ di lubrificante sull’apertura rosea che aveva così rivelato. Avvicinò la mano, spargendo il gel su quel punto e ricoprendosene le dita. Le mosse in modo circolare, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per premere contro l’anello di muscoli per constatare quanto si fosse rilassato. Dopo un paio di minuti, spinse con un po’ più di forza e il suo dito affondò fino alla prima nocca.

“Oh!” esclamò Kurt, stringendo automaticamente attorno all’intrusione.

La pressione intorno al suo dito era fantastica. Il pensiero di avere quel canale stretto attorno a sé lo fece diventare ancora più duro. Cominciò a muovere gentilmente il dito in avanti e indietro, affondando fino a far toccare il palmo alla curva del sedere dell’altro. I gemiti che stava provocando erano incoraggianti, quindi quando gli sembrò che la sua entrata si fosse rilassata abbastanza, ne aggiunse un altro. Versò un altro po’ di lubrificante e osservò il modo avido in cui l’ano di Kurt si contraeva attorno alle falangi. Cominciò a torcerle e separarle, cercando di allargarlo il più possibile. Lo guardò in viso alla ricerca di segnali di disagio, rallentando non appena scorgeva la più lieve delle smorfie. Dopo poco tempo, però, la sua entrata gli sembrò allentata e aperta, così tentò di aggiungere un terzo dito, ma incontrò troppa resistenza. “Kurt, spingi,” disse. “Voglio vederti prendere tre dita prima di sapere che sarai pronto per me.”

_Tre?_ pensò lui. Non aveva mai avuto più di due dita dentro di sé, neanche le proprie. Anzi, il tempo che Sebastian stava dedicando a prepararlo era un’esperienza del tutto nuova: lui e Blaine avevano creduto che bastassero un paio di minuti a prepararsi con le dita; forse era per quello che per il suo ex era stato così doloroso quando aveva provato a penetrarlo… A lui almeno non aveva fatto male, non dopo il bruciore iniziale, ma forse altri ragazzi avevano bisogno di più aiuto in quell’area. Sebastian doveva pensare che a lui ne servisse un sacco, apparentemente, perché gli sembrava che lo stesse massaggiando con le dita da un’eternità! Doveva essersi perso nei propri pensieri, perché l’altro ripeté le sue istruzioni.

“Kurt, spingi,” insisté con voce più roca. “Spingi all’infuori i muscoli che toccano le mie dita.”

“Perché?”

“Vedrai…” rispose. “Tu fallo e basta.” Kurt fece come gli era stato suggerito e lui sentì il tessuto interno allargarsi leggermente verso l’esterno. Accostò velocemente la punta del terzo dito alle altre due. “Perfetto,” affermò, “ora rilassati.” Non appena l’entrata si richiuse, Sebastian spinse gentilmente in avanti la mano e tutte le dita vennero accolte nel canale senza problemi.

“Oh Dio,” gemette Kurt, mentre l’altro infilava e torceva le falangi dentro di lui.

“Piace?” chiese.

“Così _tanto_ ,” disse lui, ansimando. “È fantastico!” Incredibilmente, sentì che il pene stava tornando a irrigidirsi.

Sebastian le spinse con un po’ più di forza, fino a pomparle a un ritmo rapido nel canale di Kurt. Quello aveva ripreso a gemere e il suo pene stava ricominciando a gonfiarsi, poggiato al suo addome. “Sei pronto,” affermò. “Basta così, sei pronto per me.” Estrasse le falangi e si affrettò a recuperare la scatola di preservativi, facendola cadere una volta prima di riuscire ad aprirla e tirare fuori un pacchetto metallizzato. Gli tremavano leggermente le mani dal desiderio – era passato molto da quando aveva dedicato così tanto tempo ai preliminari. Inoltre era da un po’ che non assumeva il ruolo attivo; benché si considerasse versatile, di solito finiva per ricoprire il ruolo opposto o per le sue preferenze o per quelle del partner. Erano passati un paio di mesi dall’ultima volta che aveva scopato un ragazzo in quel modo e questa sera si trattava esattamente di quello che voleva e di cui aveva bisogno: spingere e scopare come un animale finché non veniva nelle profondità del corpo di Kurt.

“Ooh,” ansimò quest’ultimo, muovendo i fianchi verso l’alto: si sentiva così vuoto da quando Sebastian aveva tolto le dita da dentro di lui. Piantò i piedi sul materasso e spinse verso il basso, contraendo inconsapevolmente i muscoli della sua entrata come gli aveva detto di fare Sebastian poco prima. Dio, voleva solo essere riempito, ne aveva _bisogno_!

Dopo essersi infilato il profilattico ed essersi ricoperto generosamente l’erezione di lubrificante, l’altro portò l’attenzione su Kurt, vedendolo contorcersi sulle lenzuola mentre il cuscino che gli aveva messo sotto i fianchi rendeva il suo ano roseo visibile e invitante. Si era appena afferrato la base del pene per avvicinarlo a lui, quando l’anello di muscoli si aprì di propria volontà. “Dio,” sussurrò lui, scorgendo il tessuto rosso e morbido che lo aspettava all’interno. “Guardati…” disse con voce un po’ più alta. “Guarda quel buchino spalancato. Non vedi l’ora di inghiottire il mio cazzo, vero?”

“Sì!” urlò Kurt, gettando la testa da un lato e dall’altro. “Adesso, ti prego!” lo supplicò.

Sebastian accostò il glande all’ano ora chiuso dell’altro. “Apriti per me,” disse. “Fammi vedere quanto tu sia perfetto sotto di me.” L’apertura si rilassò di nuovo e lui si spinse in avanti, infilando fluidamente il suo pene fino all’ultimo centimetro, arrivando a sfiorargli il sedere con i testicoli. “ _Cazzo_ …” gemette ad alta voce. Il canale di Kurt era stretto e bollente e aveva già iniziato a contrarsi attorno alla sua lunghezza turgida.

“Uhn!” grugnì l’altro; era quello di cui aveva bisogno: venire impalato, penetrato… _preso_.

Il tempo che Sebastian aveva dedicato a prepararlo stava dando i suoi frutti; scivolò fuori finché l’unica parte a rimanere dentro Kurt fosse il glande, poi spinse bruscamente in avanti, riaffondando dentro del tutto. I muscoli interni non gli stavano opponendo resistenza e scorreva senza problemi nel passaggio. Gli afferrò le ginocchia, facendovi leva per iniziare a spingere i fianchi a un ritmo incalzante. Stavano entrambi emettendo dei suoni bassi e rochi ogni volta che i loro bacini entravano in contatto. La temperatura della stanza salì e si diffuse l’odore del sesso e del sudore. Passò le mani dalle sue ginocchia lungo i polpacci, arrivando alle caviglie snelle; avvolgendole proprio nel punto in cui iniziavano i suoi piedi, iniziò a sollevargli le gambe a incrementi graduali.

“Aah!” esclamò Kurt: il cambiamento dell’angolazione stava scaturendo un piacere incredibile mentre Sebastian continuava a spingere dentro di lui senza tregua. Aveva sempre solo fatto sesso carponi e non riusciva a credere quanta differenza potesse fare un cambiamento di posizione. Man mano che l’altro ragazzo continuava a sollevargli lentamente le gambe, ogni centimetro in più causava una sensazione leggermente diversa. Il suo pene era ormai completamente eretto e gli rimbalzava sulle addominali mentre le spinte continuavano.

Sebastian riuscì a portargli i piedi all’altezza delle proprie spalle, senza mai fermare i movimenti urgenti dei fianchi. Kurt stava gridando costantemente, aveva di nuovo un’erezione e stava iniziando a emettere liquidi pre-orgasmici. Lui sapeva di starsi avvicinando all’orgasmo, di stare per esplodere dentro il corpo dell’altro: voleva un’ultima possibilità di rendere questa sera assolutamente indimenticabile per Kurt, dargli qualcosa di cui non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno. Intensificò la presa sulle sue gambe e le portò entrambe a sinistra, in modo da farlo stendere di lato, con le ginocchia piegate; gli afferrò la gamba nella posizione più elevata e se la avvicinò al petto, facendogli posare il piede su una spalla per poi sporgersi lievemente verso il basso. Continuò a spingersi vigorosamente dentro la sua entrata e quando l’altro emise un urlo quasi incontrollato, seppe di aver raggiunto la sua prostata.

Kurt non era completamente ingenuo: sapeva cosa fosse la prostata e che stimolare quella ghiandola desse particolare piacere durante i rapporti anali. Lui e Blaine avevano perfino tentato di trovare quella l’uno dell’altro un paio di volte, ma senza successo, decidendo di lasciar perdere, imbarazzati. Ma se avesse mai dubitato di averne una perfettamente funzionante, ora non sarebbe più stato possibile: ogni volta che Sebastian spingeva in avanti il suo corpo intero veniva attraversato da un’ondata di piacere immenso. Sentì il pene diventare sempre più duro, benché non stesse subendo alcuna stimolazione diretta.

L’altro girò la testa di lato, rischiando un nuovo approccio. Finora Kurt aveva reagito magnificamente a tutto quello che aveva fatto, dopotutto. Il piede che aveva appoggiato alla spalla era facile da raggiungere, così, senza alcun avvertimento, allungò il collo e avvolse nella bocca le dita. Leccò e succhiò il piede, che sembrava essere stato curato con altrettanta attenzione quanto il resto del corpo.

“Merda! Cazzo!” urlò Kurt. Fu quella sensazione aggiuntiva a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo. _Ho un fetish per i piedi, quando diavolo è successo, oh mio Dio!_ si lamentò.

“Oh, sì!” esclamò l’altro, con voce profonda e roca. Fissò l’erezione gonfia di Kurt. “Puoi farcela, piccolo. Forza, so che puoi farcela.” Voltando di nuovo la testa, affondò i denti nell’arcata del piede.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” gridò quello, con lo stesso ritmo dello sperma pulsante. Si venne sullo stomaco e alcuni schizzi andarono così in alto da ricadere sull’addome di Sebastian.

“Due a uno,” commentò fieramente quest’ultimo, allontanando la bocca dal piede di Kurt. “È quello che posso fare per te. Nessun altro può! Io posso farti venire ancora e ancora e-” s’interruppe con un urlo, raggiungendo anche lui il picco del piacere. Continuò a spingere, gridando: “Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!” mentre il seme veniva pompato nel preservativo. Esausto, spinse via il piede dalla spalla e si lasciò cadere sul corpo più piccolo sotto di sé.

Come la volta precedente, rimasero stesi ad ansimare per un po’. Sebastian infine rotolò di lato, afferrando la base del profilattico e scivolando fuori da Kurt, il quale emise un dolce gemito alla sensazione del suo canale abusato che si svuotava. Si sfilò la protezione e la gettò nella direzione del cestino, incurante del fatto che avesse fatto centro o meno. Infilò una mano tra le gambe dell’altro e si mise a massaggiare lentamente e con cautela la sua entrata arrossata e ancora scivolosa per via del lubrificante rimasto. Con le sue tenere attenzioni, l’anello di muscoli iniziò lentamente a stringersi fino a tornare allo stato normale. Kurt emise un sospiro soddisfatto che fece comparire un sorriso sincero e sciocco sul viso di Sebastian.

“Allora,” disse, strofinando il naso contro il suo. “Avevo ragione?”

Kurt emise una risatina stanca e altrettanto sciocca. “Direi proprio di sì,” affermò. “E ciò malgrado non ti detesto neanche.” Sporse la testa in avanti e lo baciò brevemente.

“No?” chiese Sebastian.

“No,” rispose. “Neanche un po’.”

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Una cravatta continental è come quella che si vede [qui](http://www.gentlemansemporium.com/store/001221.php); non è da annodare, ma da abbottonare.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kurt! Ti manca tanto?” urlò suo padre dal fondo delle scale. “Se non partiamo entro i prossimi dieci minuti, arriveremo in ritardo!”

Con addosso una camicia azzurra ancora sbottonata, Kurt si avvicinò alla porta di camera sua. “Mi servono solo un altro paio di minuti, papà!” rispose a voce alta. “I capelli e il resto sono fatti, devo solo finire di vestirmi.” Avvicinandosi allo specchio della toletta, cominciò ad abbottonarla, dandosi un’occhiata finale. Gli piacevano davvero i colpi di sole che si era fatto fare, benché avesse ricevuto commenti misti dai parenti e dai colleghi. Suo papà si era limitato a chiudere gli occhi e sospirare, quando l’aveva visto di ritorno dal parrucchiere; era andato per un taglio, ma il suggerimento di giocare un po’ con la lunghezza delle ciocche e aggiungerne alcune più chiare era stato irresistibile. Carole pensava che fossero adorabili, mentre Finn le aveva dichiarate ‘strafighe’. Sebastian, prevedibilmente, l’aveva preso in giro, dicendo di avere l’impressione di star andando a letto con Carmen Electra. Da quando avevano stabilito il loro accordo, però, poco più di un mese prima, tutte le sue frecciatine erano diventate meno pesanti e cattive rispetto al passato sempre più remoto. Avevano già diminuito l’intensità degli insulti reciproci per poter lavorare insieme in modo più efficace e, ora che avevano rapporti intimi, i loro battibecchi avevano più che altro un tono spiritoso. E poi Sebastian poteva lamentarsi dei colpi di sole quanto voleva: aveva mostrato la sua vera opinione il giorno dopo, quando li aveva carezzati teneramente dopo che Kurt si era lasciato cadere sul suo petto, esausto dopo essersi impalato sulla sua erezione per quasi quindici minuti di fila.

Si sentì arrossire ricordandosene. Il loro patto era riuscito tanto bene quanto gli era stato promesso. La loro prima sera di sesso fenomenale _non_ era stata l’eccezione. Avere un qualche tipo di attività sessuale ogni due o tre giorni per quattro settimane e mezza l’aveva convinto che il sesso senza sentimenti fosse fattibile per lui. Non aveva mai pensato di avere una libido molto attiva, almeno in paragone ad altri ragazzi della sua età, ma a quanto pareva anche quella parte di sé si era sviluppata tardi. Lui e Blaine non avevano fatto sesso frequentemente, benché tutte le volte che era successo fosse stato piacevole; ma Sebastian era un partner diverso da quello a cui era abituato: era avventuroso, abile ed esperto. Era un atleta del sesso e la camera da letto il suo campo da gioco. Aveva un vorace appetito sessuale e dopo ogni incontro esplosivo Kurt sentiva il proprio crescere, come anche la fiducia in sé e nelle proprie abilità. L’altro ogni tanto si divertiva ancora a prenderlo in giro quando non erano a letto, ma tra le lenzuola non esitava mai a complimentare il suo aspetto e la sua tecnica. Sebastian adorava parlare durante il sesso e la maggior parte di quello che diceva era tanto sconcio quanto lusinghiero. Lui e Blaine avevano provato a parlarsi sporco qualche volta, ma i loro tentativi gli erano sempre sembrati forzati e poco convinti. Sebastian invece aveva un talento naturale e lui era rimasto sorpreso da quanto le sue descrizioni spinte lo eccitassero.

Bramava la varietà e, dato che non poteva soddisfare quel bisogno con partner diversi, sembrava stesse provando a saziarlo con un assortimento stupefacente – per Kurt, almeno – di attività e posizioni. Non pensava che esistesse qualcosa che non avesse provato o che si sarebbe rifiutato di fare e, invece di trovare l’occasionale reticenza o imbarazzo di Kurt frustrante, sembrava considerarli una sfida emozionante da superare. C’erano alcune cose a cui lui si rifiutava di partecipare, ma aveva acconsentito a provarne molte altre e finora non se n’era pentito. Come quello che avevano sperimentato per la prima volta la settimana scorsa in questa stessa stanza.

Era successo di giorno, mentre Burt era in officina e Finn e Carole erano andati al centro di reclutamento dell’esercito per un incontro di orientamento. Sebastian gli aveva mandato un messaggio dalla caffetteria per confermare che fosse solo a casa, parcheggiando poi la macchina dietro l’angolo dell’isolato per non farsi beccare, nel caso in cui qualcuno tornasse in anticipo o ci fossero visite a sorpresa. L’unica cosa su cui erano stati entrambi completamente d’accordo era che nessuno oltre a loro dovesse sapere che andassero a letto insieme. Erano piuttosto sicuri che Greg e un paio dei loro colleghi sospettassero che ci fosse qualcosa tra loro due, soprattutto dato che Sebastian aveva l’abitudine di toccarlo a lavoro, di tanto in tanto, se pensava che non li stesse guardando nessuno. Kurt era dell’opinione che aspirasse a fargli vedere le stelle nel _Lima Bean_ dopo l’orario di chiusura ma, per quanto lo riguardava, non aveva intenzione di fare niente di simile. Il posto di lavoro non era un luogo adatto al sesso, a prescindere da dove fosse avvenuto il loro primo rapporto. La sua camera da letto era un’altra storia, ovviamente, e capitava spesso che fosse la destinazione prescelta per i loro incontri. Aveva smesso di associare il suo letto a Blaine più facilmente di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Sebastian era arrivato poco dopo aver ricevuto la sua risposta, iniziando a sfilarsi l’uniforme prima ancora che la porta si fosse chiusa.

 

_Kurt era seduto ai piedi del letto, sorridendo e inarcando un sopracciglio quando vide il rigonfiamento crescente nei boxer verde scuro dell’altro. “Mamma mia,” disse, “siamo un po’ impazienti, oggi.”_

_Sebastian gli s’inginocchiò di fronte, portando le loro teste più o meno alla stessa altezza. “È tutto il giorno che sono arrapato da morire,” affermò. Lo baciò, affrettandosi a trovargli l’orlo della maglietta con le dita. “Non vedo l’ora di averti.” Sollevò la T-shirt e gliela sfilò._

_“Sei insaziabile,” lo stuzzicò lui, mentre l’altro gli sfilava i morbidi pantaloni di tuta, rivelando un’erezione sempre più prominente nel suo intimo._

_“E questa sarebbe una novità?” chiese, sorridendo. Lo baciò di nuovo, incoraggiandolo a indietreggiare sul letto e ad avvicinarsi alla testiera, in modo da potersi stendere l’uno accanto all’altro con i petti che si sfioravano. Rimasero sui loro fianchi per un po’, ma poi Sebastian li fece spostare in modo che Kurt fosse sopra di lui. Spinse l’inguine verso il suo, afferrandogli con forza le natiche. “Dio, quanto sei sexy sopra di me!”_

_“Hm?” chiese lui, muovendo il bacino pigramente. Era di certo un complimento strano: perché essere sopra di lui avrebbe dovuto essere particolarmente sexy?_

_“Possiamo provare una cosa?” domandò Sebastian._

_Diede la risposta che dava sempre: “Dipende da che cos’è.”_

_“Voglio che ci scambiamo di posto.”_

_“Tutto qua?” chiese lui, confuso. “Non mi pare che ti sia mai servito chiedere prima di metterti in una posizione diversa.”_

_Quello fermò il movimento dei fianchi e strinse la presa sul suo sedere per indicargli di imitarlo. “Beh, non ci siamo mai messi in quella a cui sto pensando, questo è certo,” disse. “Quando dico che voglio scambiarci di posto, intendo che voglio che tu assuma il ruolo attivo.”_

_“Oh,” rispose Kurt. “Intendi, ehm, con me dentro di te? Ti piace così?”_

_“Sì,” affermò. “Anzi, ho una lieve preferenza per quel ruolo.”_

_“Davvero?” Ne era sorpreso. La sua forte personalità combinata a quanto evidente piacere traesse da spingersi dentro di lui l’avevano portato a presupporre l’opposto. “Ma l’abbiamo fatto nell’altro modo dall’inizio. Perché l’hai fatto, se non ti piace?”_

_“Non ho mai detto che non mi piace, solo che ho una preferenza per il ruolo passivo,” spiegò quello. “Lieve._ Molto _lieve. L’unico motivo per cui non te l’ho chiesto prima d’ora è che so che tu non l’hai mai fatto, e pensavo che ci fosse bisogno di abituarci l’uno all’altro prima di proporlo.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio, sorridendo. “Anzi, come non detto, c’è anche un altro motivo.”_

_“Che sarebbe?” domandò lui. Era un po’ nervoso, ma riconobbe l’eccitazione che stava montando dentro di sé all’idea di penetrare Sebastian._

_L’altro lasciò andare una natica e infilò la mano nei suoi slip. Con l’altra tirò leggermente il muscolo di lato, rivelando la fessura tra di esse. Sfiorò gentilmente la sua entrata con un polpastrello. “Questo,” disse, ripetendo il movimento quando lui gemette. “Questo buchino stretto e sexy che hai qui. È una grande distrazione. Non mi è mancato molto farmi scopare perché nelle ultime settimane ho potuto godermi questo piccolo angolo di paradiso.” Passò il polpastrello caldo e asciutto avanti e indietro con un po’ più di forza, finché non sentì che l’erezione di Kurt fosse tornata del tutto._

_“Ma… ora sì?” Era difficile mantenere una conversazione logica quando Sebastian lo toccava in quel modo. “Ti manca?”_

_Quello allontanò la mano, portandola all’altro lato dei loro corpi e infilandola tra loro, fino a introdurla nella parte anteriore dell’intimo di Kurt. Gli massaggiò il pene nudo per un po’, per poi avvolgervi attorno le dita. “Te l’ho tenuto in mano,” disse, stringendo la presa. “Me lo sono messo in bocca.” Ghignò quando sentì il gemito bisognoso che si lasciò sfuggire. “Suggerisco di fare tris. Vuoi mettermelo dentro, Kurt?”_

_“Oh Dio, sì,” affermò, esalando le parole con tono disperato. In quel momento era ciò che voleva di più al mondo._

_Sebastian allungò una mano verso la testiera, cercando a tentoni il lubrificante e i profilattici che Kurt di solito nascondeva sotto i cuscini, quando sapeva che stesse per arrivare. Estrasse la bottiglietta piena di gel trasparente, porgendogliela come se fosse un trofeo. “Voglio che tu mi prepari,” spiegò. “È da più di tre mesi che non assumo il ruolo passivo: dovrai allargarmi per bene, così da poter prendere ogni centimetro del tuo magnifico uccello dentro di me.” Quando la sua espressione cominciò a farsi incerta, ingentilì il tono di voce. “Va tutto bene, ti dirò io cosa fare.” Si spinse un po’ verso i cuscini. “Perché non inizi togliendomi l’intimo?”_

_Kurt si leccò le labbra, diventate improvvisamente asciutte. Gli era già capitato di sfilargli i boxer, inclusa quell’indimenticabile volta in cui Sebastian aveva scommesso che non sarebbe riuscito a farlo usando solo i denti – Kurt aveva vinto cinque dollari. Ma per qualche motivo, adesso si sentiva un po’ intimidito. S’inginocchiò sul materasso e allungò le mani verso l’orlo, facendoli scivolare facilmente lungo i suoi fianchi e le gambe affusolate. La sua erezione si appoggiava, rigida e bisognosa, sulla parte bassa dell’addome, muovendosi piano quando piegò le gambe e le separò il più possibile. A quel punto Kurt accettò la bottiglietta che gli stava porgendo, prendendo un respiro profondo._

_“Rilassati, Kurt,” disse quello, con uno sbuffo ilare. “Sembra che ti stia preparando a dare un esame. Non è così difficile, te lo assicuro. Andrai benissimo. Ricopri un dito di lubrificante e inizia a massaggiarmi l’ano per un po’. So che ti piace quando lo faccio a te e sarà lo stesso per me, in questo caso.” Emise un mormorio soddisfatto quando seguì le sue istruzioni. “Mmm, ecco qua. Proprio così, continua…”_

_Mosse il dito in modo circolare. Dopo un po’ si accorse di poter sentire con il polpastrello che l’anello di muscoli si stesse rilassando rispetto a quando aveva iniziato. L’accordo con Sebastian era stato a dir poco educativo per lui, ma la cosa più importante che aveva imparato, probabilmente, era fare più attenzione al suo corpo e a quello del partner durante il sesso. Quando si procedeva senza fretta e ci si lasciava alle spalle l’imbarazzo, anche le differenze più impercettibili diventavano evidenti: il rossore della pelle, la curvatura della bocca o la dimensione delle pupille. Si era reso conto che i diversi gradi di tensione o rilassamento dei muscoli rivelavano più di qualsiasi parola se il partner fosse pronto. Così, quando sentì il lieve rilascio dell’entrata di Sebastian, spinse in avanti e vi scivolò facilmente all’interno fino alla seconda nocca. Si fermò e si concentrò sul contrasto tra la stretta che avvolgeva la parte centrale del dito e la morbidezza vellutata dei tessuti più in profondità._

_Sebastian gemette alla sensazione familiare di essere penetrato. “Fantastico,” disse. “Di più. Dammi un po’ di più…” Sollevò il bacino, facendosi scivolare dentro tutto il dito. Incontrò lo sguardo di Kurt e, senza scambiarsi una parola, quello iniziò a muoverlo avanti e indietro, dapprima lentamente ma aumentando gradualmente la velocità. “Vedi, piccolo?” lo incoraggiò. “Non è difficile; sai cosa fare per farmi godere.” Chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa all’indietro, godendosi le sue attenzioni._

_Si sentì percorrere da un’ondata di orgoglio quando lo vide abbandonarsi così alle sue cure. Era fin troppo consapevole che se non l’avesse preparato a dovere, i risultati avrebbero potuto essere fastidio e perfino dolore. Il ricordo degli occhi lucidi di Blaine e della sfumatura di panico che vi aveva visto mentre cercava in modo impacciato di prepararlo non era certo uno dei ricordi preferiti della loro relazione. Blaine l’aveva incoraggiato a provare a penetrarlo comunque, assicurandogli che non ci fosse alcun problema, che davvero voleva provare; benché avesse detto tutte le cose giuste, il suo linguaggio corporeo aveva comunicato l’esatto contrario, ma lui gli aveva creduto. Le conseguenze erano state orribili; Blaine aveva gridato per il dolore prima ancora che lui fosse riuscito a infilare tutto il glande. Ora si rendeva conto che il suo ex fosse stato eccessivamente nervoso e che non era stato preparato adeguatamente, ma in quel momento gli era solo sembrato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in sé, se aveva fatto così male al proprio ragazzo. L’aveva avvolto in un abbraccio, calmando i suoi singhiozzi e le scuse con suoni simili e promettendosi di non riprovarci_ mai _più._

_Ora, però, i suoni di Sebastian indicavano solo piacere e approvazione, così Kurt continuò, aggiungendo un dito alla volta e torcendole con sicurezza. Provò una sensazione di potere guardando l’altro iniziare a sudare e contorcersi sulle lenzuola a causa di quello che lui gli stava facendo. “Sei pronto?” chiese, avvertendo il pene pulsare quando quello aprì gli occhi e rivelò quanto fossero sfocati. “Mi sembri pronto. Vuoi che entri?”_

_“Oh, sì, fallo!” gemette con entusiasmo. “Voglio avere il tuo cazzo dentro di me così tanto…”_

_Estrasse le dita e infilò una mano sotto ai cuscini per recuperare i profilattici, fermandosi intanto a baciare Sebastian. Armeggiò brevemente con il dischetto di silicone ma riuscì a infilarselo senza troppi problemi. Quando iniziò a versare il lubrificante sulla sua erezione, l’altro si voltò, stendendosi prono. Kurt si bloccò. “Che stai facendo?” Iniziò a sentire dei dubbi salire in superficie. Sebastian non voleva guardarlo in faccia mentre lo scopava?_

_Mettendosi carponi, quello voltò la testa e sollevò il bacino verso di lui, invitante. “Per la tua prima volta,” ansimò, con il fiato corto, “voglio che ti goda il panorama. Potrai guardarti affondare dentro di me un centimetro alla volta, così. È così sexy quando puoi vederlo e sentirlo allo stesso tempo, vedrai. Per me non è un disturbo, anzi: adoro prenderlo così._ Fottimi _e basta, Kurt!” Scosse il sedere da un lato all’altro._

_Davanti alla sua disperazione sincera, l’esitazione di Kurt svanì. Gli separò le natiche, prendendosi un attimo per osservare la sua entrata stretta e lucida. Ricordandosi di una cosa che l’altro gli aveva fatto una volta, avvicinò il viso e soffiò delicatamente sull’ano. Avvertì il brivido che gli attraversò il corpo e udì il gemito bisognoso che emise alla sensazione. Sorrise e lo fece altre due volte, stringendogli i glutei con le lunghe dita. Poi si scostò e le avvolse attorno al proprio pene, premendo il glande sull’entrata. “Adesso?” chiese._

_“Sì, adesso, cazzo!” urlò l’altro, spingendosi all’indietro con abbandono._

_Kurt spinse in avanti, facendo affondare il glande completamente nel suo canale. Gemettero entrambi ad alta voce. La presa stretta che circondava il punto in cui il glande e il resto del pene si univano era incredibile e Sebastian aveva ragione: osservare il modo in cui lo stesse accettando dentro di sé era la cosa più sexy che gli fosse mai capitato di vedere. “Oh, Sebastian,” gemette._

_“Di più!” ansimò quello. Sembrava che fosse la sua parola preferita, al momento. “Dammelo tutto, fino in fondo, riempimi con il tuo cazzo, ne ho bisogno…”_

_Lui spinse e guardò con occhi sgranati la propria lunghezza scomparire lentamente dentro il suo corpo. La pelle sensibile era circondata da calore e pressione dall’inizio alla fine. Era più stretto di una mano, più caldo di una bocca e, mentre con l’inguine sfiorava le curve del fondoschiena di Sebastian, cercò con tutte le sue forze di non venire al solo pensiero di aver penetrato un altro ragazzo per la prima volta. Era perfino meglio di quanto non avesse immaginato._

_L’altro dovette aver capito quanto fosse soverchiante per lui quell’esperienza, perché fermò momentaneamente il movimento dei fianchi e gli lasciò godere quelle sensazioni. Stava stringendo le lenzuola con tale forza che le sue nocche erano bianche, però, quindi doveva essere un grande sforzo. Dopo un minuto, disse a denti stretti: “Che bello averti dentro. Così a fondo, come lo sei adesso! Riesci a sentire quanto sai riempirmi come si deve?”_

_“È stretto,” rispose lui, inspirando. “Così stretto… Non fa male?”_

_“No,” affermò, girando la testa per poterlo guardare. Probabilmente si ricordò di cosa gli avesse detto sull’ultima volta che aveva provato ad assumere il ruolo attivo, perché addolcì lo sguardo e il cuore di Kurt si strinse quando vi riconobbe l’ormai familiare muta comprensione. “Non fa affatto male. È fantastico. Ma sai cosa sarebbe anche meglio?” domandò. “Se tu iniziassi a spingere. Te lo dirò se c’è qualcosa che non va, ma questa non è esattamente la mia prima esperienza. Puoi spingere forte quanto vuoi adesso, non mi farai male, te l’assicuro.”_

_Lui iniziò a uscire e a rispingersi dentro. Sebastian tornò a guardare davanti a sé, ma mantenne un flusso di parole e suoni incoraggianti. Kurt gli afferrò i fianchi, aumentando la velocità e l’intensità dei movimenti, affascinato dal modo in cui la pelle delle sue natiche s’increspava quando veniva a contatto con il proprio bacino. C’era una chiara linea di demarcazione tra la pelle bronzea della sua schiena e quella più pallida dei glutei sodi che in qualche modo accentuava l’effetto a onda. Sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo, ma non riusciva a coordinare abbastanza mente e corpo da occuparsi dell’erezione di Sebastian; al momento sarebbe stato come cercare di darsi pacche sulla testa e carezzarsi la pancia contemporaneamente. “Sebastian-” ansimò. “Manca- Non riesco, per te…” A quanto pareva aveva anche perso l’uso della parola man mano che l’orgasmo si avvicinava._

_“Non preoccuparti,” disse l’altro. Kurt vide il suo braccio muoversi, capendo che stesse cominciando a masturbarsi. “Ci penso io. Tu continua, continua a fottermi, Kurt! Manca poco anche per me.”_

_Vedere il suo gomito muoversi rapidamente lo portò ancora più vicino. Poteva immaginare facilmente quello che stava facendo la mano, avendolo più volte osservato portarsi all’orgasmo da solo o facendo lui gli onori. Sapeva che aspetto avesse, il modo in cui gli piacesse torcere il palmo verso la punta e trascinare le dita sul glande durante la carezza discendente, il modo in cui comparissero gocce trasparenti di liquidi pre-orgasmici che venivano poi usate come lubrificante e sparse lungo il glande turgido e il resto della lunghezza tesa. Voleva almeno tentare di aiutarlo a raggiungere l’orgasmo, per dimostrare che anche lui sapeva far venire il proprio partner prima di sé. Sapendo quanto gli piacesse, allontanò le mani dai fianchi e le posò sulle sue scapole; affondò le unghie corte nella pelle e le trascinò violentemente lungo le linee lisce della sua schiena e delle natiche, lasciando dietro di sé delle righe arrossate. Quello urlò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e il suo corpo intero venne attraversato da uno spasmo continuo. Sapendo che stesse venendo, Kurt affondò dentro di lui con un’ultima forte spinta e un grido, svuotandosi nel canale dell’altro ragazzo._

_Ricaddero sul materasso in un ammasso di membra sudate, ansimando. Sebastian girò la testa, baciandolo dolcemente per poi mordicchiargli il mento. Lo guardò con rinnovato affetto nei gentili occhi verdi e Kurt s’impose di ricordarsi che fosse dovuto solo al piacere fisico che gli aveva procurato; essere affettuoso dopo il sesso lo rendeva propenso a farne altro e il ciclo del loro accordo continuava a procedere piacevolmente per entrambi. “Allora,” disse, quando la sua respirazione si era calmata abbastanza da rendere possibile una conversazione. “Me la sono cavata bene per essere la mia prima volta?”_

_Lo sguardo dell’altro si chiarì e comparve un ghigno sulle sue labbra. “Direi,” iniziò, “che non te la sei cavata affatto male. Mi piace quella parte di te, Kurt: impari in fretta.” Gli fece l’occhiolino. “Soprattutto quando si tratta di farmi venire.” Con un ultimo bacetto sulle labbra, si girò in modo che lui potesse uscire con più agio._

 

“Kurt!”

Sussultando con forza al richiamo di suo padre, si rese conto di esseri perso nei suoi pensieri. Finì di abbottonare la camicia, afferrando giacca e cravatta per poi uscire di corsa dalla stanza; se le sarebbe messe in macchina. “Arrivo!” esclamò, scendendo di fretta le scale, in fondo alle quali lo aspettava la sua famiglia, con delle espressioni stupefatte in viso vedendolo ancora in quello stato. “Scusate, stavo messaggiando e mi sono distratto. Andiamo, non voglio farci arrivare in ritardo.”

Anche così arrivarono in orario per un soffio al Campidoglio di Columbus. Burt consegnò le chiavi dell’auto a un parcheggiatore e incoraggiò tutti a entrare nella Rotonda, dove il ricevimento era quasi in pieno svolgimento. L’evento in teoria era un’opportunità per i vari politici dello Stato dell’Ohio d’incontrarsi un’ultima volta prima delle assemblee nazionali di Repubblicani e Democratici; per rendere la situazione più disinvolta, tutti i rappresentanti erano invitati a portare i coniugi e i figli più grandi per poter associare un aspetto più umano a tutti i presenti prima dell’inevitabile carnaio delle elezioni. Burt cominciò immediatamente a stringere mani a destra e a sinistra, presentando la propria famiglia man mano che si addentravano nella sala. Kurt più che altro sorrideva e rimaneva in silenzio. Benché suo padre non avesse mai nascosto la sua sessualità, Kurt si preoccupava sempre che la sua voce acuta e il modo di muoversi gli potessero causare problemi nell’arena politica. Finn era molto più facile da presentare, sebbene non fosse suo figlio biologico né troppo sveglio; era impossibile non notare come lo sguardo di alcune persone passasse in fretta su di lui per indugiare sul ragazzo alto e mascolino che stava per entrare nell’esercito. Lui si limitava a concentrarsi sul fatto che Burt stesse facendo cose importanti in Congresso che avrebbero reso il Paese un luogo migliore per lui e altre persone della comunità LGBT, convinto a fare tutto il possibile per assicurarsi che suo padre riuscisse nei suoi intenti.

“Deputato Hummel,” intervenne un uomo dalla voce profonda, “è un piacere rivederla.” Kurt guardò suo padre dare la mano a un signore alto in un completo impeccabile che identificò immediatamente: era uno dei capi della collezione prêt-à-porter _Perry Ellis_ dell’anno scorso.

Il sorriso che Burt gli rivolse fu più sincero rispetto a quello che aveva rivolto all’ultima manciata di persone. “Altrettanto,” disse. “Questa è la mia famiglia: mia moglie Carole e i miei figli, Kurt e Finn. Ragazzi, vi presento il Procuratore Stephen Smythe.”

Kurt vide all’istante la somiglianza con il figlio, quando sentì il suo nome. Stephen porse la mano a lui per primo, dandogli una stretta decisa. “Piacere di conoscerti, Kurt,” affermò. “Sei il primo dei colleghi di Sebastian che ho l’onore d’incontrare. Apprezzo che tu gli abbia insegnato i trucchi del mestiere.”

_Anche lui me ne ha mostrati un paio_ , pensò, cercando di trattenere il rossore. “Non c’è problema,” disse invece. “È diventato indispensabile al _Lima Bean_. So che Greg è molto soddisfatto del suo lavoro.”

“Di certo ciò non sorprende nessuno,” intervenne Sebastian, spuntando da dietro il padre. “Se mi ci metto so lasciare il segno, dopotutto.” Sorrise, porgendogli la mano. “Ehi, Kurt. È bello vederti fuori dal posto di lavoro, tanto per cambiare.”

“Concordo,” disse lui, recitando le battute che avevano ideato in anticipo quando si erano accorti che sarebbero venuti entrambi al ricevimento. Gli strinse la mano, ignorando il modo in cui l’altro gli accarezzò l’interno del polso senza farsi notare. Tipico di Sebastian: non sapeva resistere al rischio. D’altro canto anche lui stava facendo fatica a nascondere i suoi veri pensieri quando lo osservò nel completo grigio antracite dal taglio eccellente: la stoffa avvolgeva perfettamente la sua figura, ricordandogli fin troppo bene cosa ci fosse al di sotto di essa. _Dio, quanto stai bene_ , pensò, ma quello che gli uscì di bocca fu la frase che avevano pianificato insieme. “È piacevole trovarsi in un luogo in cui saremo _noi_ a ordinare da bere, per una volta.”

Tutti i membri del gruppetto scoppiarono a ridere. L’altro fece un cenno di lato con la mano e pochi secondi dopo venne raggiunto da una donna molto attraente in un elegante abito nero che gli cinse la vita con un braccio. “Hai chiamato, tesoro?” chiese lei, dandogli un colpetto con l’anca e sorridendogli con espressione furba.

“In effetti sì,” rispose lui. “Dobbiamo presentarci.” Rimase in silenzio mentre suo padre presentava gli altri membri della famiglia Hummel-Hudson, ma prese la parola quando venne il turno di Kurt. “Lui è il mio collega,” disse. “Adora il tuo blog. Kurt, lei è mia madre, Julia Mason-Smythe.”

“Sono un grande fan, lo ammetto,” affermò. “Il suo sufflè all’arancia sanguinella con _crème fraîche_ alla bacca di vaniglia è stato un’epifania per me.” Le strinse la mano, tenendo a mente che Sebastian lo stesse presentando in qualità di ammiratore e collega, non del ragazzo con cui stava andando a letto. “Mi scuso in anticipo per tutti complimenti che le riverserò addosso. È solo che lei è una vera ispirazione per me.”

“Oh, non trattenerti!” rispose lei, ridendo. “Non mi stanco mai delle persone che mi dicono quanto sia meravigliosa.”

“Allora è da lei che prende Sebastian!” disse. Aveva avuto intenzione di usare un tono scherzoso, ma sembrava che si fosse infiltrato un po’ di affetto nella sua voce e tutti gli rivolsero uno sguardo confuso. Ops. “Sto ancora cercando di perfezionare il mio _beurre blanc_ , però. Continua a impazzire ogni volta che ci provo e non so perché.”

“Perché non vi prendete un tavolo?” suggerì Sebastian, facendo spallucce quando l’altro lo guardò con aria stupita. “Glielo vedo negli occhi: sta per cantare odi sui principi dell’emulsificazione e sulla temperatura del burro. Potrebbe metterci parecchio.”

“Oh, non vorrei prendere troppo del suo tempo,” disse a Julia. “Probabilmente ci sono persone che deve salutare. Sono già stato a qualche ricevimento di questi, so come funzionano.”

Lei passò lo sguardo dal figlio al marito, per poi posarlo su Kurt. “Penso di essermi guadagnata una pausa dalla ressa,” affermò. “Mi piacerebbe parlare di tecniche di cucina con un altro buongustaio. Ammesso che a tuo padre non dispiaccia se ti rubo per un po’…”

“Niente affatto,” le assicurò Burt; sapeva che serate come questa potessero essere noiose e perfino mettere suo figlio a disagio, a volte, ma pensavano entrambi che fosse importante non dare l’impressione che stesse nascondendo Kurt come se fosse un segreto disdicevole. Se c’era la possibilità che si divertisse in un’occasione del genere, Burt non aveva obiezioni. “Prendetevi tutto il tempo che volete. Kurt, torna da noi quando avrai finito, okay?”

“Certo, papà.”

Julia lo prese sottobraccio e lo guidò verso uno dei tavoli allineati lungo il bordo della sala. “Sebastian,” disse, “quando puoi, potresti prendere qualcosa da bere per me e Kurt?”

“Certamente,” rispose quello. “Un _Chardonnay_ e una _Diet Coke_. Tout de suite, madame!” Si diresse verso il bar senza rendersi conto di aver inavvertitamente rivelato quanto conoscesse bene le preferenze del collega al di fuori del caffè; nel _Lima Bean_ poi non si vendevano neanche le bibite gasate. Quando arrivò al bar affollato, riferì l’ordinazione e si voltò per osservare la sala mentre aspettava. Il suo sguardo continuava a tornare al tavolo dov’erano seduti sua madre e Kurt, intenti a parlare animatamente e a gesticolare. Julia disse qualcosa e quando l’altro gettò la testa all’indietro e scoppiò a ridere, Sebastian ammirò la lunga linea del suo collo pallido. Avvertì una piacevole sensazione all’inguine ricordandosi tutte le volte in cui aveva mordicchiato e lasciato succhiotti su quella bella gola. Erano passati solo due giorni dal loro ultimo incontro, ma in quel momento si ritrovò a desiderarlo intensamente.

Durante l’ultimo mese, la sua vita era ruotata attorno a due cose: il lavoro e fare sesso con Kurt. Non aveva mai rivolto tutta la sua libido verso un solo individuo prima d’ora, benché fosse stato attratto sufficientemente da Blaine da volerci provare. Era… interessante. Non provava la noia o l’irritazione occasionale che si era aspettato di sentire. La reattività iniziale di Kurt non era affievolita e aveva una mentalità più aperta di quanto non avesse creduto. Non aveva mai pensato che un rapporto di sesso basato sull’odio potesse funzionare tra loro, anche perché l’altro non gli sembrava il tipo da apprezzarlo, ma non aveva neanche immaginato che potesse essere così amichevole. Avevano qualche cosa in comune e non era difficile trovare argomenti di cui parlare quando erano a letto, intenti a raccogliere le energie per il secondo round, o perfino il terzo. Sembrava che la seconda parte del termine ‘scopamici’ fosse diventata realtà senza che se ne accorgessero. Non che lui stesse perdendo d’occhio la metà più importante, ovviamente: il suo interesse rimaneva senza ombra di dubbio nella prima parte del vocabolo. Gli era già capitato di fare sesso con ragazzi che gli piaceva frequentare anche fuori dalle lenzuola, ma mai in modo regolare. Non era male, ma le sue priorità erano chiare.

Come in quel momento. Lui e Kurt avevano in programma di vedersi dopo il lavoro, il giorno successivo. Di solito riuscivano a trovare dei periodi di qualche ora a casa dell’uno o dell’altro in cui avrebbero potuto stare da soli, benché un paio di volte avessero dovuto accontentarsi delle loro auto. E una volta, quando avevano dovuto abbandonare l’idea di passare la notte a casa sua quando Julia aveva disdetto i suoi impegni, si erano concessi una stanza semplice ma decente in un motel in zona, dividendo il costo equamente. Ancora non erano certi di dove sarebbero andati il giorno seguente e lui corrugò la fronte all’idea di non riuscire a trovare un luogo adatto. Aveva voglia di farlo ed era certo che Kurt provasse lo stesso. Forse potevano allentare un po’ la tensione quella sera, nel caso in cui domani non fosse fattibile. Gli sembrava un’idea molto ragionevole. L’ordinazione era finalmente pronta, quindi prese i due bicchieri e li portò al tavolo, sedendosi di fianco a Kurt.

“Sta scherzando!” stava esclamando lui, nascondendo la risata dietro a una mano. “Non gliel’ha detto davvero!”

“Ti assicuro di sì,” insisté sua madre.

“Non so di cosa stiate parlando,” intervenne Sebastian, “ma qualunque cosa sia, se si tratta di cibo probabilmente è vero.” In quanto moglie di un politico, Julia di solito era l’incarnazione della discrezione e della diplomazia. A meno che l’argomento non fosse la cucina: in quel caso aveva problemi a tenere a freno la lingua.

“Stavo raccontando a Kurt di quella volta che ho incontrato Joe Bastianich, l’anno scorso, al _Newport Mansions Food and Wine Festival_ ,” spiegò lei.

“Oh, quello è stato leggendario,” disse lui, trattenendo una risata. “L’espressione che ha fatto è stata impagabile.”

“Senti, da quando sono diventata _Master Chef_ -dipendente mi ero ripromessa che se ne avessi mai avuta l’occasione gliel’avrei chiesto. Non vedo davvero cosa ci sia di così scandaloso nella domanda: _‘Quando annusa il piatto dei concorrenti, lo fa perché ci tiene davvero a che odore abbia o perché sa quanto sia minaccioso quando lo fa?’_ ”

“Lui cos’ha detto?” chiese Kurt.

“Ha preso un canapè dal tavolo di fronte a lui e l’ha annusato per bene,” raccontò Julia, cercando di riprendere fiato da quanto stava ridacchiando. “Poi ha detto: _‘Lei cosa crede?’_ se l’è messo in bocca ed è andato via.”

“È stata una stangata così forte che quasi mi sono messo a cercare del ghiaccio,” affermò Sebastian, sghignazzando. “Era tutto merito del suo tono di voce. Potevi _sentire_ le ondate di accondiscendenza che uscivano da ogni poro.”

Rimasero seduti a parlare ancora per un po’, intrattenendo Kurt con le storie di alcuni degli incontri più degni di nota che avevano avuto con chef famosi e personaggi simili. Ogni tanto Sebastian gli passava il piede in modo accattivante lungo il polpaccio, nascosto com’era dalla tovaglia. Sapendo che il movimento non fosse visibile, lui non accennò a scacciarlo o a farlo smettere. Continuò a sorridere, ridere e bere la sua _Coca_ , divertendosi molto più di quanto non gli fosse mai capitato a eventi del genere. Una volta che ebbe svuotato il bicchiere, però, si accorse di qualcosa.

“Mi dispiace dirlo, ma devo assentarmi un attimo,” disse. “Devo andare ai servizi.”

Erano esattamente le parole che Sebastian stava aspettando. “Oh, anch’io!” intervenne, sebbene non avesse bevuto neanche un goccio, quella sera. “Mamma, mi sa che faresti meglio ad andare ad aiutare papà. La moglie del Senatore Davis l’ha agguantato e gli si sta appannando lo sguardo.”

Julia sospirò. “Credo che tu abbia ragione,” ammise. “È stato un piacere parlare con te, Kurt. Il mio indirizzo e-mail è sul blog e mi piacerebbe molto rimanere in contatto, se vuoi. Non mi capita spesso d’incontrare i… colleghi di mio figlio.” Sorrise, ma c’era un pizzico di furbizia nella sua espressone. “Forse gradiresti venire a cena da noi una di questa volte?”

“Già, è una grande idea, ne dovremo parlare un attimo, Kurt ed io,” affermò suo figlio in fretta e furia. “Dobbiamo andare, sai che non la so tenere per due secondi di troppo!” Afferrò il braccio di Kurt e lo incoraggiò ad affrettarsi verso la parte anteriore della sala e fuori dalla Rotonda, con l’altro che riusciva a malapena a squittire un saluto veloce mentre lui lo trascinava via. “Scusa,” disse, quando raggiunsero il bagno degli uomini. “Mia mamma è parecchio sveglia. Avrei dovuto prevedere che avrebbe capito che non ci limitiamo a lavorare insieme.”

“Non c’è problema,” disse l’altro, avvicinandosi agli orinatoi e occupandosi dei suoi bisogni. “Mi è davvero piaciuto conoscerla. È una donna gentile, sei fortunato.”

Lui gli fissò il sedere mentre Kurt si sporgeva lievemente in avanti per lavarsi le mani. “Lo so bene,” rispose. Non appena quello si diresse verso il distributore di salviette di carta e finì di asciugarsi le mani, Sebastian gli afferrò i fianchi da dietro. Gli baciò il collo, premendo l’inguine contro le sue natiche.

“Sebastian,” disse con tono di rimprovero, ma ansimò quando lui gli mordicchiò con decisione l’angolo della mandibola. “Non dovremmo fare queste cose qui.”

“Se pensi che non sia mai successo che due uomini si siano divertiti un po’ nei bagni di un edificio del governo,” mormorò, “non guardi abbastanza il telegiornale.” Fece scivolare la mano sulla parte anteriore dei suoi pantaloni, avvolgendola attorno alla sagoma sporgente che vi trovò. Gli leccò il padiglione auricolare mentre massaggiava la sua lunghezza, portandolo velocemente ad avere un’erezione completa.

“Non dovresti iniziare qualcosa che non puoi finire,” disse Kurt, non resistendo all’impulso di spingere i fianchi verso la mano dell’altro. “È crudele.”

“E chi lo dice che non si possa finire?” chiese lui, lasciando la presa e facendolo voltare. Lo baciò profondamente. “Dammi una chance.”

“Non ho intenzione di fare sesso con te in un bagno pubblico, Sebastian,” affermò quello. “So che per te non è niente di nuovo, ma con me non succederà.”

“Non te l’avrei neanche proposto,” rispose con tono spensierato. “Ti conosco un po’ meglio di così. Ho in mente un altro luogo… Seguimi.”

Uscirono dai servizi, ma invece di dirigersi verso la sala del ricevimento, Sebastian lo guidò in un corridoio nella direzione opposta. Più o meno a metà, guardò in entrambe le direzioni e aprì una porta, afferrandogli il polso per tirarselo dietro ed entrare. C’era un buio pesto, ma poco dopo udì uno scatto e la stanza venne illuminata all’istante. Si guardò attorno; non c’era niente di che, era un grande ambiente con degli scatoloni impilati e qualche sedia. Le pareti erano spoglie e il pavimento era coperto da una moquette sottile e dall’aria economica. “Che posto è questo?”

“È un ripostiglio, ci tengono la maggior parte delle cose che sono disposte adesso nella Rotonda,” spiegò l’altro.

“Come hai fatto a trovarla?”

“L’anno scorso ho partecipato un galà qui e mi stavo annoiando a morte,” raccontò. “Una ragazza che conosco, la figlia di un membro del Congresso che ogni tanto deve partecipare a eventi del genere come noi, me l’ha mostrata.”

“Perché?”

“Aveva sgraffignato una bottiglia di vodka dal bar e non aveva voglia di bere da sola,” rispose lui. “Ci siamo fatti qualche bicchiere e abbiamo parlato di che rottura di palle fosse essere figli di politici. Penso che mi avesse invitato sperando di divertirsi in modo un po’ più fisico, ma non ha fatto una piega quando ho chiarito che le mancasse l’equipaggiamento essenziale a suscitare in me quel tipo d’interesse.” Lanciò uno sguardo sfacciato e un ghigno verso la sporgenza nei pantaloni di Kurt.

“Non sono così sicuro che sia una buona idea,” disse lui. “E se iniziano a chiedersi dove siamo finiti?”

“Faremo in fretta,” gli assicurò Sebastian. “Tu fai un pompino a me e io restituirò il favore.” Accorgendosi di non averlo affatto convinto, gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo e mormorò sensualmente al suo orecchio: “E poi domani, quando avremo più tempo… Mi dedicherò al rimming per tutto il tempo che vorrai. Ore, perfino.”

Kurt gemette. Benché da parte sua non sentisse il minimo impulso d’infilare la lingua nell’apertura di qualcun altro, aveva scoperto che ricevere quel tipo di attenzioni fosse in effetti magnifico. Il pensiero di Sebastian che si dedicava a lui in quel modo per tutto il tempo che voleva era di certo accattivante. Prese in considerazione l’idea, ma andò incontro a un ostacolo. “Non si può fare,” affermò, guardandosi attorno. “Che cosa farei con lo sperma? Non ci sono neanche dei fazzoletti, qui dentro.”

Per quanto fosse diventato audace a letto, c’erano certe cose che Sebastian non era mai riuscito a convincerlo a provare. Mandare giù dopo aver fatto un pompino era, senza ombra di dubbio, al primo posto nella lista. Ci aveva provato una volta con Blaine e per poco non aveva vomitato sulle lenzuola. Non era tanto il sapore a schifarlo, quanto la consistenza. _‘Mi da la sensazione che qualcuno si sia soffiato il naso nella mia bocca – se a te non dispiace mandare giù una roba simile, fai pure,’_ gli aveva detto quando avevano affrontato l’argomento, _‘ma non aspettarti niente di simile da me. È disgustoso. Non mi piace e non lo farò.’_ Sebastian aveva acconsentito ad avvertirlo sempre quando stava per venire durante il sesso orale, così che lui si potesse allontanare in tempo. Aveva mantenuto la parola senza eccezioni.

Iniziò a spargere piccoli baci sul viso di Kurt. “Ci penserò io, giuro,” gli assicurò. “Permettimi di venirti in bocca… ti darò un posto in cui mettere il seme,” si affrettò ad aggiungere quando quello s’irrigidì. “Ti prego, Kurt, fidati. Darò a entrambi così tanto piacere prima che dobbiamo tornare di là.”

Kurt si fidava di lui quando si trattava di sesso… Sebastian cercava di dargli una spinta quando sembrava indeciso, ma non aveva mai cercato di forzarlo a fare qualcosa che non voleva o di ingannarlo. Era uno dei motivi per cui non era stato difficile abituarsi al loro accordo. “Okay,” disse, dandogliela vinta e inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. Lo aiutò ad aprire i pantaloni, estraendo il suo pene e sistemandogli l’orlo dell’intimo sotto ai testicoli. Dando qualche breve leccata alla punta, iniziò a succhiare l’erezione, avvolgendo con decisione la mano attorno alla base.

“Cazzo, che bello,” disse l’altro. Guardare Kurt succhiarglielo con quella sua bocca stupenda era una delle cose che preferiva. “Non preoccuparti delle finezze, piccolo. So che non abbiamo molto tempo ma, credimi, non ci metterò molto.”

Kurt mosse la testa su e giù, respirando con il naso e cercando di andare più a fondo che poteva. Le sue abilità in questo campo erano migliorate parecchio e ora era perfettamente in grado di fare lunghi pompini che facevano tremare i muscoli delle cosce all’altro e lo riducevano a blaterare lodi senza senso sulla magnificenza della sua bocca. Ma questo non era né il momento né il luogo adatto, così si concentrò sulla suzione decisa e sul massaggio continuo alla base dell’erezione, che insieme sembravano essere la via più diretta per farlo arrivare all’orgasmo.

“La tua bocca è così calda e umida…” gemette Sebastian. “È stata fatta per succhiare cazzi. Continua così, manca poco!” Cominciò ad affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli setosi, che gli piaceva tirare dolcemente ogni volta che Kurt gli faceva un pompino.

Quello si scostò all’istante. “No, Sebastian,” lo ammonì. “Non mettermi in disordine i capelli! Capiranno di certo che cos’abbiamo fatto, altrimenti.”

Lui allontanò subito le mani. “Giusto, scusami,” disse. “Mi sono lasciato prendere dall’entusiasmo. Continua, non lo farò più.” Mosse in avanti il bacino un paio di volte per incoraggiarlo. Con un’ultima occhiata di avvertimento, Kurt tornò a occuparsi di lui e non ci volle molto che Sebastian si ritrovò sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. “Ci siamo,” gemette. “Toccami le palle!”

Sciolse la presa dalla base del suo pene e portò la mano verso i testicoli, massaggiandoli in modo circolare come piaceva a Sebastian, ovvero con molta più forza di quanto piacesse a lui. Continuò a succhiare con vigore, aumentando un po’ il ritmo.

Quello cominciò ad ansimare, osservando con pupille dilatate la cima della testa di Kurt. “Ah! Ah! Ecco che arriva… Ahn!” gemette, eiaculando nella sua bocca per la prima volta.

Non appena Kurt sentì l’avvertimento, sollevò la lingua, bloccando l’entrata della gola. Sentì il sapore dei getti di seme caldo, salato e denso. Quando gli sembrò che avesse finito, si scostò, tenendo le labbra ben strette. Sollevò lo sguardo impazientemente, notando Sebastian con gli occhi chiusi e intento a respirare pesantemente con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. Sapeva che probabilmente avesse bisogno di qualche secondo per riprendersi, ma lui nel frattempo si ritrovava con una boccata di sperma di cui si voleva davvero liberare. Cercò di fare un suono: “Mmf!”

Quello schiuse le palpebre e guardò in basso, osservando l’altro ancora in ginocchio, con la bocca chiusa ermeticamente e un’espressione irritata. Era così sexy, però, sapere che la sua lingua fosse ricoperta del suo seme appiccicoso. Sorrise, inginocchiandosi a sua volta senza prendersi neanche la briga di richiudersi i calzoni e premendo le labbra contro le sue, facendogli sgranare gli occhi.

Kurt riusciva a sentire la sua lingua premere sulla fessura tra le labbra. Di certo non voleva fare quello che stava cominciando a sospettare… Ma dopo una spinta particolarmente insistente, lui aprì la bocca e la lingua dell’altro andò a raccogliere lo sperma per portarlo nella propria. Sentì l’erezione irrigidirsi ulteriormente, gemendo, mentre Sebastian deglutiva e tornava a esplorargli la bocca per assicurarsi di aver recuperato ogni goccia.

Si allontanò da lui con un bacio breve e dolce. Kurt lo stava fissando con un insieme di stupore e desiderio. Era l’espressione che assumeva ogni volta che lo sorprendeva durante il sesso, il che capitava piuttosto spesso, ed era incredibilmente carina. “Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei dato un posto in cui metterlo,” affermò, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Mantengo sempre la parola.”

“Direi di sì,” rispose Kurt. Era ancora esterrefatto che avesse mandato giù il suo stesso sperma, che gli fosse apparentemente piaciuto e che lui si fosse eccitato ancora di più.

“A proposito,” continuò, afferrandogli le spalle e incoraggiandolo ad alzarsi, “penso di aver promesso di restituire il favore.” Invece di slacciargli la cintura, però, gli aprì direttamente la zip e v’infilò dentro la mano. Trovando l’apertura dei suoi slip, estrasse attentamente l’erezione dall’intimo e poi dai pantaloni aperti. Dando una veloce leccata al glande, si abbassò subito, avvolgendolo nella propria bocca.

“Oh, cazzo!” esclamò Kurt. C’era qualcosa di così erotico nel vedere Sebastian succhiarglielo mentre erano del tutto vestiti: era in ginocchio tra le sue scarpe eleganti, con i pantaloni ancora spalancati e il pene rilassato che sporgeva, mentre la bocca era piena della sua erezione… Era una visione così spinta, così _sporca_ , che il suo controllo si dissolse. Cominciò a spingere il bacino. “Voglio… Posso…?” chiese. A volte era ancora difficile comunicare quello che voleva, benché venisse sempre incoraggiato a esprimere senza remore i suoi desideri.

Sebastian si allontanò da lui con un lieve schiocco, posando la sua lunghezza contro la guancia e sfregandovi contro come un gatto. “Vuoi fottermi la bocca, piccolo?” domandò. Kurt annuì senza dire niente. Aveva le guance arrossate e c’era un velo di sudore sulla sua fronte. “È quello di cui hai bisogno per venire? Fai pure.” Se lo rimise in bocca, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi e spingendolo piano verso di sé.

Non ci volle altro. Iniziò a spingere con forza nella sua bocca e sapeva che non ci avrebbe messo molto a venire. Cominciarono a comparire lacrime agli angoli degli occhi di Sebastian per via del modo in cui il suo palato morbido veniva colpito costantemente e di tanto in tanto tossiva, cercando di combattere il riflesso faringeo. Kurt non sapeva perché lo trovasse così eccitante, perché avere quel tipo di potere e controllo su un’altra persona desse così tanto piacere. Ma, Dio, per lui era così e aveva l’impressione di star precipitando verso l’orgasmo a tutta velocità. Non lo avvertì neppure, si limitò ad afferrargli la nuca e a spingere con violenza il bacino in avanti, eiaculandogli in gola mentre quella si contraeva attorno al suo glande. Lo sperma stava fluendo lungo l’esofago di Sebastian, andando a combinarsi a quello che aveva già nello stomaco e il solo pensiero gli fece tremare ulteriormente le ginocchia. _Come ho fatto a farmi venire tutti questi fetish?_ si chiese. Ovviamente, non appena abbassò lo sguardo, vide la risposta negli occhi lucidi dell’altro e nel modo in cui gli stava ancora suggendo gentilmente il pene. Lui sorrise, posandogli il palmo sulla guancia e indietreggiando. _Beh, sono così adesso_ , pensò. _Immagino di poterci convivere. Avrebbe potuto andare peggio_.

Sebastian si alzò, pulendosi la bocca e le guance con una mano. “Cavolo, Kurt,” iniziò, con voce roca per via della gola abusata, “quanto sei sexy quando prendi quello che vuoi. Lo sai?” Si chiuse i pantaloni e si allacciò la cintura, mentre lui inseriva di nuovo la lunghezza nell’intimo e chiudeva la lampo.

“Adesso lo so,” rispose, felice che avesse apprezzato quanto lui quel momento di aggressività. Era un aspetto di sé che non vedeva l’ora di esplorare più a fondo, quando avrebbero avuto più tempo. Baciò Sebastian, allontanandosi con riluttanza. “Mi sa che dovremmo tornare in sala. È da un po’ che ce ne siamo andati.”

“Okay,” concordò lui, prendendogli la mano mentre uscivano dalla dispensa, spegnendo le luci. Continuò a tenerla finché non riuscirono a vedere le porte dei servizi, quindi gliela lasciò. “Sono a posto?” chiese, strattonando l’orlo della giacca.

Kurt lo osservò dalla testa ai piedi. “Tutto in ordine,” gli assicurò. “Io, invece?”

Sebastian lo guardò. A una prima occhiata sembrava tutto normale, ma lui riuscì a notare che le labbra fossero un po’ più gonfie per essere state baciate e che ci fosse un sottile velo di gratificazione sessuale nei suoi occhi azzurri. Avvertì un tonfo nel petto, seguito da una stretta allo stomaco. Incerto su cosa ciò significasse, decise di far finta di nulla e sorridere; sperava che gli stuzzichini che erano stati offerti al ricevimento non fossero andati a male o roba simile. Aveva un turno a lavoro il giorno dopo, poi voleva anche fare sesso con Kurt più che poteva, e l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era stare male per aver mangiato cibo avariato. “Sei perfetto,” rispose, provando di nuovo quelle sensazioni quando Kurt s’illuminò al complimento. _Che diavolo è stato?_

“D’accordo, torniamo in sala dalle nostre famiglie,” affermò Kurt. “Se non ti rivedo prima che ce ne andiamo, passa una bella serata! Ti vedrò a lavoro domani.” Si diresse verso la Rotonda, mentre lui rimase indietro per qualche secondo così da non farsi vedere a rientrare insieme. Alla fine non ebbero l’occasione di rivedersi quella sera; Kurt aveva passato lo sguardo nella sala alla ricerca degli Smythe non appena Burt aveva proposto di iniziare a tornare a casa, ma o non erano visibili al momento o se n’erano già andati.

 

Kurt e Sebastian avevano il turno mattutino e lavoravano insieme senza intoppi. A quel punto avevano una routine fissa che faceva volare il tempo. Sebastian gli disse che la sera prima, in macchina con i suoi mentre tornavano a casa, aveva scoperto che sua madre aveva un appuntamento al centro benessere per un massaggio seguito da una manicure, quindi la villa sarebbe stata libera per qualche ora. Continuarono quindi a prendere ordinazioni e servire le bevande, rivolgendosi di tanto in tanto un sorriso segreto. Megan arrivò per aiutarli a occuparsi della crisi di mezzogiorno, tessendo le lodi dell’episodio finale di _Teen Wolf_ e insistendo ancora una volta che dovessero provare a guardarlo. Stava andando tutto liscio come l’olio finché, verso le undici e mezza, Greg non uscì dal retro con un’espressione molto seria in viso.

“Sebastian, potrei vederti nel mio ufficio?” chiese.

Lui corrugò la fronte. “Certo,” rispose. “Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” Non aveva mai visto il suo capo, di solito così affabile, assumere un’aria così cupa. Si accorse di Kurt che gli si avvicinava da dietro, posandogli una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena, in modo che Greg non la potesse vedere.

“No, certo che no,” gli assicurò Greg. “Ho solo bisogno di parlarti in privato. Kurt, tu e Megan potreste occuparvi dei clienti per un po’?”

Kurt avvertì un senso di terrore aggrovigliarsi nell’addome. Di solito c’era bisogno di tre persone per occuparsi della crisi di mezzogiorno senza intoppi; se il titolare stava allontanando Sebastian proprio prima di quell’orario, qualunque fosse il motivo, non ci sarebbero certo state buone notizie. “Certamente,” gli assicurò. “C’è qualcosa che non va?”

Greg si voltò senza rispondergli e si ridiresse verso l’ufficio. Sebastian si girò verso di lui e fece spallucce. “Augurami buona fortuna, allora,” disse.

Lui trattenne l’impulso di prenderlo per mano. “Sono sicuro che non sia nulla di grave,” mentì. “Potrai dirmi di che si tratta dopo.”

Sebastian entrò in ufficio e chiuse la porta. Greg era in piedi di fianco alla scrivania, con un’aria molto preoccupata. “Cosa c’è?” chiese, con tono un po’ nervoso. Non gli veniva in mente nessun errore clamoroso, ma tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che, per qualche motivo, stava per essere licenziato. “Devo iniziare a preoccuparmi, Greg?”

“Devi tornare a casa, Sebastian,” affermò quello. “Ha chiamato tua madre e ha bisogno che tu vada da lei. Ho chiamato Marc, arriverà lui ad aiutarci con il pranzo.”

Gli cadde un macigno sullo stomaco. Sua madre non era una da esagerare la situazione, né un fiorellino delicato, quindi non riusciva a immaginare cosa potesse essere successo da spingerla a fare questo genere di telefonata. Se doveva mettersi in contatto con lui mentre era a lavoro, di solito gli mandava un messaggio presupponendo che lui rispondesse quando ne aveva l’opportunità. “Ti ha detto perché?”

La risposta era evidente sul viso dell’altro: la sua espressione passò dalla preoccupazione a un sentimento che assomigliava orribilmente alla compassione. “Penso davvero che sia meglio che sia lei a darti questo tipo di notizia, Sebastian,” affermò. “Vai a casa, per favore.”

La sua mente era in subbuglio, adesso. Era scoppiato un incendio a casa? O magari era entrato un ladro, ferendo sua madre mentre tentava di rubare qualcosa? O era successo qualcosa a suo padre? C’era stato un incidente? Si sentì invadere dall’ansia e afferrò la spalla di Greg. “No, devi dirmelo!” insisté. “Non posso passare il tragitto fino a casa preoccupandomi di cosa mi aspetta là! Impazzirei! Ti prego, Greg…”

Quello sentiva quanto stesse tremando la mano che gli teneva la spalla e sospirò, sperando di star facendo la cosa giusta. Non gli era mai capitato che succedesse una cosa simile a uno dei suoi baristi durante la giornata lavorativa. “Forse faresti meglio a sederti,” suggerì.

“Non voglio sedermi!” disse lui, cercando di non alzare troppo la voce. Era difficile rimanere calmo. “Per favore, dimmelo e basta,” lo supplicò.

Greg non riusciva più a sopportare l’espressione terrorizzata sul volto dell’altro. “Tua madre ha ricevuto una telefonata da oltreoceano questa mattina. Dalla Francia.” Sebastian impallidì e lui si sentì sprofondare all’idea di proseguire. “Tuo nonno è stato portato in ospedale ieri notte. C’era un aneurisma cerebrale che non era mai stato rilevato ed è scoppiato.”

Gli sembrò che il mondo diventasse sfocato. Suo nonno, che era sempre stato così in salute e dall’aspetto giovanile… Che aveva chiamato _grand-père_ da quando era bambino, che l’anno scorso l’aveva aiutato a passare la miglior estate della sua vita, piena di cibo, musica e divertimento… Che sapeva esattamente come lasciargli aprire le ali in libertà, dandogli al contempo un luogo sicuro dove tornare… Era così ammalato da dover essere ricoverato? “Sta bene?” chiese, benché le parole gli sembrarono vuote. “Potrà tornare a casa presto?”

Il cuore di Greg si strinse. “Sebastian,” disse, odiando il fatto di doverglielo dire. “Non ce l’ha fatta. Mi dispiace tanto.”

Lui capì singolarmente le parole che gli uscirono di bocca, ma messe insieme non avevano alcun senso. “Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, mentre tutto cominciava a sembrare sempre meno reale.

“È venuto a mancare,” spiegò. “Non conosco i dettagli, a dire la verità. Tua mamma era sconvolta. Dovresti stare con la tua famiglia, adesso. Avrete bisogno gli uni degli altri.”

“È morto?” chiese con voce piatta. Non era mai stato in shock prima d’ora e non riconobbe i sintomi. Aveva l’impressione di dover essere più turbato, come sua madre, apparentemente. Perché non stava piangendo? Amava suo nonno così tanto, non avrebbe dovuto voler piangere, urlare e prendere a pugni il muro?

“Sì,” rispose Greg. “Esatto. Forza, ti accompagno alla tua macchina.” Dopo un paio di passi meccanici, però, si fermò davanti alla porta. “A pensarci meglio, ti accompagnerò io a casa. Troveremo un modo di farti avere la tua auto. Non dovresti guidare in questo stato, finiresti per fare un incidente.” Gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, guidandolo nel locale, che stava iniziando a diventare affollato.

Kurt stava facendo fatica a stare al passo con la fila di clienti, distraendosi continuamente per guardare con la coda dell’occhio la porta dell’ufficio. Quando finalmente si aprì, ne fu sollevato, ma non durò molto: Sebastian aveva un aspetto terribile, era pallidissimo e sembrava che l’unica cosa che gl’impedisse di cadere a terra fosse il braccio che Greg gli teneva attorno alle spalle. Senza pensarci due volte, abbandonò la cassa e girò attorno al bancone, ignorando le lamentele degli avventori che aveva lasciato a se stessi. Si fermò di fronte al titolare e al collega. “Cos’è successo?” chiese, sollevando una mano e posandola senza pensarci sulla guancia cerea di Sebastian. Non si accorse neanche del modo in cui Greg sgranò gli occhi al gesto tenero.

Il ragazzo tornò un po’ in sé al tocco di Kurt e udendo la sua voce. Focalizzò lo sguardo sul suo viso. “Mio nonno è morto,” si limitò a dire. “Devo tornare a casa.” Ci furono mormorii di condoglianze da parte dei clienti abbastanza vicini da sentire, ma lui se ne accorse a malapena.

“Oh Dio, mi dispiace…” disse Kurt. Sapeva quanto l’altro adorasse i nonni materni, aveva sentito tantissime storie su di loro e sulle sue avventure in Francia mentre passavano il tempo tra un round di sesso e l’altro. Sentì le lacrime inondargli gli occhi. “Mi dispiace _così_ tanto. C’è niente che possa fare per aiutare?” Il fatto di non poter accogliere Sebastian tra le sue braccia e stringerlo forte a sé lo stava uccidendo. Il suo atteggiamento arrogante e il solito fascino erano svaniti, lasciando solo un guscio vuoto e malconcio; Kurt non l’aveva mai visto in uno stato simile ed era incredibilmente triste.

Quello lo guardò con espressione vacua. “Non credo,” rispose. “Devo solo andare a casa. Mia mamma vuole che vada da lei.”

“Andrà tutto bene, Kurt,” intervenne Greg, vedendo quanto fosse preoccupato. “Lo accompagnerò io e mi assicurerò che arrivi a casa senza problemi. Tu torna dietro al bancone e fai quello che puoi finché non arriva anche Marc. Regala tutti i coupon per caffè gratis che ritieni necessari. Io tornerò appena potrò.”

Rimase immobile a guardarli dirigersi verso l’uscita, mentre la fila dei clienti si separava per lasciarli passare. Una volta che furono usciti dalla porta e che ebbero superato la vetrina, Kurt sospirò mestamente e tornò alla sua postazione.

“Stai bene?” chiese Megan.

“Non esattamente,” rispose. “Ma adesso non c’è tempo per pensarci, temo. Ti spiace se ci scambiamo i compiti?” Non pensava di riuscire a gestire i livelli d’interazione necessari alla cassa, con tutte le emozioni scombussolate che provava in quel momento. Lei annuì, dandogli una pacca al braccio, e Kurt si fiondò nel lavoro il più possibile per il resto del pomeriggio.

 

Quando finalmente arrivò a casa, salutò brevemente Finn e disse di voler andare di sopra a farsi un sonnellino. Stendendosi sul letto, mandò un messaggio a Sebastian. _Stai bene? Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti?_ Di solito rispondeva velocemente ai suoi SMS, ma questa volta il cellulare rimase muto e immobile nella sua mano. Si disse che aveva senso: una morte in famiglia era spesso complicata e confusa, e probabilmente tutto peggiorava quando la persona che si era spenta viveva a migliaia di chilometri di distanza. Cercò di distrarsi guardando la televisione e facendo qualche schizzo, ma lo sguardo continuava a cadergli sul telefono. Quando, dopo essersi preparato per andare a letto, ancora non aveva avuto notizie, decise di mandargli un altro messaggio. Non voleva mettergli alcuna pressione, ma voleva che fosse chiaro che era preoccupato per lui. _Spero che tu stia bene. Posso venire a trovarti domani? Vorrei fare le condoglianze alla tua famiglia._ Quando passarono venti minuti e non ci fu risposta, andò a letto, continuando a girarsi e a cambiare posizione, aspettando di sentire la vibrazione di una notifica per fin troppo tempo. Quando si svegliò, il mattino dopo, per prima cosa afferrò il cellulare, benché si sentisse ancora intorpidito da quel poco che era riuscito a dormire. Si accorse di avere finalmente una risposta. Aprì il messaggio, trattenendo involontariamente il respiro.

_Mi spiace, no. Partiamo per Parigi stamattina. Non so quando torneremo._

Fissò lo schermo, mentre un inspiegabile senso di perdita lo avvolse. Posò con cautela il cellulare sul comodino, poi si raggomitolò sotto le lenzuola. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si era sentito così, cercando di riaddormentarsi e ignorare la macchia umida che si allargava sulla federa del cuscino. Si era quasi dimenticato quanto fosse orribile.


	8. Chapter 8

Le due settimane successive passarono lentamente per Kurt. Non si era reso conto di quanto tempo avesse dedicato al suo accordo con Sebastian: c’erano _ore_ , apparentemente, che giravano attorno alla pianificazione dei loro incontri, a parlarsi o mandarsi messaggi su cosa si sarebbero fatti l’un l’altro e, ovviamente, a fare sesso. Dopo che quella parte importante della sua vita quotidiana era stata rimossa, si era ritrovato con uno spazio vuoto che l’aveva sorpreso con la sua mole e intensità. Non era solo la mancanza dell’atto fisico in sé, a cui rimediava masturbandosi quotidianamente pensando ai loro incontri, ma quello che gli mancava – più di quanto non avesse mai potuto pensare – era l’intimità di essere in un rapporto sessuale con un’altra persona. Gli mancavano i messaggi, le frecciatine, le prese in giro che portavano al momento in cui si sarebbero dati piacere reciproco. Gli mancava lavorare al suo fianco, i piccoli segnali non-verbali che permettevano loro di fornire un servizio efficiente e meno stressante. Gli mancava il tocco della pelle nuda contro quella dell’altro e le conversazioni su quei mille argomenti insignificanti mentre rimanevano stesi sul letto insieme, tra un round stancante e l’altro. In pratica, gli mancava Sebastian, in un modo in cui non gli era mai mancato nessun altro prima.

I contatti tra loro non erano del tutto assenti. Sebastian gli mandava un SMS ogni due o tre giorni, di solito con notizie semplici e concrete, come: _Questo pomeriggio c’è il colloquio con l’avvocato_ , oppure _Stiamo andando al funerale_. Lui rispondeva sempre nel momento esatto in cui vedeva la notifica, ma tra i turni a lavoro e il fuso orario, finiva sempre per accorgersene un’ora dopo che arrivavano, a volte di più. L’altro non ribatteva mai a quello che gli mandava, che di solito consisteva in brevi frasi: _Mi dispiace tanto_ o _Spero che tu stia bene_. Kurt non aveva alcun modo di dire in un SMS quello che davvero voleva fargli sapere. Come potevano delle parole su uno schermo esprimere quanto volesse essergli vicino? Quanto desiderasse potergli dare conforto, anche se fosse solo stato fargli dimenticare la tristezza per un po’ con il proprio corpo? Quanto a lavoro le cose non fossero uguali, senza di lui, e come gli si stringesse il cuore ogni volta che si voltava per alzare gli occhi al cielo quando era il turno di un cliente difficile e Sebastian non era lì a sorridere e ricambiare l’espressione esasperata? E quanto non riuscisse a smettere di chiedersi se stesse soddisfacendo i suoi bisogni sessuali con altri uomini, dato che lui non gli era accanto per occuparsene?

La sua famiglia si era accorta che il suo umore fosse cambiato totalmente negli ultimi quindici giorni. Burt aveva sentito parlare tramite i suoi contatti in politica della morte del suocero di Stephen Smythe in Francia e, dopo aver osservato Kurt e Sebastian insieme al galà, non era stato difficile fare due più due. Non si era perso il modo in cui suo figlio ci aveva messo un po’ a tornare dai servizi con il suo collega, quella sera, a prescindere da quanto loro avessero pensato di essere discreti. Una sera, dopo aver guardato Kurt giocherellare con la cena senza appetito e con ancora addosso l’uniforme del _Lima Bean_ perché gli era mancata l’energia di cambiarsi, decise di confrontarlo. Bussò gentilmente alla porta di camera sua. “Ragazzo?” disse. “Posso entrare un attimo?”

“Okay,” fu la risposta piatta e dal tono stanco.

Una volta entrato, lo trovò steso sul letto, ancora vestito con l’uniforme che aveva messo come prima cosa quella mattina. Il suo portatile era chiuso sul materasso, accanto a lui, e il televisore era spento. Teneva il cellulare in grembo, avvolgendovi protettivamente attorno le dita, benché lo schermo fosse nero. “Sei stato piuttosto giù l’ultimo paio di settimane,” iniziò, andando a sedersi sul bordo. “C’è qualcosa che vuoi condividere con me?”

“Sto bene,” affermò quello, senza incontrare il suo sguardo. “Sono solo stanco. È stato difficile riabituarsi a lavorare così tante ore, adesso che Sebastian non c’è.”

“È quello l’unico motivo per cui senti la sua mancanza?” chiese pacatamente Burt, incurvando lievemente gli angoli della bocca all’insù quando suo figlio fece scattare gli occhi verso di lui con aria colpevole. Emise uno sbuffo divertito. “So che non sono a casa tanto quanto un tempo… ma mi piace pensare di riuscire ancora ad accorgermi quando sta succedendo qualcosa nella tua vita. Mi aspettavo che ti ritirassi ancora di più in te stesso dopo la rottura con Blaine, e invece sembrava che ti fossi tolto un peso. E poi, nell’ultimo mese o giù di lì, sei stato più felice di quanto non ti abbia visto dal diploma. Non ero sicuro di quale fosse la ragione, ma ne ero grato. Pensavo che me l’avresti detto quando ti fossi sentito pronto, ma dopo averti visto con Sebastian al ricevimento, penso di conoscere almeno una parte di quello che è cambiato.”

“Non è come pensi,” rispose lui, imponendosi di recitare la smentita che lui e Sebastian avevano preparato.

“Ah no?” continuò Burt. “Stai cercando di dirmi che non provate qualcosa l’uno per l’altro? Perché a me sembrava proprio di sì.”

Nel petto di Kurt ribollirono tristezza e dolore. “Beh, ti sbagli!” sbottò, mentre gli occhi brillanti si riempivano di lacrime. “Non _proviamo_ niente, andiamo a letto insieme e basta! Contento?”

Burt fece una smorfia. Sapeva che suo figlio non fosse vergine; Carole aveva trovato un preservativo usato nel suo cestino quando usciva ancora con Blaine e gliene aveva parlato. Conoscendo quel fatto, aveva sospettato che lui e Sebastian avessero una relazione anche fisica. Kurt aveva diciott’anni, un lavoro e una vita completamente separata da quella della sua famiglia, aveva ogni sacrosanto diritto di stare con un’altra persona in ogni modo ritenesse opportuno. Ma le sue parole lo scombussolarono comunque un po’. “Kurt…” iniziò, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Mi dispiace, va bene?” esclamò, agitato. Si alzò e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, incrociando le braccia, sulla difensiva. “So che non hai mai voluto che facessi una cosa simile – andare a letto con chicchessia come una sgualdrina.”

“Ehi!” intervenne lui ad alta voce. “Non ho mai usato quella parola. Nessuno ha il diritto di usare appellativi simili con te, Kurt, a prescindere da cos’hai fatto. Te compreso.”

“Dici?” ribatté con tonno velenoso. Di solito apprezzava il fatto che suo padre fosse così comprensivo e che venisse sempre in sua difesa. Ma la vergogna di deluderlo si stava mescolando con una serie di sentimenti complicati e finì per attaccare l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto ferire. “È da più di un mese che ci vediamo senza dirlo a nessuno! Non usciamo per appuntamenti: andiamo a casa sua o qui, quando non c’è nessuno, e facciamo sesso! Non lo amo e lui non ama me, eppure ci vado comunque a letto insieme e non mi pento neanche! Come potrei definirmi, se non sgualdrina?”

“Puoi definirti ‘umano’, Kurt,” rispose suo padre. “Ti ho mai dato l’impressione che non potessi sentirti così? Che mi aspettassi che fossi perfetto e seguissi ogni indicazione che ti do alla lettera senza eccezioni? Perché se è così, mi dispiace. Non ho mai avuto aspettative che t’impedissero di trovare la tua strada e prendere le tue decisioni. Anche se non sono quelle che prenderei io per te.”

Cercò di nuovo di allontanarlo, non sapendo neanche perché si stesse impegnando tanto, quando l’unica cosa che voleva era abbandonarsi nell’abbraccio di suo padre. “Non puoi dirmi di essere felice di questa situazione,” affermò. “Che approvi che io vada a letto con Sebastian in quel modo.”

“No, non posso dirlo,” ammise Burt. “Ma quello che posso dirti è che non sono affari miei. Ho cercato di tirarti su in modo che potessi prendere delle buone decisioni da solo; che ti prendessi cura di te e riuscissi a guardarti allo specchio ogni sera e fossi soddisfatto della persona che ricambiava il tuo sguardo. Non sei più un ragazzino, Kurt. Voglio che tu sia felice, lo vorrò sempre: ma spetta a te adesso capire come raggiungere quell’obiettivo.”

Fu a quel punto che la sua determinazione di tenere suo papà a distanza si frantumò. Si coprì il viso, scoppiando a piangere, e sentì immediatamente le braccia dell’altro avvolgerlo, insieme all’aroma familiare dell’olio per motori e del sapone alla pomice che usava in officina. “Ti voglio bene, papà,” singhiozzò. “Mi dispiace tanto per averti deluso.”

Burt lo lasciò piangere per qualche minuto, poi si scostò per guardarlo in volto. “Non l’hai _mai_ fatto,” gli disse con tono rassicurante. Kurt sorrise tra le lacrime, mentre i singhiozzi iniziarono a calmarsi. Lui prese un fazzoletto dalla scatola sul comodino e glielo porse. “Ora,” iniziò, “perché non mi racconti perché sei così triste da quando Sebastian è partito per la Francia? Perché sono piuttosto sicuro che le ore in più non abbiano niente a che vedere con ciò, né il fatto che lui non sia nei paraggi per intrattenerti.”

Kurt ci ragionò un attimo. “Mi manca,” ammise. “E so che sta soffrendo, ma non c’è nulla che io possa fare per aiutarlo. Non so neanche se _vorrebbe_ il mio aiuto. Non so se da me voglia più di… Beh, sai…”

Burt si preparò. In quanto genitore, per lui era difficile parlare di certi argomenti con Kurt. In passato il fatto che fosse gay era stato parte del motivo della sua reticenza, ma dopo averlo visto affrontare un rapporto duraturo con Blaine, era dell’opinione di poter trattare i rapporti di Kurt nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe fatto se si fosse trattato di ragazze. Non si poteva negare, però, che quando si parlava di sesso e di emozioni con il proprio figlio, a prescindere dall’età, ci fosse sempre una certa difficoltà. “Vuoi di più da lui, allora?”

L’altro chiuse gli occhi. “Non lo so,” rispose. “Siamo capitati in questa situazione quasi per caso. Non mi sarei mai aspettato di avere a cuore Sebastian. Non volevo essere il suo ragazzo. Non mi ha mai dato fastidio che nessuno sapesse che ci frequentiamo, né il fatto che non andiamo al cinema o al _Bel Grissino_. Non penso di essermi reso conto di quanto fosse importante per me, finché un giorno mi sono svegliato e lui non c’era più. Era così diverso con Blaine… Gli avevo dato il mio cuore dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrati e volevo che tutti lo sapessero. Ma Sebastian… mi ha colto di sorpresa. E non so neanche se abbia il minimo interesse a tenere il mio affetto, ora che è suo.”

“Ma ce l’ha,” chiarì suo padre. Non era una domanda.

“A quanto pare,” rispose. “E adesso non so cosa fare. Abbiamo un accordo, non una relazione. Non so se potrà cambiare o se sia una buona idea anche provarci. So solo che mi manca da morire e darei di tutto per stare con lui, adesso.”

Come in risposta, il suo cellulare s’illuminò nel punto in cui l’aveva lasciato sul letto, emettendo il ritornello di _Light My Candle_ del musical _Rent_. Quella melodia non era familiare a Burt, ma dal modo in cui l’espressione cupa svanì dal viso di suo figlio, era piuttosto chiaro chi fosse il mittente del messaggio. “Mi sa che ti conviene leggerlo,” gli suggerì con disinvoltura.

Kurt si affrettò a raggiungere il telefono, afferrandolo e selezionando la notifica. Dopo aver letto l’SMS, la sua espressione si bloccò a metà tra speranza e timore. “Oh,” disse.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese lui.

L’altro rivolse lo schermo verso di lui, mostrandogli il testo. _Torniamo a casa oggi. Beh, domani per te. Ti chiamo quando arrivo._

 

Quella notte Kurt fece molta fatica ad addormentarsi. Rimase steso a fissare il soffitto e a chiedersi come sarebbe stato rivedere Sebastian. Il tempo che avevano passato lontani gli aveva fatto esaminare in che misura la sua attrazione e l’affetto per l’altro fosse dettato puramente dal piacere fisico; era possibile che anche Sebastian avesse riflettuto sulle stesse cose? Kurt gli era mancato anche solo un po’? Ovviamente ora era in lutto per suo nonno, ma si era trovato a desiderare anche solo per un attimo che lui fosse lì al suo fianco? Sospirando, accese l’interruttore della lampada sul comodino e si mise seduto. Aprì il cassetto ed estrasse il blocco da disegno e una scatola di matite colorate.

Aveva iniziato a fare schizzi da quando aveva sviluppato un interesse per la moda. Tutte le volte che voleva creare un indumento basandosi su quello che aveva visto nelle riviste, iniziava sempre disegnandolo. Non era bravo a disegnare i volti, quindi di solito lasciava le teste prive di lineamenti, ma riusciva a ricreare in modo istintivo l’effetto della stoffa sulla figura umana o a convertire in un esempio visivo le stampe che aveva ideato. Con l’eccezione di una serie di schizzi molto speciali che aveva composto due mesi prima, il disegno era un’attività che di solito svolgeva semplicemente perché gli piaceva e perché riusciva a rilassarlo quando si sentiva sulle spine. Passò la punta delle matite sulla pagina, ideando un look casual da uomo, perfetto per una giornata autunnale: pantaloni di cotone color prugna, una camicia scozzese coordinata e un cappello di lana grigio. Non era una _mise_ che avrebbe messo lui, ma era molto di moda e avrebbe fatto un’ottima figura sul tipo d’uomo che voleva avere un aspetto trendy senza dare l’impressione di starci provando troppo. Quando ebbe completato lo schizzo, gemette. Si rese conto che aveva disegnato esattamente il tipo di look che sarebbe stato da Dio su Sebastian, proprio com’era capitato ogni singola volta che aveva disegnato una figura maschile durante l’ultimo mese. _Ammettilo, Kurt_ , si disse, _vuoi vestirlo tu. Sai, come si fa con i propri ragazzi. Vuoi qualcosa di più di un rapporto superficiale. Vuoi avere una_ relazione _con lui. Che il cielo ti aiuti_. Rimettendo blocco e matite nel cassetto senza troppa cura, spense la luce e nascose la testa sotto al cuscino, cercando d’imporre al cervello di zittirsi in modo che potesse dormire.

 

A causa del fuso orario tra Parigi e Lima e del lungo volo, seguito dal viaggio di un’ora in macchina dall’aeroporto internazionale di Dayton, riuscì a sentire Sebastian solo quando furono quasi le otto di sera del giorno successivo. Balzò su dal divano, dove si era messo a guardare un episodio di _Hell’s Kitchen_ , correndo su per le scale fino a camera sua e cercando di mettere sotto controllo la respirazione prima di rispondere. “Pronto?” riuscì a dire senza un fiatone imbarazzante.

_“Ciao, Kurt,”_ rispose l’altro. Avvertì un piacevole formicolio su tutta la pelle sentendo quel suono dopo un’assenza così prolungata. _“Come va?”_

“Non male,” affermò. _Non più, quantomeno_. “È bello risentire la tua voce.”

_“Anche per me.”_

_Ti sono mancato? Tu a me sì_. “Com’è andato il volo?” chiese.

Ci fu una risata roca. _“È stato fottutamente lungo,”_ disse. _“Sono felice di essere di nuovo a casa. Non vedo l’ora di dormire nel mio letto, tanto per cambiare.”_

“Sembri così stanco…” notò Kurt. _Vorrei potermi stendere in quel letto con te, solo per guardarti dormire_.

_“Il mio corpo è convinto che siano le quattro di mattina,”_ spiegò. _“Ho dormito un po’ sull’aereo, ma non molto. Sono davvero uno straccio.”_

“Non dovrei tenerti sveglio,” disse lui, benché una parte di sé fosse delusa che la conversazione che aveva aspettato da così tanto fosse talmente breve. Ma dalla sua voce si capiva che Sebastian fosse esausto e la sua preoccupazione ebbe la meglio. “Devi recuperare il sonno perso. Possiamo parlare ancora domani.”

_“Stavo pensando di venirti a trovare, domani,”_ ammise quello. Il cuore di Kurt fece un salto di gioia sentendo quella che gli parve speranza nel suo tono di voce. _“Casa tua è disponibile? Abbiamo portato_ grand-mère _qui per farla stare con noi per un po’, quindi da me al momento c’è scarsità di privacy.”_

“Ehm, sì… credo di sì,” rispose. “Papà e Carole usciranno entrambi per lavoro alle otto. Finn invece è da un po’ che sta aiutando Puck con la sua attività di pulizia di piscine, vuole mettere via un po’ di soldi prima di iniziare l’addestramento tra un mese. Io non andrò a lavoro fino alle tre, quindi magari potresti venire per le nove…” Gli venne in mente un’idea: “Potrei farti la colazione.”

_“No, non prenderti tutto quel disturbo,”_ rispose l’altro. “ _Il mio appetito di recente non si sta facendo sentire granché. Mangerò una barretta di cereali o qualcosa di simile prima di uscire.”_

“Okay,” disse Kurt. “Ci vediamo domani, allora?” Forse poteva convincerlo a mangiare un po’ di cereali e a bere del succo. Doveva scendere a vedere se Finn non avesse spazzato entrambi quella mattina. Non gli piaceva l’idea di Sebastian così stanco e che non mangiava a dovere dopo un viaggio così lungo.

_“Alle nove, perfetto,”_ confermò quello, aggiungendo uno sbadiglio alla fine della frase.

“E con questa nota finale, mi sa che devi andare a letto, signorino,” affermò.

_“Credo anch’io,”_ ammise Sebastian. _“Ehi, Kurt?”_

Avvertì un’ondata di calore riempirlo al modo in cui la sua voce si addolcì ulteriormente. “Sì?”

Ci fu una lunga pausa. _“Davvero non vedo l’ora di vederti, domani,”_ aggiunse. _“Mi sei… Mi è mancato stare con te.”_

Il suo cuore batté improvvisamente più forte. “Anche a me è mancato stare con te,” rispose, abbassando la voce fin quasi a sussurrare. Gli si strinse la gola per l’emozione. “Moltissimo.”

_“Buona notte, Kurt,”_ mormorò.

“Buona notte, Sebastian,” rispose lui. “Sono felice che tu sia a casa, sano e salvo.”

_“Mmm… Anch’io.”_

Lui ridacchiò. “Sei già mezzo addormentato,” lo rimproverò. “Vai a dormire. Ci vediamo domattina.” Mise giù il telefono, sapendo che altrimenti sarebbero stati capaci di continuare a parlare per un’altra mezzora o più. Non sarebbe neanche stata la prima volta che nessuno di loro sembrasse voler interrompere la comunicazione. Si stese sul letto, sorridendo e sentendosi più felice da quando la madre di Sebastian aveva fatto quella telefonata al _Lima Bean_.

 

La mattina successiva Kurt si alzò presto, facendo dei pancake per la sua famiglia prima che uscissero di casa. Burt inarcò un sopracciglio quando annunciò di aver preparato loro anche dei pranzi al sacco. Cercò di non pensare al motivo per cui suo figlio si stesse impegnando tanto per far sì che nessuno di loro tornasse a casa a mezzogiorno.

Non appena i suoi genitori e Finn uscirono dalla porta, Kurt corse in camera sua a cambiarsi. Normalmente quando Sebastian veniva da lui, sceglieva cosa mettersi sulla base della comodità di rimozione: di solito optava per pantaloncini morbidi o pantaloni della tuta, insieme a una T-shirt qualunque. Sebbene non ci fosse nulla di male in ciò, questa era la prima volta che si vedevano da due settimane e lui voleva almeno fare un piccolo sforzo. Disseppellì il paio di jeans più larghi che aveva – che erano comunque abbastanza asciutti, senza essere attillati come i suoi soliti pantaloni skinny – e attinse alla pila di magliette vecchie che da quando era entrato finalmente nel fiore della pubertà, un paio di anni prima, gli andavano piccole. S’infilò la T-shirt grigia di _Altru Apparel_ con le sagome di baffi allineate sulla parte frontale; ormai gli stava così stretta che si adattava alle sue spalle e al petto in un modo che non avrebbe mai immaginato, quando l’aveva comprata. Ma dopo tutti i lavaggi che aveva subito era morbidissima e ancora comoda, nonostante la taglia. Lasciò i piedi nudi e si stava giusto mettendo della crema modellante tra i capelli per smuoverli un po’, quando udì il campanello.

S’impose di scendere le scale con tutta la calma possibile. Se da un lato voleva far sapere a Sebastian di essere felice di rivederlo, dall’altro non sarebbe stato consono aprire l’ingresso con il fiatone, come se avesse appena finito una maratona! Poteva almeno fare uno sforzo di apparire calmo e sicuro di sé quando avrebbe aperto la porta. Fermandosi solo un attimo in corridoio, allungò la mano verso la maniglia e aprì.

Sebastian era in piedi sulla soglia, vestito nel modo più casual che gli avesse mai visto addosso: scarpe logore, jeans leggeri con uno strappo sul ginocchio e a completare il tutto una felpa blu e rossa della squadra di lacrosse della Dalton Academy (i Gufi – quella scuola era ossessionata dai volatili!); sembrava onestamente che avesse afferrato i primi vestiti che aveva trovato in camera prima di uscire. E che avesse fatto a meno di radersi per qualche giorno. Ma, in quel momento, Kurt non pensava di aver mai visto una cosa più attesa e meravigliosa. Gli occhi verdi dell’altro sembravano quasi brillare mentre percorrevano ogni centimetro del suo corpo in un modo che poteva quasi sentire sulla pelle. Rimasero entrambi impalati sulla soglia, assaporando la vista l’uno dell’altro senza dire una parola. Fu Sebastian a cedere per primo, dandogli come unico avvertimento un minuscolo spasmo delle dita per poi lanciarsi contro di lui, spingendolo in corridoio. Le loro bocche s’incontrarono mentre lo faceva girare per spingerlo contro la porta, chiudendola.

Kurt inalò il suo aroma ormai familiare: il bagnoschiuma, il deodorante e quell’unico odore muschiato che la sua pelle sembrava emettere naturalmente. Benché non avesse dedicato molta cura all’abbigliamento, era evidente che si fosse preso la briga di fare una doccia, prima di venire da lui, e i suoi capelli appena lavati e privi di prodotti modellanti erano particolarmente setosi tra le sue dita. Aveva rivissuto mentalmente il tocco e il sapore della sua bocca e della lingua nelle ultime due settimane, ma la realtà era perfino meglio di quanto ricordasse. Gemette, interrompendo il bacio. “Bentornato,” ansimò, mentre Sebastian affondava il viso contro il suo collo.

“Questo è il miglior bentornato di sempre,” mormorò, continuando a mordicchiargli la pelle. “Dio, quanto mi è mancato.”

Attingendo al proprio controllo, Kurt allontanò gentilmente la sua bocca tirandogli piano i capelli. “Anche a me,” affermò. “Ma adesso sei qui.” Posò una mano sulla sua guancia, strofinando la barbetta che vi cresceva.

“Scusa,” disse quello.

“Figurati,” rispose. “Non ti sta neanche male.” Gli posò un bacio veloce sulle labbra. “So che hai detto di non stare a preparare niente, ma stamattina ho fatto i pancake per la mia famiglia. C’è ancora un po’ di pastella pronta, se hai fame.”

L’altro gli rivolse un sorriso da predatore. “Piccolo,” iniziò, “c’è solo una cosa che mi voglio mettere in bocca adesso, e non è di certo un pancake.”

Benché l’espressione e le parole volgari fossero tipiche di lui, Kurt non poté fare a meno di pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Gli occhi di Sebastian brillavano, ma non comunicavano calore e affetto com’era loro abitudine. Sembrava che il sorriso non comprendesse il suo sguardo, per qualche motivo. E, a proposito, per la prima volta notò le occhiaie scure che testimoniavano la sua stanchezza. “Ci scommetto,” rispose, mantenendo un tono leggero e scostandosi da lui, ma prendendogli le mani nel frattempo. “Ma abbiamo un sacco di tempo. Vuoi sederti sul divano con me per un po’ e parlare, prima?”

“Andiamo, Kurt,” ribatté quello. “Non fare il difficile. Sappiamo entrambi perché sono qui.”

Kurt avvertì una scintilla di apprensione. Non gli piaceva affatto il modo in cui stava parlando. Ma probabilmente Sebastian era ancora stanco e scombussolato, quindi gli diede il beneficio del dubbio. “Certamente,” gli assicurò. “Volevo solo dire… che se vuoi parlare, io sono disponibile anche per quello.”

L’altro cominciò a indietreggiare, percorrendo il corridoio in direzione delle scale tirandolo per le mani. “E lo apprezzo molto,” disse, iniziando a salire. “Andiamo in camera tua. Possiamo parlare lì, se ce ne sarà bisogno.”

Gli permise di guidarlo su per i gradini fino in camera. La sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava stava crescendo d’intensità. Sebastian non stava dicendo né facendo cose evidentemente strane per lui, ma in qualche modo l’energia che le impregnava era del tutto sbagliata. Il suo entusiasmo giocoso, quasi euforico, mancava del tutto, sostituto da qualcosa di più disperato ed esigente. Faceva attivare i suoi campanelli d’allarme, rendendogli difficile rilassarsi con la loro solita routine. “Sebas-” iniziò, ma venne interrotto immediatamente dalle labbra dell’altro non appena ebbero varcato la soglia della stanza. Si ritrovò ancora una volta premuto contro la porta, ma lo trovò meno piacevole di quanto non lo fosse stato da basso. L’altro gli spinse la lingua in bocca con la solita abilità, ma a Kurt sembrava che fosse diverso: un’intrusione indesiderata, nel suo umore attuale. Scostò il viso, avendo l’impressione che per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato ad andare a letto insieme fossero su lunghezze d’onda del tutto diverse. L’intimità che c’era stata anche durante la conversazione della sera prima era svanita. “Pensavo che volessi parlare…”

“Kurt,” iniziò, “senza offesa, ma non faccio sesso da due settimane e non ho più voglia di aspettare. Possiamo tenere le cazzate sentimentali per dopo e dedicarci a farci venire a vicenda, adesso?” Kurt notò che invece di guardarlo negli occhi, avesse indirizzato lo sguardo verso un punto dietro di lui.

S’irrigidì, benché una parte di lui stesse gioendo alla conferma che Sebastian non si fosse portato a letto nessun altro da quando aveva lasciato Lima. Il fatto rimaneva che era da molto tempo, prima ancora di quel pomeriggio in cui gli aveva proposto l’accordo in macchina, che non sentiva quel tono cinico nella sua voce quando gli parlava. Lo spinse via, turbato. “Perché ti stai comportando così?” chiese, cercando di capire.

“Così come?” domandò l’altro. “È quello che facciamo. C’incontriamo e scopiamo fino a scordarci i nostri nomi. Fine della storia.” Lo fissò con uno sguardo che era ancora più freddo della sua voce.

Lui avvertì il cuore sprofondare. “Sebastian,” provò a dire, con voce leggermente tremante, “sai che non è del tutto vero. Almeno non più.” Lo guardò con espressione implorante, sperando che fosse solo un qualche fraintendimento. “Io tengo a te, _devi_ saperlo. Mi sei mancato così tanto nelle ultime due settimane, mi sono preoccupato per te tutto il tempo. Anche tu hai detto che ti è mancato stare con me, ricordi?”

Per un breve istante, rivide il Sebastian che aveva imparato a conoscere. Il cuore gli batté più forte in petto mentre l’espressione dell’altro si addolciva e diventava malinconica, abbandonando gradualmente quell’aggressività fredda iniziale. Ma fu una tregua di breve durata e, man mano che l’estraneo dai modi bruschi tornava, Kurt capì finalmente cosa stesse accadendo: Sebastian lo stava allontanando intenzionalmente. Forse perché si era reso conto che Kurt si era creato un posticino nel _suo_ cuore o forse semplicemente perché perdere suo nonno così di recente lo spingeva a rifiutare qualsiasi tipo di legame. Qualunque fosse il motivo, gli si strinse il cuore sapere che stesse tentando consapevolmente di distaccarsi dai suoi tentativi di conforto e di dargli sollievo. Soprattutto quando poteva chiaramente percepire quanto ne avesse bisogno.

“Sì, mi è mancato stare con te, Kurt,” affermò. “Ma quello che intendevo era che mi è mancato scoparti. C’è un problema, per caso? Perché pensavo che fosse sempre stato quello il nostro accordo.” La sua bocca aveva una piega testarda, ma la voce stava diventando quasi stridula, come se stesse cercando di convincere entrambi con quelle parole impietose.

Kurt sapeva che, in quello stato, non avrebbe mai accettato nulla da lui che non fosse un contatto basilare e puramente fisico. Ma se era quello ciò di cui aveva bisogno, scoprì che era disposto a darglielo. D’altro canto il suo corpo era così influenzato da quello di Sebastian che si ritrovava anche lui a desiderarlo. “No,” disse piano, abbassando lo sguardo. “Non c’è nessun problema, Sebastian.” Giocherellò con l’orlo della maglietta, chiedendosi se toglierla o se preferisse farlo l’altro.

Sebastian lo fissò, mentre il rimpianto cominciava a montare dentro di lui. Gli aveva promesso che il loro accordo avrebbe portato solo divertimento e piacere, ma a guardarlo adesso sembrava che Kurt stesse provando l’opposto. Anzi, dalla sua espressione si sarebbe potuto pensare che gli avesse investito il cane o che gli avesse dato un pugno in faccia… Da quando suo nonno era morto, _niente_ era andato come doveva. Da quando lo shock della notizia si era dissolto, Sebastian passava da periodi di estrema tristezza ad attacchi di rabbia irrazionale praticamente tutto il giorno. Poiché era raro per lui trovarsi di umore così negativo, quelle variazioni emotive così violente erano estenuanti da un punto di vista mentale. Faceva fatica a mangiare, dormiva malissimo e, cosa più terrificante di tutte, la sua libido si era prosciugata completamente mentre era in Francia. Sapeva che essere in lutto non fosse esattamente un afrodisiaco, ma qui si trattava di _lui_ , insomma! Voleva _sempre_ fare sesso! Eppure, di recente, non ne aveva alcuna voglia e la cosa lo turbava parecchio. La sua identità intera era così legata ai suoi bisogni sessuali e alla sua abilità a letto che, senza di esse, si sentiva ancora più perso e alla deriva. Una notte, mentre si stava girando e rigirando tentando di addormentarsi, il suo cervello gli aveva suggerito che forse non era stata solo la perdita di suo nonno ad avergli fatto passare la voglia; forse una parte della causa era anche l’assenza di Kurt. Di certo non aveva avuto alcun impulso di sgattaiolare fuori di casa alla ricerca di una botta e via, ma sicuramente quello non voleva dire nulla… Non _poteva_.

Quando Sebastian non lo toccò e non disse nulla, Kurt sollevò lo sguardo. Non gli sembrava affatto eccitato, anzi: aveva un’aria tremendamente triste, confusa ed esausta. Benché sapesse che avrebbe rifiutato di nuovo, cercò di offrirgli compassione e conforto. “Ti prego, parlami,” disse, posando dolcemente una mano sulla sua spalla. “Voglio aiutarti.”

L’empatia e la preoccupazione sul viso di Kurt innescarono una vampata di rabbia inspiegabile. Scostò bruscamente la mano dalla propria spalla. “Te l’ho detto, non m’interessa parlare!” sbottò. “Smetti di comportarti come se fossi il mio fottuto ragazzo o roba simile! Non voglio relazioni e lo sapevi fin dall’inizio. Quindi piantala con la faccia da cane bastonato, perché l’unica cosa che voglio da te oggi è quello che ho sempre voluto: scoparti, punto.” Era andata bene. Era perfino convincente. L’unico problema era che fosse tutto falso. Sebbene Kurt fosse davanti a lui, pronto e disponibile, lui non avvertiva il minimo accenno di eccitazione. Voleva baciarlo, stendersi a letto con lui e sentire il calore della sua pelle, i battiti attutiti del suo cuore. Ma il pensiero di fargli un pompino o di aprire la sua stretta entrata con le dita non gli stava dando alcuno stimolo, il che lo spaventava a morte. Cos’aveva che non andava? Nascose il viso tra le mani. _Non c’è niente che non vada in te!_ si disse. _È solo colpa del jet-lag. Una volta che avrai iniziato, andrà tutto come al solito_. Inspirò bruscamente, scostò i palmi dal volto e afferrò con forza le spalle dell’altro. Fece collidere le loro labbra, leccando e mordendo mentre lo costringeva a indietreggiare in direzione del letto.

L’aggressività di Sebastian era familiare, ma allo stesso tempo completamente diversa da quella dei loro incontri precedenti. Di solito l’appetito che dimostrava era quello di una persona che godeva di pasti regolari e che si trovava semplicemente a concedersi una prelibatezza particolare. Ma questa mattina, sembrava che per anni non avesse avuto altro che pane e acqua e si fosse ritrovato davanti il primo pasto davvero nutriente. C’era una disperazione infelice, quasi patetica, nel modo in cui lo toccava con un po’ troppa forza e le sue mani si muovevano a scatti incerti al posto della solita sicurezza. Kurt era piuttosto sicuro che questa non fosse una buona idea e sospettava che fare sesso non avrebbe fatto sentire meglio nessuno dei due. Ma non sapeva cos’altro fare per creare un contatto con lui, per fargli sapere di essere lì al suo fianco. Così non si oppose quando lo fece stendere in modo impacciato sul materasso e il suo corpo iniziò a reagire a discapito di quanto il suo cuore stesse soffrendo. Spinse l’inguine contro la coscia di Sebastian, eccitandosi senza sforzo, e portò una mano verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni per avvolgerla attorno all’erezione che si aspettava di trovarvi. Ma quando entrò in contatto con la stoffa dei jeans, si bloccò. Non c’era alcun indizio che il pene dell’altro si stesse riempiendo, solo la morbidezza che indicava che fosse del tutto rilassato.

Sebastian gli afferrò la mano immobile, percependo che la volesse rimuovere. “No, non fermarti!” ansimò. “Continua… Mi ci vuole solo un attimo.” Iniziò a succhiare e mordergli freneticamente il collo, finché non sentì uno strattone ai capelli che lo fece fermare e allontanarsi.

“Smettila,” gli intimò Kurt, con tono sia preoccupato sia estremamente serio. “Non vuoi farlo.”

“Certo che voglio!” ribatté, cercando di dare l’impressione che la sola idea che _lui_ potesse non avere voglia di sesso fosse la cosa più stupida che avesse sentito. Invece gli uscì una voce così stridula e debole che anche Sebastian faceva fatica a credersi.

“No,” affermò l’altro con fermezza, scostando la mano dal suo inguine. “Dici di sì… forse lo pensi anche. Ma il tuo corpo mi sta dicendo la verità.” Cercò di allontanarsi, ma l’altro lo strinse a sé con forza.

“Non andare!” esclamò, con occhi sgranati e impauriti. “Lo voglio davvero fare! Voglio stare con te, Kurt!”

Tutti i pezzi del puzzle sembrarono rimettersi lentamente in ordine di fronte agli occhi di Kurt. Tutto quello che aveva detto e fatto da quando era arrivato a casa sua finalmente aveva perfettamente senso. “Sebastian,” iniziò, con la voce roca per l’emozione, “non dobbiamo far sesso per far sì che io mi stenda con te e ti tenga tra le braccia. Lo sai, vero? Non sono cose che dobbiamo solo fare nei preliminari o mentre ci riposiamo dopo il fatto.” Gli occhi dell’altro stavano diventando lucidi e le labbra tremavano lievemente, quindi lui continuò a cercare di far breccia nella sua barriera di freddezza. “Può succedere che tu abbia semplicemente bisogno di essere abbracciato perché ti farebbe sentire meglio. E che _io_ ti voglia abbracciare, perché farebbe sentire meglio anche me.” Si ricordò di una frase che Sebastian gli aveva detto in passato e che sembrava perfettamente adatta al momento: “Devi solo permettermelo.”

Un groviglio di emozioni dolorose e brucianti si era stabilito nel petto di Sebastian non appena si era accorto della mano dell’altro che scopriva la sua mancanza totale di reazione fisica. Si espanse e divenne sempre meno sopportabile man mano che Kurt iniziava a parlare con tono calmante, finché fu certo che stesse per esplodere, squarciandolo e facendolo sanguinare a morte sulle lenzuola. Raggiunse un’intensità intollerabile quando sentì le parole finali di Kurt, che lo invitava a permettergli di prendersi cura di lui, così aprì la bocca per cercare di sfogare parte della pressione, ma quello che ne uscì fu un singhiozzo asciutto e straziante che ruppe la diga che tratteneva tutte le sue emozioni. Iniziò a piangere, forte e senza ritegno, come non aveva mai fatto prima. Sentì le braccia dell’altro avvolgerlo e affondò ulteriormente nell’abbraccio, cercando di diventare tutt’uno con l’altro ragazzo, dove avrebbe certamente trovato un rifugio sicuro e protetto.

Per quanto fosse lancinante per Kurt assistere al suo crollo, avvertì anche un po’ di sollievo. Sapeva meglio di chiunque altro quanto beneficio psicologico portasse una sana epurazione emotiva e il tipo che accadeva tra le braccia di una persona che aveva a cuore l’altro era il più benefico di tutti. Lo tenne stretto a sé, incurante di come la maglietta si stesse inzuppando di lacrime e muco. A giudicare dall’intensità del suo pianto, Kurt si chiese se questa fosse la prima volta che Sebastian si era concesso di piangere apertamente da quando era morto suo nonno. Aveva cercato di essere forte per sua madre e non mostrare quanto fosse devastato? Se aveva tenuto dentro di sé tutto quel dolore finora, non c’era da meravigliarsi che fosse in questo stato. “Va tutto bene,” sussurrò, tenendo a bada il proprio pianto. “Ci sono io.”

Lentamente, Sebastian iniziò a sentire l’agonia straziante dentro di sé recedere un po’. Poteva sentire il tocco, l’odore e la voce di Kurt attorno a sé e gli sembrò che tutto il mondo si fosse ridotto a solo loro due e al letto su cui erano stesi. Sentì l’altro muoversi e lo strinse più forte, affondando le dita tremanti nei muscoli sotto la maglietta. Tentò di parlare, ma tutto quello che gli uscì di bocca fu un gemito di protesta.

“Ssh,” disse Kurt. “Ci sto solo mettendo più comodi.” Si girò in modo da stendersi supino, liberando il braccio destro, che era rimasto bloccato sotto il fianco dell’altro e aveva iniziato a intorpidirsi. Si spostò un po’ verso la testiera, in modo da poter posare la testa sul cuscino e riuscendo incredibilmente a non interrompere il contatto tra i loro corpi. Così riposizionato, il capo di Sebastian poggiava sul suo torace e lui poteva alternare carezze calmanti sui suoi capelli e movimenti circolari sulla schiena.

“Non lasciarmi andare,” sussurrò quello. Aveva l’impressione che Kurt fosse l’unica cosa che lo tenesse ancorato al mondo reale, impedendo all’angoscia di prendere il controllo.

“Non lo farò,” gli assicurò lui. “Non me ne andrò da nessuna parte, lo prometto.” Quelle parole sembrarono calmarlo ulteriormente: i singhiozzi si trasformarono in respiri bruschi e i tremori cominciarono a indebolirsi. Continuò a tranquillizzarlo con i gesti e la voce, finché non emise un’ultima esalazione tremolante, cessando ogni ansito. Pochi secondi dopo quel sospiro, la sua respirazione si fece regolare e Kurt si rese conto che si era addormentato. Non ci volle molto che anche lui, esausto dopo la mancanza di riposo della notte prima e il subbuglio emotivo di quella mattinata, si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi.

 

Gli sembrava che fossero passati pochi secondi, eppure venne svegliato dal rumore di un camion dei rifiuti che faceva il solito giro settimanale proprio sotto la sua finestra. Girò la testa per guardare l’ora sulla sveglia e fu sorpreso di vedere che aveva dormito per più di due _ore_. Abbassò lo sguardo su Sebastian, il cui viso era così rilassato nel sonno che sembrava quello di un ragazzo più giovane. Ma, quando si sentì il frastuono degli addetti al riciclo del vetro che vuotavano il bidone, lo vide arricciare il naso e le sue palpebre cominciarono a fremere. “Mmf…” mormorò con fare assonnato, strofinando il viso contro il suo petto.

“Va tutto bene, tesoro,” disse Kurt, usando spontaneamente il nomignolo affettuoso mentre gli accarezzava la schiena. “Torna a dormire.”

“Kurt?” biascicò quello, aprendo gli occhi e strizzandoli per via della luce. Man mano che si svegliava, tutto l’accaduto gli tornava in mente un pezzo alla volta. Era arrivato a casa di Kurt e si era comportato da stronzo totale. L’aveva trattato come se si fossero incontrati per caso per una botta e via e poi si era messo a piangergli addosso come un bambino. _Magnifico_ , pensò, arrossendo. Gli sembrava di avere più cognizione di sé di quanto non gli accadesse da giorni, come se il sonnellino che aveva fatto tra le braccia di Kurt fosse stato infinitamente più riposante di tutte le notti passate a dormire a Parigi. Provò a guardare verso di lui, aspettandosi un’espressione irritata o disgustata dal suo scoppio di lacrime, se non entrambe le cose. E invece i suoi occhi erano caldi come fiammelle azzurre e la bocca accattivante formò un sorriso gentile quando incontrò il suo sguardo. “Mi dispiace!” disse d’impulso.

“Di cosa?”

“Scegli tu,” rispose lui. “Hai un’ampia gamma di possibilità.”

“Non devi scusarti,” spiegò Kurt. “So che hai passato un paio di settimane difficili.”

Sebastian stava per obiettare, ma sapeva che non avrebbe avuto alcuna utilità. E poi, quale modo migliore di dimostrare il proprio rimorso se non aprirsi un po’ con lui, come aveva voluto all’inizio? “È vero,” ammise. “Non mi era mai capitato di perdere qualcuno in quel modo. Svegliarsi e scoprire che una persona che mi sta a cuore se n’è andata per sempre. È orribile.”

“Hai ragione,” concordò l’altro.

Sebastian corrugò la fronte. Non gli aveva risposto nel modo in cui così tante persone gli avevano parlato al funerale di suo nonno. Aveva un tono del tutto pratico, come se sapesse esattamente di cosa stava parlando. “Hai perso qualcuno in quel modo anche tu?” chiese.

“Sì,” rispose. “Mia madre morì quando avevo sei anni.”

Sebastian si alzò a sedere di scatto. “Che cosa?” domandò, incredulo. Come faceva a non saperlo?

“Aveva un tumore al collo dell’utero,” spiegò. “La malattia durò per un po’, in effetti, ma io ero così piccolo che non capivo davvero cosa stesse succedendo. Quindi, anche se non fu una cosa improvvisa come per tuo nonno, da bambino mi sembrò che lo fosse. Un giorno c’era e quello dopo non c’era più. E non sarebbe tornata.”

Sebastian si rese conto che a prescindere da quanto avessero parlato di sesso, musica, cotte per persone famose o spettegolato sui colleghi, non sapeva poi molto su Kurt, soprattutto per quanto riguardava il suo passato. Era deluso dalla propria superficialità, dal non aver fatto alcuno sforzo per conoscerlo meglio, ma allo stesso tempo era consumato dalla curiosità: chissà quali altre cose importanti c’erano ancora da scoprire su di lui… Certo, il loro tipo di rapporto non comprendeva legami di quel genere; ma erano amici e gli amici avrebbero dovuto sapere quel tipo d’informazioni. “Non riesco a credere che tu mi abbia sopportato fare tutte queste scene per _grand-père_ ,” affermò. “Devi pensare che sia patetico!”

“E perché dovrei pensare una cosa simile?” chiese l’altro, confuso.

“Era mio nonno,” spiegò, con un tono leggermente emotivo. “Ed era un nonno fantastico, certo. Ma, Kurt: tu hai perso tua _mamma_. La morte di uno dei nonni non è paragonabile.” Il solo pensiero che qualcosa potesse accadere a sua madre o suo padre lo riempiva di cieco terrore. Come si faceva a sopravvivere a una cosa del genere?

Kurt scosse la testa, esterrefatto dal suo ragionamento. Sebastian aveva fatto molti progressi, dovendo interagire con tantissime persone diverse al _Lima Bean_ , ma a volte non aveva ancora idea di come funzionassero i rapporti umani di base. “Non è una gara, Sebastian,” gli spiegò. “Io non soffro più di te solo perché è stata mia madre a morire, invece di un parente più lontano. E il mio dolore non ha certo meno valore del tuo solo perché lei è morta molto tempo fa, mentre tuo nonno si è spento da poco. La sofferenza non ha gradi di valore e tutti la provano, prima o poi, e affrontano le brutte cose che succedono in modi diversi.”

Come faceva? Come poteva sapere quale fosse esattamente la cosa giusta da dire e in quale modo comunicarla? Come poteva essere così paziente, così gentile e clemente? Sebastian non riusciva a identificare l’emozione che stava provando, ma in quel momento lo faceva sentire come se avesse potuto rimanere in quella stanza con Kurt per sempre senza aver mai bisogno di nient’altro. Voleva dirgli come si sentiva, ma gli mancavano le parole per farlo adeguatamente. Ci tentò comunque. “Kurt, voglio solo che tu sappia che… Non penso di essermi mai…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, frustrato. Poteva comporre un monologo in un batter d’occhio quando si trattava di descrivere le proprie sensazioni fisiche, ma quando si trattava di spiegare cosa provasse nel cuore e nella mente, gli sembrava di avere le capacità comunicative di un bambino di due anni. Ma Kurt gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso così bello e incoraggiante che si sentì in dovere di dire _qualcosa_ , fosse anche incredibilmente stupido. “Sei una persona così speciale, Kurt,” iniziò, prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le dita alle sue. “Non riesco a credere di essermi quasi perso l’opportunità di conoscere questo lato di te. La mia vita è migliore grazie a te.” Imprecò mentalmente, sapendo quanto fossero fiacche e insignificanti le sue parole rispetto all’emozione che stava tentando di descrivere.

Kurt s’impose di non piangere e di non irrompere nella conversazione con mille parole che spiegassero come anche lui si sentisse così. Sebastian sembrava stare molto meglio, dopo il suo sfogo e il pisolino, ma era ancora troppo vulnerabile emotivamente e lui non voleva approfittarsene. Sollevò le loro mani, posando un bacio sul dorso di quella dell’altro. “Sai che ti dico, Sebastian?” chiese, cercando di non far tremare la voce. “Anche tu non sei poi male. Anch’io sono felice che tu faccia parte della mia vita.” Incapace di trattenersi, sollevò il viso, sospirando felicemente quando l’altro si abbassò senza indugio e gli diede un bacio dolce e tenero.

A quello ne seguì un altro e poi un altro ancora. Sebastian si ristese sul fianco accanto a Kurt, mantenendo i baci delicati e usando solo un accenno di lingua ogni tanto. Di solito il loro obiettivo era fomentare l’eccitazione, quando pomiciavano, ma questa volta non c’era alcuna fretta, nessuna urgenza di arrivare al passo successivo. Le mani carezzavano il corpo l’uno dell’altro in un modo che parlava più di creare legami che di stimolare. Nonostante tutta la sua esperienza, era la prima volta che Sebastian si trovava in quella situazione e non c’era nessun altro con cui avrebbe preferito viverla.

Dopo quasi un’ora in cui non avevano fatto altro che baciarsi e abbracciarsi, tuttavia, i bisogni a lungo trascurati dei loro corpi cominciarono a spronarli in un’altra direzione. Per prima cosa Sebastian sentì il pene cominciare a gonfiarsi e l’inizio dell’erezione venne accompagnato da un’ondata di sollievo: allora non era affetto dal alcun tipo di disfunzione erettile di lunga durata! Dopo tutto quel tempo, la sensazione fu particolarmente piacevole: la pelle che si tendeva mentre la lunghezza s’irrigidiva del tutto, l’aumento di sensibilità mentre sfiorava la stoffa dell’intimo… Spinse in avanti i fianchi, permettendo a Kurt di sentire la sagoma in rilievo. Quando quello lo guardò in viso con espressione interrogativa, lui sorrise. “Sembra che non abbia perso la mia magia,” disse, scherzoso.

Kurt gli sorrise di rimando, grato di vedere quanto l’altro fosse rilassato e in pace con se stesso. Era un ragazzo completamente diverso dall’anima tormentata che si era presentata a casa sua quella mattina e, benché lui sapesse che ci sarebbero ancora stati alti e bassi durante il periodo di lutto, sperava che almeno il peggio fosse passato. “Non ne ho mai dubitato per un attimo,” rispose. Portò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue, allungando una mano per passare le dita lungo la zip e il bottone dei suoi jeans consumati. Mantenne un tocco gentile e senza pretese, comunicandogli che fosse Sebastian a poter decidere in che direzione portare quel che rimaneva del mattino. Aveva bisogno di assicurarsi che sapesse che era disposto a stendersi con lui castamente finché non doveva andare a lavoro, se era quello che voleva. Ma quando Sebastian cominciò a spingere l’inguine contro la sua mano, emettendo un sibilo di piacere, lui seppe che voleva di più. E Kurt era la persona adatta a soddisfarlo. Afferrò con decisione la sua lunghezza da sopra i pantaloni.

Con un basso gemito, Sebastian aprì gli occhi. “Sì…” ansimò, “toccami, Kurt.” Benché fosse sicuramente interessato a procedere, adesso, si ritrovò di umore stranamente docile. Aveva permesso all’altro di prendersi cura di lui emotivamente e ora voleva procedere su quella strada, lasciando che si occupasse di lui anche sul piano sessuale.

Kurt si accorse immediatamente dell’atteggiamento sottomesso che stava assumendo l’altro, soprattutto perché era così inusuale. Anche quando era Kurt ad assumere il ruolo attivo, di solito era Sebastian quello che aveva il controllo. Una volta aveva commentato quel fatto e l’altro era scoppiato a ridere, dicendo che gli era spudoratamente impossibile fare altrimenti. In qualunque modo stessero le cose, a lui piacevano _molto_. Ma era più che disposto a dargli il cambio al volante, ora che si sentiva sicuro delle proprie abilità e della propria esperienza a letto. Gli sfilò il bottone dall’asola e abbassò la cerniera, infilandovi dentro le dita per carezzare dolcemente l’erezione coperta dall’intimo. “Posso prendermi cura di questo per te?” chiese, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia.

Quello annuì. Gli sembrava un’idea fantastica.

“Con la mia bocca?”

Sebastian annuì di nuovo, questa volta con un po’ più di entusiasmo. Il calore umido della sua bocca era esattamente quello che agognava il suo pene, che pulsò impazientemente tra le sue dita.

“Non vedo l’ora,” disse Kurt. “Ma perché non ci spogliamo, prima? Non ti vedo da così tanto tempo e mi è mancato…”

Per la terza volta fece un cenno affermativo con il capo e iniziarono a sfilarsi tranquillamente gli abiti a vicenda, rimuovendoli uno alla volta finché non furono entrambi completamente nudi. Si presero qualche istante per passare pigramente le mani sulla pelle l’uno dell’altro, stringendo e baciando ogni centimetro di corpo denudato, godendosi il contatto celestiale. Non passò molto, però, che Kurt cominciò a spingergli gentilmente le spalle, al che lui si stese obbedientemente supino. Cominciò la discesa lungo il suo torace, seguendo tutte le lentiggini scure che si trovavano sulla sua pelle, premendo brevi bacetti su ognuna per poi tracciare la distanza che la separava dalla successiva solo con la lingua. Raggiunse infine la sua preferita, sulla parte interna dell’anca sinistra di Sebastian, e si spostò verso il punto in cui l’erezione si appoggiava all’addome, gonfia e rigida. Emisero entrambi un gemito non appena passò la lingua lungo tutta la lunghezza, godendosi le sensazioni che stavano provando individualmente. Continuò a leccare dolcemente, arrivando fino alla punta e succhiandola tra le labbra. Passò la lingua sul glande spugnoso, affondandola nella fessura al centro e facendo gemere forte l’altro.

Sebastian rimase steso sulle lenzuola, quasi immobile, con gli arti rilassati e l’unica tensione concentrata nell’inguine. Gli sembrava di stare fluttuando su una nuvola di piacere, abbandonandosi a Kurt senza pensare per un attimo a indicargli cosa fare, dove leccarlo o con quanta forza succhiare. Tutto quello che gli stava facendo era paradisiaco e trovò in quella resa totale un’euforia che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. “Ooh…” gemette. “Così bello… Così perfetto. L’adoro, Kurt!”

Si sentì attraversare dalla gioia al tono estatico e stordito di Sebastian. Mise in gioco anche la mano, afferrando finalmente l’erezione e tenendola dritta, alta e fiera. Leccò verso il basso, fino in fondo, affondando poi il viso nel punto in cui s’incontravano la base del pene e l’inizio dei testicoli, muovendo con decisione la lingua in modo circolare. Il bacino dell’altro scattò sotto di lui, e lo sentì emettere un piccolo grido di piacere. Tornò a dedicarsi alla cima, lasciando dei baci su tutto il percorso, e finalmente iniziò a far affondare l’asta nella bocca. Tenne nota dei mugolii e dei gemiti che riusciva a provocare e continuò, mantenendo una suzione regolare, quasi oziosa, per far durare l’esperienza il più a lungo possibile. Lo trattenne sull’orlo dell’orgasmo per lunghi minuti, assaporando i liquidi pre-orgasmici che stava emettendo.

Avvolto in un bozzolo di piacere, Sebastian impiegò molto più tempo del solito ad avvertire i segnali di un orgasmo imminente. Di solito lo sopraffaceva all’improvviso, ma questa volta sembrava che ci fosse una lenta vampata di calore che si stava diffondendo dall’inguine all’addome, per poi espandersi sempre di più fino a riempirgli tutto il corpo, rendendolo accaldato e sensibile. Per quanto si sentisse frastornato, ebbe la prontezza di spirito di avvertirlo che stesse per venire. “Kurt,” ansimò, riuscendo a malapena a formare le parole. “Tra poco… Sto per-” Aspettò la familiare sensazione di aria fredda sulla pelle di quando l’altro scostava la bocca e lo faceva venire masturbandolo, ma non arrivò. Confuso e con la mente avvolta da ovatta, abbassò lo sguardo sul punto in cui la testa castana di Kurt continuava a muoversi su e giù, mentre la sua bocca calda non smetteva di succhiare.

Aveva sentito l’avvertimento, ma scoprì di non volersi separare da Sebastian. L’ultima volta gli aveva permesso di venirgli in bocca e non era stato orribile. Avrebbe sempre potuto sputare lo sperma in un fazzoletto in seguito. Non voleva che _nulla_ interrompesse il legame che avevano instaurato in quel momento, così continuò il pompino finché non lo sentì emettere un grido strozzato. Bloccò l’entrata della gola con la lingua, sentendo gli schizzi caldi raccogliersi nella parte inferiore del palato. Non scostò le labbra dall’erezione neanche per un secondo, finché non l’avvertì perdere volume. Guardò verso l’alto, osservando Sebastian ansimare e studiarlo con uno sguardo annebbiato dal piacere e da un po’ di confusione per il fatto che il pene ammorbidito si trovasse ancora nella sua bocca.

Kurt si allontanò, tenendo le labbra serrate il più possibile in modo che nulla gocciolasse fuori. Bramava ancora il contatto tra loro, quindi appoggiò la testa sulla sua coscia. Sapeva di dover recuperare un fazzoletto di carta o magari correre in bagno, ma era riluttante a lasciare il letto. Abbassò la lingua, concentrandosi sul sapore e la consistenza dello sperma che aveva in bocca: continuava a non trovarlo piacevole, ma non lo stava disgustando come al solito. Apparteneva a Sebastian, era qualcosa che proveniva da lui, e questa mattina trovava l’idea di rifiutare una sua qualsiasi parte più repellente del liquido salato. C’erano cose che voleva tanto dirgli, ma non era né il luogo né il momento adatto a dichiarazioni del genere. Di conseguenza doveva usare il corpo per cercare di fargli recepire il messaggio: che sarebbe stato al suo fianco, incondizionatamente, e che si era reso conto che non c’era più niente di Sebastian che riteneva inaccettabile o completamente inaccessibile. Mantenendo il contatto visivo, deglutì, cercando di non fare smorfie alla sensazione appiccicosa che gli lasciò in gola. Di certo non sarebbe mai stata la sua attività sessuale preferita e non pensava di poterlo fare ogni volta che gli faceva un pompino; ma questo giorno, in questo momento, gli sembrava la cosa giusta per entrambi. Sorrise quando si accorse che lo sguardo dell’altro stesse recuperando lucidità man mano che si rendeva conto di cosa l’aveva appena visto fare.

Sebastian era certo di essersi perso il momento in cui l’altro aveva sputato il seme sulle lenzuola o giù dal letto. Evidentemente non ce l’aveva più in bocca, dato che le sue labbra erano lievemente schiuse ora e stava posando dei dolci baci sulla pelle della coscia su cui aveva appoggiato la testa. Ma mentre diventava sempre più coerente, si rese conto di non aver distolto lo sguardo dal viso di Kurt dal momento in cui era venuto. “Hai…” iniziò, con una voce sempre più stupita, “hai appena _mandato giù_?”

Gli schioccò un ultimo bacio sulla gamba, poi gattonò verso la testiera fino a portare il volto direttamente sopra al suo. Sentì il piacevole attrito della sua semi-erezione lungo il corpo di Sebastian man mano che si muoveva, sapendo che il sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo fosse pieno di soddisfazione. “Esatto,” confermò, cercando di non ridacchiare al modo in cui l’altro spalancò gli occhi. Gli baciò la bocca. “Non aspettarti che succeda tutte le volte,” lo avvertì. “Oggi mi andava di farlo, però.”

“Perché?” Non capiva cosa potesse spingere Kurt a fare qualcosa che avesse definito disgustoso più di una volta e con convinzione. Non aveva detto che non l’avrebbe _mai_ fatto con nessuno? E perché, se era disposto a fare un compromesso, l’aveva fatto per _lui_? Si sentì attraversare da un’ondata di calore, mentre gli occhi dell’altro si addolcivano quando sentì la domanda.

“Mi andava e basta,” rispose. Cercò di mantenere un’atmosfera leggera, toccandogli una spalla. “A caval donato non si guarda in bocca, sai?”

Ammutolito per la meraviglia, Sebastian gli avvolse una mano attorno alla nuca e lo avvicinò per baciarlo. Dopo, tenne la fronte contro la sua per qualche secondo, chiudendo gli occhi per proteggersi da tutte le emozioni che lo stavano travolgendo. “Grazie,” sussurrò. Sperava che Kurt capisse che lo stava ringraziando per una cosa più importante di provare a mandar giù il suo sperma. Gli era così grato per tutto quello che aveva fatto quel giorno. Quando era arrivato a casa sua, gli era sembrato di avere al centro del corpo una ferita aperta e sanguinante, ma ora si sentiva al caldo e protetto. Guarito, o perlomeno sulla buona strada, e molto più in fretta di quanto non ci avesse mai sperato. “Kurt, io-” iniziò, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Ssh…” Era evidente che Sebastian fosse commosso, forse più di quanto non gli fosse successo in vita sua con un altro ragazzo. Ma lui non voleva che dicesse qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi in seguito o che avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi. Ciò gli avrebbe fatto molto più male rispetto a non sentirgli dire quelle parole. E, per quanto avesse a cuore Sebastian, per quanto stesse diventando sempre più impossibile negare l’idea di starsi innamorando di lui, Kurt doveva proteggersi da quel tipo di sofferenza e di delusione. Iniziò a sfregare il bacino contro la gamba dell’altro, arrivando in poco tempo ad avere un’erezione completa. “Posso…” Lasciò la frase in sospeso, non sapendo come formularla. _Posso scoparti?_ sembrava troppo volgare e distaccato, dopo tutto quello che era appena accaduto tra loro. _Posso fare l’amore con te?_ si adattava di più a quello che provava, ma rischiava di rivelare troppo. “Posso stare con te?” chiese allora. “Dentro di te?”

Sebastian allungò una mano e gli afferrò il pene, massaggiandolo ritmicamente. “Sì,” rispose. “Ti prego, Kurt, ti voglio così tanto!” Aveva ricevuto così tanto piacere da lui quel mattino ed era felicissimo che fosse finalmente il momento di ricambiare. E, pronto com’era ad accettare ogni cosa gli volesse dare, farsi penetrare da Kurt era esattamente quello che voleva e di cui aveva bisogno.

Kurt allungò il braccio verso il comodino, estraendo i profilattici e il lubrificante, posandoli sul materasso di fianco a loro. Baciò Sebastian lentamente e a lungo, sfiorando il suo corpo con i polpastrelli fino ad arrivare alle gambe. Scostandosi di lato e inginocchiandosi, infilò la mano tra di esse. L’altro reagì immediatamente, aprendole e piegandole verso l’alto, in modo da dargli il massimo accesso. Mentre con l’altra afferrava la bottiglietta, portò la mano dalle sue gambe alle natiche, raggiungendo i glutei e separandoli. Versò un po’ di gel trasparente sulle dita e sulla sua entrata chiusa, poi con movimenti sicuri ed esperti, iniziò ad affondarle al suo interno, allargandolo e spargendo il lubrificante nel canale caldo. Quando notò che l’anello di muscoli si era allentato considerevolmente, controllò come stesse Sebastian. “Mi sembri pronto,” disse. “Lo sei? Posso entrare?”

_Devi solo permettermelo_ , sentì echeggiare le parole di Kurt di poco prima. “Oh Dio, sì!” esclamò, avvertendo un’emozione espandersi dentro di lui che andava ben al di là dal piacere fisico. “Entra, Kurt!”

Lui prese i preservativi e se ne infilò uno, aggiungendo un altro po’ di gel prima di accostarsi alla sua entrata. Iniziò a penetrarlo lentamente, affondando un centimetro alla volta, fino a essere avvolto completamente dal suo delizioso calore. Non appena arrivò in fondo, si sporse in avanti, appoggiandosi ai gomiti in modo da far entrare in contatto il torace con quello di Sebastian. Iniziò a spingere con ritmo regolare, cercando a tentoni la bocca dell’altro e trovandola. Riversò tutto quello che aveva sentito nelle ultime due settimane in quello che stava facendo: quanto gli era mancato, quanto si era preoccupato per lui… Quanto fosse diversa la sua vita con lui e quanto odiasse l’idea di poterne dover fare a meno.

Sotto di lui, Sebastian gemette, allacciando le gambe ai fianchi snelli e pallidi di Kurt per avvicinarli ancora di più. Non si era mai sentito così: aver bisogno di essere il più vicino possibile al proprio partner, ma non per migliorare l’angolazione o per stimolare un certo punto del corpo in modo più efficace; assomigliava alla sensazione che aveva provato prima, quando Kurt lo stava confortando: il desiderio di affondare nel porto sicuro del suo abbraccio si era mescolato irrevocabilmente con il sesso. Adorava le sensazioni fisiche che gli stava dando, ma quello che lo stava sopraffacendo andava oltre. Era come se il sesso in sé non fosse neanche il punto della questione; era solo un mezzo, un modo che permetteva ai loro corpi di comunicare a una frequenza impossibile per le loro voci. _È questo che s’intende con ‘fare l’amore’?_ si chiese. Aveva sempre pensato che le varie definizioni fossero solo differenze di termini – fare sesso, scopare, fottere, fare l’amore – e che descrivessero tutte la stessa cosa, solo con diverse connotazioni e giustificazioni che per qualche motivo servivano alla gente per parlarne. Ma questo momento, quello che stavano condividendo e che coinvolgeva anche il cuore e la mente, non solo il corpo… non assomigliava a nulla che avesse mai fatto prima, né con Kurt né con altre persone. Avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua schiena sudata, stringendolo a sé ancora di più.

Kurt rilassò le braccia, appoggiandosi completamente all’altro. Continuò a spingersi dentro e fuori, avvicinandosi all’orgasmo senza esitazione. Separò le labbra dalle sue con un grido, nascondendo il viso contro l’incavo del collo di Sebastian, così che non vedesse o sentisse cadere le lacrime di felicità che stavano iniziando a rigargli le guance. Le sentiva sgorgare dagli occhi e inumidire il collo dell’altro, mentre si abbassava a mordere il punto in cui iniziava la spalla per evitare di dire quello che provava in cuor suo, raggiungendo finalmente l’orgasmo. _Amo questo momento, amo te, oh Dio Sebastian ti amo!_ Gli sfuggì un urlo smorzato quando venne, ma almeno poteva farlo passare come mera espressione del suo piacere fisico.

Sebastian strinse i muscoli quando lo sentì eiaculare, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli setosi. Si morse il labbro fin quasi a farlo sanguinare, avvertendo i tremori che stavano attraversando il corpo dell’altro e chiedendosi perché per la prima volta in vita sua fosse curioso di sapere cosa si provasse a dire _‘Ti amo’_ mentre il proprio partner si riprendeva dall’ondata di piacere.

Rimasero stesi l’uno sull’altro a riprendere fiato, come avevano fatto molte altre volte, ma in un modo che per qualche ragione era del tutto diverso. Kurt infine uscì da lui, mentre la pelle bagnata iniziava a raffreddarsi grazie alla lieve brezza che entrava dalla finestra aperta. Annodò il preservativo come gli aveva insegnato Sebastian e lo gettò verso il cestino, facendo centro. Tornando da lui, lo strinse a sé, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli castano chiaro e sospirando estaticamente.

Quando i loro respiri tornarono ad avere ritmi normali, Sebastian parlò. “Kurt?”

“Sì?”

Li fece girare in modo da potersi sporgere sopra di lui, posando il mento sul suo petto e incontrando risolutamente gli occhi azzurri. “So di aver detto prima che non voglio relazioni,” iniziò. “Ed è vero. Insomma, non saprei neanche da dove cominciare.”

Kurt lo osservava con la stessa espressione dolce e comprensiva che ormai conosceva così bene. “Lo so,” rispose. “Lo sapevo fin dall’inizio, ricordi?” Gli rivolse un sorriso, benché fosse agrodolce.

“Ma se le volessi,” continuò, cercando la sua mano e stringendola. “Se volessi una relazione, allora, sai…” deglutì, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime, desiderando con tutto se stesso di poter avere anche solo un decimo dell’onestà e del coraggio di Kurt Hummel.

“Lo so,” rispose quello, chiudendo gli occhi. E la parte peggiore era che… lo sapeva davvero.


	9. Epilogo

Kurt si stava avvicinando all’ingresso del _Lima Bean_ , quando la porta si aprì e ne uscirono due ragazzine sui dodici anni, intente a parlare e ridere tra loro. Le riconobbe, erano due clienti abituali della caffetteria, quindi sorrise e fece loro un piccolo cenno con la mano mentre avanzava. La ragazzina bionda sulla sinistra (Jamie – aveva scritto così tante volte il suo nome su un bicchiere che era impossibile scordarlo) arrossì e ricambiò il saluto, e lui le sentì ridacchiare euforicamente una volta che le ebbe superate. Sorrise. Loro erano molto giovani e lui era molto gay, ma era comunque piacevole sapere di essere considerato carino. E doveva ammettere che questa sera si sentiva particolarmente attraente. Si era acconciato i capelli alla perfezione e i vestiti che aveva scelto – jeans attillati di un azzurro brillante, una maglietta nera con il collo a barca e una sciarpa colorata – mettevano in risalto la sua silhouette affusolata. Si sentiva particolarmente sicuro di sé anche grazie a una lettera che aveva ricevuto quella mattina e che da quel momento in poi avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre.

Sentì della musica e una voce familiare man mano che si avvicinava, aprendo la porta e notando Rachel Berry che cantava _Memory_ dal musical _Cats_ con il suo solito stile melodrammatico, completo di occhi lucidi. Fece un piccolo sorriso ironico alla scelta scontata della canzone, ma non in modo cattivo. Benché avesse passato pochissimo tempo con gli ex-compagni, quell’estate, aveva acconsentito a uscire in gruppo con loro per un’ultima volta prima che in molti prendessero strade diverse. Avevano scelto come occasione la serata karaoke del _Lima Bean_ , che si teneva il secondo giovedì di ogni mese, e lui aveva chiesto di averla libera ben volentieri. Scorse Tina che lo salutava con la mano e sollevò la sua di rimando, indicando con un cenno del capo il bancone per farle capire che sarebbe andato a prendersi qualcosa prima di unirsi a loro. Incamminandosi in quella direzione, si ritrovò davanti Santana, che stava dicendo qualcosa d’irritante a Sebastian, a giudicare dalla sua espressione.

“Mi serve un altro caffelatte con cacao,” la sentì ordinare. “E questa volta cerca di farmelo buono. So che i tuoi standard riguardo a quello che ti metti in bocca sono molto più bassi dei miei, ma almeno non darmi l’impressione che te lo sia tirato fuori dalle mutande.”

“Arriva subito,” affermò l’altro a denti stretti. Scarabocchiò l’ordinazione su una tazza a la passò ad Angela.

Santana gettò la carta bancomat sul bancone con noncuranza, facendola scivolare per terra. “Ops,” disse, senza un briciolo di educazione.

Sebastian le lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non aprì bocca. Si piegò per recuperare la carta, la passò nel lettore apposito e gliela restituì. Invece di dirigersi verso la parte del bancone dove si ricevevano le bevande pronte, la ragazza rimase davanti alla cassa. “C’è qualcos’altro che posso fare per te?” chiese lui, il più educatamente possibile. Era evidente che avesse una gran voglia di ricambiare ogni insulto che gli veniva rivolto, ma aveva le mani legate mentre stava lavorando.

“Volevo solo dirti quanto mi rallegri vederti servire i clienti in quella triste uniforme,” lo schernì lei. “Cos’è successo? Il paparino ha fatto degli investimenti poco cauti? O stai mettendo via soldini per liberarti finalmente di un paio di malattie veneree?”

“Piantala, Santana,” intervenne Kurt. Lei si voltò di scatto: evidentemente non si era accorta di averlo avuto alle spalle per un po’ di tempo e l’aveva sorpresa. “Ciao, Sebastian,” disse con un tono di voce molto più vivace. “Potresti farmi un cappuccino medio?”

L’espressione seccata scomparve dal suo viso, sostituita da un sorriso affettuoso. “Con il solito pizzico di cannella?” chiese.

“Certamente,” rispose lui, ricambiando il sorriso.

“Oh mio Dio!” esclamò Santana, ignorando Angela che chiamava il suo nome per avvertirla che il caffelatte fosse pronto. “Non dirmi che siete amici, adesso! So che dovete lavorare insieme, ma Kurt: seriamente? Fino a non troppo tempo fa ti saresti unito a me a prendere per il culo Papà Castoro, qui.”

“In effetti sì, siamo amici,” affermò lui. Vide lo sguardo di Sebastian illuminarsi e continuò. “Buoni amici.” Fece una pausa, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre l’altra faceva finta di avere dei conati. “Ma se anche così non fosse, non importerebbe. Non permetterei a nessuno che conosco di trattare in quel modo i miei colleghi, a prescindere da chi sia.”

“Ma pensa,” mormorò lei. “Qualcuno ha finalmente trovato la riserva di testosterone. Non avrei mai pensato di vedere questo giorno. Dove l’avevi messa, sotto la collezione di centrini di pizzo?”

“Ehi!” intervenne Sebastian, accigliandosi. “Non parlargli così!”

“Altrimenti?”

“Smettila,” le intimò Kurt, prendendola per il braccio e allontanandola dal bancone. “Vai a prendere il tuo caffelatte e torna a sederti con Brittany.”

“E io ripeto,” disse lentamente, assottigliando gli occhi, “altrimenti?”

“Altrimenti me ne vado,” affermò. “Ma non prima di aver detto a tutti i nostri amici che me sto andando senza neanche salutare perché tu stai facendo la stronza. E non prima di dire al mio titolare che dovrebbe cacciarti a calci, dato che ti sei messa a insultare i suoi impiegati.” Incrociò le braccia e scostò una ciocca dalla fronte con uno scatto della testa, guardandola dall’alto in basso.

Santana lo osservò per qualche secondo. “Va bene,” disse finalmente. “Come ti pare. Il mio caffelatte si sta raffreddando.” Lo superò sfiorandogli la spalla con la sua, andando a recuperare la tazza.

Kurt tornò al bancone. “Allora,” iniziò, “stavamo parlando di un cappuccino…”

“Sarà pronto in un attimo, signore!” gli rispose con tono scherzoso; il suo umore era decisamente migliorato, ora che lui e Kurt erano da soli. Beh, per quanto lo si potesse essere in una caffetteria affollata, comunque. Scrisse l’ordinazione e il nome su un bicchiere e lo passò alla collega. I baristi del _Lima Bean_ avevano diritto a bevande gratis solo mentre stavano lavorando, così Kurt estrasse la carta per pagare e gliela porse. Guardandosi velocemente attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno li stesse osservando, Sebastian allungò una mano, intrecciando le dita a quelle dell’altro senza far cadere la tessera. Avvertì una scarica percorrergli l’inguine e diffondersi nel petto, rivolgendosi un dolce sorriso. “Posso farti avere qualcos’altro magari?”

Kurt chiuse brevemente gli occhi, assaporando la scossa di calore che partì dalla mano e gli attraversò il resto del corpo. Benché si fossero parlati ogni giorno al telefono e avessero lavorato insieme due volte, era da quando Sebastian era tornato che non riuscivano a trovare un’opportunità di rimanere da soli: era passata quasi una settimana, ormai! Il massimo di intimità che erano riusciti a racimolare era una pomiciata breve e scoordinata, avvenuta un paio di giorni prima nella dispensa e interrotta da Greg, che era venuto a scoprire perché Kurt ci stesse mettendo tanto a tornare con un nuovo sacco di chicchi di caffè per la macchina dell’espresso. Erano riusciti a non farsi beccare nel bel mezzo di un bacio, ma la respirazione accelerata e le guance arrossate probabilmente avevano rivelato tutto quello che c’era da sapere. In tutta onestà, a nessuno dei due importava più molto di tenere segreto quello che stavano facendo; la questione più che altro era che non sapevano dare una definizione al loro rapporto e che non avevano granché voglia di affrontare la disapprovazione di parenti, amici e colleghi se avessero rivelato il loro accordo. Così cercavano di essere discreti e rubare momenti per toccarsi senza farsi notare ogni volta che potevano. “In effetti,” iniziò, rispondendo finalmente alla domanda, “c’è qualcosa che vorrei. Non avresti tre ore di completa privacy sul menù, per caso?” Strinse velocemente la mano dell’altro, conscio del tono basso e sospiroso che aveva usato.

Sebastian gli rivolse un ampio sorriso. “Sfortunatamente, al momento le abbiamo esaurite,” rispose. “Ma ho sentito che dovrebbe arrivarne una nuova fornitura questa domenica.” Sua madre aveva menzionato di aver finalmente convinto la nonna a uscire, quel fine settimana, per fare un po’ di shopping a Columbus. Suo padre aveva detto di avere in programma di andare in ufficio per qualche ora per portarsi avanti con delle pratiche, quindi poteva accompagnarle al centro commerciale e tornare a prenderle quando avrebbe finito. Ciò avrebbe reso disponibile casa sua per ore e sperava che Kurt fosse libero per almeno una o due di esse. Dall’ultima volta in cui erano andati a letto insieme, aveva bramato la vicinanza dei loro corpi in modo quasi costante. Gli era sempre capitato di avere voglia di Kurt dopo qualche giorno di lontananza, ma questa volta era diverso: si trovava a immaginare di sussurrargli vezzeggiativi all’orecchio, mentre i loro corpi caldi e nudi erano aggrovigliati sotto le lenzuola di un letto morbido. Quando si svegliava, la mattina, si ritrovava a tenere tra le braccia uno dei cuscini e a modellare il fisico attorno a esso. Stava raggiungendo livelli patetici, ma dato che era lui l’unico a sapere che tutto ciò accadesse, non stava a preoccuparsi troppo.

“Davvero?” chiese Kurt. “È… un’ottima notizia. Sarò di turno domenica mattina, ma guarda caso ho tutto il pomeriggio libero.”

“Cappuccino medio con latte scremato e cannella per Kurt!” annunciò Angela.

Sussultarono entrambi, poi scoppiarono a ridere. Sebastian gli lasciò andare la mano e passò la carta nel lettore bancomat. Non appena gliela restituì, lui la rimise nel portafoglio. “Ti parlerò di nuovo prima di andare via,” promise Kurt. Incapace di resistere a un ultimo contatto, gli prese di nuovo la mano e la strinse. Rimasero in quella posizione solo per un attimo, ma apparentemente fu abbastanza: da dietro Kurt venne il suono di una persona che si schiariva la gola e lui si voltò, lasciando subito la mano dell’altro. Spalancò ulteriormente gli occhi quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Blaine. _Oh, merda_.

Il suo ex stava ancora fissando il punto in cui si erano trovate le loro mani unite. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui, assumendo un’espressione confusa. “Che sta succedendo?” domandò. “Vi stavate tenendo per mano, prima?”

La mente di Kurt era del tutto vuota. Non aveva avuto alcun contatto con Blaine da quando si erano lasciati e la sua comparsa improvvisa era stata sufficiente a sconvolgerlo del tutto, per non parlare di come li avesse colti in un momento indiscreto. “Ehm…” disse, girandosi disperatamente verso Sebastian, sperando che potesse aiutarlo in qualche modo.

Sfortunatamente, anche lui non sapeva che pesci pigliare. Ma, vedendo il panico negli occhi di Kurt, provò a farsi venire in mente qualcosa. “Certo che no!” disse con fare altezzoso, sperando di sembrare credibile. “Ci stavamo solo… dando la mano.”

Le sopracciglia folte di Blaine schizzarono verso l’alto, fin quasi alla chioma gellata. “E perché vi stavate dando la mano?” chiese, non con tono arrabbiato o sospettoso, solo onestamente perplesso.

Sebastian per poco non gemette dalla frustrazione, pensando di averli messi di nuovo con le spalle al muro. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Kurt gli dicesse che non fossero più cazzi suoi come o perché Sebastian lo toccasse, ma d’altro canto una richiesta simile avrebbe solo suscitato altre domande. Si ritrovò anche a desiderare per la decima volta quella sera di essersi dato per malato: era da quando Kurt gli aveva parlato della rimpatriata delle Nuove Direzioni che l’aveva considerato. Stare in un locale pieno di persone che lo disprezzavano e non si disturbavano a nasconderlo non era certo uno spasso, ma quello che lo irritava di più era non poter ricambiare ogni frecciatina senza rischiare di perdere il posto. E davvero non voleva che succedesse. Gli mancava solo qualche settimana per ripagare i suoi genitori, ma aveva già discusso con Greg di rimanere a lavorare per lui; ovviamente avrebbe dovuto limitare le ore dei turni quando avrebbe ricominciato a frequentare la Dalton per l’ultimo anno. Dopo aver osservato il retroscena di come veniva gestita la caffetteria, stava prendendo in seria considerazione l’idea di tenere presente una laurea in economia e commercio, quando sarebbe stata ora di scegliere il college, quell’autunno.

A sua insaputa, aveva dato a Kurt la scusa perfetta. Aveva davvero una bella novità da dargli… ma poiché aveva sperato di festeggiare con un po’ di più di una stretta di mano, aveva voluto tenerla per sé finché lui e Sebastian non avessero potuto stare da soli. _Ah, beh_ , pensò. _Anche i migliori piani possono incontrare intoppi_. Si voltò verso Blaine e sorrise. “Sebastian mi stava solo facendo le congratulazioni,” spiegò.

L’altro non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando, ma era abbastanza sveglio da reggergli il gioco. “E te le meriti tutte,” intervenne, cercando di rimanere sul vago.

“Per che cosa?” domandò Blaine. Sebastian gli scoccò un’occhiata irritata e quello sembrò ricordarsi un po’ di maniere, arrossendo lievemente. “Se posso chiedere…”

“Certo che puoi,” gli assicurò Kurt. Cambiò posizione, in modo da rivolgersi al suo ex e di poter vedere allo stesso tempo Sebastian. “Mi sono arrivate delle notizie meravigliose, oggi,” affermò. “Sono stato accettato alla _Parsons School for Design_ di New York! La scadenza per iniziare il semestre autunnale è già passata, ma potrò frequentare quello primaverile, a gennaio.” Gli sbocciò un enorme sorriso sul volto e passò lo sguardo da un ragazzo all’altro.

Sebastian ebbe l’impulso di superare con un balzo il bancone per abbracciarlo, ma riuscì a trattenersi ed esibire un interesse più mite e amichevole. Sapeva che avesse fatto domanda d’iscrizione alla _Parsons_ , oltre a qualche altra scuola di design in altre parti del Paese. Un giorno, poco tempo dopo aver cominciato ad andare a letto con lui, aveva notato un plico di schizzi sulla scrivania di Kurt mentre raccoglieva i vestiti dal pavimento. Quando gli aveva chiesto cosa ne volesse fare, quello gli aveva risposto che forse non essere entrato alla _NYADA_ era un segno, una specie di indicazione da parte dell’universo che magari era destinato ad avere una carriera in un ambito diverso da quello delle arti dello spettacolo. Il suo talento e le sue abilità in fatto di moda erano eguali, se non superiori, a quelle che aveva su un palco e c’era anche il bonus aggiuntivo che il design avrebbe potuto non essere una strada in salita quanto lo sarebbe stata una carriera di canto e recitazione, per lui: il suo aspetto e personalità non sarebbero stati fuori posto in un atelier di moda, mentre in una produzione teatrale era molto probabile che trovasse difficile essere accettato dall’ambiente. Sebastian non ne sapeva granché di moda, ma gli schizzi gli sembravano eccezionali (lui non sapeva fare una linea dritta senza usare il righello) e non c’era alcun dubbio che Kurt avesse un occhio unico e originale quando si trattava di scegliere cosa mettere. Era fuori di sé dalla gioia di sapere che fosse tato accettato nella scuola in cima alla sua lista ed era difficile evitare che l’entusiasmo s’infiltrasse nella sua voce. “Come ho detto,” iniziò, “congratulazioni. Davvero, non c’è nessuno che lo merita più di te.”

“Grazie,” rispose lui, con negli occhi un luccichio che prometteva festeggiamenti di un altro tipo, quando non avrebbero più dovuto stare attenti a cosa dicevano e facevano. “Non vedo l’ora di iniziare! È come se fosse scritto nel destino!” _Come noi_ , pensò. _Pensavo che nel mio futuro ci fossero Blaine e la_ NYADA _, invece ci siete tu e la_ Parsons _. Due cose che non avrei mai immaginato potessero rendermi egualmente felice… se non di più_.

Blaine sembrava un po’ sconvolto. “Andrai a New York alla fine?”

“Così pare!” rispose. “Continuerò a lavorare qui almeno fino alle vacanze. Posso mettere da parte un po’ di denaro, che tornerà sempre utile, visto quanto costa vivere in città. Ovviamente, se verrà fuori che dovrò trovarmi un lavoro, sono certo che ci sia qualche caffetteria a New York alla ricerca di un barista!” Voltò la testa e indirizzò un veloce occhiolino a Sebastian, per poi tornare a guardare il suo ex, che sembrava ancora sbigottito. Corrugò la fronte. “Che c’è, Blaine? Sei davvero così sorpreso che non sarò un perdente di Lima, in fin dei conti?”

Quello sussultò. “No!” esclamò. “È solo che… non ho mai pensato che tu volessi una carriera fuori dal teatro. Era sempre stato quello il piano…”

Scoccò un’occhiata al ragazzo dietro al bancone, mentre avvertiva la bolla di calore che ormai identificava con l’amore che provava per lui salirgli fino in gola. “I piani cambiano,” si limitò a dire, con un piccolo sorriso gentile.

“Immagino di sì,” rispose Blaine. Prese un respiro profondo, con l’aria di aver preso una decisione. “Congratulazioni, Kurt,” gli disse. “Spero che da qui in poi ti succedano solo cose belle. Davvero, spero che ti renda felice.” Con grande sorpresa degli altri due, aveva un tono completamente sincero. Era possibile che la rottura avesse beneficiato lui tanto quanto Kurt, permettendogli di crescere e maturare in un modo che non sarebbe stato possibile se lui non avesse avuto la forza d’interrompere la loro relazione? Dal modo in cui allungò il braccio per stringergli la mano, sembrava che fosse così.

Kurt gliela strinse, mentre un caldo rivolo di nostalgia lo attraversava. Era questo il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato tanto tempo prima, pronto a pensare positivo e per il quale i suoi successi non erano una minaccia: perché adesso non avevano il potere di danneggiarlo o di farlo rimanere indietro. Non provava più amore per lui e, doveva ammetterlo, sentiva ancora un’eco del dolore provocato dal tradimento della sua fiducia. Ma forse, in futuro, avrebbero potuto essere di nuovo amici. Avrebbero perfino potuto essere migliori l’uno per l’altro in quel modo che non come coppia. Sollevò l’altra mano, posandola su quella di Blaine. Gli venne in mente il verso di una canzone e la cantò a bassa voce.

> _I hope you're happy_  
>  _Now that you're choosing this_

Blaine gli sorrise e portò anche lui l’altra mano a coprire la sua. Cantò i versi di risposta.

> _You too_  
>  _I hope it brings you bliss_

Unirono le voci in armonia, benché, a causa di una canzone rivale al karaoke, la riuscissero a sentire solo loro e Sebastian.

> _I really hope you get it_  
>  _And you don't live to regret it…_  
>  _I hope you're happy in the end_  
>  _I hope you're happy, my… friend_ 1

Continuarono a sorridersi l’un l’altro, con appena un velo di lacrime negli occhi. Finalmente, Kurt strinse per l’ultima volta le sue mani e le lasciò, indietreggiando di qualche passo verso il bancone. Blaine gli fece un cenno del capo, poi rivolse a Sebastian una lunga occhiata, sembrando intento a valutarlo; apparentemente soddisfatto, fece spallucce. “Ci vediamo vicino al palco,” disse, accennando al gruppo di membri attuali e passati delle Nuove Direzioni seduti sui divanetti e sulle sedie attorno alla macchina per il karaoke. Poi si allontanò, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Sam quando raggiunse gli altri e indicando il libro delle canzoni programmabili. Lui scosse brevemente la testa, poi si voltò verso Sebastian; a quel punto era probabile che il suo cappuccino si fosse raffreddato parecchio, quindi stava giusto per chiedergli di scaldarglielo un minuto nel microonde, ma si bloccò. L’altro lo stava guardando con un’espressione inscrutabile e le labbra serrate in modo teso. “Va tutto bene?” gli chiese. “Mi dispiace di non averti menzionato la _Parsons_ prima, volevo solo aspettare di avere più privacy. Te l’avrei detto domenica, se non fosse appena successo tutto quello.”

Sebastian non aveva un’idea chiara di cosa stesse provando. Non aveva mai sentito niente di simile e quell’emozione nuova era comparsa più o meno quando Kurt aveva avvolto entrambe le mani attorno a quella di Blaine, guardandolo negli occhi mentre cantavano l’uno per l’altro. Gli ricordava un miscuglio di rabbia, dolore e preoccupazione… e non capiva perché dovesse provare quelle cose. Quel momento tra loro aveva evidentemente segnato una chiusura; allora perché ne era infastidito? Perché aveva sentito la necessità si scavalcare il bancone e separare le loro mani? Perché gli era sembrato che il canto di Kurt unito a quello di Blaine fosse sbagliato e che l’unica voce con cui dovesse armonizzare dovesse essere la sua? Improvvisamente capì. _Sono geloso!_ pensò. _È questo l’effetto che fa la gelosia, credo… So che Kurt non vuole stare con Blaine, ma non voglio comunque che si tocchino in quel modo. O che cantino insieme. È completamente irrazionale, ma non mi piace e basta, neanche un po’_. Osservò l’altro, riuscendo a pensare in quel momento solo a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto tenergli la mano apertamente, quella sera, per fare un turno al karaoke e mostrare al suo ex come si cantasse una vera serenata. S’impose di sorridere, non volendo che Kurt pensasse che fosse arrabbiato con lui. “Tutto okay,” rispose. “Sono solo un po’ stressato, credo, dal fatto di essere stati quasi beccati di nuovo.” Spostò lo sguardo sulla macchina per il karaoke. “E a proposito, mi sa che dovresti andare dai tuoi amici. Sarà sospetto se invece di passare la serata con loro rimani tutto il tempo qua dietro con me.”

Kurt guardò nella stessa direzione ed emise un piccolo sospiro. “Suppongo che tu abbia ragione,” ammise. “Tornerò da te quando ci sarà meno ressa, così possiamo parlare meglio di domenica, d’accordo?”

“Certamente,” rispose lui. “Forza, vai a scegliere qualcosa di bello da cantare.” _Ma niente più duetti. Non penso di poterne sopportare un altro, stasera, non se tu ne fai parte e io no_.

Quello si diresse verso la parte anteriore del locale, voltandosi a guardarlo un paio di volte lungo il tragitto. Non appena si sedette di fianco a Tina, Sebastian si passò la mano sulla faccia. Poco dopo, però, si avvicinarono alla cassa altri clienti e lui fu troppo preso a occuparsene, riuscendo solo a scorgere Kurt di tanto in tanto per controllare che si stesse divertendo. Fu contento di vedere che fosse così: parlava e rideva con tutti, inclusa Santana, e sembrava che per il momento andassero tutti d’amore e d’accordo. Si chiese come sarebbe stato se fossero stati apertamente in una relazione. Avrebbe preso anche lui la serata libera per potersi sedere al suo fianco e tenerlo per mano? O dargli un dolce bacio quando tornava dal suo turno al microfono? I suoi amici avrebbero tollerato la sua presenza se avessero saputo cosa provava per lui? _E dato che ci siamo,_ cos’è _che provi per Kurt?_

Era da una settimana che si chiedeva la stessa cosa, questa doveva essere la millesima volta. Non era mai stato il tipo di persona che sguazzava per giorni nell’introspezione; i suoi bisogni e desideri di solito erano inconfondibili: mangiare, dormire, scopare, vincere… tutti semplici e ben definiti. Ma i suoi sentimenti per Kurt erano diversi, complessi e confusi quando li paragonava a quello che aveva provato in passato. Kurt aveva tantissime sfaccettature, quindi forse aveva senso sentire una vasta gamma di emozioni differenti quando si trattava di lui. Quelle più soverchianti, però, erano un affetto profondo e un bisogno di vicinanza come non aveva mai sperimentato prima.

I suoi ragionamenti vennero interrotti da una serie d’incoraggiamenti e fischi molto forti; alzò lo sguardo e notò che Santana era salita sul palco. Per quanto non la sopportasse, le doveva con riluttanza un certo rispetto. Era il membro delle Nuove Direzioni con cui aveva più cose in comune: erano entrambi sicuri di sé, sarcastici e attraenti, non si vergognavano della loro sessualità e avevano una voce di prima scelta. Se non fosse stato per il loro aspetto fisico, che era ai poli opposti, avrebbero potuto essere gemelli separati alla nascita. Ma quando Santana cominciò a parlare, la sua espressione e il linguaggio corporeo si addolcirono completamente: scoprì che avevano un’altra cosa in comune.

“Questa canzone è per la mia ragazza, Brittany,” affermò. La ragazza bionda le sorrise affettuosamente, brillando di felicità in modo così evidente che era possibile vederlo dall’altro lato della caffetteria. “Mi mancherai da morire quando partirò. Ma tu passerai un ultimo anno fantastico e io farò lo stesso per il mio primo al college. Ti penserò ogni giorno e conterò le ore che ci separano dal momento in cui ci rivedremo. Ti amo tantissimo, Britt! E se qualcuno si sta chiedendo perché, penso che questa canzone lo spieghi alla perfezione.”

> _Looking out on the morning rain_  
>  _I used to feel so uninspired_  
>  _And when I knew I had to face another day_  
>  _Lord, it made me feel so tired_  
>    
>  _Before the day I met you, life was so unkind_  
>  _But you're the key to my peace of mind_ 2

L’altra cosa che condivideva con Santana erano i sentimenti per un’altra persona; quell’individuo speciale che poteva renderli così felici e soddisfatti, che faceva sparire nel nulla l’impulso di fare gli stronzi o dire cattiverie quando stavano insieme. Quando stava con Kurt voleva essere una persona migliore, il tipo di ragazzo con cui una persona incredibile come lui volesse passare del tempo. La canzone di Santana era una rappresentazione visiva e uditiva di come si sentiva lui ogni volta che si trovava con Kurt, che fossero nudi e sudati a letto o che stessero solo condividendo un muffin durate i dieci minuti di pausa al _Lima Bean_. Lei aveva detto di amare Brittany, quindi ciò voleva dire che quello che provava era amore? Per lui era difficile capirlo, dato che era la prima volta che sentiva qualcosa di romantico per un ragazzo. Provò a esprimere l’idea nella testa, per vedere come si sentiva: _Penso di essere innamorato di Kurt_. Venne attraversato da un’ondata calda e palpitante di emozione, così ci riprovò. _Sono innamorato di Kurt_. Successe la stessa cosa, ma in modo un po’ più intenso. _Amo Kurt_ , pensò, e l’onda divenne una scossa pulsante che gli fece tremare lievemente le ginocchia. Afferrò con forza il bancone, guardando l’altro, seduto ad ascoltare l’amica finire la canzone; le luci soffuse del locale mettevano in risalto con ombre decise i lineamenti più angolari del suo viso. Non aveva mai visto niente di più bello o che avesse desiderato di più in tutti i suoi diciotto anni di vita e in quel momento seppe la verità. “Amo Kurt Hummel,” mormorò tra sé e sé, e lo fece stare così bene che lo fece di nuovo: “Lo amo.”

“Era ora che uno di voi se ne rendesse conto,” intervenne una voce femminile dietro di lui. Si voltò di scatto, ritrovandosi davanti Angela, in piedi e con uno scintillio divertito negli occhi che non aveva mai visto in tutti i turni che aveva condiviso con lei.

“Di che parli?” chiese lui. Sentì i palmi cominciare a sudare e iniziò a pensare a come camuffare la sua ammissione in un modo che fosse credibile.

“Oh, ti prego,” ribatté lei. “Posso quasi vedere gli ingranaggi che girano nella tua testa. Non provarci neanche! Tanto lo sappiamo già tutti che tu e Kurt siete innamorati cotti.”

“Davvero?” chiese lui. Come potevano saperlo, considerando che _lui_ l’aveva appena scoperto? E che non era affatto certo che Kurt provasse lo stesso? Stava iniziando ad aver l’impressione di essere nel bel mezzo di un’esperienza extracorporea.

“Ovvio!” rispose lei. “È chiaro come il sole!” Greg uscì dall’ufficio e lei cominciò a gesticolare freneticamente affinché si avvicinasse a loro. Sebastian la fissò: non l’aveva mai vista così vivace prima d’ora!

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese Greg.

“È successo, finalmente!” spiegò lei, indicandolo con un cenno del capo.

Greg scoccò un’occhiata verso il suo viso sconvolto e sorrise. “È stato questo qui il primo ad ammetterlo?” domandò, iniziando a ridere. “Tutti puntavano su Kurt!”

“Lo so,” rispose Angela, con un risolino femminile atipico per lei. “Anch’io avevo puntato su di lui! Che giorno è oggi, il venti? Dovremo andare a vedere chi ha vinto.”

“Vinto cosa?” chiese Sebastian, sentendosi sempre più perso.

“La scommessa,” spiegò il titolare. Quando lui si limitò a fissarlo a bocca aperta, incredulo, continuò: “Ne abbiamo iniziata una tutti insieme un mese fa. Abbiamo scommesso su chi l’avrebbe detto prima, quando, se faccia a faccia, eccetera.”

“Avete iniziato una scommessa per indovinare chi tra me e Kurt avrebbe detto ‘ti amo’ prima?!” chiese. “Siete seri?”

“Certo!” rispose Angela. “Un fortunato impiegato del _Lima Bean_ sta per vincere un paio di centoni.”

Lui era sbigottito. L’eventualità che finisse per amare Kurt era così inevitabile che i suoi colleghi ci avevano scommesso sopra? Ed erano altrettanto sicuri che l’altro fosse innamorato di lui? Era da matti! Come avevano fatto lui e Kurt a essere gli ultimi ad accorgersene?

Greg gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Penso che sia quasi ora della tua pausa,” disse, continuando a sorridere a trentadue denti. “Ora che l’hai detto a noi, non credi che ci sia un altro dei tuoi colleghi che potrebbe volerlo sapere?” Lo fece voltare verso l’altra estremità del locale, dove Kurt era intento ad applaudire mentre Santana scendeva dal palco. La ragazza si avvicinò a Brittany e la baciò appassionatamente; il cuore di Sebastian si strinse quando vide l’espressione lievemente triste e malinconica che apparve sul suo viso mentre le guardava.

“Porca vacca!” esalò. Kurt era deluso perché voleva che accadesse anche a lui. Con Sebastian! Era come se avesse avuto i paraocchi addosso per tutto questo tempo e qualcuno glieli avesse finalmente sfilati. Kurt lo amava. Era così ovvio, non riusciva a credere di non esserci mai arrivato da solo. Dio, quanto era scemo! Cominciò a sorridere, poi rise liberamente. “È _certamente_ ora della mia pausa,” affermò, togliendosi il grembiule. Superò Angela e Greg, che applaudirono con fare emozionato. Emise un suono ilare: gli piacevano davvero le persone con cui lavorava, ma a quanto pareva erano più strane di quanto pensasse.

Si tenne ai lati del gruppo di avventori, cercando di non entrare nella visuale di Kurt mentre si avvicinava al libro delle canzoni e andava nella sezione di quelle che cominciavano con S. Trovando con facilità quella che cercava, digitò il numero corrispondente nella macchina per il karaoke e premette il pulsante di pausa, per poi salire sul palco e posizionarsi dietro al microfono. Lo toccò con un dito, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. Kurt, che stava parlando con Finn, si girò e gli rivolse un enorme sorriso non appena si accorse che era lui. Artie cominciò a fischiare, ma smise quando Kurt gli diede uno schiaffo sulla spalla. Mandò un’occhiata di avvertimento anche al resto del gruppo, promettendo con lo sguardo lo stesso trattamento se qualcuno avesse osato dar fastidio a Sebastian.

“Ciao,” iniziò lui, parlando al microfono. Scorse Greg e Angela tutti presi a fare gesti d’incoraggiamento dietro al bancone e si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo per miracolo. “Sono Sebastian Smythe. In molti mi conoscete come il ragazzo che vi fa il caffè. Alcuni come un membro degli Usignoli e altri come un rompiballe assoluto a cui piace combinare guai.” Fece una pausa, mentre molti dei membri delle Nuove Direzioni scoppiavano a ridere, sorpresi. “Ma questa sera voglio cantare per qualcuno che mi conosce in modo un po’ diverso. È stato il primo e forse l’ultimo a conoscermi così a fondo.” Riusciva a vedere alcuni dei membri del coro guardarsi attorno, per capire chi stesse guardando, e alcuni fecero addirittura scattare automaticamente lo sguardo verso Blaine, per poi accorgersi che il suo fosse indirizzato verso il lato opposto del loro gruppetto. Alcuni rimasero a bocca spalancata non appena si accorsero che stava guardando Kurt, il quale era pietrificato e stava arrossendo. Lui sorrise. “Questa canzone è per te, Kurt.” Si voltò per premere il pulsante play sul macchinario e iniziò a sentirsi una semplice melodia suonata al pianoforte. Inarcando un sopracciglio verso Kurt, il quale se ne stava in piedi immobile come se avesse messo radici nel pavimento, iniziò a cantare.

> _I’m not the kind of boy you bring to mother_  
>  _I’m not the kind of boy you kiss in public_  
>  _My manners leave a lot to be desired_  
>  _At least I’m not a liar_  
>  _I’m not about the subtle innuendo_  
>  _More likely to throw rocks up at your window_  
>  _Won’t walk on eggshells so you don’t hear the crazy things I’m saying when you get near me_  
>  _I’d rather disappear than be faking it_  
>    
>  _Anyway_

Le gambe di Kurt sembrarono cedere. Sentì qualcuno che gli afferrava il braccio e lo guidava all’indietro fino a farlo sedere su una sedia. Stava davvero succedendo? Gli sembrava di trovarsi in un sogno. Uno dei migliori che gli fossero mai capitati. Sperava di ricordarselo, quando si fosse svegliato. Ascoltò Sebastian continuare, con un enorme sorriso da mascalzone in viso e gli occhi verdi che brillavano non appena raggiunse il ritornello.

> _You like me yeah I know it_  
>  _You’re so transparent_  
>  _How you stumble ‘round those words so well_  
>  _You like me there I said it_  
>  _Don’t need a dictionary helping me ‘cause I can spell_

Iniziò a uscire dalla sua trance man mano che ascoltava le parole. Poi scoppiò a ridere, coprendosi la bocca. Non c’era modo più adatto a Sebastian di dichiarare cosa provasse per lui che usare una canzone che diceva quanto fosse evidente che Kurt provava lo stesso. Era una scelta adorabile e perfetta.

> _My foot was in my mouth the day I met you_  
>  _All my friends they said I’d never get you_  
>  _But they don’t know it when they see it_  
>  _They need glasses to believe it_  
>  _They don’t understand so be it..._  
>  _What can I say anyway_

Sebastian cantò di nuovo il ritornello, sperando che Kurt capisse che le parole descrivevano entrambi allo stesso modo. Amava Kurt, ma c’era qualcosa di più: gli piaceva, gli piaceva ogni suo piccolo dettaglio, dal modo in cui sapeva disegnare una foglia con la schiuma del latte a come i rilievi e gli incavi del suo corpo sembravano adattarsi perfettamente al suo. Sfilò il microfono dall’asta e iniziò a camminare verso di lui man mano che cantava la strofa successiva.

> _‘Cause I can tell_  
>  _By the way you turn me on to your favorite band_  
>  _By the way you pour me coffee when I’m too tired to stand_  
>  _By the way you lift me up when I’m fading_  
>  _Breathe me in when I’m suffocating_  
>  _Don’t say that it’s just because you can_

Raggiungendolo, s’inginocchiò in modo che i loro occhi fossero alla stessa altezza. Prese una delle sue mani tremanti con quella libera e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi azzurri mentre passava alla parte seguente.

> _Don’t be stupid thinking I’ve misjudged you_  
>  _I know enough to now when someone trusts you_  
>  _Why fight it now it isn’t gonna hurt you_  
>    
>  _Anyway…_

Kurt sentì le lacrime di gioia inondargli gli occhi e sorrise. Riusciva a vedere che l’altro intendesse ogni parola che cantava. Sebastian non voleva più opporsi a quello che provava e lui non avrebbe più dovuto nascondere i suoi sentimenti. Avrebbe potuto dirgli che lo amava mentre si lasciava plasmare dalle sue abili mani o anche solo come saluto alla fine di una telefonata. Avrebbe potuto amarlo e, a meno che non si stesse sbagliando, Sebastian l’avrebbe amato a sua volta. Pensò che il cuore stesse per esplodere da tutto quello che conteneva allo stesso tempo: felicità, sollievo e, ovviamente, amore soverchiante. Sebastian si alzò, incoraggiandolo a imitarlo e facendolo volteggiare in un ampio cerchio.

> _You like me and I know it_  
>  _You’re so transparent_  
>  _How you stumble ‘round those words so well_  
>  _You like me there I said it_  
>  _Don’t need a dictionary helping me ‘cause I can spell_  
>  _You like me yeah I know it_  
>  _You’re so transparent_  
>  _How you stumble ‘round those words_  
>  _How you stumble…_ 3

Sebastian, più che pronto a usare la bocca per qualcosa di diverso dal canto, lasciò andare il microfono e avvolse le mani attorno al viso di Kurt. Avvicinò i loro volti, sordo all’applauso e ai fischi scherzosi che si levarono quando lo baciò. In qualche angolo della mente tenne presente di essere in pubblico, quindi cercò di non lasciarsi andare troppo. Si separarono dopo qualche dolce secondo. Prese le mani di Kurt nelle sue, accorgendosi di come stessero tremando lievemente entrambi. “Ho cambiato idea su una cosa,” disse.

“Davvero?” domandò Kurt. “Cosa sarebbe?”

“Ho deciso che forse posso provare ad avere una relazione, dopotutto,” rispose. Sul viso dell’altro sbocciò un sorriso felice. “C’è solo un problema, però.”

“Ah sì?” chiese Kurt, con il sorriso che non diminuiva di una virgola.

“Dovrei trovare qualcuno che mi sopporti,” spiegò. “Non è facile, come ben sai. Non molti ragazzi accetterebbero la sfida.”

“Beh, non hai bisogno di molti ragazzi,” ribatté lui. “Insomma, se hai intenzione di provare ad avere una relazione nel modo giusto, te ne serve solo uno.”

“Vero,” disse Sebastian. Fece finta di guardarsi attorno. “Vediamo…” continuò, tornando a guardarlo. “Un ragazzo che sa affrontare le sfide. Meglio se sa cantare, è una bomba a letto e sa cucire una camicia stile _Marc Jacobs_ in un paio d’ore. Ah, e deve saper fare un caffè da urlo! È uno dei requisiti base. Ti sembra di conoscere qualcuno di simile?”

“Penso di avere in mente il tipo giusto,” affermò Kurt. “E la parte migliore è che ti ama già.”

Sebastian era senza fiato. Era così commosso che per trenta secondi non riuscì a dire nulla. La sua facciata giocosa si sgretolò. “Sei tu?” chiese, così piano che Kurt lo sentì a malapena sopra al suono delle conversazioni che accadevano attorno a loro.

Fu sorpreso di vedere la sua fiducia in sé evaporare. Ancora non era certo che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda? D’altro canto, questa era un’esperienza del tutto nuova per Sebastian, quindi aveva senso che avesse il bisogno di sentirgli dire quelle parole nel modo più chiaro e semplice possibile. “Sì,” confermò. “Ti amo, Sebastian.”

Il suo cuore si espanse. “Penso che tu sia perfetto, allora,” disse. “Che coincidenza: ti amo anch’io.” Fu in quel momento che Sebastian si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di ancora più bello di sentirgli dire che lo amava: dirgli che anche lui era innamorato di Kurt era, senza dubbio, la cosa più bella del mondo.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – I versi sono quelli di _Defying Gravity_ del musical _Wicked_ ; Kurt canta i versi di Glinda e Blaine quelli di Elphaba, mentre l’ultima parte è insieme.

2 – La canzone è _(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman_ di Aretha Franklin.

3 – La canzone è _Stumble_ di Natasha Bedingfield.


End file.
